Mortal Kombat Chronicles
by Haze24
Summary: Follow the new Chosen Ones as they embark on a life long journey to save the realms. Please review, and feel free to be honest, this is just for fun after all. The first few chapters aren't great, but it gets a LOT better I promise! IT'S DONE! Now you all
1. It Begins

Author's Note

To help you get a better visual image of the characters in The Mortal Kombat Chronicles:

Ashlynn: Laura Prepon (Donna from That 70's Show)

Amilee: Christina Milian

Sarah: Stacy Dash

Cherin: Cue Shepherd

Maria: Salma Hayek

Jay Yung: Nicholas Gonzalez

Shang Tsung: Carry Tagawa

Quan Chi: Adoni Maropis

Raiden: Christopher Lambert

Delphine: Jamie Pressley

Sonya: Bridgette Wilson Sampras

Jax: Lynn "Red" Williams

Scorpion: Chris Casamassa

Sub-Zero: Keith Cook

Havik: Stuart Townsend

Stryker: Keanu Reeves

Ashra: Angelina Jolie

Liu Kang: Robin Shou

Kitana: Talisa Soto

Raiden, the Great God of Thunder, Protector of the Realm of Earth, had completely lost his normally calm demeanor. He paced back and forth, his booted feet clattering loudly over the smooth stone pathway. He looked up. The sun was just beginning to rise, casting an orangish pink glow of the Temple of the Order of Light. Overall, things were calm, at least for the time being.

"Raiden," he turned toward the sound of the voice. Striding toward him from the right was the woman he had watched grow from an innocent child into a formidable fighter, the woman who was as close to him as a daughter. Princess Kitana, heir to the throne of the Edenian Realm. Her normally stoic face was contorted in ugly, tear streaked lines, and her chestnut hair had been left loose to fall over her shoulders. Raiden approached her, pulling the princess into a comforting hug. With the death of Liu Kang, Champion of Mortal Kombat and also Kitana's former lover, she had completely lost her composure.

"I'm sorry Kitana," Raiden said, pulling back from the hug, "If only I would have known, if only..."

Kitana cut him short, "No, this is not your fault." She sniffled, wiping her red eyes with the sleeve of her gown.

Raiden was persistent to take the blame for Liu's death, "But if I could've just seen the signs, Liu would still be alive."

Kitana shook her head, "They would have killed him anyway."

Unable to continue, Kitana turned and walked away from him. Raiden's fists clenched at the thought of Liu's murderer, the demon sorcerer Shang Tsung. Long had he wanted to be rid of the Chosen One, and he had finally reached his goal, but not alone. No, he had help, an acquaintance, but who? The Thunder God's musings were interrupted when he felt a small hand resting on his shoulder. He turned to the red headed woman, one of his newest fighters.

"Ashlynn," he tried his best to smile at the young woman. She gestured toward the fountain in the center of the path, where a small group of people had gathered.

"Kitana needs some time to herself, and the others are waiting," she told him, nodding reassuringly.

"I know," Raiden replied. He sighed, and let Ashlynn lead him toward the fountain. Among the fighters were a few familiar faces. Lieutenant Sonya Blade and Major Jackson Briggs, or Jax. There were also a few people he had only known for a short while. Sarah Jackson, leaning casually against the fountain's side. Cherin Russell, arms crossed, staring at him. And Maria Camarena, talking quietly with Sonya. Ashlynn walked past him to stand with the others. Raiden cleared his throat, and began the speech he had planned out.

"Liu's death is very unfortunate and sad for us all," he started, only to be interrupted by Sarah.

"You still haven't told us who's responsible," the small woman said, "Shang Tsung is dead, so who could possibly want to kill him?"

Raiden looked at the ground, "Shang Tsung...is not dead."

There was not a jaw in the group that didn't drop.

"What do you mean he's not dead?" Sonya asked, "We watched Liu kill him!"

The Thunder God placed a hand on his forehead, trying to figure out how to explain the situation.

"I know," he replied, "But somehow he has...has come back to life." He winced at the inadequacy of his own words. Cherin ran a hand over her dark hair, smoothing down the ponytail.

"But how is that possible?" she asked.

"To be truthful," Raiden said, "I have no idea."

Jax, being the smart ass of the group, chimed in.

"So we'll just kill him again."

Raiden laughed, but only out of frustration.

"I wish it were that easy, I really do," he said, "But the thing is, Shang Tsung did not kill Liu by himself. He had help, but I have not been able to figure out who this mystery person could be."

"So how do we find out?" Ashlynn asked, her blue eyes wide.

Raiden shrugged, "I have a feeling we will know soon enough."

"He's trying again, isn't he?" Sonya asked, almost to herself. The whole group looked at the blonde lieutenant, confused.

"Trying what?" Cherin asked. Sonya looked up at her.

"Shang Tsung is trying to invade Earth," she replied.

Raiden nodded in agreement, "Yes, but this time he has help. I will visit with the Elder Gods, maybe they can give me some answers, but I doubt it."

The Elder Gods, watchers of the realms, but they had never really been much help. They preferred not to get involved in the affairs of the realms. Raiden was preparing to transport himself to the Elder God's temple, when the sky began to darken. Thunder rumbled through the air, making Cherin jump. The clouds became a dark red, like blood.

"What the hell?" Jax asked, gazing at the changing sky. Suddenly, an enormous bolt of lighting streaked from the sky, hitting the tallest temple, shattering it in two. Screams could be heard from inside, terrified screams. The group whirled around as a red portal appeared fifty or so feet behind them. Emerging from it was a man in a long leather coat, black hair framing his face, and cruel slanted eyes.

"Shang Tsung," Raiden muttered, glaring at the sorcerer. Behind Tsung however, was a man who was unfamiliar to the fighters. He was much taller than his companion, with a bald head and colorless skin. He smirked, looking the group over. Shang Tsung and his companion stopped only a few feet away.

"Raiden," Tsung said, "I thought I might find you here."

Raiden clenched his fists tighter, "How did you do it Tsung? How did you come back?"

The demon sorcerer only laughed, "That is my secret."

Raiden looked over his shoulder to see Kitana rushing toward the scene.

"What is going on here?" she asked frantically. Raiden couldn't answer, he was staring at the bald man.

"Quan Chi," he said, "I should have known it would be you.

Quan Chi said nothing, his smile broadening.

"We've come to make a deal with you Raiden," Shang Tsung said, moving his eyes from fighter to fighter.

"I will not be pulled into one of your traps," Raiden replied.

"The fate of Earthrealm depends upon it," Tsung told him, "Your life, Thunder God, in exchange for every soul on Earth."

Raiden paused, seemingly thinking. In his current state of frustration, he was not thinking clearly. Ashlynn looked at him, her brows furrowed.

"Raiden please don't tell me you're considering this," she said, "You can't trust _him_!" Raiden looked at her slowly, sadly.

"But what if he tells the truth? My life in exchange for millions, that is worth it." A glazed look at come into his eyes. Ashlynn shook his shoulder, trying to snap him out of it, but her efforts weren't having any effect.

"All right," Raiden said, looking back at Tsung, "Kill me. But be assured that if you break your promise my fighters will make you pay." he kneeled down, preparing for a blow.

"Raiden no!" Ashlynn was screaming now, being held back by Jax.

Shang Tsung drew out his sword and without hesitation, plunged it into the Thunder God's stomach. Raiden blanched, then fell forward onto the hard ground. Soon a pool of blood had formed around him.

"Fool," Quan Chi snickered. Kitana, who was now shaking, looked at the sorcerers.

"Liars, you will not keep your promise!"

"Yes," Tsung shrugged, "But Raiden was desperate enough to take such a chance."

Both men laughed as a dozen ninja warriors appeared from the air.

"Kill them," Tsung ordered, just before vanishing.

"Can we take em'?" Jax asked to no one in particular.

"I don't think we have a choice," Maria replied. The ninja's ran forward to attack. Jax punched two alternately while Cherin jumped kicked another, snapping his neck. Kitana pulled out her fans and impaled the two nearest her and Ashlynn performed a roundhouse kick and landed on another, breaking his neck with her feet. Only a few remained. Sarah slide kicked one of the black clad men. He fell, landing on his back, giving the Princess a chance to stab him. The one remaining ninja realized he stood no chance. As he ran, Kitana hurled him through the air with her fan lift. He soared into the sky, landing who knows where. Unexpectedly, the Elder God of Water appeared before the group. She appeared as a middle aged woman, with brown hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"It seems as if the task of protecting Earthrealm now belongs completely to you," she said.

Ashlynn gazed at her, transfixed. "How are we supposed to stop them without Raiden?" she asked.

The Elder God smiled sympathetically, "You will do the best you can. That is all anyone can expect. You must first figure out what the sorcerers are planning, and Outworld is the only place to discover that. I will transport you in two groups," she pointed to Sarah, Sonya, Kitana, and Maria.

"You four will travel to Shang Tsung's palace," she said thoughtfully, then pointed at the remaining fighters, Ashlynn, Cherin, and Jax, "Go to Quan Chi's fortress. It is well guarded, but I have faith in you."

She then proceeded to give them directions. She then transported the first group, they vanished in a bright flash. The God of Water looked at the others, her eyes sad.

"Please, be careful," she told them, "Quan Chi is a much more formidable opponent than Shang Tsung. You have never faced anything like him."

"Great," Ashlynn snorted, "I feel better now."

She transported them, leaving her alone.

"Good luck," she said to the wind, "You will need it."


	2. A New Face

Outworld, a dark and desolate land. It was nighttime in this realm, the sky was purple fading to inky black.

"I hate Outworld," Ashlynn remarked, kicking at a pebble on the rocky ground. Up ahead, they could make out a cluster of crumbling stone buildings.

"Those must be the Saran Ruins," Cherin said. Ashlynn nodded. They made their way toward the ruins, warily looking over their shoulders.

"You hear that?" Jax asked. Every turned in a complete circle.

"I don't see...AHHH!" Cherin flew forward, landing on the hard ground a few feet away. It seemed as if she was being attacked, rolling around on the ground, but nothing was there.

Jax only stared at the scene. "She's crazy," he said, "She lost her mind."

"No," Ashlynn took off toward Cherin, who was still writhing on the ground. The red headed woman raised her foot as if she would kick Cherin, but instead it hit something else. As if out of the air, a figure appeared, rolling off of Cherin. The thing stood, glaring at Ashlynn. It was definetly not human. It's skin was green and completely covered in scales, and it had a pointed snout, filled with razor sharp teeth. It hissed, lunging for Ashlynn, only to be knocked back by Jax. The reptilian creature fell hard, unconcious.

"Someone tell me what the hell that is," Jax said.

Ashlynn helped Cherin to her feet. "Reptile," was all she said. Cherin rubbed her head, apparently in pain.

"Owww."

"Whatever," Jax said, staring hard at the thing, "Let's get outta here before it wakes up." They began to walk again, quicker this time. They did not get fifteen feet before they heard a strange voice. They spun around, facing Reptile who was rushing toward them. He stopped a couple of feet away.

"Wait," he hissed, "Wait! I wishhh to assissst you." The three companions stared blankly, Cherin looked angry.

"Help us," she said, "You just tried to kill me!"

"Pleassse forgive me," Reptile replied, "I was only following masssster's ordersss."

Jax crossed his metallic arms across his chest, "I think we should kill him." Reptile's slanted eyes widened, and he dropped to his knees before them.

"No," he cried, "I will take you to the fortresss!" Ashlynn glanced at Jax, who rolled his eyes, knowing what she was thinking.

"You think we should trust him?" she asked.

Jax snorted, "No, but I have a feeling you won't let me kill him."

Ashlynn walked toward Reptile, who jumped slightly.

"All right," she told him, "Lead us to Quan Chi's fortress."

Sonya, Maria, Sarah, and Kitana had just arrived in Outworld, far from their companions.

"Now," Maria said, "The God of Water said Tsung's palace should be just north of here."

"Kitana!" They all turned. Racing toward them was a man dressed in a blue, the traditional uniform of the Lin Kuei Ninjas. Close behind him was a woman, also dressed in blue, with frosty white hair cropped close to her head.

"Sub-Zero!" Kitana said, sounding a bit surprised.

"Yes," Sub-Zero replied, "A few days ago the Lin Kuei headquarters was attacked. Shang Tsung completely destroyed it. We tried to fight back, but his forces were too strong for us. Many of my people died..." His brown eyes filled with sorrow and grief at the thought of his clansmen, all of which had bravely fought against the attackers. Sonya glanced at the woman.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Frost," the blue ninja answered, "I've been training her for about a year now. She is not very experienced yet, but she shows promise."

He smiled, but Frost kept her face emotionless, not uttering a word.

"Guys, we should really get going," Sarah said. Everyone agreed, it was becoming extremely dark.

"We are on our way to Shang Tsung's palace," Kitana said, looking at Sub-Zero.

The Lin Kuei nodded, "We will accompany you, I want to know what the sorcerer is up to."

The group began to make their way north again, hurrying along quickly. Sonya, still staring at Frost, pulled Sarah behind a little.

"I don't trust her," the lieutenant said. Sarah cocked an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Frost," Sonya replied, "Something isn't right about her." Surprisingly, Sarah chuckled.

"I think you're imagining things Sonya," she said, still laughing, "She hasn't said one word and already you don't like her." She ran ahead to catch up with the other, still smiling.

Sonya shook her head, "Maybe I _am _imagining things."

Ashlynn, Cherin, and Jax had been following Reptile through the dense forest for hours now, they were all starting to get tired.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Cherin sighed.

Reptile nodded vigorously, "Of coursssse, not too much farther now." After a few moments he suddenly began to run, leaving the other far behind. They rushed to catch up with him, but he had soon vanished into the darkness.

"Well," Ashlynn said, bending down to catch her breath, "So much for that."

Jax looks at her, "Told you to kill him." Ashlynn just shook her head. Cherin paused suddenly, looking around the clearing they had stopped in.

"Guys," she said quietly, "I don't think we're alone." As if from the trees themselves, two ninjas and a shaggy man in leather appeared from the edge of the clearing. The man stopped, arms crossed.

"Reptile set us up," Ashlynn said. The greasy looking man smirked.

"You're a smart one aren't you?" he laughed.

"Come on! It's three on three!" Jax yelled, popping his knuckles.

The man laughed louder this time and pointed behind the three, "You're wrong." Slowly, they turned around, facing the large group of ninjas gathered at their backs.

"I'm afraid you have no choice but to surrender," the man in black remarked.

"We have to," Cherin said to Ashlynn, "Otherwise they'll kill us."

"You're right," Ashlynn replied, "We can't take all of them." Jax stuttered in protest, that was until the ninjas moved in closer. The three were roughly seized by the arms. Jax could have easily fought off his captor, but decided it would be best not to provoke them.

"Who are you?" Ashlynn asked the dark man, "And where are you taking us?"

The man replied without looking back at her, "My name is Mavado, and I am taking you to the place you've been searching for all this time."

Ashlynn gasped, realizing he meant to take them to Quan Chi's fortress.

The green light of the soulnado reflected off of Shang Tsung's face, giving it a sinister glow. He gazed at the army surrounding him...The Dragon King's Army. Once it was revived, the realms would be his. He looked at his acquaintance. Quan Chi was standing idly, also looking at the zombie like soldiers.

"Have no fear," the bald sorcerer said, "I have faith in Mavado, he will not fail."

"But the others," Tsung replied, "With Kitana on their side, they may prove more difficult to handle." Quan Chi smiled.

"No, the Princess is nothing to worry about."

Shang Tsung raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You sound so certain."

"I am, she is no threat to us. How far along is the army?"

Tsung scanned the enormous room again, "Only a few more souls and the realms will be ours."

_Mine, actually_, he thought.

"And once we have Earth's fighters..."

Tsung interrupted Quan Chi, "I will add their power to the army and we will begin the invasion." Quan Chi nodded, then vanished. Only a few moments later, one of Tsung's many assassins came rushing into the room, yelling something.

"Master! Master! They're here! The Earth warriors are here!"

Shang Tsung gripped the man by his collar, pulling him from the ground.

"Where!" he bellowed.

"In...in the forest!" the small assassin stammered. Shang tsung let him fall to the ground.

"Capture them," he ordered, "But do not, I repeat _do not _harm them. I need them unspoiled."

The assassin nodded, running back out of the room.

"What _is _that?" Maria asked, brown eyes fixed on the spinning green light that was visible through the trees.

"A portal," Kitana said, "Somehow Shang Tsung has opened a portal to the Heavens." Sub-Zero had just returned from scouting the palace, "There are guards on the bridge, and I don't see a way around them." Frost is staring at the dark trees.

"I saw something," she said, the first words she had spoken, "I saw something in the trees."

Sonya peered into the forest, "I don't see anythi..." Suddenly Sonya was cut short when she was clobbered from behind by an assassin. Something tripped Sub-Zero, who had been trying to help Sonya. Assassin poured from the trees, surrounding them. Sarah felt her arms being pinned behind her back.

"Get your hands off of me!" she screamed, but the assassin wasn't letting up. Sonya, still being held by a rather large assassin, noticed that Frost was completely untouched.

"I told you!" she said, trying to point but failing, "I told you there was something weird about her!" The icy haired woman smiled slightly as the group was dragged struggling through the trees.

Jax, Ashlynn, and Cherin had been stuck inside the circular tower for hours. It was cold and damp, and contained nothing more than a barred window and a bolted door.

"Why is Quan Chi keeping us _here_?" Cherin asked to no one, "Why not just kill us and get it over with?"

Ashlynn dropped her head into her hands, "Because he needs us alive, at least for a little while." The door creaked open, and all three stopped breathing, fearing it was Quan Chi. Instead, Mavado sauntered inside, pointing to Cherin.

"You," he said, "Come with me."

Cherin gaped at him, "Me? Why?"

He didn't answer, gesturing for her to follow. Reluctantly, Cherin followed him out the door. He lead her down a long, winding stair, through a few hallways, until they arrived in front of a set of intricately carved wooden doors. Mavado rapped twice.

"Enter," came the chilling voice from inside. Mavado pushed the doors open slightly, smiling at Cherin.

"Go on," he taunted. Cherin brushed past him and entered the room. It was a throne room of sorts, with a long red plush carpet leading down to a heavy throne. Behind the throne was an enormous window, looking out over the vastness of Outworld. Quan Chi stood nearby, his back to her, looking out the window. Cherin swallowed hard, building up her courage.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He turned slowly, his dark gaze locking onto her.

"You have a certain...power, as do your companions," he replied, "The power of the past, you could call it. I need that power in order for my plan to succeed." He laughed, sending a chill down her spine. Just then, a servant walked slowly into the room.

"Master," he muttered, "One of the prisoners is attempting to er...break down the door."

The sorcerer sighed, "Bring them both to me."

Jax pounded on the door, but still it wouldn't budge. Ashlynn stared up at him from her spot on the floor. "I kinda don't think that's working," she said.

"But it will," Jax replied, pounding again, "After a while." Suddenly the door opened. Jax stumbled back in surprise, almost tripping over Ashlynn

"Since you insist on getting out," the ninja snorted, "Follow me." Jax looked at Ashlynn, who shrugged and started to follow. They found Cherin in the throne room, standing only a few feet from Quan Chi. She seemed to be in shock.

"Welcome," Quan Chi said.

Cherin stared straight ahead, unable to move.

"What's wrong with you?" Ashlynn asked her. Cherin ignored her and looked at the sorcerer.

"What do you mean the past?" she asked.

"In order to complete my army," Chi said, "I need an ancient power. That power lies within you."

Ashlynn had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Cherin? With power?

"If she's the one with the power then why are we here?" the redhead asked. Quan Chi looked at her for the first time.

"You will know that soon enough," he said. Jax shook his head, annoyed. Once again, an assassin came rushing into the room.

"Master! One of your soldiers is attacking another assassin!" Quan Chi stared at him as if he was nothing more than an insect.

"Take them back to the tower," he said, "For now it seems I have a disturbance to tend to." He left, and the three companions were led back to the tower. Cherin sat in a corner, her face blank.

"Well this is great," Ashlynn muttered, "Just great."

"You might as well stop complaining," Jax told her, "You got us into this mess."

He looked for a place to sit, but there was nothing but hard, cold, stone floor.

"Well then let's get er...comfy," Ashlynn said, "Hopefully we can get some answers and stop Quan Chi and Shang Tsung before..."

Jax interrupted her, "Before they kill us."

Ashlynn looked at him, "That, and before they start killing millions of innocents on Earth." The metal armed man smiled slightly at his friend.

"You care about everyone before yourself," he said, "You are definetly going to get us killed." Ashlynn sighed, sitting down next to him, "I'm not planning on getting anyone killed."

"Right," Jax looked over at her, but she was fast asleep, head against the wall. He pulled her toward him to keep her warm, and looked at Cherin who is still staring wide eyed.

"You really need to stop doing that," he said, "It scares people you know."

"You'd be in shock too if you knew you were going to be first," Cherin replied, tucking her dark hair behind one ear.

"What?" Jax asked.

Cherin let her breath out slowly, "Shang Tsung will take _my _soul first, I know it Jax."

He motioned for her to sit by him, and she stiffly walked toward him. A few moments passed, and he was the only one left awake. He stared into the darkness, hoping that together they would make it, but most of all he wanted to get his hands on Quan Chi. A few hours later, the door opened. Jax's eyes fluttered open, he couldn't make out the person in the darkness, only that they wore a hooded robe and carried a platter with bread, cheese, and a goblet.

"Who are you?" he asked. The person looked at him, it was a young woman, with tan skin and large, dark eyes. She lowered the hood slowly.

"Oh," she said, "I didn't realize you were awake. I thought you might be hungry, so I brought what I could find."

"I didn't ask you that," Jax retorted, "I asked your name."

"I would consider if I were you the way you talk to me," the dark haired woman said.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" Jax replied.

"Because," she huffed, "I'm Quan Chi's servant. To insult me would be to insult him, and you wouldn't want that."

At the mention of Quan Chi, both Ashlynn and Cherin awoke, staring wildly around the room. Ashlynn looked at the woman, and Cherin stared at the platter. It had been a few days since they'd eaten.

"Who are you?" Ashlynn asked.

Jax sighs, "That's what I've been trying to figure out for the last five minutes."

Cherin noticed the girl's forehead, adorned with a small, perfectly round emerald.

"Well if you won't tell us who you are, then please tell us why that emerald is attached to your forehead," Cherin said. The woman absently touched the jewel.

"This," she said, "Was placed here by Quan Chi. It shows that I'm his servant. To take it off would show him disrespect, and he would have my head."

"So is it glued to your head or something?" Jax asked. Ashlynn shook her head at his stupid question.

"No," the woman replied, "He had it magically attached."

"So, do you have a name?" Ashlynn asked, stretching her arms.

"My name is Amilee," she replied.

"Finally," Jax sighed.

"So tell me Amilee," Ashlynn said, "The last thing Quan Chi would be so kind to offer us is food. What's the real reason you're here?"

Amilee looked down at the tray, "It just so happens that I'm doing this of my own free will. I know what it feels like to be starved..."

Greedily, Cherin snatched the tray from her, "Then let's stop talking and eat."


	3. Quan Chi's Most Favored Servant

Sonya glanced at frost angrily, then she glared at Sub-Zero for ever having trained her. Suddenly, the ropes binding her hands turned cold, icy. She broke them quietly, along with everyone else, and they crept into the surrounding trees. One of the assassins glanced back, then again. Seeing no one, he yelled.

"HALT!" The whole group stopped and wheeled around. Out of nowhere Kitana's bladed fan came whizzing by, landing in the throat of a nearby assassin. He clutched at his neck, falling to the ground. Sarah jumped out of the trees, followed closely by Maria. They fought off the assassins one by one, until none remained. By this time Frost had fled, Sub-Zero was also nowhere to be found.

Maria turned to Sarah, "Do you think Sub-Zero is a traitor too?"

"No," Sarah replied, shaking her head, "He wouldn't have set us free if he planned to betray us."

"She's right," Sonya said, "But it looks like we're on our own now. We still have to get to the palace."

"I'm starting to think that isn't the best idea," Sarah said. Kitana looked them over, her face strict.

"We _must _keep going," she told them, "Knowing Sub-Zero I believe he has gone to warn the others. I just pray they have been successful so far..."

Sonya reties one of her boots, then looks at the group.

"I think we should travel back a few miles and leave Shang Tsung's grounds," she said, "Because he's expecting us shortly and not arriving will create suspicions. No doubt he'll send out more men to search."

"You are right," Kitana replied. With that they made their way back, away from Shang Tsung's lands.

Meanwhile, Shang Tsung himself stood inside his lavish chambers, staring impatiently out of the huge window. Frost stood nearby, silent. Slowly the sorcerer spoke, every word dripping with venom.

"They should have arrived by now Frost, I am extremely disappointed in you."

Shame took over the woman's pale features. "I agree," she replied softly, "Something must have happened..."

Once again Tsung turned back toward the window, seeing nothing but inky blackness.

"They have escaped," he said, almost whispering, "If only you would have stayed with them, this would not have happened."

Frost stared at the ground, "You ordered me to lead them into your trap and come back here, but if you are so angry, perhaps you should pay better attention to the orders you give." Immediately, the Lin Kuei woman regretted her words. Shang Tsung hurled her into the wall, knocking books off the shelves with the impact.

"NEVER QUESTION ME AGAIN!" he bellowed. Frost sank to the ground, apparently hurt. She looked up at him, her eyes an icy blue. He lifted her from the ground, smiling crookedly.

"Since you are an important tool in this battle," he said, "I will not kill you. But fair warning, never shall you speak your opinions to me."

Frost, angry, spit at him and stalked out of the room. The sorcerer chuckled.

Ashlynn, Jax, and Cherin had eaten every crumb on the platter. But, seeing the water Amilee had brought, they stopped.

"What kind of water is that!" Ashlynn asked, disgusted by the yellowish liquid.

"I know," Jax added, "Looks like they had a pig piss in it or something!"

"I'd say it was poison," Cherin said.

Amilee is getting irritated, "This is my grape wine! How dare you!"

Jax laughed, looking at the anger on her face. Amilee pulled back a hand to slap him, but he caught it, holding her wrist painfully.

"LET GO," she screamed, "Or I'll have Quan Chi give me your head!"

Jax dropped her wrist, shaking his head.

"You think he favors you that much don't you?"

"I know he does..."

Ashlynn grinned, "But the question is, do _you _favor _him _that much?"

Amilee locked eyes with the red haired woman, "No."

"Then why the hell are you working for the guy?" Cherin asked, finally forcing herself to take a sip of the wine, "Hey, this isn't too bad." She was about to take another sip, but Jax snatched the goblet from her hand, taking a gulp for himself, then handing it to Ashlynn. Amilee folded her arms across her chest, "It wasn't my choice to work for him. I was taken from my family when Shao Kahn was ruling. I was wealthy and confused and Quan Chi found me and..."

Suddenly Ashlynn bursted out laughing, "Please don't tell me he fell in love with you!"

Amilee shook her head, a slight smile on her face.

"Anyone's a fool the think that vile bastard could or will _ever _love. But lust, now that's a different thing."

Jax and Cherin exchanged a glance, "She didn't..." Jax said.

Cherin turned to Amilee, disgusted. "Did you..."

Amilee interrupts her, "OF COURSE NOT! I told him I'd hang myself first."

"Thank God..." Ashlynn whispered. Cherin was about to add something when they heard a small noise.

"You might want to leave," Ashlynn said to Amilee, "Wouldn't want old Quan Chi mad at you now would ya?"

Amilee glared, "I was sent to pay you a visit anyway."

Jax laughed, "Why? To full us in on your personal life?"

"I brought the food, you asked the questions." There was another noise, louder this time. Then, in a blurr of motion, Sub-Zero was in the room with them. He looked at Amilee and nodded, then looked at the others.

"It's your friends, they're in danger."

Ashlynn stood, looking at Amilee, "Could you help us out?"

Before Amilee could reply, Quan Chi stood in the doorway, smiling.

"She will not help you," he said, "Now I believe you all need some rest. Tomorrow will be quite a day, won't it Cherin?"

Cherin froze, eyes wide. Ashlynn ran to her, staring hard at the sorcerer.

"Stop doing that to her!"

Quan Chi shrugged, "I have done nothing, she has scared herself. Now Amilee, if you will?"

Amilee walked to him, but Jax interrupted.

"Don't go with him."

In a flash of green light, Jax was sent into the wall. Ashlynn and Cherin rushed to his aid, trying to help him up.

"I hope you learn not to give orders to my servants again," Quan Chi said, "I know she does not appreciate it."

He extended an arm, and Amilee took it, reluctantly. They left, slamming the door shut. Ashlynn fanned herself, it was becoming really humid in the small tower room. Her black tank top clung uncomfortably to her skin, and her jeans were starting to show signs of dirt.

"Gross..." she said to herself. Her red hair was still tied into a ponytail, but neat she couldn't say. She looked over to where Sub-Zero sat in the corner, thinking hard. She walked over to sit by him. Jax stayed near Cherin, angry.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Ashlynn asked.

The Lin Kuei answered without looking at her, "Our escape." Ashlynn looked around the room, but there was nothing to help.

Quan Chi stood in the throne room, staring hard at Amilee.

"What do you think about our visitors?" the sorcerer asked.

Amilee said nothing, so he continued, "I do not think I asked you to show them generosity when I ordered you to check up on them."

Amilee swallowed, "Prisoners or not they deserved to eat. I've known what it feels like to starve..."

Quan Chi cut her off, "Have you? Ever since I brought you here I have treated you like a princess, and still you come against me and my wishes." Amilee raised her eyes from the floor.

"It was not my wish to be here before you now," she said.

Quan Chi was getting irritated, "I saved you! I could have left you to be killed with your family, but I saved you."

The woman's dark eyes narrowed to slits, "I would've very much loved to die with my family." Out of nowhere, the sorcerer slapped her hard across the face, sending her to the floor. She looked up, blood trickling down her chin. He wiped it away and lifted her to her feet.

"If you wish to be servant," he said, his voice dangerously quiet, "Then you shall be. Take her away!" Two guards quickly rushed through the doors, seizing her.

"Let go!" she screamed, to no avail.

"Tomorrow I will have you polishing the suits of my army," Quan Chi said, watching as the guards dragged her from the room.

"If I live through this I will be happy to see you dead!" she yelled.

He smiled, "You will not be alive for long."


	4. Jay Yung

Kitana sat by the campfire, which had long since settled into a dim glow. Images of Liu Kang flashed through her mind, she closed her eyes. The others were sound asleep. She looked up to see a crow perched on the edge of the fallen tree trunk on which she was sitting.

"At least there is still some life left in Outworld," she said to herself, "I pray we can overcome the sorcerers. Shang Tsung should have been dead..."

"You'll overcome it, I'm sure."

Kitana started, almost falling off the trunk in surprise. Had the crow just spoke? She must be losing her mind.

"Who are you?" she asked, feeling foolish for talking to a bird.

"A friend," the crow replied, "My name is Jay Yung."

"I have never heard of you," the princess said.

"Of course not, I've been in hiding until now. After I heard of Shao Kahn's defeat I was able to reveal myself, the curse is broken."

"Curse?" Kitana asked. In a flash of red light, the crow vanished. Now standing before her was a young man, with dark hair and darker eyes. Sarah, hearing the commotion, woke up and screamed. In the blink of an eye Jay Yung had her mouth covered. Sonya, also awake now, kick him hard in the ribs, knocking him away from Sarah.

"Stop!" Kitana ordered, "He is not our enemy!"

"My name is Jay Yung," the man said, "And I didn't mean to startle you." By now the rest of the group was wide awake.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"I saw Princess Kitana and thought it wise to assist her. I don't think I have much of a choice but to help you," Jay Yung replied.

Sonya, always the skeptical one, seemed unconvinced.

"I don't believe you," she said, "I bet your working for the sorcerers."

Jay Yung stared at her with piercing brown-black eyes.

"Don't always believe yourself," he said, "Overconfidence could get you killed." Before Sonya could lose her temper, Sarah cut in.

"Sonya, we need all the help we can get. Plus, if he does betray us his chances of surviving aren't very good."

Sonya shrugged and sat down to stretch out her legs.

"Well we need to stop the chat and come up with a plan, fast," she said.

Jay Yung smiled, "I might just have a few ideas."

Ashlynn was still scanning the room, searching for something, _anything_, to help. Maybe a crack in the wall that Jax could break through.

"It's no use," Jax sounded so forlorn that Ashlynn turned to look at him, "We ain't goin nowhere, and my arms are sore."

Cherin sighed,"This is bad, but worse is what I think he's doing to his precious servant."

Ashlynn shuddered, "I bet she's in his bed right now..."

Sub-Zero, who had been quiet, laughs shortly.

"I doubt that," he said simply. Jax looked at the man in blue suspiciously.

"You act like you know her," he said.

"No," Sub-Zero replied, "I don't. I just...have a feeling."

"Okay anyway," Cherin said, "Let's change the subject before I lose what little food I have in my stomach."

Sub-Zero nodded, "Yes, we must find a way out. But how?" He stood, walking over to one of the stone walls, and put an ear against it.

"A closet most likely," he said, "I doubt there is a lock. So everyone move back."

Jax snorted, "Okay man I know you want to play hero and everything, but running through the wall isn't the smartest thing."

Sub-Zero payed him no mind. Instead, he formed a blue ball of power in his hands. The room was suddenly colder, much to Ashlynn's relief. He threw the ball into the wall, shattering it. Strangely, no servants came rushing in to stop them.

"Yeah, okay, good job, now let's go," Jax said, pushing past the ninja. Sub-Zero pushes him back.

"I would prefer if Ashlynn went first," he said.

Ashlynn was surprised, "I haven't used my powers in so long, I don't know if I can still do it." Sub-Zero took her by the shoulders, "It takes believing in yourself. That is what I have told Frost."

Ashlynn closed her eyes, concentrating so hard it made her head hurt. Finally she opened them to see Jax and Cherin staring, wide eyed.

"I have no clue where you are Ashlynn," Cherin said.

"I did it!" Ashlynn squealed, sounding like a little school girl.

"Yeah," Jax said, "Now go, I'm not trying to get caught again." Ashlynn brushed past them, walking through the hole. Sub-Zero had been right, it was a closet. No one was there, but why would they be, she thought, it's a closet. She pushed the door open slowly, and squeezed through. Two guards stood at the end of the hall, talking loudly. She disposes of them quickly, and reappears. She gestures for the others, and they follow her toward a window at the end of the hall. Down below they can see nothing but sharp, deadly rocks.

"It isn't that far," Sub-Zero said. He raised his hands and formed an ice slide over the rocks. Cherin went first, desperate to leave, followed by Jax.

"Aren't you coming?" Ashlynn asked.

Sub-Zero shook his head, "I have to get Amilee."

Ashlynn smiled, climbing onto the slide. She knew that somehow he cared for that woman.

"There is an underground portal not far from these grounds. I will meet you there."

Ashlynn nodded, and pushed off, sliding down to meet the others.

Amilee stood in a large, cavernous room. The newly created suites for the Dragon King's army lay on the floor, lined up in neat rows. She had been polishing all day, her arms hurt, and her fingers were starting to bleed. Quan Chi stood off the one side, talking with one of his assassins. This one he particularly favored, Jun Lee. Jun Lee was not a big man, but he had an air of confidence that would intimidate even the largest of foes. He wore pitch black armor bearing the mark of Quan Chi, and a long flowing cape that reached his knees. His eyes were the exact shade of a summer sky, and his copper hair reached his shoulders.

"Three more days before we launch our attack," Quan Chi said, smiling, "By that time I will have added the Earth warriors' power to the army. The world will be ours, I will travel to Shang Tsung's palace tomorrow. Once the army is complete, I will no longer have need of my fellow sorcerer. I will kill him myself, and you will be my second in command."

Jun Lee's smile was so big Amilee though his head would burst.

"I would be honored Master," Jun Lee said, "But you see, I have one request."

Quan Chi raised an eyebrow, "That is?"

"I will need a lady by my side," the assassin replied. He looked at Amilee, who quickened her polishing, "Yet she will not do."

The sorcerer shook his head, "I may have someone in mind...but we will speak of that later. Now, let us discuss more important matters. Amilee, if you would leave us..."

Amilee didn't hesitate to drop her rag and rush from the room. On her way down the hall, she gasped when a someone pulled her inside a nearby room. Seeing that it was only Sub-Zero, she calmed down. She knew he was finally going to take her away from that place.

Ashlynn, Jax, and Cherin were walking toward the supposed location of the portals, when Ashlynn was snatched from behind, a hand covering her mouth. She elbowed her captor, only to see that whoever it was had vanished. Then, to her left, she spotted someone. Standing only twenty paces away was a ninja very much resembling Sub-Zero, only he wore an outfit of yellow...Scorpion.

"JAX! CHERIN! RUN!" she screamed.

"Get over here!" the yellow man bellowed. He extended his hand, sending a long snake like spear her way. She ducked just in time to avoid being impaled. Scorpion tilted his head to one side like a predator hunting it's prey. He vanished, and reappeared in front of her, popping her in the jaw. She flew to the ground, her lip bleeding. Jax rushed for the ninja, while Cherin stood, horrified. In a matter of seconds Scorpion was behind her, pinning her arms. In a flash of fire, they were both gone.

"No..." Ashlynn said, standing regardless of her bloody lip.

"We gotta go," Jax insisted, "We'll get her back, trust me."

Ashlynn wanted to protest, but knew he was right. They had to keep moving. They cleaned up in a nearby pond, and were finishing when Amilee and Sub-Zero showed up. Jax glared at Amilee, who glared back defiantly.

"Why is _she _here?" he asked.

"I can lead you to the portals," she replied, then looking around she asked, "Where's the other one?"

Ashlynn looked at the ground, "Kidnaped."

"Scorpion," Sub-Zero said knowingly, "I know where his lair is, but the portals are a mystery to me. You should have come across them by now..."

"I know where they are," Amilee said, "They're guarded, but I think I can get us past."

"Thanks," Ashlynn said as they headed forward.

Meanwhile, the other group was putting trying to come up with some sort of a plan.

"I'm sick of this," Maria said, "Why don't we just go in and start killing everybody?"

"We can't," Jay told her, "We will absolutely fail then."

"We must get to Shang Tsung," the princess added, "If there is anyone we need to kill it is him."

"But the palace is sure to be guarded," Sonya said, tying her blonde hair back, "And he has to be powerful if he raised himself from the dead."

"Well let's keep planning," Sarah said, "I'm pretty sure his assassins are still looking for us."

There was a movement in the trees. Everyone stood as Frost sauntered casually toward them, twenty assassins at her back.

"You are correct," the snowy haired traitor said, "Take them." She gestured to her entourage, who began seizing the fighters. Kitana looked toward the palace. Flying far off in the distance was a crow.

"Good luck Jay," she whispered, just as an assassin pinned her arms back.

Sub-Zero and the others had arrived at the portals, but they looked nothing like the portals they'd seen before. In front of them was a small wooden stable, but nothing more.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Ashlynn asked.

Amilee nodded, "I'm sure." She opened the door, wincing as it creaked loudly, then turned to the others.

"Wait here," she said, "I know there are guards." She slipped quietly inside, leaving the group behind. She made her way down a flight of stone steps, almost stumbling twice. At the bottom were two guards who looked surprised to see her.

"I was sent by Quan Chi," she lied, "He has need of your assistance." The guards exchanged a look, then jogged up the steps only to find themselves frozen solid by Sub-Zero. There were two portals, large globular balls that travel faster than any car or plane. Amilee told them how they worked. Sub-Zero quickly grabbed her and slipped into one, letting it whisk them away. Ashlynn sighed, looking at Jax for reassurance.

"Scared?" he teased.

"I am not," Ashlynn said, stepping into one. He followed, and they were gone in seconds. The ride was the most terrifying thing they had ever experienced. Constantly turning this way and that, and once sailing over and open lake of lava. When finally they stopped, Ashlynn had to hold her stomach to keep from vomiting. They walked a short ways, silently, when Ashlynn fell through some sort of hole. She landed hard, bruising her back. Then she heard a sound and looked up to see Amilee hurtling toward her. She rolled just in time to avoid being squished. Soon, Sub-Zero and Jax also joined them. They are standing in the middle of some sort of cavern, lit by dim candles. Ashlynn gasped, Cherin was a short distance away, chained to a post. Surrounding the cavern was a ring of red hot lava. Sub-Zero rushed to release Cherin, only to be intercepted by Scorpion. Scorpion attacked first, knocking the Lin Kuei backward. Ashlynn ran to help Cherin, but was stopped by a group of ninjas who appeared out of nowhere. Ashlynn wasn't sure if Amilee could fight, but when she turned the dark haired woman was already making her way forward. The ninjas seemed frightened, as if not sure if they should attack her. They were sure Quan Chi would see them dead if they did. Jax came out of nowhere, knocking two of them over, arms spread out like a bird. Ashlynn ran to the one who was hypnotized by Amilee, kicking him into the wall. She was going to kill the other one, but Amilee stopped her.

"Let's just kill him!" Jax said. Then the ninja exploded, covering him in green gore. He tried shaking it off, disgusted.

"Remind me to thank you for this," he said to Amilee. She only smiled. They untied Cherin, telling her to visit the Elder Gods and tell them what had been going on. Sub-Zero and Scorpion were still battling. Suddenly, they both flew through the nearby wall. It dangled dangerously above the lava some fifty feet below. Scorpion laughed and vanished, leaving Sub-Zero to find his own way up. The room was shaking, rocks falling from the ceiling.

"You must leave," Sub-Zero grunted, "Fast!"

Ashlynn nodded and started to leave, but Amilee ran to Sub-Zero. With all of her strength, she hauled him up. Just before they reached the exit, Amilee was knocked unconcious by a falling rock.

Shortly after, having successfully escaped Scorpion's crumbling lair, they arrived just off of Shang Tsung's grounds. They had made the decision not to build a campfire, it was too risky. Sub-Zero laid Amilee on the ground near a patch of trees. A small gash had appeared on her forehead, but nothing really serious. She remained unconcious for hours, while Ashlynn tended to her wound, before she finally woke. Rubbing her head, she told them of Quan Chi's plans.

"That means we just have to wait until tomorrow evening when everyone will be complete. Let Quan Chi kill Shang Tsung and then we kill Quan Chi and then we..." Ashlynn was stopped by Jax.

"I can't understand a word you just said girl," he said.

"Sorry," Ashlynn replied sheepishly. She had a tendency to talk too fast when she was excited or nervous.

"I think we should split up," Sub-Zero said, "But this time I will accompany Ashlynn and help free the others, while you two head up to where the army is being held. Jax, you will be on the lookout while Amilee pretends she has betrayed Quan Chi for Shang Tsung. Any objections?"

"Yeah," Jax said, "I don't want to go with her."

Ashlynn smirked, "What's wrong Jax? Afraid she'll blow you up?" Amilee had to smile at that one. After some coaxing, Jax finally agreed.

"Alright then, let's go." Sub-Zero and Ashlynn headed toward the gates, while the other two headed around the back. Surprisingly, weren't any guards.

"This is too easy," Jax remarked, "I'm gonna slip into this closet right here, you go find Tsung."

Amilee agreed, and walked hurriedly toward the army's holding room. The guards at the doors immediately let her pass, seeing the emerald on her forehead. Amilee made her way past them, swallowing her fear.

Ashlynn and Sub-Zero had been making their way through the muddy water under Shang Tsung's bridge, listening as the guards fell asleep. Once they were sure the guards had passed out, they climbed onto the bridge. Sub-Zero froze the guards just as soon as they woke up. He was heading for the doors, when something struck him in the head. Ashlynn looked up to see a large crow hovering above them. The crow landed on the ground and took human form, surprising both Sub-Zero and Ashlynn.

"I will make sure no harm comes to these prisoners," the crow man said.

"Wait," Ashlynn replied, "We're trying to save them. They're our friends."

The man looked her over, thinking.

"I apologize," he said to Sub-Zero, "But I couldn't take any chances."

Sub-Zero grudgingly accepted his apology, then pushed the doors open. Jay Yung smiled at Ashlynn briefly before following. Ashlynn found herself unable to move for a moment.

"Stop it," she said to herself, "This is no time to get attracted to a man..."

"Did you say something?" Jay Yung, asked smiling.

"No...nothing," Ashlynn lied. But she knew he had heard.

"Follow me," Jay Yung told them, "I know where they are being held."

They made their way quickly to the underground dungeons where the others were, releasing them and telling them of their plans.

Cherin stepped out of the portal, holding her stomach. Looking up, she gasped. She was standing at the end of a long hall with glowing blue walls carved with statues bearing a likeness to the Elder Gods themselves. At the end of the hall was a large raised dais. She walked down the hall, climbing onto the platform. In no time the Elder Gods appeared before her in their human forms.

"Why have you come here?" the God of Fire questioned, his voice a low baritone.

"The two sorcerers have discovered the Dragon King's army," Cherin said, "They are trying to revive it. I was sent to ask you for help."

There was silence for a moment, then the God of Water spoke, "The two sorcerers are bolder than anyone Earth has ever faced, even Shao Kahn. But there is nothing we can do to help you."

Cherin had been expecting this answer, "Please! We're no match for them! We need your help!"

The God of Wind smiled slightly, "There is nothing _we _can do, but there is someone who can help you."

Cherin almost stumbled off the dais when the person appeared in front of her.


	5. MORTAL KOMBAT

Shang Tsung was standing near the Soulnado, admiring the army, when Amilee entered. He spun around to face her.

"Why are you here?" He smiled, as if he already knew.

"I have come to tell you that I...I have betrayed my master," Amilee almost whispered, "I wish to serve you."

"I knew eventually you would come to your senses," Tsung replied, "But as of this moment I have to orders for you. But first off, let me rid you of that horrid jewel. I wouldn't want you running around with the mark of Quan Chi."

Amilee's mouth went dry, she hadn't been expecting this at all. Tsung raised his hand, emitting a faint light. Amilee felt a slight stinging, and the emerald plummeted to the ground, shattering into tiny pieces.

"Now that's better isn't it? Go now, you will be of use to me later I'm sure."

Amilee left, finally letting her breath out once she was out of the room.

Quan Chi had been sitting in his throne room, meditating, when he felt his tie to Amilee snap. His eyes flew open, and he almost growled.

"MAVADO!"

In a matter of seconds Mavado was by his side, "Yes master?"

"It appears our dear Amilee has betrayed us," Quan Chi told him, trying to contain his anger.

"Would you like me to kill her quickly, or make her suffer?" Mavado asked, sheer joy in his voice.

"No, do not kill her," Quan Chi replied, "I have something far more painful in mind. Bring one of her _companions _back here, and she will watch whomever you choose die slowly..."

"And who will have the pleasure of killing this person?" Mavado was hoping it would be him.

"I will," the sorcerer snarled.

Sub-Zero and the others were walking back toward the trees, looking for Amilee and Jax.

"Maybe they're not back yet," Sarah said.

"Oh my God Jax!" Ashlynn rushed forward, kneeling next to Jax who was sprawled out on the ground. He groaned.

"What happened? Where is Amilee?" Sub-Zero asked, frantically scanning the area.

"Oww," Jax moaned, "We were attacked. We tried to fight em' off, but there were too many. They took Amilee."

Sub-Zero's face paled.

Slowly, Jax sat up, "They were Quan Chi's assassins."

"Sarah watch out!" Maria screamed. Sarah fell to her hands and knees, scrambling back up quickly. Mavado chuckled.

"You again?" Jax sighed.

"Happy to see me?" Mavado laughed. The fighters all took on a fighting stance.

"No use in that," Mavado informed them, "I've brought company."

Assassins had begun to surround them.

"Damn," Jax said, "Every time!"

They looked at eachother as their arms were pinned behind their backs and they were lined up next to one another. Mavado paced in front of them, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"You see no matter what, one of you is coming with me. The question is, who will it be?"

He stopped in front of Sarah, who gulped, then Kitana who only glared. Finally paused in front of Ashlynn, who was last in line.

"I remember you," he said, "I'm sure my master will enjoy this immensely."

"Leave her alone," Jay Yung cut in, "Take me."

Mavado looked at him, but didn't move.

"I find it so adorable that you are willing to sacrifice yourself to save this woman," he replied, "Knowing that you care will make it so much more enjoyable watching her die." With that, he seized Ashlynn and vanished, cutting off her scream. The assassins had also disappeared.

"We must get to Quan Chi's fortress!" Jay said.

"By the time we get there it'll probably be too late," Maria's voice was sad.

"Not to worry," said a voice from behind them, "I think I can help you out there." They turned, to find themselves looking into Raiden's face.

"What happened?" Jax asked.

"I will explain later," the thunder god replied, "We have no time to waste. I will transport us to Quan Chi's fortress. Ashlynn is in danger, I fear she will not last long against him."

They vanished in a flash of purple light.

Ashlynn struggled against Mavado's strong grasp as he pushed her toward a pair of double doors.

"Rest assured," he laughed, "It will be over soon."

On the other side of the doors was a strange room. It had no ceiling, so the blood red sky was visible. There was some kind of strange glowing thing to the left, and a waterfall to the right. There was also a platform which was apparently where the sorcerer fought his battles because it was stained with blood. Quan Chi was standing in the middle of the platform, he turned at the sound of Ashlynn's screaming.

"Ah," he said, "I see our guest has arrived. Amilee!"

Amilee was shoved through the opposite set of doors. Seeing Ashlynn, her mouth fell open.

"I must say," Chi remarked, "You were much more attractive _with _the emerald."

"Just kill me," Amilee begged, "Don't harm her."

Quan Chi laughed, "You see, this is what happens when you disobey me. But not to worry, it is not her time to die yet. First I must transfer her power to the army. For that we must travel to Shang Tsung's palace. Mavado, bring her to me."

Ashlynn stiffened, and tried to get away, but it was no use.

Raiden and the others arrived at the fortress just in time to see a green light forming near the top.

"They are about to leave," Raiden said, "Quan Chi is building his power up for a quick getaway."

"I'll stop him," Jay Yung said, "He probably already expects a disturbance."

He transformed into a crow, and flew toward the fortress. The others followed as quickly as possible, running up the hill toward the doors.

Jay Yung had managed to stop them from leaving, but was now trapped inside a small locked cage, still a crow.

"Please, let him go," Ashlynn begged.

She wasn't normally the type to beg, but for Jay Yung she couldn't help it. Amilee stared at her with a hint of a smile, but it faded quickly when an assassin entered the room with a strange creature resembling both a lion and a dog. It barked, making her jump.

"Hmmm," Quan Chi said, "I have not fed this creature for years. It is a wonder it is still alive."

Ashlynn was about to yell, but didn't, instead she gasped with joy.

"Raiden!"

Amilee had never met Raiden, but gasped because of how bright and powerful he seemed.

"I should have known you were not so easy to get rid of," Quan Chi said.

"Yeah, but you don't know a lot of things now do you?" Everyone stared at Cherin like she had three heads.

"Er, of course you know some things, but I'll shut up now..." Cherin trailed off, unable to keep talking.

"Well then," Chi said, ignoring her, "Shall we discuss this somewhere else? If you will follow me I am sure we can sort this matter out..."

Jax interrupted him, "Save it Quan Chi, you're cornered and you can't fool us. You gotta die."

The sorcerer smirked, "Actually, _you _must die." Assassins poured into the room, surrounding them once again.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with," Chi said.

"I know I'm dealing with a bald, zombie looking piece of shit who needs to go back to his grave," Jax retorted.

"You are exactly right, only I do not go to the grave, you do."

Quan Chi hit Jax with a green skull. He landed in a small pond some sixty feet away. Just as he was climbing out, ghost like beings began to pull him under the murky water. Maria and Cherin were about to rescue him, but Raiden stopped them.

"Those spirits cannot kill Jax, he has been taken to the Netherealm, and he will have to fight his way back up." Just then, Shang Tsung appeared, alongside Frost. Mavado and Jun Lee arrived shortly after.

"Well," Tsung said, "It looks like the party has begun."

There were two sides. Ashlynn and the others on one side, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Jun Lee, Frost, and Mavado on the other.

"Looks like it's time to finish this," Amilee said.

Tsung looked at her, "As I suspected, you were never really a loyal servant, but no matter. As soon as you all are dead the realms will be ours."

"We'll see about that," Sonya said.

Jun Lee stared at her, "That one must be mine, right?"

Sonya laughed, "In your dreams."

"No," Chi replied, pointing to Cherin, "That one."

"She is lovely," Lee said.

Cherin almost gagged, "Sorry, I'm with Sonya on this one."

The sky darkened, and three circles of light descended from the Heavens.

"So it begins," Ashlynn sighed.

"Sorcerers," the God of Fire bellowed, "The time has come to put an end to this."

Raiden turned to his fighters, "It is up to you, I have no part in this. Good luck young ones."

Ashlynn looked at her friends, and then at Quan Chi and his fighters. She knew she had a big part to play, so she closed her eyes and did what she knew she had to. She opened them, they were now a glittering green. Taking a breath, she stepped toward Quan Chi.

"I got him," she said. Quan Chi smiled, looking at her like she was an ant.

Everyone was about to protest, but Amilee shushed them.

"It takes faith," she said, "To win a battle."

"This, coming from a servant," Mavado sneered.

Amilee walked confidently toward him, she had picked her opponent. Sub-Zero finally froze the cage, freeing Jay Yung who took on his human form. He looked at Ashlynn, then made his way toward Shang Tsung.

"I will take you," he said.

Suddenly Tsung didn't look so confident, "Of course..."

There was no need for words, they all knew Sub-Zero wanted to challenge Frost.

"No," Sonya said, "Let me have her."

Frost looked as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Don't look so relieved," Sonya smiled, "You haven't felt my boot yet."

Sub-Zero was not so much worried about Frost, as he was about Amilee fighting Mavado. The thought of that man with his greasy hands on her...

Cherin approached Jun Lee, who was eying the remaining women like a child looking through a candy store window.

"Keep you eyes in your head," Cherin said, "Or I'll have to knock them back in for you."

Jun Lee smirked, obviously he wasn't taking her seriously, "Is that a threat?"

"Damn right it is!" Cherin retorted.

Jun Lee smiled, this might turn out to be worth while.

Raiden placed a hand on Kitana's shoulder, "Princess, you must stand by me. This is not your battle."

The Edenian Princess seemed unsure, but obeyed anyway. Raiden knew best...

Maria and Sarah scanned the five assassins in front of them.

"I guess we get the leftovers," Maria said.

Sarah seemed happy with the fact, "Sounds good to me."

The God of Fire raised his hands above his head, silencing the room.

"Let us begin, this will be solved as it should be...In Mortal Kombat!"

So it began...

Ashlynn and Quan Chi circled eachother, both hesitant to make the first move. Ashlynn's eyes were burning with hatred, making the sorcerer even more excited with the prospect of killing her. He lunged, but Ashlynn was ready. She ducked, coming back up with a jump kick to his jaw. He smiled.

"I learned a little something from Sonya," Ashlynn said, "Didn't expect that did ya?"

She had to jump with a little more effort to land that kick, she never could do it right. She did a back handspring, giving herself a little more distance to try one of her other powers she hadn't used in a while. But Quan Chi took the advantage and threw a green skull her way. She ducked low enough so that it barely missed her head, then shot back up. She placed her hands in front of her, palms facing out. Focusing her energy, she was able to create two green, glittering daggers. They seemed to have a mind of their own because they shot straight from her hands, slashing the sorcerer's knees. Then they flew back into her palms, making her stagger backward. Quan Chi was now furious. Suddenly he made the decision to take her more seriously. He conjured up his own weapons, two long swords that were easily as long as both of Ashlynn's arms put together. Ashlynn grinned, staring at her daggers which began to grow longer until they rivaled Quan Chi's.

Meanwhile. Mavado and Amilee had spilled enough blood to fill a pitcher. Amilee had managed to sever one of his arms, and in turn he had slashed her ribs with his hook like ropes. Amilee fell to the ground, holding her bleeding side. Mavado knelt down, grasping her hair roughly. She looked him straight in the eye and spit. He stumbles backward out of surprise, and she knees him in the crotch. This time he fell, and Amilee stood over him, kicking him again and again. Then finally he managed to kick her mid-section, sending her back into the stone wall. She fell in a heap on the floor, blood uniting with saliva in a pool under her head. Mavado smiled, this just kept getting better.

Shang Tsung was on the ground, beaten down by Jay Yung's exceptional martial arts skill. But the strangest thing began to happen. Tsung stood, his eyes now milky white. Jay Yung felt as if every bone in his body was trying to escape. Unexpectedly, he collapsed, hand over his heart.

Kitana was becoming more and worried, "What is he doing Raiden!"

"Shhh Kitana," Raiden replied, "We must see how strong Jay Yung's spirit really is."

Jay clenched his teeth hard, struggling to his feet.

"Give it up boy," Tsung chided, "Your soul is already in my hands."

"Not...yet!" Jay grunted. His brown eyes had gone completely black, and wings sprouted from his back, ribbing his shirt. His fingernails extended into talon like claws, and his teeth had been sharpened into razor like fangs. He stood, facing the sorcerer. He shoved Tsung, sending him flying across the room. Then he turned to look at Ashlynn who, when she caught a glimpse of his terrible new form, froze. Quan Chi took the opportunity to slash her arm. She gasped and turned her concentration back to her own battle. Tsung stood, stalking toward Jay who was still focusing on Ashlynn. As the sword slipped into his body, Jay Yung's black eyes shifted back to brown, his wings disappeared, and he fell to his knees. Just before blackness took him, he managed to impale Shang Tsung, much to the sorcerer's surprise. Then they were both still...still as death...

Frost had managed to escape the fortress, she'd had enough of Sonya's _boot_. Besides, she had plans of her own. No doubt the Deadly Alliance was about to be decimated.

Maria and Sarah had killed all five assassins, and were watching Cherin's battle with interest. It seemed as if Jun Lee was just toying with her, not really wanting to harm her. Probably because he knew that once her power was gone, so her soul would be also. Then he would be free to do with her anything he wished...anything. But Maria, Sarah, and Sonya had different plans. They had him cornered.

"Ladies," he smiled, "Easy. You don't want to get killed now do you?"

Cherin snorted, "Don't kid yourself, you know it's your ass that's about to be killed."

Quick as a flash, Jun Lee seized Cherin by the hair, holding a dagger to her throat. Cherin thanked the Gods for this good fortune, being this close to him would allow her to use her favorite power. Now she would show him what the Power of the Past was all about. Jun Lee dropped the knife, staring ahead of him. Everything in the room vanished, leaving only a swirling cloud. He soon realized that the cloud was forming into a tornado, a tornado filled with the worst memories of his life. He released Cherin, and ran away from the swirling vortex. In reality, he ran smack into the wall of the fortress, splattering his head in an instant.

"Ewww..." Maria said, averting her eyes. Then they joined Raiden and Kitana, watching the final battle.

The fight between Ashlynn and Quan Chi was still raging. The ground started ti rumble, and they both looked toward the small pond that was boiling. Jax was hurled from the water, looking stronger than ever. Behind him, following silently, stood almost a dozen of the Undead. Sonya smiled at her partner who ordered the zombies to kill Mavado. They accomplished their task in record time, leaving nothing but a ragged black cloak on the ground. Jax lifted Shang Tsung from the ground, hurling him with a grunt into the pond. The Undead followed him down, pushing his soul into the deepest depths of the Netherealm. He shook out his arms, then joined the others, still watching the last battle.

Quan Chi was angry, he knew his plan had been foiled. So he dropped down to his knees, surprising Ashlynn.

"I surrender," he muttered.

"You give up?" Raiden asked skeptically.

The sorcerer let his swords clatter to the ground, "Yes, I surrender."

"The it is over," the God of Fire sighed, relief evident in his voice, "You have lost sorcerer."

Suddenly Quan Chi smiled, "Oh no, I have not lost...not yet. You see if you kill me, what will you do with the army? You have no idea how to control it."

Amilee stepped forward, "I know how to control it, I know about your plans."

The sorcerer glared, sending a green skull at her, only this one was different. It went right through her. She slumped to the ground, unmoving. Quan Chi sent Ashlynn into the wall with a skull, and called upon a portal. Raiden rushed to follow him through, but it was too late. Ashlynn groaned slightly as Jax hoisted her to her feet. Amilee and Jay still didn't move. Sub-Zero checked both pulses, his face blank.

"They're dead," Ashlynn whispered.

"I can do something about this," Raiden said, "They are still floating through the space between life and death. I may be able to bring them back."

He raised both hands, sending bolts of electricity through both Amilee and Jay Yung. After a while their eyes flew open, and they sat up.

"Quan Chi is dead," Jay Yung said, "I'm free! I'm not a servant anymore!"

Everyone stared at him strangely.

"What are you talking about? You were never his servant..." Ashlynn said.

"Did I kill him?" Amilee asked, "What happened? I transformed and then I remember...AHHH! That's me!"

She pointed to Jay Yung, standing a few feet away.

"I'm a man..." Jay Yung said quietly.

Raiden ran a nervous hand through his silvery hair, "I er...seem to have made a mistake. Amilee and Jay Yung have switched bodies...hmmm...I will speak with the Elder Gods..." He left, leaving the others alone.

"What am I wearing?" Amilee (Jay Yung) asked.

"Don't complain about the clothes," Jay Yung (Amilee) said, " I feel like a giant over here!"

Just then a nearby statue blew up.

"Um, Amilee I think Jay is having a little fun with your powers..." Cherin said, trying to hide her smile.

"Don't do that!" the real Amilee screamed. Just as they were leaving, Sub-Zero approached Amilee, or Amilee in Jay's body.

"Amilee?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I was just uh...I was going to ask you something...nevermind, I'll wait."

"Oh okay..." she leaned a little closer, forgetting she was now a man, and he quickly sprinted away.

"This is so not working out!" she fumed.

The next day Cherin awoke to the sound of loud snoring.

"Amilee shut up!"

Amilee sat up in her bunk. Even though she was inside Jay's body, she had still dressed in her pink pajamas. She rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"This is too weird," Ashlynn muttered.

Son they followed her outside. Everyone else had already woken, and were sitting on the ship's deck, eating breakfast. All except Kitana, Sub-Zero, and Sonya, who had stayed behind with Raiden to search for Quan Chi. Amilee and Jay had been forced to wait awhile for Raiden's return, so theywere not in the best of moods. Jax had been criticizing Jay Yung about his newly acquired feminine body parts for two days. Amilee was sitting at the table, picking at her eggs without interest.

"Eat," Jay Yung said, "My body needs it." He shoved a muffin in Amilee's face. She gasped as he began to stuff _her _face with food. Quickly she pulled the plate away, throwing it overboard.

"Hey!" Jay yelled.

She tossed him an apple, smiling.

"Man," Jax said, "See what I mean? I don't like her attitude."

Amilee stood, still smiling.

"Well Jax," she said, "I bet I could take you now. Wanna try?"

"No!" Jay protested, "Okay Amilee sit down and eat an apple or something. On one condition, you take of that pink dress thingy."

Amilee's grin broadens, "Okay." She ripped the dress from Jay's body, causing a nearby waitress to stop in shock. The waitress smiled, then winked.

"I'm a girl!" Amilee screamed. The waitress ran away. Ashlynn couldn't help but admire his body.

"I'll kill you!" Jay screamed.

"You mean kill _you_," Amilee giggled.

Jay ran at her, or himself, tackling her.

"This is gonna take awhile," Sarah sighed.

"STOP!" Amilee screamed, "You'll break my nail!"

Jay sneered at her and bit off one of her perfectly manicured nails.

"YOU JERK!"

She ran forward and pushed him overboard, satisfied. Then she stopped.

"I just pushed myself off the boat...Hold on Jay I'm coming!" With that she threw herself over the railing to help Jay back onto the boat.

Later, in the distance, they could see the Statue of Liberty in the distance.

A few months later, everything was pretty much back to normal. Cherin got a job at a local boxing club, Ashlynn had begun to teach young people about self defense, she also kept close contact with Raiden. Amilee was still in Jay's body, but managed to get a job at a New York spa, Jax had gone back to help out in the U.S. Army, along with Sonya, Kitana remained in China, Maria and Sarah had gone to an elite martial arts school in Louisiana, and Sub-Zero was in Outworld searching for Frost.

Quan Chi's whereabouts remained unknown, but it was rumored that Shang Tsung had escaped the Netherealm. So maybe the Deadly Alliance wasn't so dead after all...But little did they know that there was something more evil, more deadly, than a pair of power hungry sorcerers. They had no idea the challenge they were about to face...The Dragon King.


	6. Return of the King

It had been a year since the battle at Quan Chi's fortress, and Raiden had finally managed to hunt down the Deadly Alliance. The three were standing amid the army, Raiden prepared for a battle to the death.

"Your end has come!" he bellowed. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung exchanged a smile.

"I am very sorry to inform you thunder god," Tsung said, smirking, "But it is _your _end that has come."

He lunged at Raiden, who blasted him with a ball of electricity. Tsung flew backward, landing near the Soulnado. Then it was Quan Chi's turn. He shot a skull at Raiden, who ducked, and electrocuted him. Meanwhile, Tsung was drawing much needed energy from the swirling vortex of souls, which he blasted Raiden with. Quan Chi stood, along with Raiden. Tsung was still weak, so he recovered on the marble floor. Raiden attempted to hit Chi was a ball of lightning, but the sorcerer conjured a tall wall of skulls, easily blocking the attack. He couldn't hold it for long however. Raiden broke through the wall, only to be blasted by Tsung. Shang concentrated, creating a gigantic, fiery snake. The snake lifted Raiden into the air, smashing him full force into the ground. The thunder god was still, the light in his eyes gone. When they were sure he was truly dead, the sorcerers smiled.

"Finally," Tsung sighed, "We have destroyed the thunder god. Earthrealm will be ours in no time." He looked at his companion, expecting him to smile as well, but he didn't.

"Let me correct you," Chi said, "Earthrealm will be _mine _in no time."

Shang Tsung was unable to block the fiery skull. He held up a hand to protect himself, but Quan Chi only twisted it, resulting in a hideous _pop._ With amazing strength, Quan Chi lifted his former partner into the air, holding him aloft like a rag doll. He tightened his grip on Tsung's throat, laughing as a fountain of blood spewed forth from his mouth, then he let the body fall to the ground. He knew Tsung was not yet dead, but he would deal with him later. He was just about to laugh, when the ground shook. He looked toward the palace entrance, and his jaw dropped in shock. Striding toward him was a humongous creature, with lizard like skin and eyes that glowed red as rubies.

"No," Quan Chi breathed, "It cannot be..."

Surprisingly, Tsung had recovered enough to stand. He tuns to face the Dragon King.

"Onaga," he said quietly, "He has returned."

After a while, much to the surprise of the Alliance, Raiden joined them in gawking.

They looked at one another. Having no choice, they each began to shoot their own power at Onaga. It only succeeded in angering him. His pace quickened. Raiden stood back from the other two, he knew he only had one choice. Calling on every ounce of his strength, he chanted the ancient words that he knew would be his end. Quan Chi looked at him, eyes wide.

"What are you doing!"

In a brilliant flash of light, the palace, the army, Raiden, and the Deadly Alliance were destroyed. Alone among the smoking rubble stood Onaga, the Dragon King, unharmed. He knelt down the pluck _his _amulet from Quan Chi's lifeless body, and flew off into the night.

Kitana stared at the setting Edenian sun, it cast a pink glow across the white palace of the Royal Family.

"Kitana," said a somewhat familiar voice, "It has been so long."

The princess whirled around to find herself face to face with the Traitor of Edenia, Tanya. She had been banished long ago.

"What are you doing here?" Kitana asked, her voice seething with threat, "I swear by the Gods if you do not leave Tanya I will kill you!"

Tanya only laughed, "Hmmm, you tried that once before didn't you Kitana? You could not kill me then, and you cannot kill me now."

Kitana rushed forward, only to be knocked to the ground. She tried to rise, but was pinned by the pressure of a boot on her back. She could barely crane her head enough to see her _sister. _

"Ah, me dear sister," Mileena laughed, "How I've missed you."

"GUARDS!" the princess screamed to no avail.

"No use in that," Tanya told her, "We have taken care of them."

Mileena looked at Tanya, "Take her away, I must deal with my _mother_."

Tanya hauled Kitana up, and vanished in a flash of yellow light. Mileena smiled to herself, how nice it would be to see Sindel once again.

A few months later...

Amilee was lounging on the couch in her apartment. It was good to be back in her own body, but news of Raiden's death had dampened everyone's spirits. She sat up, just as Ashlynn bursted through the door, looking frightened and excited all at once.

"You are not going to believe this!" her friend said.

"What?" Amilee asked.

"Okay," Ashlynn started, "Raiden isn't dead. The Elder Gods have given him another chance to defend Earth against..."

Amilee interrupted her, "Defend Earth against what?"

"Onaga," Ashlynn replied simply.

Amilee's brown his widen, "Onaga? Quan Chi told me about him once but..."

"Oh," Ashlynn cut in, "And about Quan Chi..."

"What about him?" Amilee asked, a little nervously, "He's dead."

"Well yeah, but well," Ashlynn was stumbling over her words, not sure how to tell Amilee, "I don't know!"

Then, Raiden appeared, startling both of them almost to death. He paced around the room, furious.

"She's right," he said, "Quan Chi is not dead. He is only trapped within the Netherealm...again."

Amilee seemed confused, "But isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no," the thunder god replied, "We will need him to defeat Onaga, because he is the only one who knows how."

Amilee flopped back down on the couch, head in her hands.

"Someone must journey to the Netherealm and convince him to..."

Amilee shot him a look that could melt steel.

"No," she said, "I will not go!"

"Fine," Raiden answered, crossing his arms, "I will send Ashlynn."

Ashlynn gasped, "Me? No I can't..."

"I can't go anyway," Amilee said, "He would kill me on sight."

Ashlynn raised an eyebrow, "Oh and he won't kill me?"

"She is right," Raiden said, "You will have a better chance of convincing him Ashlynn."

Ashlynn looked like she wanted to cry, "I don't wanna..."

Raiden's normally compassionate demeanor completely disappeared.

"This journey must be taken," his voice was harsh, "I am not giving you a choice!"

The two women stared at him blankly.

"Okay okay," Ashlynn said, "I'll go."

Without a second thought, he transported her.

"Raiden!" Amilee screamed.

"I did not want to give her a chance to change her mind," the thunder god replied indifferently. Amilee continued to glare at her as Jay Yung walked through the door, without knocking like usual.

"Raiden?" he asked. Raiden nodded, and proceeded to tell him of Onaga, and how he'd sent Ashlynn to the Nethrealm. Jay looked like he would strangle him.

"You _what?_ You sent her to the Netherealm to find that sick bastard who almost killed her last year!"

Raiden only stared at him, "I had no choice. Someone had to go, Quan Chi is our only chance."

Jay took a deep breath, trying to keep his temper under control.

"I understand that," he said, "But I don't want her there alone. Send me Raiden."

Raiden continued to stare at him, then nodded.

"You may follow her," he replied, "But do not let the sorcerer see you."

Jay was about to say something, when Raiden transported him.

Amilee rolled her eyes, "You really have to stop doing that."

Ashlynn looked around. She was standing in the middle of some sort of town, but it was the ugliest town she'd ever seen. The corpses strung from many of the houses did nothing to help her feelings. The air had become almost unbearably hot, so she pulled off her jean jacket and slung it over her shoulder. There weren't many people out, and those that did walk about were most definitely not human. Ashlynn knew she had to ask someone for directions, so she hopped off the portal platform and approached the nearest resident.

"Excuse me," she said. The man in the blood red robe turned, startling her. His face looked as if it had been severely burned his eyes were inky black, and his teeth were tiny pointed knives.

"Yes?" he hissed.

Ashlynn grimaced, "I'm looking for a sorcerer named Quan Chi. Do you know where I could find him?"

The demon man seemed surprised, "He arrived a while ago, and was not happy about being sent back here. He slaughtered many of this city's resident upon his return. But if you really wish to find him, he headed west, toward the old temple ruins."

Ashlynn nodded, quickly walking away from him. She was but a few feet from the gate when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you didn't leave before I got here," Jay Yung said. Ashlynn smiled, feeling relieved to see him.

"I can take care of myself you know," she replied. He only smiled back.

"I'm not supposed to let Quan Chi see me," Jay said, "But I'll follow a ways behind you."

"Good," Ashlynn sighed, "I've heard he's west of here, we should get going."

Just after Jay vanished, Raiden turned to Amilee.

"Before we can take on Onaga," he said, "We need to figure out what his plans are." Amilee stared, not knowing where he was going with this.

"I need you to travel to Outworld Amilee, find out what he has planned."

"Ha!" Amilee laughed, "I'm not going anywhere near that thing!"

Raiden's eyes sparked, "You will do as I ask!"

Amilee sat down on the couch, "What's wrong with you Raiden? Ever since your _rebirth _or whatever it was, you've been different."

Raiden sighed, some of his anger disappearing.

"I'm sorry," he said, "It's just that this is not like the battle with the Deadly Alliance. Onaga is a much stronger opponent. I _have _to be harsh with you, or you will fail."

Amilee tried hard to understand, "Okay, but you don't have to yell at me."

There was a knock at the door.

"Jeez, is my house like party central or something?" Amilee shook her head and opened the door to find Cherin and Maria. They were of course shocked to see Raiden, and once again he had to explain the situation.

"Maria," he said, "Travel with Amilee, I don't want her to go alone."

Maria's mouth fell open, "I'm not going back to..." Before she could finish he transported both her and Amilee, leaving Cherin alone with him.

"I have an important job for you," he said. Cherin didn't like the sound of his voice.

"Go to Edenia. Find Jax, Sonya, and Sarah, and tell them what has happened. Then I need you to talk with Queen Sindel, find out if she knows anything yet."

After Cherin was gone, the thunder god was left alone with his thoughts.

"I hate to be so forceful," he said aloud, "But they will thank me in the end."


	7. Convincing the Sorcerer

Amilee and Maria had been wandering around Outworld for at least two hours, and had grown tired of the barren landscape.

"Where are we even going?" Maria groaned. Amilee didn't reply, she was busy squinting through the failing light, trying to see who was approaching them.

"Who is that?" Maria asked.

"Scorpion..." Amilee whispered.

"Who?" Maria had never met the ninja specter before.

He stopped a foot away, and strangely, removed his mask so they could hear him better.

"We meet again," he said, "I know why you have come."

Maria glanced at Amilee.

"You are trying to kill Onaga," he continued, "But I cannot let that happen."

"Why are you on his side?" Amilee asked.

Scorpion laughed, "Who said I was on his side? I just said _you _will not be the ones to kill him. I will defeat Onaga, no one else."

"We could help you," Amilee replied, hesitating slightly, "All we're doing now is trying to figure out what he's up to."

Scorpion seemed to be thinking, then he smiled.

"You'll never find his lair by yourself," he said, "Come, I'll lead you to Dragon Mountain."

Maria couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the name.

Cherin had found Jax, Sonya, and Sarah thankfully not far from the portal in Edenia. The weather was calm, like is was most everyday in that beautiful realm.

"I would love to live here," Cherin sighed as they walked down the village path, toward the Royal Family's palace.

"Yeah," Sonya said, "When it's not being invaded. I swear every time I come here someone else is trying to take over."

It was not long before they approached the palace gates, and stopped dead in their tracks. Two guards lay dead, their necks snapped.

"See?" Sonya shook her head. The gates suddenly flew open, and a woman stumbled toward them.

"Queen Sindel!" Sonya caught her just before she sank to the ground.

The Queen struggled to catch her breath.

"I saw you approaching from the window," she gasped, "My daughter...Kitana, he has taken her."

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"Onaga," Sindel replied, "And now my imposter of a daughter has taken over my village!"

"Mileena," Sonya said.

"But she is not alone," the Queen told them, "She has the aid of a woman named Tanya, traitor to Edenia. Please help me, kill them. They have already murdered two of the villagers who refused to follow their orders."

"What orders?" Cherin asked.

Sindel finally found the strength to stand, "They are attempting to form a small army, starting with my villagers. Mileena ordered the villagers to attack Earthrealm, no doubt they are there already...I do not have the strength to send you to Earthrealm, but I _can _transport you to the Nexus."

"The what?" Jax asked confused.

"It is used by many to travel the realms quickly," she replied.

"Me and Sarah will go back to Earthrealm," Cherin said, "You two go look for Mileena and Tanya."

They disappear, Sonya and her partner are left alone.

"Let's go find those two little girls and teach them a lesson," Sonya grinned.

"Can't wait," Jax replied, following behind her.

Ashlynn and Jay Yung had been walking west, but had found nothing save for the Undead, who wandered the wastelands endlessly.

"What if that demon guy just lied to me," Ashlynn muttered, "What if there aren't even any ruins and Quan Chi actually went east and he's all the way on the other side of the Nethrealm! What if we just walk around forever until we starve to death or get eaten by zombies!"

Jay shook his head, once again she was talking way too fast. He squinted, then pointed ahead.

"Hey look," he said, "I can see the ruins."

Ashlynn strained her eyes, "I don't see anything."

"I have better eyes than you," Jay replied, "I'm part crow."

After a while they had finally reached the temple ruins. They no longer resembled anything close to a temple however. All that remained was the base, which had been completely vandalized by the Oni, most likely. Ashlynn walked toward the entrance, which was nothing more than a crumbling archway, leaving Jay behind. She looked around, but saw nothing.

"Damn..." she cursed.

"Are you looking for something?"

Ashlynn spun around, automatically putting up her arms in a defensive position. Standing behind her was a man dressed in red, wearing a mask.

"Maybe," she replied cautiously.

"We saw you enter the ruins," the man said, "We thought We could help you find whatever it is you are looking for."

Ashlynn raised an eyebrow, confused.

"We? I only see you."

"_We_," the man in red repeated, "Are called Ermac. We are a fusion of souls created long ago by a man named Shang Tsung, but We have been freed by a man named Kenshi."

Ashlynn nodded, "Kenshi, the Blind Swordsman, I've heard of him. If you really want to help me, you can tell me where to find Quan Chi."

Ermac started, "Quan Chi? Why would you want to find him?"

Ashlynn sighed, "I have my reasons...Well, will you help me or not?"

Ermac nodded slowly, "We will help you, on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Take Us through the portal when you leave."

Ashlynn agreed, it seemed simple enough.

"The sorcerer headed north, toward the Shrine of Kochal," Ermac said.

Ashlynn sighed again, following him out of the ruins.

Amilee, Maria, and Scorpion were making their way warily through a wide pass through the Outworld mountains.

"STOP!"

The three travelers whirled around, only to find themselves face to face with the ugliest creatures they'd ever laid eyes on. They had mouths filled with crooked, razor sharp fangs, and long blades protruding from their arms.

"What the hell..." Maria said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Tarkata," Scorpion spat, "The filth of Outworld."

The leader of the group, much larger than the others, took a step forward.

"Baraka," Scorpion said, "I thought Quan Chi killed you years ago."

It seemed as if Baraka was smiling, but then again they all looked that way...

"He did not kill me," Baraka replied, "That was only a decoy that I sent in my place. Fool, I knew of his plan to murder me. My new master, however, is ten times more powerful than Quan Chi ever was. I will make sure his plans are completed!"

He dashed toward Scorpion, who dodged. Baraka's blade missed the ninja, but slashed Maria's forearm. She screamed, holding her bleeding wound.

"Go north!" Scorpion yelled, "I can take care of them!"

Maria ran north, away from the battle, but Amilee rushed back.

"What are you doing!" Scorpion asked, still fighting off the last of the Tarkata. Amilee didn't reply. Instead, she tackled the biggest one, the leader, to the ground, pinning him.

"Tell your master he _will _be defeated!" she screamed. The mutant writhed, and for good measure she severed one of his fingers. He shot up, screaming, and fled. By this time Maria had made her way back, clutching her arm.

"There is a village near here," the ninja specter said, trying to catch his breath, "I'm sure they have a healer."

Maria bit her lip, Tarkatan blades had a tendency to cause more pain than a normal blade would.

Cherin and Sarah had arrived in Earthrealm some time ago, somewhere in the rural areas of China. They had finally, after much searching and questioning, located the Edenian _army. _

"Please, you have to stop" Sarah begged the leader, a middle aged man, most likely a farmer.

"We cannot," he replied, "Two of our own have already been killed, we cannot risk more lives."

"We must follow our orders," added a young woman.

"No," Cherin said, "No, you can help us. Come with us to Outworld and help us fight the Dragon King!"

There were a few moments of silence, then the whole army burst out laughing.

Sarah was getting frustrated with them. She was tired, she was hungry, and they wouldn't listen!

"You bunch of cowards," she snarled, "You won't even fight to save the place you call home? Pathetic."

Cherin looked at the army, apparently Sarah's harsh words were having some affect.\

"Very well," thel leader replied somewhat reluctantly.

They began to lead the group back to the portal, hurrying along quickly.

Ashlynn had been following Ermac for at least an hour. They were now approaching a large pool of boiling lava, surrounded by giant stone skulls, red hot liquid pouring from their gaping mouths.

"I'm guessing this is the Shrine of Kochal," Ashlynn remarked, not taking her eyes off the lava.

"Yes," the red ninja replied, "This is where the portal used to be located. As you can see it has since er...vanished."

They were making their way along a wide path, raised above the lava.

"Why would Quan Chi come here?" Ashlynn asked.

Ermac shrugged, "That is something We cannot tell you. Maybe he is trying to bring the portal back."

"But he can't do that without the amulet can he?"

"Not necessarily, he is cleverer than most."

Suddenly he stopped, and Ashlynn stumbled, trying not to run into him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"He has spotted us," Ermac said, "Our senses can tell."

Ashlynn was extremely frustrated with having to walk around the better part of the Nethrealm looking for him.

"Well unless he's invisible, which I doubt," she said, "I don't think he's here."

"Oh he is here," said an all too familiar voice, "But the question is, why are _you _here?"

Ashlynn turned around slowly, praying that Jay Yung was close by. There he was, the sorcerer, standing only a few feet away.

"We told you he was here," Ermac said.

Ashlynn glared at him, "Shut up..."

Quan Chi smiled, "Now what could have possibly brought you to this place? Did you finally work up the nerve to kill Amilee?"

"No," Ashlynn snapped, "That's not why I'm here."

"Well then please answer my question, why are you here?"

Ashlynn sighed, "Onaga is attempting a merger of the realms. Raiden sent me to ask..."

She was interrupted by his sudden laughter, "Raiden sent you to ask for my help did he? I never expected him to sink to that. Anyway, my answer is no."

"I won't beg you," Ashlynn said, crossing her arms.

He shrugged, "Beg me, do not beg me, I care not. But tell me, what reason do I have to help you? If I remember correctly the last time we met you were trying to kill me...and you failed."

"You should help us because it's your only chance of escaping this place," she answered.

"You are wrong there," the sorcerer informed her, "When the realms are merged, I, along with every low-level demon roaming this place, will be freed."

This time Ashlynn smiled, "No, _you're _wrong. If Onaga merges the realms he'll be supreme ruler, and you'll have no choice but to serve him."

Her smile broadened, she knew he would never serve anyone after Shinnok.

"I will assist you," he growled, "But be warned, you will owe me a favor later."

Ashlynn nodded, how bad could that be?

"We would not advise that," Ermac said.

Ashlynn jumped, she had forgotten he was even there.

"I am afraid she has no choice," Quan Chi said, looking at Ermac as is just noticing his presence, "Tell me Ashlynn, why are you traveling with this demon?"

Ermac's green eyes flared, "We are not demon! We do not even belong in this realm!"

Quan Chi chuckled, "But yet you are still here."

"Not for much longer," Ermac replied, "Assisting this woman has gained Us Our freedom."

The sorcerer was still laughing, "Really? Maybe you should request a favor from her as well. I hear she gives them out quite willingly."

Ashlynn bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

"If you're done insulting me," she said, "We should go."

"Very well, but first you will have to bring the portal..."

In a flash of red, the swirling vortex appeared. Ashlynn ran through, followed by Ermac, and then Quan Chi. They didn't see Jay Yung race through behind them.


	8. A Rude Awakening

Tanya stood near Mileena, arms crossed, staring down the two people in front of them. The Edenian village was empty now, completely deserted.

"Just who do you think you are? Do you really believe you are capable of defeating _us_?" Mileena snorted.

Sonya smiled, "I think you two are a little too confident for your own good."

"Ha," the masked woman laughed, "Come Tanya, we haven't the time for this, we must head back to Outworld."

"You ain't goin nowhere," Jax said, starting to stride forward. Before he could reach them, the two women had vanished.

"Damn," he sighed, "How come everybody we run into can just...poof...you know, disappear like that huh?"

Sonya shrugged, closing her eyes.

"I don't know and I really don't care," she said, "All I know us we have to get back to Outworld."

Jax shook his head, following her down the stone path, "I know I know, I'm sick of this."

Amilee, Maria, and Scorpion had finally located a tiny seaside village in Outworld, Sun Do. They had found an elderly but renowned healer, who was now applying some kind of ointment to Maria's injured arm.

Amilee looked at Scorpion who had been pacing across the small room.

"You know," she said, "There's something I should tell you."

The ninja stopped his pacing, "What is that?"

Amilee swallowed. She was a little afraid to tell him, knowing how horrible his temper could be.

"Well," she started, "See, Raiden knows we need all the help we can get and he could only think of one person who knows how to stop Onaga."

She paused.

"And?" Scorpion and impatiently.

"He sent Ashlynn and Jay Yung to the Netherealm to ask..."

Suddenly, Scorpion's milky eyes rounded.

"No," he whispered, "Tell me he did not!"

The old healer busied himself with Maria's arm, apparently frightened.

"He said Quan Chi was the only person who knew..."

Scorpion wouldn't let her finish, "You cannot do this! He is the most vile creature in existence! He will only help you if it benefits _him_! You have no idea what you've done! After he is freed, Gods know he will betray you! What if he joins Onaga!"

Maria waited until his ranting was over to speak.

"That's a risk we'll have to take I'm afraid. OW!"

The healer pulled his hands back, "I am sorry miss, but I told you it would hurt."

Maria only glared at him. Before she could say anything, the door swung open and a young woman stepped inside. She was tall, with raven hair and dark eyes. She wore a low cut outfit of purple.

"Li Mei," the healer smiled, "How are you?"

Li Mei ignored him, staring at the three strangers.

"Who are these people?" she asked.

"The were attacked by a group of Tarkata, I was just helping this woman with her wound."

Li Mei still seemed suspicious.

"You do not work for Onaga?"

"Of course not," Amilee replied, "We're trying to _stop _him. We're here to help."

"Help?" Li Mei asked, "Then you must let me join you!"

Scorpion looked doubtful, but the other two seemed fine with it.

"We need all the help we can get," Maria told her, disregarding Scorpion's stare.

The healer stood from his stool with effort, "You may rest here for the night."

By the time Cherin, Sarah, and the army arrived in Outworld, the sun was already setting. The Edenian leader approached Cherin.

"My people do not wish to travel this place at night," he said, "It is not safe."

"All right," Cherin replied, "Send a few people to find a safe camping spot."

The man nodded, instructing two young men to find a spot. They returned a while later, looking frightened.

"There was a man out there! He froze the ground! I've never seen anything like it!"

Cherin and Sarah exchanged a smile.

"Sub-Zero," Cherin said. They waved at the approaching figure. Sub-Zero glared at the two Edenian men.

"I didn't mean to startle them," he said, "They ran away from me..."

"I'm glad you're here," Sarah said, "We need the help."

"I was searching for Frost when I heard of your arrival," the Lin Kuei ninja replied, "Where are the others?"

Cherin looked around, "Amilee and Maria are around here somewhere or the other, Jax and Sonya are still in Edenia I think, and Ashlynn and Jay went to the Netherealm..."

She hesitated, so Sarah cut in, "To ask Quan Chi for help?"

Sub-Zero's eyebrows shot up, "That is not a good idea."

"We know," Cherin sighed, "It was Raiden's brilliant plan."

"Well, we cannot worry about that now. We need a safe camping spot, hmmm...the Living Forest isn't too far from here..."

"The _Living _Forest?" Cherin gasped.

Sarah shook her head, looking at the Edenian people.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

Sub-Zero only shrugged, smiling slightly.

Amilee turned over in the bed, in the house that the old healer had loaned them for the night, when she was startled awake by a bright flash. For a few seconds all she could see were purple spots.

"Where the hell did the portal take us?" someone asked through the darkness.

Amilee sat up, "Ashlynn?"

"Emma," Ashlynn said, surprised, "Where are we?"

"Some village," Amilee yawned, "In Outworld."

Maria was apparently awake on the other side of the room.

"We were resting for the night," she told them.

"It might be a little awkward when the owner of this house finds us in here," Jay Yung said. Amilee suddenly noticed that Ashlynn and Jay weren't the only people standing in front of her. There were two others. Maria stood, lighting one of the wall lanterns. Amilee gasped.

"It has been so long," Quan Chi laughed.

Amilee tried to focus her attention on the other man, the one clad in red.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"We are Ermac," the ninja replied, "And now that We are free We will go and make a home in Earthrealm..."

"Wait," Ashlynn interrupted, "Don't you want to help us fight Onaga?"

Ermac looked strangely at her, "Why would We want to do that? We have nothing else to gain."

"Except a soul of your own," the sorcerer mumbled under his breath.

Ashlynn, standing closest to him, hear the comment however.

"As if _you _have a soul of your own," she snapped.

Quan Chi's brown eyes flashed, "I could kill you in no time now that I am free of the Netherealm,"

Ashlynn realized he was right, she shouldn't provoke him now. Jay Yung stepped forward.

"You would have to get through me first," he growled.

Quan Chi smiled in amusement, "I do not see how that is a problem."

Jay was about to strike him, but Ashlynn caught his arm, pulling it back down.

"Don't," she said quietly, "We need him Jay."

The sorcerer shook his head.

"You are a fool to even think about attacking me," he said, then pointed to Ashlynn, "She is more of a match for me than you are, sad really..."

"I swear after Onaga is defeated I will rip your heart out!" Jay said, his voice trembling.

Quan Chi sighed in mock sorrow, "I have no heart, so I really do not see how that is possible."

Amilee was on the brink of screaming at them.

"Could I _please _go back to sleep now?" She begged.

Maria peeked through the window curtains, "The sun's coming up anyway."

Amilee grunted, getting up off the bed.

"Great, fine, whatever..." she mumbled.

"Where are we going?" Jay asked.

Maria looked at him, "Dragon Mountain."

Amilee yawned, just as Scorpion walked through the door. She glared at the ninja for forgetting to knock, but didn't say anything. Scorpion's milky eyes stayed glued to the sorcerer.

"Why is he here?" Ashlynn whispered to Amilee.

"He's leading us to the mountain," she replied, tying her dark hair into a bun.

"The sun is up," Scorpion said, finally dragging his gaze from Quan Chi, "Let's go."

"Wait," Amilee said, "We have to find Li Mei first."

Ashlynn looked at Quan Chi.

"You know," she said, "You can't walk around the village like that. People will recognize you."

Without a word, he brushed past her and rummaged through the closet.

"What are you doing?" Ashlynn asked, appalled, "That stuff isn't yours!"

He ignored her, and pulled out a long, slightly haggard cloak. Donning it quickly, he headed for the door.

Once outside, they found that, although it was early, most of the villagers were already starting their daily routines.

"Wait," shouted someone from behind them, "I am coming!" They turned to find Li Mei, running quickly toward them. She stopped a moment to catch her breath, then stared suspiciously at the new arrivals.

"These are friends of ours," Amilee informed her, then looked at Quan Chi, "Well, most of them."

"The mountain is not far from here," Scorpion said, taking the lead as the group headed toward the distant mountain range. Jay Yung looked at Ashlynn. She seemed tired, on the verge of collapsing.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked at him, her eyes only half open, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"We all are," Jay replied, moving a little closer to her.

"Yeah," Amilee snorted, "Especially since some certain people interrupted my sleep."

Maria looked closer at Ashlynn, noticing the red tinge in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay Ash?"

Ashlynn nodded, "I said I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Maria looked over her shoulder, the village was out of sight now. Quan Chi turned to Ashlynn.

"May I please remove this now?" he said. Without waiting for her to answer, he pulled off the cloak and threw it aside. Li Mei barely suppressed a scream.

"Calm down," Maria told her, "It's okay."

The sorcerer smiled, "Why do I always get the same reaction?"

"I wonder..." Amilee mumbled.

"You know," he replied, his smile vanishing, "We could kill Onaga with one less person."

"I'm terrified," Amilee said sarcastically.

Jay Yung turned to Maria, "This will never stop will it?"

"Nope."

Jax and Sonya had just arrived in Outworld. They had finally made it as far as the walled city of Lei Chen, but strangely there are no people to be found.

"Where is everybody?" Sonya asked to no one in particular.

Jax shrugged, tapping on a window that had been bored up.

"Don't know. Hey look."

Standing near a small palace was a man clad in a green robe. He looked startled as they approached.

"Excuse us," Sonya said in her best pleasant voice.

"Y...yes?" the man asked shakily, his eyes darting around nervously.

Jax took over for Sonya, "We're looking for two chicks that came through here a while ago."

The middle aged man's brow furrowed.

"Er...you are looking for chickens?" he asked.

Sonya couldn't help but laugh. Letting Jax do the talking was always a bad idea.

"No," she replied, "He means we need to find two women. Tanya and Mileena."

"Oh," the man said, quietly, apparently embarrassed, "I do not know of them, I am..."

Suddenly he froze, staring with a horrified expression at the city gates. Jax and Sonya spun around. The gates, which had been left open, were swarming with vicious, drooling Tarkata. Jax started forward, but Sonya stopped him.

"No Jax," she said, "We're outnumbered. There's no way we can take all of them by ourselves."

Jax looked at Sonya, then at the approaching horde.

"You're right," he agreed. The Tarkatans were already tearing down each house, viciously slaying anyone who might have been hiding.

"There is a gate behind the palace," the green robed man said, "Go before they see you!"

Without a word, they rushed around the side of the palace. There was a small wooden gate built into the stone wall. Jax yanked off the metal lock, and they made their escape south.


	9. Lies

Sarah. Cherin, Sub-Zero, and the Edenian army had just begun to awaken. Sub-Zero had led them to a large clearing in the middle of the Living Forest. Sarah eyed the trees suspiciously. If she looked hard enough, she thought she could see faces within the bark, but it was probably just her imagination. Sub-Zero is suddenly standing at the edge of the clearing, no one had even seen the movement that put him there.

"What's wrong?" Cherin asked, yawning.

"I heard something," the Lin Kuei replied, "I'll be right back."

Leaving the others behind, he made his way through the trees, heading for the strange sound. After a few minutes of walking, he almost tripped over something on the ground. It was woman, sitting with her back to him. He recognized her immediately.

"Frost," he said quietly.

Frost turned, her pale faced was streaked with tears.

"Don't kill me," she begged.

Sub-Zero knelt down, "What are you doing here?"

She sniffled, "I...I tried to follow the Deadly Alliance a year ago. I thought after they were gone I could take over the army for myself. I found out they had been defeated, and I knew I couldn't go back to Earthrealm after what I'd done. I wandered around Outworld, I could never stay in one place for long. Then, when I was traveling north a while ago, I ran into a woman. She said her name was Kira, and she wanted to help me...I followed her for a while, but then..."

She stopped, sobbing.

"Then what Frost?" Sub-Zero asked patiently.

"I had no money, but Kira did. I...I attacked her, I stole all of her money. I couldn't help it. I left her unconcious and fled here, into the forest. I had only been hiding for a day when she sent a man to kill me. He attacked me, I think he presumed me to be dead, so he left."

Sub-Zero noticed for the first time the gashes that covered her arms and face. Going against his instincts, he extended his hand.

"Come on," he said. Frost took it, standing with effort. She gasped, her crystalline eyes focused on a spot behind the Lin Kuei master.

"There you are," said the red headed woman, "I've been looking for you."

"You are Kira I presume?" Sub-Zero said.

The woman nodded, "Yeah, and you are?"

"My name is none of your concern," he replied, "You only need to know that I will not let you harm Frost."

Kira seemed a bit confused, "Why are you protecting _her_? She's nothing more than a thief. You know what, it doesn't matter. I guess I'm outnumbered...but I'll be back!"

With that she vanished. Frost let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"Are we almost there?" Maria whined.

Scorpion didn't turn, she'd been complaining almost the whole time, "Two hours at the most."

Jay was becoming more and more concerned about Ashlynn.

"Maybe we should stop and rest," he said.

Ashlynn yawned, "No...I'm fine...really..."

"Ash you look really bad," Amilee remarked.

Ashlynn glared at her, "Thanks."

"She's right," Jay agreed, "Your eyes are all red and your walking is starting to slow down."

"But I'm telling you I'm...okay..."

Suddenly she fell forward, almost knocking Ermac over. Jay caught her just before she hit the rocky ground.

"Ash," he said, "Ashlynn wake up!"

She didn't move.

He looked around frantically, "What's wrong with her!"

Scorpion approached them, taking his mask off and fanning himself.

"I'm guessing it is some kind of spell...there is an aura of magic surrounding her," he said.

Jay drew his eyes away from Ashlynn, focusing them on Quan Chi.

"I assure you I was not me," the sorcerer said, "What would be the point? This is only slowing us down."

"You're the only sorcerer here," Amilee said.

"Sorcerers are not the only beings capable of using magic," he retorted, then gestured to Maria, "It could have been her for all we know."

Jay cradled Ashlynn closer, "I'm not buying that!"

"Stop it Jay," Maria snapped, "It doesn't matter who did it. Right now we just have to figure out what we're going to do."

"Find a cure," Scorpion said, "Something to awaken her."

Amilee shook her head, "Thanks for the advice mister state the obvious."

"Where would we find a cure? We're in the middle of the mountains," Maria said.

The ninja specter looked at Quan Chi, "You are a sorcerer, you tell us."

"I am not a healer by any means. I _impose _curses, I do not lift them."

Li Mei planted her hands on her hips.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"I propose we leave her here," the sorcerer said indifferently, "And continue our trek."

"No," Jay snarled, "Are you insane! I'll carry her the whole way before I ever leave her."

"It seems that is the only option," Scorpion said.

"Then what will be do when we get there hmmm?" Amilee asked.

"Wait," Quan Chi said, holding up a hand to stop their bickering, "I may know of something. Long ago, I heard a tale of a god who was cursed with somethin similar to this. He was finally cured by a rare herb called...I forget the name, but that is not important. It is located in a cave here in Outworld."

"And?" Maria asked.

"There is one problem," he continued, "The cave is only accessible to sorcerers, it is guarded by a magical barrier. Anyone other than a sorcerer would be incinerated."

"Great," Amilee sighed, "We have no idea where this cave is and you're the only one who can enter it anyway."

"You are wrong about one thing," Quan Chi replied, "I _do _know where the cave is."

"You have to take her..." Maria said quietly.

The sorcerer laughed, "I do not have to do anything. Why would I do such a thing for a woman I care nothing about?"

"I do care about her," Jay said, "And you will take her or so help me I will..."

"You will what?" Quan Chi interrupted. Jay went silent.

"You do have a reason," Ermac interrupted quietly, "She promised you a favor, did she not?"

If you do not help her, you will never receive that favor, whatever it may be."

Quan Chi paused, thinking.

"All right," he muttered after a few moments of silence.

"I don't trust you," Jay said, staying close to Ashlynn, "I'm coming with you."

"No Jay," Amilee said, "We need you with us. You're going to have to trust him"

Jay stood, staring at everyone like they had three heads.

"Have you all lost your minds? There is no way..."

He was cut off by Maria, "We don't have any other choice. We have to find Onaga and we don't have time to waste."

Jay looked at the sorcerer, his eyes blazing.

"Be warned," he said, "If any harm comes to her I will kill you."

Quan Chi only smiled, enjoying his distress.

"Before you go you have to tell us how to kill Onaga," Amilee said.

"Destroy the kamidogu," the sorcerer replied.

"The what?"

"The kamidogu are ancient artifacts once hidden by the Elder Gods," Quan Chi answered, "Onaga is collecting them. They are his source of power. If you destroy them, he will be weakened. There are six. Make sure you destroy each of them before you confront the Dragon King, or you will fail."

He looked at Ashlynn, who was sleeping peacefully.

"I really do not wish to carry her all the way there..."

"Neither do I," Jay growled.

Amilee was starting to get frustrated with him.

"Will you please stop being so stubborn?" she said, "Now come on, we have to get to Dragon Mountain."

Frost walked alongside Sub-Zero, avoiding Cherin and Sarah as much as possible. They had just passed through a small village when they spotted a group of people up ahead. Amilee turned as they approached, running to hug Sub-Zero.

"I thought you guys were in Edenia," she said.

Sarah looked at the army, "We were...This is Edenia's...army."

Cherin noticed Jay seemed reserved, angry.

"Hey Jay," she said, "Are you mad or something?"

He didn't look at her, his eyes stayed glued to a spot on the horizon.

"I'm not mad," he said, "I'm furious."

Cherin and Sarah seemed confused.

"Something happened to Ashlynn," Maria explained, "Scorpion said it was a spell or something. She just fell over all of a sudden. Quan Chi said the only thing that could cure her was some herb in a cave here in Outworld that only sorcerers can enter, and well...you can see she's not here anymore, so now you know why he's mad."

"They made me stay here," Jay said, his eyes flaming.

"I told you we need your powers," Amilee snapped.

"I don't care, I want to be with her!"

"I know but..."

"You don't know," Jay interrupted, "You have no idea how I feel right now!"

"Yes I do! She's my friend so of course I'm worried about her!"

"You sure are good at hiding it!"

Amilee, hurt by his words, slapped him full across the face.

"How dare you say something like that!" she screamed. Jay said nothing, instead he started to walk away.

"Jay where are you going?" Maria called after him.

"I'm trusting my instincts," he replied, "I'm going to find them."

Ermac shook his head, "You have no idea where they went."

"They can't be too far away," Jay said, still walking.

Sarah tried to follow, but Amilee stopped her.

"Let him go if he wants to," she said angrily, "We don't even need him! If he gets himself killed it's not our fault anyway."

"You don't meant that Amilee," Sub-Zero said. Amilee only glowered at him. Jay was already out of sight.

"I've had enough of this foolishness," Scorpion snarled, "We must get to the mountain."

Amilee nodded, and they began walking again. After a few more hours they had arrived at the base of a mountain that towered above the others.

"Please tell me that's it," Maria begged.

"Yes," Scorpion replied, "Dragon Mountain."

Jay Yung had caught up with the sorcerer almost and hour ago, but he was staying out of sight, hiding behind boulders and trees when necessary. Suddenly, Quan Chi stopped in front of a solid wall of rock in the side of a cliff. He did some strange motion with his hand, and said some words Jay couldn't hear. Then there was an opening, as if it had been there all along. He walked inside, Jay staying near the entrance.

"Jay..." he heard Ashlynn say, "Ahhh! Get away from me!"

"I just saved your life," the sorcerer replied, "You should be thanking me."

"What are you talking about? Where is everybody else?"

"Someone, or something, placed some kind of a spell on you. You passed out, and I brought you here. The others should have arrived at Dragon Mountain by now."

"Without me," Ashlynn sighed.

"I do not see how you could have helped them anyway," the sorcerer laughed.

Jay heard Ashlynn stand.

"I would not advise that you walk through that hole."

"Why not?" Ashlynn asked.

"Because without my help you will be killed."

"I don't believe you," Ashlynn said.

"Fine," Quan Chi replied, "Walk through. I really do not care either way."

Jay prepared to stop her, but she never came through.

"Well," she said, "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"No," he heard the sorcerer reply, "I have carried you all this way, I think I deserve a rest."

Ashlynn let out a sigh of frustration.

"Come on," she said, "I won't wait here while my friends are inside the Dragon King's lair!"

Suddenly, Jay heard a gasp.

"Understand this," Quan Chi hissed, "If you _ever _raise your voice to me again I will not hesitate to kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Ashlynn choaked.

Jay took a chance and looked in. Ashlynn stood against the wall, the sorcerer's hand around her throat. He calmed himself, trying to control the rage that was taking over.

"Getting myself killed won't help her," he said quietly to himself..Just before he was hit hard from behind. In seconds everything was black.

Ashlynn was still trying to catch her breath. Quan Chi stood across the cave, his back to her. She massaged her throat, thinking of how stupid she was to keep irritating him. She decided it was best not to speak unless she had to.

The sorcerer turned, "Whatever is the matter? You look frightened."

Ashlynn lowered her eyes to the ground, "When are we leaving?"

"When I feel like leaving," Quan Chi replied, "Is there a problem with that?"

"No," she almost whispered, "Of course not..."

The sorcerer laughed, leaning against the wall. Ashlynn kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"I cannot believe Jay Yung cares so little for you," the sorcerer finally said, as if to himself.

Ashlynn looked up reluctantly.

"I am only telling you the truth," he continued, "He had no problem with me bringing you here. It seems he could not care less what happens to the person he supposedly loves."

Ashlynn stared hard at him, "You're lying."

He shrugged, "Believe what you want, but I am not lying to you. I did notice, however, that he could hardly keep his eyes off of Amilee..."

Ashlynn didn't want to believe him, she tried not to, but something about his voice told her he was speaking the truth.

"No," she said through tears, "No! Why are you doing this!"

"I am only warning you," Quan Chi replied, "Haven't you noticed how cold he has been to you lately? And then letting me bring you here, alone. That proves to me that he cares nothing for you. I could have killed you, and he knew that, but he still let you go. I would bet he is with Amilee right now...celebrating your absence..."

"No!" Ashlynn screamed, scrambling for the cave entrance, only to be pulled backward.

"Let me go!"

"You wish to die?" the sorcerer asked. Ashlynn stopped, she had forgotten about the magical barrier thing. She took a breath and pulled her arm away from him,

"Don't touch me," she muttered.

"I am sorry I had to be the one to tell you this," he said, "But think of it this way; you would have found out later, no doubt in a more painful way. At least now you know what kind of a person Jay Yung really is."

Ashlynn sniffed, sitting down on the ground with her back to him. He smiled, his plan was starting out perfectly.

"You are acting as if this is my fault," he said after a while, "I am only trying to help you."

Ashlynn stayed quiet, ignoring him.

"Get up, we are leaving."

Without a word she pulled herself off the ground and followed him.


	10. Reporting to Raiden

"He's not here," Amilee whispered. She glanced down the long hall again, nothing.

They had snuck into Onaga's mountain lair, taking a back entrance.

"I know," Sub-Zero replied, "It seems we have come all this way for no reason."

"Kitana isn't here either," Cherin said, walking faster to catch up with them, "Either she escaped, or worse..."

Ermac shook his head, "No, we still sense her presence in this realm. She is alive."

Suddenly Li Mei stopped, running into Amilee.

"What?" Amilee asked, irritated.

Li Mei extended an arm, gesturing to another, darker hallway.

"Look," she said, "Someone is down there."

Amilee made her way down the corridor first, followed by the others. Crouched on the ground they found a woman dressed in white, white a strange hat that seemed so big it might swallow her.

"Who are you?" the Lin Kuei demanded. The woman jumped at the sound of his voice, apparently she hadn't noticed them. She stood up, adjusting her oversized hat.

"Where is Onaga?" Scorpion asked bluntly.

The woman in white shrugged, "That is what I am trying to figure out. Who are you?"

"We asked you first," Amilee said.

"My name is Ashra, I am also searching for the Dragon King."

Briefly, Sub-Zero told her their story.

"You look familiar, I have seen you somewhere before" Scorpion said. As always his voice carried a hint of suspicion.

"Yes," Ashra replied, "In the Netherealm. I remember you as well."

Scorpion's eyes widened, as if he had just remembered something important.

"You once worked for Quan Chi," he said, his voice had become low and deadly.

Ashra nodded, "I did, but not by choice. My sisters and I were forced to serve him. I disobeyed his orders once...he sent my own sisters to slay me..."

She seemed to be talking to herself more than them.

"How did you manage to escape that realm?" Maria asked.

Ashra smirked, pulling something from her robes. She held it aloft for all to see.

"This is Kriss," she said.

What little light there was in the hallway reflected off of the strangely curved sword.

"I discovered it in the depths of the Netherealm," she continued, "It seemed that every time I slew a demon with this sword, my soul was purified. I continued to dispose of the demons until finally the Netherealm could not contain me."

"There's something you might want to know," Cherin said.

Ashra looked up from the sword, "Yes?"

"Quan Chi is helping us," Cherin told her, "Supposedly."

Ashra's eyes gleamed, and a small smile played upon her lips.

"Eventually," she said, sliding the Kriss back into her robes, "He will betray you."

Maria sighed, "That's a chance we have to take I'm afraid."

"I think we should go back to Earthrealm," Amilee said, "Raiden needs to know about the kamidogu."

"What about Ashlynn and Jay?" Cherin asked.

"They're on their own now," Amilee replied distantly, "We have to get back to the portal."

"Maybe we will meet again," Ashra said as the group turned to leave, "Hopefully by then Onaga will have been destroyed." With that, she vanished in a cloud of shimmering white smoke.

Jay opened his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy, and it was a struggled to keep them open. Looking around, he found himself in a bare, dimly lit room. The door opened, flooding his eyes with light. He squeezed them shut again, trying to rid himself of the headache he had just received. When he could finally open them again, he found himself staring at a stranger. He seemed to be some sort of ninja, but from what clan Jay couldn't tell. He wore robes the color of a midnight sky.

"Who are you?" Jay asked, his voice raspy.

"Noob Saibot."

Jay was a bit surprised, he had expected the man to refuse to reveal his name.

"Where am I?" he asked, noticing his hands were chained to the wall behind him.

"I am not obligated to tell you that," Noob Saibot replied, leaning on the doorframe.

"Why not?" Jay sighed, he didn't feel up to this.

"I was told to keep you locked up," Noob said, "And that is what I have done. I am only following orders."

"All right," Jay said through clenched teeth, "Could you at least give me an idea as to where I am?"

He wasn't expecting the ninja to answer this question either, but he had to try.

"No," Noob said, "That would be against my orders."

"_Who's _orders?"

"I cannot tell you that either."

"Is there anything you can tell me!" Jay snapped, sick of this little game.

"I can tell you one thing," Noob answered, "You can expect to be here for a while."

The man in black left, leaving Jay alone and confused. After a while his mind wandered to Ashlynn, he wondered if she was alright.

Ashlynn followed behind the sorcerer, keeping her eyes glued to the rocky ground. After a while he turned.

"Stop thinking about Jay Yung," he instructed simply.

Ashlynn looked up sharply, "Leave me alone. That's none of your business anyway."

Immediately she regretted saying that. The sorcerer's hand collided with the side of her head, sending her to the ground.

"Do not give me orders! I would think you would have learned better by now, stand up."

She stood shakily, messaging her throbbing face.

"I thought you said we were looking for the others," she said, trying to avoid looking at him.

"I lied," he answered, "Now come, the sun is going down."

For the first time Ashlynn noticed a small patch of trees in the distance. She followed Quan Chi to the small forest, plopping angrily down on the ground when he announced they would stop here for the night.

"Go to sleep," the sorcerer ordered, not looking at her.

"You can't just order me to..."

Suddenly Ashlynn fell over, fast asleep.

The next morning...

Ashlynn sat on the ground, head in her hands. She opened her eyes and jumped a little out of surprise. The sorcerer was no more than a foot from her.

"You are still thinking about him," he said, "And it will only slow us down."

Ashlynn was becoming frustrated with trying to figure out why he cared so much what she thought about. She started in on a smart remark, but changed her mind, remembering the previous day.

"Please, just leave me alone."

"I will not leave you alone until you forget him. Erase him from your mind."

"Why does it matter so much to you whether or not I think about him?" Ashlynn asked.

The sorcerer smiled, sending a shiver of fear down her spine.

"Because I own you," he said.

Ashlynn stood, no longer caring if she made him angry.

"No matter what you say," she hissed, "I won't forget about him...and you don't own me!"

"You are wrong about that," he replied, standing as well.

"You do not own me!" Ashlynn cried. She tried to dart away through the trees, but Quan Chi was too quick. He caught her wrist, twisting it painfully.

"You will obey me," he said, angrily throwing her to the ground.

"Have you forgotten last year already," Ashlynn asked, afraid to stand up again, "I almost defeated you!"

Quan Chi chuckled, "You almost defeated me? Trust me, one day your overconfidence will get you killed. In fact, as soon as I am ruler of the realms, you will be the first to die."

"Why not just kill me now?"

"Because you still owe me a favor..."

Ashlynn sighed, "And you still haven't told me what that is."

"You will know soon enough," he said, "Now come."

Jax and Sonya had been wandering around in circles for hours, lost.

"Man," Jax said, wiping sweat from his forehead, "Where the hell are we?"

Sonya didn't reply, she was busy staring at something in the distance.

"Look," she said, "People."

Up ahead they could see a small group, but the Outworld sun was bright. It blinded them from making out the figures clearly. Sonya walked ahead of Jax, trying to shield her eyes. Suddenly she stopped.

"What?" Jax asked.

Sonya turned, a look of horror on her face. She looked back at the group, then quickly pulled her partner behind a large cluster of rocks.

"Tarkata," she said.

"Tar what?" The word meant nothing to Jax.

"Tarkata are these half demon things with big blades built into their arms," she replied.

Jax's eyes widened.

"Uh yeah," Sonya said, "That's why we're hiding behind these rocks."

"I ain't gettin anywhere near those things," Jax mumbled.

"Shhh Jax."

Sonya took a chance and peaked out from the rocks. She sighed in relief, seeing that the Tarkata were moving away. Suddenly, without warning, Jax let out what had to be one of the loudest sneezes Sonya had ever heard, or maybe it was just the circumstance they were in.

"Damn you Jax!" she yelled, covering her own mouth quickly. It was too late however. The Tarkata had turned, and were now making their way toward the boulders.

"Jax..." Sonya sighed.

"When you gotta sneeze you gotta sneeze," he said, "Those things are comin' over here!"

Sure enough, the Tarkata round the corner and in a matter of seconds both Jax and Sonya have blades pointed at their throats.

"Who are you?" asked one of the hideous monsters.

"Man you better get that thing away from me," Jax said.

"Answer the question human!"

Sonya knew they didn't have a choice.

"We're from Earthrealm," she told them.

"Aha," another warrior snorted, "You are opponents of Onaga!"

"May we kill them now?" another asked him.

"No," he replied, "We will take them back to the camp, Baraka will know what to do with them."

With that the two humans were seized by the arms.

"This is the second time I've been dragged off like this," Jax muttered, "Only y'all got big ass blades and stuff."

"Silence human!"

Sub-Zero and the others had just come through a portal to Earthrealm, they now found themselves standing in the middle of a grassy field. Raiden stood a few feet away, a worried expression on his normally stoic face.

"We have some information," Amilee said.

"Wait," the thunder god interrupted her, "Where are the others? Ashlynn and Jay are not still in the Netherealm?"

"No," Cherin said a bit sadly, "They found Quan Chi."

"Then were are they?" he asked.

"Something happened to Ashlynn," Amilee told him, "A spell or something."

"Quan Chi took her to find some herb thingy," Cherin said, "But anyway, they left and Jay followed a while after."

"We have not seen them since," Ermac chimed in.

"That is not good," Raiden mused, almost to himself, "We will need everyone...Tell me about this information you have found."

"Quan Chi said to weaken Onaga, we need to find the...um...what were they called? The uh...kamidogu, that's it. He said we have to destroy them," Amilee told him.

"I see," the thunder god said, "Find the others, and head back to Dragon Mountain."

Cherin sighed, "That means we have to go searching for them."

"Good luck," Raiden said, giving them his usual words of comfort, then he vanished.

"I think we should split up to make things simpler," Sub-Zero said, "Amilee and I will search for the others, the rest of you should head back to the mountain and wait for us there."

"All right," Cherin said, "We'll meet you there."


	11. No Escape

Jay opened his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he was exhausted.

"Hello," he called, "You know it would be nice if you would at least feed me!"

There was no answer.

"Dammit," he said, "I know you're out there!"

"No," Noob replied from beyond the closed door, "There is no one out here. Hahaha..."

Jay desperately tried to pull free of his chains, although he knew they weren't budging.

"That is no use," Noob informed him, as if he didn't already know that.

"Come on, let me out!"

There was no reply.

"At least tell me who ordered you to lock me up," Jay said, "Was it Onaga?"

Surprisingly, Noob laughed.

"No," he answered, "I do not work for that monster."

"Then who?"

"If I tell you will you please be silent?"

"Yes," Jay replied.

"The sorcerer Quan Chi ordered me to lock you up until further notice."

"I knew it," Jay said to himself, "I knew we should never have trusted him...Please, you have to let me out!"

"Why exactly should I do that?" Noob asked.

"Because someone I care about is in danger," Jay told him, knowing the ninja wouldn't care."

"Let me think," Noob paused for a moment, "No."

Jay Yung sighed, dropping his head hopelessly.

"Where are we going?" Ashlynn asked. She had once again taken to staring at the ground.

"Lei Chen," Quan Chi replied, not looking at her.

"What is that?" she asked.

The sorcerer pointed ahead. Ashlynn pulled her eyes up to see a small, walled city.

"We have business to take care of here," Quan Chi informed her.

Early in the morning as it was, the city was bustling. Strangely, no one seemed to notice the two outsiders approach the small palace near Lei Chen's center. Apparently Quan Chi had found what he was looking for, because he stopped in front of a bent old man with thinning white hair and an emerald green robe. For the first time Ashlynn noticed the solemn looks on the faces of the citizens, and the buildings that had been destroyed.

"Get out of my village," the old man said, hobbling forward with the aid of a wooden staff, "You have brought enough havoc to my city demon!"

"First," the sorcerer began, "I did not do this, and second I am no demon. Far from it Lord Zeffeero."

The overlord gave him a cynical stare, "I know very well who you are. What I do not know is why you have come to my city, when I have enough problems as it is."

"I have a proposition for you," Quan Chi replied.

Lord Zeffeero seemed on the verge of laughing, "I will not make deals with the likes of you."

The sorcerer's smile, which was false to begin with, was starting to fade.

"Oh but I believe you will like this," he said, "Hear me out. Soon, very soon, I will be ruler of the realms, and it would be wise on your part to except me as Emperor _now. _If you pledge you allegiance to me, I swear to you I will spare your city from any future harm."

The overlord cocked an eyebrow, "Why should I trust you?"

"I give you my word," Quan Chi replied.

"Ha," Zeffeero scoffed, "The word of a sorcerer!"

"Except this offer," Quan Chi said, almost menacingly, "Or I will destroy what is left of your pathetic city."

The overlord of Lei Chen seemed to be thinking, he kept glancing around the city, then back at the sorcerer.

"All right," he agreed finally, "You have my loyalty..."

"You have my word," Quan Chi said, inclining his head slightly, "No more harm will come to lei Chen."

Suddenly Zeffeero looked at Ashlynn, as if seeing her for the first time. He stared at her like he wanted to ask a question, but seeing the sorcerer's glare he stopped himself. Ashlynn could only stare sadly back at him.

"She is nothing more than an...associate of mine," Quan Chi told him, giving Ashlynn a look that warned her to keep her mouth shut.

"You lied to him," Ashlynn said as soon as the overlord was out of earshot, "You won't keep your word."

"Of course not," he laughed, "Hasn't anyone ever told you the word of a sorcerer is not to be trusted?"

"Vile bastard," she mumbled.

The sorcerer stopped, "You are not as cunning as you think, I heard that."

"Good," she snapped, "I'm glad you heard it. Now maybe you'll just kill me and get it over with!"

"I wish I could," he retorted, "I really do. But you still..."

Ashlynn interrupted him, "I know, I still owe you a favor, and I still don't know what it is. I don't understand how some favor could be this important."

"Believe me," Quan Chi said, "It is."

Amilee and Sub-Zero had arrived in Lei Chen through the city's portal, but the gate was being guarded.

"We are looking for a man and a young lady who should have arrived here a while back," Sub-Zero said to the plump guard.

"Hmph," the guard snorted, "There are many men and _young ladies_ in this city. You will have to be more specific."

"Well this pair would seem a little...strange," the Lin Kuei replied, "The woman has red hair and the man...well..."

"Wait," the guard said suddenly, "I remember now. I did see two people like that, they came through not two hours ago."

"Well then let's go," Amilee started through the gate, only to be blocked by a spear in her face.

"I am sorry," the guard said, "But the sun is going down, I am not to let anyone enter the city during these hours."

"Look," Amilee seethed, "I'm not in the mood. Either you let us in, or I'll make you."

The guard started to protest, but then he noticed her exhausted face, the circles under her eyes.

"All right," he said, "Be quick about it."

Suddenly there was a scream from inside the gate. Amilee rushed past the guard, followed by Sub-Zero, to find a small girl. She was standing near a small hut, facing a man in a black hood.

"If I were you," the man said, "I would not speak in such a way."

He leaned closer, and the girl squealed again, running inside the hut. The man pulled down his hood, revealing himself to be Quan Chi. The citizens began to run, suddenly frightened, but found that they couldn't move. All of a sudden they felt tired, exhausted. One by one they lay on the ground, oblivious of everything around them. The sorcerer smiled to himself, walking into the palace. Amilee and Sub-Zero, hiding behind a statue, had been unaffected by the spell. Amilee started to follow Quan Chi into the palace, but Sub-Zero pulled her back.

"Wait," he said, "If he set that spell, then that explains what happened to Ashlynn."

"Scorpion was right," Amilee sighed, "I should have listened to him."

"If I'm not mistaken he has fully regenerated his powers," the ninja said.

"Let's just find Ashlynn and get rid of him."

Silently, they crept into the small palace, if it could be called that. Inside it was nothing more than circular room. Near the back wall of the room was a bronze throne, and behind that, carved into the wall were strange runes, unfamiliar even to Sub-Zero. Next to the throne was a statue, probably of a past overlord, where Ashlynn sat, her hands bound to the stone. Her head hung low, her eyes closed, while the sorcerer studies the runes. He read it aloud, and the letters glowed gold, revealing a secret passageway. He smiled, and vanished into the dark hallway. Amilee took the opportunity to run to her friend. Ashlynn looked up. At first her eyes widened in surprise, then they narrowed to slits.

"Okay Sub-Zero help me untie this thing on her mouth," Amilee said.

Amilee finally gets the tie off of her mouth, but as soon as her hands are unbound Ashlynn shoves her, knocking her into the wall.

"What is wrong with you!" Amilee gasped.

Ashlynn doesn't answer, instead she sinks to the floor, weeping.

"What did he do to you Ashlynn?" Amilee asked.

Ashlynn looked up, staring hard.

"How could you do this to me?" she sobbed.

"Huh?"

Amilee looked to Sub-Zero for help, but he only shrugged.

"You and Jay," Ashlynn replied, standing shakily, "You've been together this whole time."

"She's acting crazy," Amilee said, then looked back to her friend, "Girl wake up! There's nothing going on between me and Jay, I have Sub-Zero!"

"SHUT UP!" Suddenly Ashlynn rushed forward. Amilee moved just in time to avoid the blow Ashlynn aimed at her head.

"We need to get her help," she said.

"No!" Ashlynn screamed, "I'm not leaving!"

"No way..." Amilee moved her eyes slowly from Ashlynn to the passageway behind the throne, where Quan Chi stood, holding something in his hands.

"The Outworld kamidogu," Sub-Zero breathed.

"I will not fail this time," the sorcerer told them, "I will kill Onaga, and then destroy the rest of you. Your race is pathetic. Look at her, she has fallen before my feet like a homeless dog. But I have no time for this, I must get to work. Ashlynn, take care of them for me."

Ashlynn stood, facing Amilee.

"You're not going to hurt me," Amilee said, "And I'm not going to hurt you. We're just going to get you out of here and..."

Ashlynn lunged, but Amilee was faster. She dodged, pulling a dagger from her boot. She gasped, seeing that her friend's eyes were now glowing an unnatural green. Ashlynn screamed, hitting Amilee with a green projectile, sending her back into the wall. Before Ashlynn could shoot another, Sub-Zero pulled Amilee out of the way. With all of his strength, he concentrated on the kamidogu. It exploded in a puff of blue smoke. Amilee held onto the Lin Kuei ninja as the ground began to tremble.

"We have to leave," he said. Before Amilee could protest they vanished in a blue light.

Ashlynn fell to the ground, letting darkness take her.


	12. We Have Lost a Valuable Friend

Sonya glanced at Jax. Since their capture she had avoided talking to him, she still blamed him for alerting the Tarkata. Now they had arrived at a small campground, hidden in a rocky recess in the mountains. The scent of burnt flesh permeated her nostrils, making her nauseous. The sun had set, but several large fires blazed near the center of the camp. Squinting, she could see the source of the foul smell. Tied to a post in the middle of each fire was a body...

"Uggh," Sonya gagged as they neared the burning corpses. Thankfully, they were led past the bonfires, toward a large tent.

"Inside," growled one of the Tarkatan warriors, shoving them both through the tent flap. He didn't follow them in however.

"If we live through this," Jax said, staring around the nearly empty tent, "I'll owe you."

"Yeah," Sonya replied, "Since it was your fault."

Looking around, they can see nothing in the dim light except for a lantern on a table, a few barrels here and there, and a cot near the back of the tent.

"Looks like nobody's home," Jax said.

"Wait," Sonya hushed him, "Listen."

Jax went quiet, and after a while he heard a strange sound, like growling...

"Jax!"

Suddenly he was shoved onto the table, two blades pointed at his throat, knocking the lantern onto the ground.

"Baraka," Sonya guessed.

"Yes," Baraka replied, his voice sandy and harsh on her ears.

"What do you want with us?" Sonya asked.

"I must destroy anything in the Dragon King's path," the Tarkatan leader replied, "And you two seem to be standing in the middle of it."

"No man," Jax stammered, "Trust me I'm nowhere _near _his path."

"Yeah really," Sonya added, "We don't even know where to find him."

Baraka glanced at her, but did not move his blades.

"But you _are _from Earthrealm?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Then you are opponents of Onaga," the Tarkatan said, "And you must be destroyed."

"We just came here to find some friends of ours," Sonya lied. Well, it was close enough to the truth.

"Yeah," Jax said, "So...are you gonna let us go or what?"

Baraka snorted, "I will release you on one condition."

"What?" Sonya asked.

"Bring me the head of the traitor, Mileena," he replied, "Kill her, or I will hunt you down and slit your throats."

"Deal," Sonya said, knowing they had no choice.

Finally, Baraka removed the blades, much to Jax's relief.

"Make haste," he said, gesturing to the tent flap.

"Well," Jax sighed as soon as they had exited the tent, "Now we gotta go looking for Mileena again.

"Yeah," Sonya said, "And no doubt Tanya will be with her."

Jax looked at his partner, "So the question is, where do we look first?"

Ashlynn coughed, shaking the cold liquid from her face.

"You really must stop doing that," Quan Chi said, dropping the bucket he had used, "I will not carry you again."

_Good, _Ashlynn thought.

"I am afraid your...friends...left without you."

Ashlynn sat up, blinking her eyes to rid herself of the dizziness she felt.

"They're not my friends," she replied.

The sorcerer smiled, "Our next stop is Edenia."

"Why Edenia?"

"Because like you, Queen Sindel also owes me a small favor."

"For what?" Ashlynn asked, standing up a little shakily.

"You ask too many questions," Quan Chi replied, "Remember, you are my servant, _not _my ally."

She nodded as he transported them to the nexus, a place that Ashlynn had never seen before. It was a huge, circular platform that seemed to float. Six portals were lined in a row straight ahead, and there was a small altar near the center.

"These all lead to different realms?" Ashlynn asked, gesturing toward the row of portals.

"Yes," Quan Chi answered, "Earthrealm, the Netherealm, the Chaosrealm, Outworld, Seido, and Edenia. Come."

Once through the Edenian portal, Ashlynn found herself standing in the middle of a large village. It was nighttime, and the moonlight shone silver, reflecting off of a palace in the distance. She followed the sorcerer toward it, silently admiring the beauty of the realm. As they approached the gate, their path was blocked by two nervous looking guards.

"Stop," one of them ordered, his voice wavering, "Y-you must leave immediately."

The other guard didn't seem so intimidated.

"You are not welcome here sorcerer!"

"Ashlynn," Quan Chi sighed, "Take care of them."

He made his way past them, knowing they would do nothing to stop him. Suddenly a strange feeling came over Ashlynn.

"What's wrong," she said, "You two look frightened."

"I'm sure we have nothing to fear from a young lady such as yourself," the first guard said.

"Yes," added his companion, "You may as well leave girl. You are outnumbered."

"Trust me," Ashlynn said, not recognizing the threat in her own voice, "You have plenty to fear."

With that, she used her powers of invisibility. The guards looked around, confused.

"I think she is..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the man's head snapped background, producing a sickening crack. Ashlynn reappeared, and watched as his body crumpled to the ground.

"I warned you," she said to the other guard, "But now at least I'm not outnumbered."

The remaining guard raised his spear in defense as she rushed at him, but it was no use. With more power than she ever thought she had, she sent him flying into a nearby pillar.

"Please," he begged as she approached him, "I have a family."

Ashlynn cocked her head to one side, smiling.

"I'll be sure to tell them goodbye for you."

By the time Quan Chi came back, dragging Queen Sindel by the hair, the other guard was already dead. Ashlynn blinked, confused. What had she done?

"I have done nothing!" Sindel screamed. Her struggle was futile however.

"Oh I know," the sorcerer said, lifting the small woman off the ground, "But I will not have you in the way of my plans. Ashlynn, kill her."

He held the queen up, expecting Ashlynn to hit her with a projectile. She only stood there, staring wide eyed.

"What are you waiting for?" the sorcerer snarled.

Ashlynn closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, "My powers don't seem to be working..."

"Have it your way," Quan Chi said, throwing Sindel to the ground, "I will kill her myself."

"Unhand her!" came a voice from the darkness. Ashlynn whirled around, and stumbled back in surprise at what she saw. Standing not five feet from her was the heir to the throne of Edenia, Kitana, and beside her...

"Liu?" she breathed. He looked at her, and she noticed something different in her former friend's eyes, a sort of wisdom.

"You are dead!" Quan Chi screamed, unable to believe what was happening.

"And yet I'm standing here before you," Liu Kang replied.

The sorcerer looked at Sindel, then at Liu and Kitana, then back at Ashlynn.

He let out a grunt of frustration, "Come, we are leaving!"

Knowing better than to attack the angry sorcerer, Liu and Kitana let him pass. Ashlynn began once again to follow him.

"Don't," Kitana said, "Stay here."

Ashlynn looked at her, but suddenly the image of the Princess shifted. She saw, not her friend, but someone who would stab her in the back at the first opportunity.

"No," she said, "You aren't my friends."

"She is right," Quan Chi told them, grinning, "Now come Ashlynn."

She pushed past Liu and Kitana, and followed the sorcerer back toward the tear shaped portal.

"We have lost a valuable fighter," Liu said once they had gone.

"No," Princess Kitana replied sadly, "We have lost a valuable friend."

Amilee and Sub-Zero had located the others, about a mile from Lei Chen. Amilee said nothing as they approached.

"Forget it," Sub-Zero said, "There is nothing we can do but go on without her."

He was obviously trying to comfort her, Amilee knew, but she couldn't get over the strange look she'd seen in her best friend's eyes...

"Go on without who?" Sarah, who was standing near the Edenian army, asked.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" asked Cherin.

Amilee stayed silent, unable to tell them.

So Sub-Zero did it for her, "Ashlynn. She has joined Quan Chi, we must continue on without her."

"Dammit," Maria muttered, "I knew we should never have trusted him."

"Shut up!" Amilee snapped suddenly, making Maria jump, "Just stop talking about it okay?"

Maria shrugged and looked at the ground uncomfortably.

"We need to get rid of the sorcerer," Scorpion said, crossing his arms angrily, "Before we go after Onaga."

He sighed, he knew he had been right all along. And the fact that Ashlynn, who he had never liked much anyway, had joined Quan Chi made him even more furious.

"He is right," Li Mei agreed, nodding, "Quan Chi will surely try to stop us."

The ninja specters milky eyes narrowed. Every time he looked at Li Mei he got a peculiar feeling, as if she was hiding something. He shook it off when Cherin spoke.

"Yeah, but what about Ashlynn?"

Scorpion looked around the group.

"We have to kill her too," he said nonchalantly.

"No," Sarah said abruptly, "You may not care about her, but Ashlynn is our friend."

"_Was _your friend," he corrected.

"Hey wait," Marie interrupted, "Where's Jay?"

"I actually forgot all about him," Amilee replied, "But apparently he never found Ashlynn and Quan Chi..."

"Something must have happened to him," Cherin said.

Amilee still hadn't gotten over the fight she'd had with Jay.

"Maybe he got lost," she said, "And now he's wandering around Outworld somewhere thinking, _Oh I wish I would've listened to Amilee_."

Cherin scowled at her.

"The sun is setting," interjected Sub-Zero, "We need a place to rest. Then tomorrow a few of us will go in search of Jay."

Amilee snorted, but he ignored her.

Ashlynn followed the sorcerer back through the portal, watching in horror as he turned in mid step, his eyes glowed blood red.

"My plan," he said slowly, "Was ruined because of you."

"Me?" she gasped.

"Yes you! You should have killed Sindel when I ordered you to! Then Kitana and Liu Kang would have been too late to save her!"

Ashlynn backed up as he stalked toward her...

"Have I not made myself perfectly clear! I OWN YOU! You are to obey all orders!"

"But I..."

He wouldn't let her get a word in edgewise.

"SILENCE! Do not interrupt me! How many times must I tell you? If you defy me there will be severe consequences!"

Before she could react, Ashlynn was hit hard by a flying skull. She landed with a thud. She held her stomach, oblivious of her proximity to the nexus' edge.

"Is that severe enough," the sorcerer asked, making his way toward her, "Or should I continue? Perhaps a trip over the edge would do you some good!"

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, "I'm sorry. I won't disobey orders again."

"You are right," Quan Chi said, calming down a bit, "You will not disobey orders again. Because I will do far worse than kill you."

He extended a hand. She hesitated, then took it.

"What we need now more than anything is rest," Quan Chi said, "And I know the perfect place. Somewhere I have not seen in over a year."

Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Your fortress," Ashlynn sighed. She was barely able to get the words out, due to the pain in her stomach.

"Yes," he replied, "Hopefully my servants have not taken off in my absence. After that, we are off to Dragon Mountain."


	13. Prisoners

"You are not welcome here!" Jay heard Noob say from the other side of the door. He sat up, messaging his aching head.

"I payed you well," said another voice, a woman this time, "and you failed to kill the Lin Kuei warrior. I would like my gold back."

"Failed?" Noob asked, "I made sure she was dead."

"Oh really," said the woman, "Then why did I run into her in the Living Forest hmm?"

Noob paused before responding.

"She looked dead to me," he muttered.

"Well she wasn't," the woman snapped, "I would have taken care of her myself, but there was a man with her."

"What man?" Noob asked.

"He wouldn't tell me his name," she replied, "But he wore the Lin Kuei colors."

Again, a pause, longer this time.

"Sub-Zero," Noob said. He sounded distant, as if he was traveling down old roads in his mind...

"No matter," said the woman, "By the way, why are you guarding this door?"

"A prisoner of Quan Chi, he is sleeping now I believe."

"What does Quan Chi want with a prisoner?" the woman asked.

Noob seemed irritated with her questions.

"He would not tell me," he said, "Something about a woman, and this man would get in the way of his plans."

"A woman eh? Hmm, well that is of no concern to me," she said, "Now if you will kindly return my gold."

Jay heard Noob sigh, and then a clinking sound.

"That is all of it," he said.

"Let me speak with this man," the woman said.

"What," Noob asked, "Why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, now open the door," she ordered.

Jay squinted as the room was flooded with light. Approaching him was a tall, slender woman. With fiery red hair, and the symbol of the Black Dragon sewn into her vest. At first he was strongly reminded of Ashlynn, but as she came closer he noticed an air of arrogance that Ashlynn didn't posses.

"I see you're awake," she said, "I am Kira. Tell me your name."

Jay saw no reason why he should keep his name a secret to her.

"My name is Jay Yung," he rasped. Noob had neglected to give him any sort of liquid.

"Tell me about this woman," Kira said.

"Woman," he had to think for a moment, then the fog cleared, "Oh, Ashlynn. She is...someone close to me...I _have _to find her."

Talking about Ashlynn brought a bit of his determination back.

"I'm sorry to tell you this," Kira said, "But if Quan Chi has plans you will most likely never see her again."

She smiled, enjoying the hate in his eyes.

"Please," he begged, knowing it was useless, "Let me out."

The red haired woman laughed, "Do you think I want to be on the sorcerer's bad side? No. Oh well, goodbye Jay Yung."

With that she sauntered out of the room, slamming the door behind her, and leaving Jay more hopeless than he had ever felt in his life.

Sub-Zero and the others had located a small copse of trees, spending the night there. Now it was early morning, the sun had barely risen above the horizon.

"Scorpion," Sub-Zero said.

The ninja specter, who had just woken, looked up at him.

"I want you to travel with Amilee and myself."

Scorpion raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Sub-Zero would ask him to go along. He nodded. It was strange, since he had sided with the Earthrealm warriors, most of the animosity between the Lin Kuei Grandmaster and himself had vanished.

"Let's go east," Sub-Zero said, "That is the direction Quan Chi was headed in."

"We should travel to his fortress," Scorpion said, "He will most likely have gone back there."

Amilee stood and stretched out her legs.

"He's right," she agreed, "There's no way he'll still be anywhere near that cave."

Sub-Zero shrugged, a little upset that Amilee had agreed with Scorpion instead of him.

They walked for at least three hours before they finally came upon a familiar sight, Quan Chi's fortress.

"Finally," Amilee sighed, "Hey there aren't any guards on the bridge."

"Quan Chi's servants must have abandoned him," Scorpion chuckled.

They silently made their way across the long bridge, and were surprised to find the doors unlocked.

Ashlynn sat on the edge of her new bed, in her new room, in Quan Chi's fortress, when there was a knock on the door. She hoped it wasn't Quan Chi, although she knew he wouldn't have knocked. She opened to door to find a young man, about her age, with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly.

"Call me Kobra," he replied. Suddenly Ashlynn smiled, this man had a familiar accent, an accent found mostly in...

"You're from New York!" she squealed.

Kobra seemed a little surprised by her sudden happiness.

"Yeah," he answered, "I guess I was the only one who stayed after Quan Chi disappeared."

"Why?" Ashlynn asked, confused as to why anyone would stay in this place by choice.

He gave her a half smile, "Because if I'd left, he would've found me. He'll find the others you know. All of them."

"ASHLYNN!"

She flinched at the sound of the sorcerer's yelling. She sighed and moved past Kobra, walking down a staircase and into the throne room where Quan Chi sat, smiling.

"You called?" she asked wearily. She hadn't actually gotten any rest, like he had said they needed.

"Yes," the sorcerer replied, "Plans have changed my dear."

"And that means?"

"It means that _you _are going to Dragon Mountain, and I am staying here."

"What!" she gasped.

Suddenly visions of Onaga squishing her with one foot flashed through her mind, "Onaga will murder me!"

"Then it is sad to say, but I will have one less servant," Quan Chi said, shrugging.

"By the way," he continued, "I have something to show you. Noob! The prisoner!"

Ashlynn turned at the sound of struggling. Noob was coming through the doors, pulling someone along with him.

"Jay!" she gasped.

Jay looked up at her, pushing Noob away.

"Ashlynn," he said.

He was so relieved to see her alive, he didn't notice the rage that had taken over her features.

"How could you!" she screamed.

"What?"

Ashlynn's eyes narrowed to slits, "You know exactly what I'm talking about you son of a bitch!"

Jay's brow furrowed, "No, I don't."

"This whole time," she went on, "I thought you loved me, and you were sneaking around with Amilee!"

Jay was so surprised by her statement that he almost laughed, but stopped when he saw the sorcerer grinning wickedly.

"You are disgusting," he said, "What have you done to her?"

Quan Chi blinked, "I only told her the truth."

"Ashlynn," Jay said, shifting his eyes back to her, "How could you possibly believe him? I love you."

Ashlynn crossed her arms, still glaring at him, "Hmph, you never loved me."

"I do love you," Jay said, angrier now, "He's a liar Ashlynn!"

Ashlynn suddenly, began to doubt herself. What had made her believe Quan Chi?

"Have you forgotten last year," Jay asked, "Have you forgotten everything he did? If you help him he will take over Earthrealm, Ashlynn that is your home!"

"No!" Quan Chi bellowed, "_This _is your home! He is the liar!"

"How could I have been so stupid?" Ashlynn said, turning to face the sorcerer, "How could I have believed you? I killed two innocent men because of you!"

Quan Chi stood, fast as lightning. Noob, wide eyed, ran from the room.

"You believed me because you were desperate enough to do so," Quan Chi said, walking stiffly toward her, "You doubted yourself, and that was your weakness. I took advantage of it of course."

"Why?" Jay asked, "What was the point?"

Ashlynn looked at him, she had been thinking the same thing ever since she had awoken in that cave.

The sorcerer ignored him, moving closer.

"You know Ashlynn," he said quietly, "I _did _have plans for you, and in case you have forgotten, you still owe me a favor."

Ashlynn tried to protest, but he continued.

"When you promised me that favor, I made sure you would not be able to get out of it. You see, you made a sorcerer's oath."

"A what? I'm not a sorcerer," Ashlynn said.

Quan Chi's smile broadened.

"You do not have to be a sorcerer to make a sorcerer's oath. I took the most important thing to you, which unfortunately for you happened to be Jay Yung, and used it."

"Used it how?" Ashlynn asked.

"Simply put, if you break your promise, Jay Yung will die."

Ashlynn stopped, there was something in his voice that told her he wasn't lying.

"Enough of this," Jay hissed, "Ashlynn, what is this favor he keeps talking about?"

"I...I don't know," she replied.

Quan Chi walked forward, approaching them slowly.

"It seems you have betrayed me Ashlynn."

"I won't be your puppet," Ashlynn replied, her voice venomous.

Quan Chi came closer, until he was only inches from her face. Jay's eyes narrowed.

"Fine," he whispered, "Have it your way. Noob! Kobra!"

In a matter of seconds his remaining assassins rushed into the room.

"Lock them in the eastern tower," he said.

Noob seemed confused, "Even her master?"

"Yes," Quan Chi replied, "Even her..."

Jay and Ashlynn both knew better than to attack the sorcerer in his own fortress, so they let themselves be dragged away, Ashlynn giving him one last glare before she was pushed through the doors by Noob.

"You will know the point of everything soon enough," Quan Chi said to no one but himself.


	14. Fire Meets Water

Amilee, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion had thought the fortress was empty...they were wrong. Standing in the main entrance hall, they heard a voice.

"Intruders!" it yelled.

Three men came rushing toward them at full speed. A man with blonde hair, a man in black, and another who seems to be made out of metal, with steam rising from his body.

"I got the blonde one," Amilee announced.\

"I'll take Smoke," Sub-Zero said, recognizing his former ally.

Scorpion shrugged, "I guess I only have one choice then."

Amilee approached Kobra, staring hard.

"Well," he smiled, "Aren't I the lucky one."

Amilee smiled back, "You won't feel so lucky with my foot up your ass."

Before he could do a thing, she snap kicked him, sending him to the ground. Meanwhile, Sub-Zero was facing off with the robotic man.

"Intruder. Enemy. Destroy," he said monotonously.

The Lin Kuei aimed a ball of ice at him, but Smoke was quicker. He slid his boot under Sub-Zero's feet, knocking him down. The Grandmaster rolled just in time to avoid a foot in his skull, jumping back to his feet.

Scorpion and Noob had been circling eachother.

"Now however did you escape the Netherealm?" Noob asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," the ninja specter replied, jabbing the man in black in the gut. Noob responded with a spinning kick, knocking Scorpion to the floor. From his spot on the ground, Scorpion called upon his spear, landing it in Noob's ribs. He stood up, with the spear still embedded in his enemy, and pulled him forward.

"Please," Noob begged, seeing the ninja draw a long sword from his back.

"Why would I show you mercy?" Scorpion asked, but the sword had already sliced cleanly through Noob's neck, sending his head rolling across the floor to land near Amilee's feet.

"Ewww," she whined, "What is wrong with you!"

Kobra took the opportunity to kick her, but she caught his foot, throwing him into the wall. He got up, but noticed she wasn't moving, just staring blankly at him. Suddenly, his skin felt as if it was on fire. He screamed, but the scream was cut of when his body burst into tiny pieces.Amilee smiled, satisfied.

"Impressive," Scorpion said, nodding.

Amilee glanced Sub-Zero's way just in time to see Smoke fall to the ground, frozen solid. His metallic body shattered.

"Well that wasn't so hard," Amilee said.

There was the sound of clapping. They whirled around to find themselves staring at the sorcerer himself.

"You are right," he said, "That _was _impressive. I had forgotten about your...abilities, Amilee. But too bad it only works on the weak."

Amilee shook her head, "You have no idea how many times I tried it on you."

It was true, she had given herself a headache many times trying to make the sorcerer explode.

"Really," he replied, "So that is why you could not keep your eyes off of me."

Sub-Zero stepped forward, in front of Amilee.

"Where are Ashlynn and Jay Yung?" he demanded.

"Dead," Quan Chi said simply, "I got rid of them. Jay Yung was in my way, and Ashlynn just would not cooperate."

Amilee swallowed, he couldn't have...

"He's lying," Scorpion said quietly.

The sorcerer grinned, "I am not lying. I had no more use for her..."

"I'll kill you myself!" Amilee yelled, running toward him, only to be blocked by a glowing green barricade. She flew backward. Sub-Zero caught her and held tight to prevent her from rushing forward again.

"Come now my dear," Quan Chi laughed, "Surely you know better than to do that?"

"How could you?" Amilee sobbed, tears were streaming down her face now.

The sorcerer rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "It was quit easy actually. I can still hear the sound of her scream just before she died. Jay Yung was defiant on the other hand, thinking he could defeat me. He was wrong apparently."

Sub-Zero leaned close to Amilee's ear, "We have to leave. There is nothing to do here Amilee."

Amilee's sobs intensified as he transported them. Quan Chi smiled, and made his way up the stairs to check on his prisoners.

Ashlynn leaned on Jay in the tiny circular room, exhausted and fast asleep. Jay had been staring into the empty blackness around them, trying furiously to think up an escape plan. So far none had come to him. Suddenly, the darkness if front of his eyes shifted. He blinked, trying to make out whoever was now standing before him. The figure looked at him, he thought, and then quickly opened the door.

"Wake her up."

The woman standing near the doorway wore robes of white and gold, with a strangely large hat slung across her back. She gestured frantically for him to follow her instructions. Gently, he shook Ashlynn, who groaned.

"What?" she asked harshly, opening her eyes.

"Come on," he replied, "Get up."

Ashlynn looked at him, then shifted her eyes to the woman.

"Who are you?" she asked foggily.

"I am your only way out of this place," the woman snapped, "Now come!"

Ashlynn shook her head, trying to get rid of the remnants of sleep. Jay and the woman in white were halfway to the door before they turned to wait for her. She started to follow them, then froze.

"Come on Ash!" Jay said, confused as to why she had stopped.

"Ashra."

Both Ashra and Jay spun around to find Quan Chi blocking the doorway, their only exit.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," he continued, "But for some reason I spared your life. Why I do not know."

Ashra's almond eyes narrowed, "You are disgusting."

The sorcerer only smiled, "I have been called many things, and disgusting is not the worst of them."

"Jay," Ashlynn whispered, he turned to look at her, "We're not escaping."

He wanted to reply, to tell her that they _would _get out of there, but the hopeless look on her face stopped him.

"For once she is right," Quan Chi said.

"Your assassins have been killed," Ashra replied, "You have no servants left."

The sorcerer folded his arms across his chest.

"I do not need assassins to kill you."

In a flash of green light, Ashra sailed across the room, toward the barred window.

"No!" Jay screamed. It was too late. The impact sent her flying straight through the window, breaking the metal bars.

Jay ran to the window, looking down into the darkness in case she had somehow survived the fall. He saw nothing.

"I can't see her," he said, "It's too far down."

Ashlynn swallowed back tears, and looked up to see the sorcerer preparing for another attack, this time intended for Jay Yung. Desperately, she pushed him away, receiving the blow instead. It sent her flying into the stone wall, unconcious. Jay pulled himself up off the floor, facing the sorcerer.

"I will kill you!" he said.

He rushed toward Quan Chi, who easily raised a barrier to protect himself. Jay bounced off of it, landing on his back.

"Give it up," the sorcerer said, smiling, "You cannot defeat me. I have an idea, maybe you should spend a while in the Netherealm, then you might have an idea of what it feels like to be trapped there for an entire millennia!"

Suddenly Jay began to glow. First blue, then yellow, then red, and then blue again. Ashlynn opened her eyes just in time to see him vanish.

_I've lost everything, _she thought, closing her eyes again, _the others are probably dead too. _She kept her eyes shut tight, expecting to die any second, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see the door was closed, and Quan Chi was gone.

Jay had been running around the Netherealm city of Nekros, frantically trying to find someone, _anyone_, who could help him.

"Anyone," he yelled loudly to anyone who would listen, "Can anyone get me out of here!"

A nearby demon, with a particularly yellow looking face, laughed.

"Get you out," he chuckled, "If I could do that I would not be here myself."

Jay, furious, rushed toward the demon man, pulling him up by the collar of his tattered shirt.

"Listen to me," he hissed, "If you know of any way out, you _will _tell me!"

The demon stared blankly at him, then a thoughtful expression came over his sunken face.

"There is someone..."

"Who!"

"A sorcerer," the demon replied, "Though it is doubtful that he would help you."

Jay was becoming more and more irritated.

"Tell me who!"

The demon grinned, a horrible grimace of decaying teeth.

"His name is Shang Tsung."

Jay's heart sank, he released the demon, and stood still, staring at nothing.

"He is in the city somewhere," the demon man told him, still smiling broadly.

Jay, knowing he had no other choice, began to circle the city. Just as he was about to give up his search, there came a voice from behind him.

"Well, I never imagined I would run into _you _here."

He whirled around. Sure enough, standing near a grisly looking statue, was the man he'd been looking for.

"You can thank Quan Chi for that," Jay replied, "Please, I need your help."

He winced. It felt horrible that the man he despised more than any other was the only person who could help him.

"I will help you," Tsung said.

Jay raised an eyebrow. It had been too easy, there had to be something else.

"What do you want in return?" he asked.

"Retrieve the amulet from Onaga, and bring it to me," the sorcerer told him.

Ashlynn looked up quickly when the tower door opened.

"Please just kill me," she said, trying hard to avoid looking at the sorcerer.

Quan Chi approached her slowly, "Surely you have not lost _all _hope? At least you are still alive."

Ashlynn sighed, tired and frustrated.

"That's exactly the point," she said, "I'm alive...and everyone else is dead. I'm alone."

"You should be thanking me," the sorcerer said.

Finally she looked up at him.

"For what?" she asked, her voice full of hatred, "Killing everyone I cared about? Ruining my life?"

"I could have done much worse," he replied.

Ashlynn ran a hand over her face, "What could possibly be worse?"

He smiled, "I will spare you the details. I have kept you alive for a reason."

Ashlynn continued to glare at him.

"I know I know," she muttered, "The damn favor."

"Exactly."

Apparently he was enjoying keeping her in suspense, and it disgusted her.

"Please tell me what it is," she sighed.

"Now that you are alone," he said, "I will tell you. Stand up."

She stood, eying him warily.

"Long ago, while I was trapt within the Netherealm," he began, "I was told of a prophecy."

He paused, irritating Ashlynn even further.

"What is it and what does it have to do with me?" she asked shortly.

"I am getting to that," he replied, "I forget the unimportant details."

"Well then tell me the important ones," Ashlynn snapped.

"If you would please let me finish," he said, "I was told of this prophecy by another sorcerer, one of great power. He told me every magic user sought to find a certain person, one who was the embodiment of fire and water."

Ashlynn's brow furrowed, what could that possibly have to do with her?

"Why," she asked, "What was so special about them?"

"He said that the person who was the meeting of both fire and water, was a source of great power, enough power to take over the realms without a struggle."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked. She couldn't understand why he would take the time to tell her about some ancient prophecy.

He smiled, "Because I have finally found it."

Ashlynn glanced around the room dumbly.

"Where?"

He kept staring at her.

"You Ashlynn," he said finally.

She choked, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Uh no," she said, "I don't think so."

"But you _are_," he insisted, "Let me explain. Your hair, the color of an inferno, and your eyes the color of the sea. Fire meets water, do you understand now?"

"But...but," she stammered. It couldn't be true, she _couldn't _be the subject of some prophecy...this couldn't be happening.

After a while she took a breath, trying to clear her mind.

"So...so what is this favor?" she asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Join me," he said quickly, "And help me take over the realms."

She glowered at him, "No."

Roughly, he snatched the front of her shirt and pulled her toward him.

"I have finally found you," he whispered, "I will not let you go after years of searching."

"How do you know it's me?" she asked.

She had a point, she thought, there were plenty of other redheaded women with blue eyes.

"Because you hold a power that I have never seen in anyone else," he replied, finally releasing her.

"So what am I supposed to do," Ashlynn asked, angrily adjusting her shirt, "I didn't even know I had this power, I sure as hell don't know how to use it."

"Come," he told her, heading for the door, "To the Inner Sanctum. I will show you."

She followed behind him, cursing him under her breath.


	15. Surprise

Jay kept running. He could no longer feel his legs, and had lost track of how long he'd been racing across the wastelands of Outworld. He would have flown, but his short time in the Netherealm had drained his powers, and they had not yet returned. It was pitch black, but he could see the very top of the sorcerer's fortress in the distance, so he kept going. That was until he ran head on into something, or someone.

"Owww," the woman moaned.

Disoriented, he collapsed to the ground.

"Jay?"

He looked up wearily. At first he thought he was dreaming, or hallucinating, that was until Jax easily lifted him to his feet.

"Hey man," Jax said, "What the hell you doing running around in the dark?"

"Have to get...to the fortress," he panted, barely able to force the words out, "Ashlynn...Have to hurry."

"Whoa, hold on," Sonya said, catching him as he stumbled forward, "Why is Ashlynn in the fortress?"

"I don't know," he replied, still struggling to stand up straight, "I can't waste time...I...I don't know if she's even still alive."

"Damn," Jax muttered.

"You can't go in there alone," Sonya said.

"Yeah," Jax added, " Forget Mileena, we gotta find Ashlynn. But I ain't running the whole way."

After a few more hours of walking, they had finally made it. The bridge however, was guarded.

"How you planning on getting in there?" Jax asked.

Jay looked at him, then at the fortress.

"Meet me inside," he said.

Before either of them could question him, he had sprouted silvery black wings, flying toward the top of the fortress.

After he had gone, Jax turned to his partner, a slight frown on his face.

"How come I don't got powers like everybody else?"

Sonya only shrugged, preparing to take on the guards.

Ashlynn stood in the center of the large platform in the middle of the Inner Sanctum, scared to death. Quan Chi had been reciting some strange words, eyes closed, for what seemed like forever, and she was starting to feel funny. Suddenly the room started to spin. She clutched her head and stumbled forward, to be steadied by the sorcerer.

"What's wrong with me?" she murmured.

"Nothing," he replied simply.

He uttered another word, louder this time, and everything was engulfed in a brilliant green light. Ashlynn screamed, falling to her knees.

Jay had almost made it to the top, when suddenly he was blinded. A surge of power struck him full force, sending him spiraling back to the ground. Fortunately, his wings cushioned the fall somewhat...

Jax had only just taken care of the last of three guards, when Jay landed near them, sprawled out on his back. Sonya rushed to him, checking his pulse.

"He's alive at least," she said.

"Yeah but what's with that light?"

Sonya stood, staring up into the sky with Jax.

"I don't know," she replied, prying her eyes away from it, "But we have to get him out of here."

"What about Ashlynn?" Jax said.

Sonya bit her lip, trying to think.

"Stay here with him," Jax said suddenly. Before Sonya could protest, he was gone.

Far away, in a secluded part of Outworld, Onaga sat in his throne...his queen by his side.

"I am sorry it took my so long my Lord," Li Mei said, bowing slightly.

The Dragon King looked at her as if to say something, then suddenly his reptilian eyes glimmered red.

"What is wrong?" she asked nervously.

"I sense a change in the balance of power," he replied, his eyes slowly returning to their normal color.

Li Mei said nothing, she knew exactly what had happened.

Ashlynn opened her eyes. She was still kneeling on the floor, but the searing pain had vanished. She looked up at the sorcerer, unable to stand at the moment.

"What did you do?" she asked hoarsely.

He smiled slightly, "I have unlocked your power, the power that will be _my _tool from now on."

Ashlynn took a breath, forcing herself to her feet. Her head felt as if it had been cleaved with a battleaxe.

"For now you should rest," Quan Chi continued, "You will need your strength."

There was a strange undertone to his voice, but Ashlynn's head hurt too bad to notice. She nodded, regretting it as the pain doubled, and walked off toward her chamber.

Once inside, she let herself collapse onto the bed. A moment later the door opened quietly. She sat up with effort, and almost fell off the bed in shock.

"Jax!"

Jax, who she had presumed to be dead like everyone else, closed the door softly and rushed to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "I think. Jax...the others..."

She couldn't force herself to say it.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"The others," she continued, "Are dead. Sub-Zero, Amilee, all of them."

She bit her lip, staring at him. He sighed, looking back at the door.

"We gotta go," he said.

"Jax I can't."

He stared at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Excuse me?" he said.

Ashlynn stayed still, keeping her eyes on him.

"We gotta go," he repeated, "Right now."

Still she didn't move.

"Come on girl, let's go!" he snapped.

"I can't leave," she told him quietly, "I have to..."

Just then, much to their horror, the door swung open.

"I was not expecting you to have visitors," Quan Chi said, his eyed widening slightly.

Jax stared daggers at him. Ashlynn had never seen him look so angry.

"You are one sick dude," he said, "What's wrong with her!"

The sorcerer's face remained emotionless.

"Nothing is wrong with her," he replied.

"Please, don't kill him," Ashlynn begged.

Quan Chi looked at her, but said nothing.

"Please," she said again, "Let him go."

"I will give you one chance," the sorcerer said, a muscle twitched in his jaw, "To leave this fortress unharmed."

Jax's feet remained glued in place.

"Jax go," Ashlynn said.

_And take me with you_, she thought.

"I ain't leaving you here woman!" Jax said, shaking his head.

"If you don't leave he'll kill you!" she retorted.

Jax seemed to be thinking. His eyes narrowed to slits, and he moved toward the sorcerer.

"If you lay one hand on her," he said, "I'll rip your heart out myself."

Quan Chi grinned, letting him pass through the door. Ashlynn remained in her spot on the bed, sitting cross-legged. She had expected Quan Chi to leave, but much to her annoyance, he continued to stare at her from the doorway.

"What?" she asked finally.

"There is one thing I neglected to tell you about the prophecy," he replied.

Ashlynn winced as a sharp pain shot through her skull.

"Which is?" she asked with effort.

The sorcerer made his forward, earning a hard stare from Ashlynn as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"The prophecy states that once the power is unlocked, the holder will be given immortal life," he replied.

Ashlynn paused, feeling as if she'd been slapped.

"Immortal," she whispered, mostly to herself, "As in I'll never die?"

Quan Chi nodded, giving her a moment to soak it in, then he continued.

"That means that you will be here...with me...for all eternity."

Ashlynn's head was pounding even harder now, but she caught an edge to his voice that she didn't like.

"Forget everyone," the sorcerer continued, "Forget Jay Yung, forget your friends. They mean nothing now, and in a few thousand years it will be as if they had never existed."

"A few thousand years..." Ashlynn repeated blankly.

"Yes," Quan Chi said, "You may as well get used to this place, it will be your home until the end of time."

Ashlynn looked at him, trying to control herself.

"I won't just forget them," she said, "No matter what you say, _you _are the one who killed them."

"I had no choice," the sorcerer said, trying to maintain a smile, "It was for the best you know. They would have prevented my takeover of the realms, and you would not have your immortality."

"So?" Ashlynn huffed.

"I know your worst fear," he said softly, "You hate the thought of growing old, of never accomplishing anything in life. Now you will have forever to accomplish anything you wish."

Ashlynn had been staring at her feet, thinking. She looked up to find herself face to face with him. Startled, she pushed herself backward until she was sitting up against the headboard.

"What the hell!" she gasped, trying to push herself through the headboard.

"Can't you see?" the sorcerer asked, his smile fading a little, "Jay Yung is gone, your friends are gone, you have no one but me. You really have no choice, I know you do not wish to be alone forever."

It took Ashlynn a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. When she finally did she choked slightly, unable to breath.

"I...but..." she didn't know how to respond, she hadn't been expecting this and it had caught her off guard.

"You know what I say is true," Quan Chi said, "Together, you and I will rule."


	16. Flawed Victory

Sonya was tending to Jay, when Jax burst through the fortress doors, looking angry.

"Where's Ashlynn?" she asked.

Jax thought for a moment. He couldn't tell her Ashlynn was alive, because she would just want to go inside.

"She's dead," he lied, "The others, he killed them too."

"Everyone?" Sonya asked quietly.

Jax nodded, "Everyone."

Jay groaned, opening his eyes.

"Where is she?" he tried to sit up, but the pain kept him on the ground.

"Jay," Sonya said softly, "Ashlynn's dead."

Ignoring the pain raging in his chest, Jay leapt to his feet.

"SHE IS NOT DEAD!" he bellowed, steadying himself with Jax's help.

"I'm sorry jay but-

Sonya was cut off by Jay, "I have to inside."

"You can't even stand up straight," Sonya argued, "And if you go inside you'll only get yourself killed."

"There's no use in killing yourself for no reason," Jax added, hating himself.

Sonya took Jay's arm, leading him down the steps.

"He's right," she said, "We have to get you out of here."

Amilee sat near Sub-Zero in the small camp they'd made, silent. Everyone else had fallen asleep a long time ago.

"We need to talk with Raiden," the ninja said finally.

"I know," Amilee replied, staring into the dying fire, "Tomorrow, let's sleep now."

She turned away from him, thinking of her friends, of how much she had lost. A tear slid down her face, and she fell into a troubled sleep.

Ashlynn swallowed, still unable to form a complete sentence. Quan Chi was still staring at her, unblinking. She felt confused, lost.

"What is it?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Still, she couldn't reply.

"As I told you everyone else is gone," the sorcerer said, his voice had become harder, "Who else do you have but me?"

Ashlynn ignored him, thinking back to be locked in the tower with Jay. She had felt safe, and with him she was sure everything would be okay. But then he had left, and he'd taken her hope with him.

"Say something," Quan Chi said, his voice had lost all trace of understanding, but that didn't surprise her, it had been fake anyway.

"I can't...I can't forget him," Ashlynn replied finally, "He may be dead, but he still feels alive to me."

"He is not alive," the sorcerer said firmly, "He is never coming back. Forget him."

"No," Ashlynn responded, "I love him."

The sorcerer seemed to be struggling with his temper, "No, you _loved _him. You must stop thinking about him."

Ashlynn squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep her tears at bay. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to find Quan Chi smiling at her. It made her sick. She bit her lip, staring sadly at him.

_I'm sorry_, she thought, _I'm so sorry Jay. _

He came closer. She wanted to push him away, to run. But why? What was the point? Where would she go? Finally she decided that it no longer mattered, her life as she knew it had ended.

As he kissed her, she tried desperately to separate her mind from body, to block everything out, but that tactic failed miserably.

Jay had one foot through the portal to Earthrealm, when he felt a different kind of pain. It was as if someone had taken hold of his heart, and was squeezing without mercy. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Dimly he could make out Sonya's panicked voice.

"Jay! Jay!"

The pain only lasted a few minutes, but to Jay it felt like an eternity. After it had passed he lay on the ground, breathing deeply. Finally he looked up to see his companions, both wearing startled expressions.

"Are you okay?" Sonya asked.

Jay nodded, not quite sure if he _was _okay.

"Yeah," he said, "Just my ribs. Come on, let's go."

They stepped through the portal, to find themselves standing in a grassy field. Raiden stood a few feet away, apparently he had been expecting them.

"Things are not going well," he said.

"Everyone's dead because you had to bring that bald bastard back!" Jax snapped.

"I'm so sorry," the thunder god replied sincerely, "I knew there would be risks, but I never thought this-

Suddenly the portal flashed, and the others, looking angry and frustrated, emerged.

"You're dead," Sonya said blankly.

Amilee stared at her like she had two heads, "Excuse me?"

"Hmm, I don't seem to remember getting killed recently," Cherin said.

Sarah was the first to notice Jay, standing near Jax.

"Lying son of a bitch," she snarled, "Quan Chi said you were dead!"

"Believe me, I'm not far from it," he replied weakly.

"Is...where is Ashlynn?" Amilee asked.

Jax bit his tongue, "Quan Chi killed her."

"So he wasn't lying about that part," Frost said.

Jax took a breath, this had to be for the best, it _had _to be.

"So it seems we are not so hopeless after all," Raiden said after a while.

"Maybe," Maria said, "But we lost Li Mei. She just disappeared all of a sudden, and we didn't have time to go looking for her."

Raiden nodded. Maria got the idea he knew something they didn't, but decided not to question him.

"I will send you to Dragon Mountain," he said, "Onaga must be disposed of. Jay, stay here with me."

He gave Jay a look that seemed sympathetic, but Jay had a feeling there was more to it than that. The others vanished in a blinding light, leaving Jay alone with the thunder god.

_Ashlynn, I hope you understand what you are doing, _Raiden thought, turning away from Jay.

Ashlynn heard a voice. It sounded distant, but familiar. All she could make out was the word _understand. _Finally she decided she was just hearing things, so she closed her eyes again. She was alone in the room now.

_Thank God, _she thought.

She pulled the cover over her head, trying to sleep. She wished she had gone with Jax when she had the chance.

_He'll probably die like everyone else, _she thought sadly, _I wish I could start over, I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish...Jay was here._

The tears fell from her eyes, soaking her pillow.

"I wish you could hear me Jay," she sobbed, "I wish you were here. I'm so sorry."

_I wish you could hear me Jay, I wish you were here. I'm so sorry._

Jay shook his head, but the small voice kept repeating itself. He turned to find Raiden staring at him knowingly.

"Can you hear that?" Jay asked.

Raiden shrugged, "Hear what?"

"A voice, it sounded like...but it can't be..."

Raiden smiled slightly, "Go to her Jay."

"She...she's alive?" Jay asked, unable to believe it.

Raiden nodded.

"Please Raiden," he said, "Send me to the fortress."

The thunder god had healed him, and he was more confident than he had ever been. He would destroy the sorcerer for what the bastard had put him through.

After Jay had left, Raiden stood alone, thinking.

"I fear what may happen when he finds out."

Jay flew full speed toward the top of the fortress, the wind stinging his eyes the whole way. He circled, peering through every window, until he found her. Ashlynn was asleep, and he could only see the top of her head. Luckily, the window was cracked, so he pulled it open and crept inside.

"Ash," he said, shaking her softly, "Ashlynn wake up."

Ashlynn opened her eyes. For a moment she looked confused, then happy, then terrified. Jay covered her mouth before she could scream.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet," he told her.

Ashlynn pulled his hand off, her eyes watering, "He's not here, he left for the Realm of Chaos."

"Perfect," Jay said, "Let's go."

Ashlynn didn't budge, she was staring at him with the most sorrowful look he'd ever seen.

"I can't," she said, "The reason he didn't kill me was because...I'm a part of some prophecy."

"I don't care about some damn prophecy," he said, "Wait..."

"What?"

"Fire meets water," he replied, his gaze distant, "That's it isn't it?"

Ashlynn nodded, "Now you see why I have to stay. I can't go back to Earthrealm, I'll never be normal again. Besides, you would keep aging and I...I wouldn't be able to stand it. I don't think I could handle that. I'd rather see you happy...with someone else."

"No," Jay said firmly, "I'm not leaving you here. Not with _him._"

Ashlynn started to sob again. Jay stayed silent, and after a few minutes he remembered something.

"When did you mean when you said you were sorry?" he asked.

Ashlynn's mouth fell open, "You heard that?"

Jay nodded, "Why would you be sorry?"

"I'm sorry that," she paused, she couldn't bear to tell him, "That I accused you of being with Amilee."

Jay stared at her, his brown eyes seeing right through her.

"That's not why," he said, "Ashlynn what did you do!"

He stood, suddenly realizing what had happened.

"Jay I'm sorry!" Ashlynn cried, trying to calm him down. He pushed her away, pacing back and forth.

"I thought you were dead," she continued, "I thought everyone was dead so I just...didn't care anymore! Jay please!"

He stopped pacing, his gaze was so full of rage that it frightened her.

"How dare you," he said, "After what you accused _me _of doing!"

He stalked toward the open window, unable to look at her any longer.

"Please," Ashlynn begged, "I'm sorry I-

"Quit apologizing! It won't change anything!"

With that, he took off through the window. Ashlynn watched him vanish into the darkness. Long after he had gone, she fell back onto the bed, burying herself under the covers.

Only a few minutes later, she felt someone sitting on the bed. She kept her eyes closed, trying to stop crying.

"Why is the window open?" Quan Chi asked, knowing full well that she was awake.

Slowly, she sat up.

"I got hot," she said, "I needed some fresh air."

"It is freezing," he said, "Who was here?"

"No one," Ashlynn replied, a little afraid now.

"It is almost dawn," he said, still staring suspiciously at her, "Apparently my servants had escaped to the Chaosrealm, not a good hiding place. If you need anything, tell them."

He left, closing the door a little too hard.

Amilee followed close behind Sub-Zero. They had managed to sneak into Onaga's palace, and were now making their way down a wide, deserted hallway.

"I know the kamidogu are near," Sub-Zero said, "I can feel their power."

He passed a few more doors before stopping in front of a large one, intricately carved with the image of a dragon, its tail forming the doorknob. He pulled it open slowly. Inside, laid out on a large bronze alter, were the four remaining kamidogu.

"That was too easy," Amilee said. As soon as she said it, four black clad ninja's dropped from the ceiling rafters.

"Told you," she said.

The Lin Kuei easily took out two of them, freezing them both and pushing them into the left wall. Amilee took on the last two, breaking the first ones neck with a kick to the head. The other, seeing how much danger he was in, quickly made his way for the door.

"Where are you going? Is something wrong?" Amilee asked. Before the poor ninja could move another inch, she had thrown both of her daggers, landing them in his chest.

"Hurry," Sub-Zero said, picking up the Earthrealm kamidogu, "We have to destroy these before-

A violent tremor shook the ground, throwing Amilee into the alter.

"Oh no," she gasped.

"I'll distract him," Sub-Zero said, "Destroy the kamidogu."

Without another word, he ran through the door and into the hallway. Amilee couldn't let him go alone, so she followed behind. He looked angrily at her, but there was no time to argue. Onaga was rapidly rushing toward them.

"That's Onaga?" Amilee squeaked, "I pictured him being a lot smaller and less...scary."

"Pathetic," the Dragon King snorted, "Raiden sent you did he not? Only two of you."

"Nuh uh you ugly green freak!" Jax landed a punch to Onaga's abdomen that would have winded a normal man, but the Dragon King didn't flinch. He laughed, walking toward Jax who ran the opposite way. As soon as he had turned, Amilee and Sub-Zero rushed back into the room, quickly smashing each kamidogu. Every time another one shattered, they could hear a roar of rage from the end of the hall.

"Come on!" Amilee said.

Jax and Sonya stood near Onaga, who was crouched on the ground.

"Yeah," Jax said, "Now that's what I'm talkin bout'!"

"Not so tough now are ya?" Sonya chided.

She tried to aim a kick at his oversized head, but he caught her foot, throwing her into the wall.

"Damn," Jax said.

The Dragon King stood, backhanding Jax, who landed near his partner. Then he shifted his eyes to Amilee and Sub-Zero, they glowed fiery red.

"You...will...PAY!"

He opened his mouth, drawing in air, then let it out in a blast of fire. It hit Sub-Zero in the chest, sending him backward onto the floor. Amilee ran to him, but there was no response.

"You are alone," Onaga taunted, "You stand no chance against me."

Amilee stood, staring hard at him. He made his way slowly toward her.

"You may have destroyed the kamidogu," he said, "But you will never defeat-

He stopped, staring down at himself. His skin had begun to glow red.

"What...what is happening!" he bellowed.

Amilee didn't break her gaze. She knew she was close, it would happen any second...Suddenly someone tackled her, breaking her concentration. She looked back to see Li Mei staring defiantly at her.

"What are you doing!" Amilee screeched, "I had him!"

"You will not kill him!" the smaller woman yelled. Suddenly, Li Mei fell forward, Cherin standing behind her.

"Yeah well I have to disagree with you on that," Cherin said.

Li Mei stood, only to be shoved toward Frost, who sent a stream of ice across the ground. Li Mei screamed as her body froze from her feet up.

"I knew there was something wrong with her," Cherin said, pushing Li Mei's frozen body to the ground, where it shattered.

"Noooo!" Onaga screamed.

Amilee focused on him again, giving herself a headache. Onaga stopped walking, breathing hard.

"You...are a...witch!" he roared.

Then, in a blinding flash of violet, he exploded, covering the hall in greenish slime. Amilee smiled, and fell to the floor. When she opened her eyes she found Sub-Zero hovering over her.

"We did it Amilee!" he said, sounding happier than she'd ever heard him.

"Can we go home now?" she asked weakly.

Everyone was smiling. Jax helped Sonya stay on her feet. She was beaming despite the large knot on her head. Even Scorpion, who had removed his mask, was smiling slightly.

"Yes," Sub-Zero replied, "We can go home now."

Later they arrived back in the grassy field to find Raiden and Jay Yung. Raiden seemed as happy as they were, but Jay wasn't sharing their excitement.

"Jay what's wrong?" Maria asked.

He didn't respond, so Sonya approached him.

"What is it Jay?"

"Ashlynn," he answered finally, "She's alive."

"What? She is? Then we have to go get her!" Amilee said, her eyes wide.

"I already tried," he replied through clenched teeth, "She won't come, and to tell the truth, I don't want her to."

Amilee couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, "Why wouldn't you want her to come back?"

"When she thought we were dead, something...happened," Jay said, staring hard at the ground as if he wanted to sink through it, "She may be alive, but she's dead to me."

"Man, there's no way," Jax said, though he wasn't too sure, "Right?"

"You know a few hours ago I thought I knew her," Jay said, a strange smile on his face, "But apparently I have no idea who she is."

Cherin scratched her chin, "Well...maybe he brainwashed her or something."

She knew it sounded corny, but she'd known Ashlynn a long time.

"She wasn't _brainwashed_," Jay said sharply, "Or she wouldn't have apologized. She wasn't even sure I was dead...how could she?"

"I'm sorry Jay," Raiden cut in, "We all are, but there is nothing we can do."

Amilee looked as if she was about to rip her hair out.

"So we're just going leave her there!" she screamed, receiving blank stares from everyone, "What is wrong with you guys! I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm _not _leaving her! Send me to the fortress...NOW!"

"Amilee," Raiden said calmly, "If Jay couldn't bring her back, what makes you think you will be able to?"

"Because I'll drag her out by her hair!" Amilee replied, folding her arms.

"I'm going with you," Sub-Zero said quietly. Amilee had known he would say that.

"All right," Raiden sighed, "This is your choice."


	17. Going Home

It was early morning, the sun had just risen, and Ashlynn was more bored than she could ever remember being. She was standing in the middle of a long hall, staring out of a large window, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Onaga has been vanquished," Quan Chi said.

"Oh," Ashlynn replied distantly, "Good."

He turned her around, staring hard at her.

"You do not seem too happy about this news."

"Oh no," she said hastily, "I am happy."

She did her best to smile, but could tell he knew it was fake.

"You will pay a visit to Lei Chen," the sorcerer told her, "Inform them that they are under the rule of a new emperor. Tell Zeffeero he _will _keep his promise, or I will burn the city to the ground."

Ashlynn nodded numbly. She had forgotten about the whole Quan Chi being the new emperor thing.

Despite the early hour, Lei Chen was buzzing. Ashlynn approached the single, tired looking guard at the gates, who held his spear up to block her.

"You are not welcome here," he hissed, "The last time we saw you the Outworld kamidogu was destroyed and-

Ashlynn cut him off, "I have good news, Onaga has been defeated."

The guard seemed to relax slightly.

"Is that so? Well then...I suppose there is no harm in it. Go on," he lowered his spear, but he still seemed very suspicious. Ashlynn approached Lie Chen's center square, where Lord Zeffeero stood, looking older than before. His face took on an expression of rage upon seeing her.

"What do you want with us now?" he asked angrily.

"I'm here to inform you that Onaga is dead," Ashlynn said, "And Outworld is under the rule of a new emperor."

Zeffeero didn't look the least bit surprised.

"Tell the _Emperor_ that I will not accept him as ruler," he replied, walking closer with the help of his walking stick, "He is a cruel man, we were better off with Shao Kahn."

Ashlynn paused, she hadn't been expecting this, and she didn't want to see anyone hurt.

"Listen," she said, "You don't have a choice. He said he would destroy your village. Please, I don't want to see these innocent people suffer."

The old man looked her over, seemingly thinking hard.

"You are not a bad person," he said after a while, "Why do you serve him?"

"That's a long story," she replied, looking away from him.

The Overlord sighed, "Very well, tell him that I accept. Though I have a feeling I will regret it..."

"Believe me," Ashlynn said, relieved, "I won't let him harm your village."

The Overlord nodded, and didn't take his eyes from her until she had disappeared through the gates.

"I fear what Quan Chi will do with such power."

Amilee and Sub-Zero had made it into the fortress. It was late, and the halls were empty. Now they found themselves facing a hallway lined with doors on both sides.

"So," Amilee whispered, "Which one?"

The Lin Kuei didn't reply. Instead he crept toward the first door on the right and pulled it open.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh," he said, "She's not in this one. You take the left, and I'll take the right."

Amilee shrugged, pulling open the first door on the left. Inside she found nothing but a young man sprawled out on a bed, an empty wine bottle on the floor. She peaked in three more rooms before Sub-Zero stopped.

"Here," he said, signaling her to follow. Amilee approached Ashlynn's sleeping form, who had thrown the covers off the bed.

"I never thought I would have to see you again."

They both spun around, startled, to find the sorcerer standing in the doorway.

Ashlynn yawned and opened her eyes. She looked at Amilee, then Sub-Zero, and then Quan Chi...

"You son of a-

Amilee stopped her, "Not a good time to make him mad Ash."

"You lied to me," she continued, ignoring Amilee's protests, "You said they were all dead."

"You were better off not knowing," the sorcerer replied, staring daggers at the two intruders.

"No," Ashlynn said, "You were better off not telling me! You lied because it would help you! You knew I would never have joined you if I knew my friends were still alive!"

Quan Chi ignored her anger, "I came here to tell you something, before I found _them _here."

Ashlynn stood, picking up the covers off the floor.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"There is one last part of the prophecy," the sorcerer said.

Frustrated, she threw the blankets back to the ground.

"Dammit! I'm sick of this! What is it?"

Quan Chi seemed to hesitate, "The holder of the power, which is you, must have..."

He stopped.

"Have what?" Ashlynn asked slowly.

"You see," he continued, "The power that you hold must be passed from generation to generation...in case something were to happen to you."

Ashlynn blinked, processing what she had just been told.

"Oh hell no!" she said finally.

Quan Chi had apparently expected this, "You have no choice. You agreed to this, the prophecy must be fulfilled. You _will _have a child, otherwise my plans could be ruined."

Amilee, unable to control herself, chuckled. Ashlynn looked at her and she quickly shut up.

"No," she said, "I'm only twenty and I will not-

Quan Chi held up a hand to stop her, "Your age makes no difference now."

"What does he mean by that?" Amilee asked, finally recovering her voice.

"Fire meets water," Sub-Zero muttered, "She is immortal..."

Ashlynn shook her head, "How did everyone know about this damn prophecy except me?"

"I will make a deal with you," the sorcerer said to Ashlynn, "Help me fulfill this prophecy, and I will spare your friends."

"Ashlynn don't you dare!" Amilee said, taking her friend by the arm. Ashlynn didn't look at her.

"Okay," she said quietly, "Let them go."

Quan Chi nodded, smiling as he moved away from the door. Amilee wouldn't budge. Even when Sub-Zero was forced the drag her, she hung on to the door.

"NO! Ashlynn you have to come with us!" she tried desperately to get away, but Sub-Zero finally managed to pull her out of the room. They had not been gone two seconds when the sorcerer slammed the door shut behind them. He turned to Ashlynn, smiling broadly.

"If we are to fulfill the prophecy," he said, "We should get started as quickly as possible."

Ashlynn had to force herself not the throw up.

Jay's frown returned when Amilee and Sub-Zero reemerged through the portal.

"Well," he said, "Where is she?"

Amilee couldn't answer.

"You wouldn't come would she?" Cherin said.

"She...well..." Sub-Zero had no idea what to say.

"Well what?" Sarah asked anxiously.

"She...has to..." Still he couldn't figure out how to tell them. Amilee looked at him, shaking her head. She knew it would be better not to tell them the truth.

"We'll tell you later," she said, "It's a long story. Let's go home."

Raiden smiled, although he knew the truth.

"You all did a great job," he said, "You should be proud of yourselves."

No one seemed very proud.

"I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of Quan Chi," Sonya said. No one argued with her.

"You all have grown much these last few years," the thunder god said, desperately trying to lighten the mood, "Go home now."

Later, after everyone had gone, Raiden stood alone in the grassy field.

"This was never supposed to happen," he whispered.


	18. Six Years Later

Amilee glanced at the clock, 10:09 p.m.

"Ugh," she groaned, looking at Sub-Zero who was sitting on the couch next to her, "You're really into this reality t.v thing huh?"

He only shrugged, smiling and turning his attention back to the television. Amilee sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. She was close to sleep, when the apartment was filled with a blinding white light. She jumped, falling off the couch in the process.

"What the hell?" she gasped, standing up.

Sub-Zero didn't look at her, instead his gaze was fixed on the two intruders. Standing near the couch, and looking very confused, were two little girls no older than six. The first one had long golden hair, and the darkest brown eyes Amilee had ever seen. The second had a mane of fiery red hair, blue green eyes, and was strangely familiar...

"Earthrealm?" the red haired one asked.

Amilee's jaw dropped, "You're from another realm?"

The blonde girl looked at her as if this was nothing unusual.

"Yes," she replied, squaring her chin bravely, "Outworld, and if you hurt us our father will-

The red haired girl pinched her.

"Be quiet Rhapsody!" she ordered.

"Ouch!"

The Sub-Zero approached the girls warily.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

Again the children acted like nothing strange was going on.

"Through the portal of course," the blonde girl, who they now knew as Rhapsody, said.

Amilee shook her head, "What portal?"

"The one in our home," the red haired girl said, acting as if Amilee was an idiot.

Amilee, frustrated, decided to stop asking questions, so Sub-Zero took over.

"What does your home look like?"

"Well," Rhapsody began, rubbing her chin, "It's tall, and kind of pointy..."

Amilee looked at Sub-Zero, "We have to get them home."

"No!" the red haired one screeched.

"We can't go back!" Rhapsody added, then turned to Arilayn, "When Father finds out we're gone he will..."

"Why are you so scared of your father? Who is he?" Amilee asked.

"You don't know of him?" Rhapsody asked, sounding shocked.

Amilee shook her head.

"He is the emperor of Outworld," the other girl said.

Amilee fell back onto the couch, squishing Sub-Zero.

"So," she said, pausing to collect herself, "So your mother...her name is Ashlynn?"

"Yes," replied the redheaded girl, who now looked so much like Ashlynn that Amilee could hardly stand to look at her, "How did you know that?"

Amilee took a deep breath, pushing herself up off the couch.

"I knew her," she replied simply. Sub-Zero found it strange that she used the word _knew _instead of _know_.

"You have to go home," Amilee said, running a hand through her hair.

The miniature version of Ashlynn crossed her arms defiantly, "No."

Sub-Zero looked at Amilee, "We need to tell Raiden."

"Raiden," Rhapsody said, sounding shocked, "Father says he is an evil god."

"He's not the evil one..." Amilee muttered.

"It's late," Sub-Zero said, signaling her to be quiet, "We should let them stay here tonight."

"Right," Amilee agreed reluctantly, "We'll deal with it tomorrow, I'm tired."

She ushered the two girls into the spare bedroom, making sure they were comfortable before she left.

"We're in so much trouble," she said, flopping down on the couch again.

"I just don't understand something," the Lin Kuei said.

"What?"

"Why did the portal bring them here?"

Amilee stared at him, but couldn't think of a logical answer.

"Where are they!" Quan Chi shouted. Ashlynn backed up into the diningroom wall, trying to put more distance between them.

"I don't know," she said, "I put them to bed last night, they were fine."

"The portal," the sorcerer said quietly, "Was it guarded?"

"Rain was supposed to be watching it," Ashlynn replied.

"Find him."

She complied, glad for an excuse to be away from him, but worried to death about her daughters. She found Rain exactly were she knew she would, standing in the main hall talking with a giggling blonde servant. She gave him a frustrated whack to the back of the head and he spun around, startled.

"What was that for?" he demanded. He had never shown her the same respect that he had for the emperor, but she had learned to deal with it.

"Idiot," Ashlynn snapped, "Your job was to guard the portal."

"I was," he answered calmly.

"Oh really? Then where are my daughters!"

Rain seemed to be thinking, his dark eyes darted from side to side, looking for an excuse.

Finally he sighed, "All right, I was not guarding it."

Ashlynn's eyes narrowed to slits.

"He...he was with me," the blonde woman spoke up, looking worried.

Ashlynn focused her attention on the servant. Meela, if she remembered correctly. A woman she had never liked much.

"Surprise surprise," she said, "Every man in this fortress has been at least once right Meela?"

Meela looked hurt, but didn't defend herself. Ashlynn knew there was nothing more she could do, so she gave Rain one more smack for good measure, and walked back toward the diningroom where Quan Chi stood waiting impatiently.

"Well?" he said.

Ashlynn shook her head, "It seems Rain has been neglecting his duties."

The sorcerer's face hardened, and he walked past her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find them," he replied, moving her aside.

Once through the portal, they found themselves standing in the livingroom of a small apartment. Ashlynn walked to the window, staring blankly at the view.

"Where are we?" Quan Chi asked.

"New York..."

She took a deep breath, it had been so long since she'd seen Earthrealm let alone the city she had lived in for so long. Suddenly a door opened. Apparently it led to the kitchen, because Amilee came out a moment later, singing and carrying a plate of toast. The toast didn't last long. She looked at Ashlynn, then at Quan Chi, and her breakfast went flying into the air.

"Ahhhh!"

The sorcerer winced, "Must you do that so early in the morning?"

"How did...why...wait..." she couldn't talk straight.

"Emma," Ashlynn said softly, "We looking for-

"Your daughters?" Sub-Zero said, walking out of the kitchen to stand behind Amilee.

"How did you know?" Ashlynn asked, although she already knew the answer.

"They showed up last night," Amilee replied, picking up her ruined toast. She stared at it sadly, then went back into the kitchen. Just then the first door in the nearby hallway opened, and two little girls emerged. Seeing their parents, they darted back into the room.

"Arilayn! Rhapsody! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Ashlynn screamed.

Amilee smiled. Despite how mad Ashlynn had made her, it was strange to hear her friend sounding so much like a mother. The door creaked open, and the two terrified children crept out, avoiding their father...

"Come," he said through clenched teeth, "We are leaving."

Suddenly there was a knock.

"Oh right," Amilee said, "Sarah was supposed to pick up those pictures..."

She mumbled all the way to the door.

Ashlynn braced herself as Sarah walked in. She looked different. Her hair was longer, and somehow she'd gotten taller. She had been the shortest of there little group before, now she had grown a few inches, making Ashlynn the shortest. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes wider than Ashlynn had ever seen them.

"Hi Sarah," Ashlynn said, her voice cracking.

Sarah didn't reply. But suddenly she seemed to get dizzy, because she had to steady herself on Amilee's shoulder.

"What..." she started to say, but couldn't get the words out.

"Arilayn, Rhapsody come on," Ashlynn said, "We're leaving."

Each girl took on of her hands as the sorcerer tried to transport them all back to Outworld...nothing happened. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light that filled the room. Ashlynn's heart sunk. Even worse than seeing her former friends, was seeing the man who had once been like a father to her.

"You called Amilee?" Raiden said, ignoring Ashlynn and Quan Chi.

"Yeah," Amilee snorted, "Like an hour ago!"

The thunder god turned away from her, focusing on Ashlynn, who wanted to throw herself out the window.

"Ashlynn," he said, "I had a feeling we might meet today."

He smiled, telling her he knew something she didn't.

"You have very beautiful daughters," he said, earning suspicious stares from both girls.

"Thank you," Ashlynn said meekly, unable to look at him.

Raiden scratched his chin, "I wonder what they would look like if their father was-

The sorcerer stopped him, "Do not say it thunder god."

"Say what?" Raiden asked innocently, "Oh, you mean don't say Jay Yung."

"Please stop Raiden," Ashlynn begged.

Raiden nodded, "I took the liberty of inviting someone over here."

Amilee looked at him, "What? You invited someone to my house?"

He shrugged, "Ashlynn I'm sure Jay will be thrilled to see you."

Ashlynn went white. Before anyone could stop her she rushed at the thunder god, only to be blocked by some invisible barrier.

"Raiden how could you!" she screamed.

There was a knock on the door.

Raiden smiled, "Why that must be him now."

Ashlynn couldn't believe what was happening. Amilee gave her a halfway sympathetic look, and pulled the door open. Jay looked startled at the number of people in the room. Ashlynn could only stare at him, there were no words to say. He stared back, and his eyes got harder as each uncomfortable second passed.

"Well," Amilee said, obviously trying to ease the tension, "I have to go to work so..."

"And I," Sub-Zero paused, trying to think up an excuse to leave, "I need to go shopping."

Ashlynn would have laughed at that coming from him, but she couldn't have smiled to save her life. Amilee left the apartment, followed by Sub-Zero. Sarah sat down on the couch, staring at a blank t.v screen. Jay finally seemed to notice the two girls.

"Who are they?" he managed to ask.

"My...my daughters," Ashlynn replied shakily.

"It's good they don't look like their father," he retorted, unsmiling.

Quan Chi turned from the window.

"I have had enough of this," he said, "I know how envious you must be, I do have something you could never get, after all."

Jay smirked, "That's too bad for Ashlynn then isn't it?"

"Stop it," Ashlynn snapped, "Let's go."

Once gain the sorcerer tried to transport them, but still nothing happened.

"It seems as if something is blocking the portal," Raiden said, smiling.

Ashlynn glared at him, "Don't smile at me like that Raiden."

Quan Chi tried again, still nothing.

"Great so we're stuck here?" Ashlynn said.

"You are so different," the thunder god noted, "You used to be more...innocent, if that is the correct word."

Ashlynn sighed, frustrated.

Jay leaned against the wall, "Yes well it looks like the sorcerer changed that."

"Jay!" Ashlynn yelled.

"Yes," Quan Chi replied, "I did what you could not."

Ashlynn couldn't take anymore, so she sat down next to Sarah. Arilayn and Rhapsody took a seat on either side of her.

"Jay please stop looking at me like that," she begged.

Jay shrugged, "Why? Is Quan Chi the only one allowed to look at you now?"

The sorcerer chuckled, buy didn't turn from the window. Ashlynn dropped her head into her hands, hopeless.


	19. Plans

It was Friday. Cherin and Maria had made plans to hang out at Amilee's house, little did they know that they were about to run into their past...They found the apartment, number 143. Maria reached for the doorknob but Cherin stopped her.

"Wait," she said, "Listen."

Maria leaned closer to the door. Sure enough, someone was yelling.

"Are they fighting?" Maria asked.

Cherin shook her head, "Amilee and Sub-Zero never fight."

They both leaned closer to the door, trying to hear what all the yelling was about.

"You don't know what I've been going through for the last six years!"

"Yes I do! I went through the same thing! What you think this was my choice! I did it to save you!"

"I would rather have died!"

"Mother why are you yelling!"

"Be quiet Rhapsody."

Cherin looked at Maria, then shrugged and pulled the door open. The living room was crowded, and everyone turned toward them. Ashlynn didn't spare them a second glance, instead she turned to Quan Chi.

"Try the portal again," she said, "I can't take this."

Once again he tried to transport them back to Outworld...nothing.

"Dammit," Ashlynn sighed.

Cherin was eying the two little girls.

"They're mine," Ashlynn said, knowing the question on her mind.

"Mother I want leave," Rhapsody whined.

Ashlynn didn't look at her.

"Rhapsody we're trying," she replied impatiently.

Quan Chi shook his head and turned away when the thunder god appeared, smiling mischievously.

"The portal," Raiden said, "I was blocking it."

Again, Ashlynn foolishly tried to rush at him, only to be stopped by Amilee.

"Are you stupid or something Ash?" she laughed.

Ashlynn only glared at her.

"Why!" she screamed, still be restrained.

"I also sent your daughters here," he said, ignoring her expression of rage, "I was trying to help you."

"Well _this _isn't helping me Raiden! Come on, let's go."

The sorcerer tried one last time and they vanished in a flash. Maria, unable to believe anything she'd just seen, let herself fall onto the couch.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"Quan Chi has plans," Raiden said, knowing that everyone in the room had been thinking the same thing.

"What is he planning?" Sub-Zero asked.

"I'm not sure yet," the thunder god replied, "It has something to do with those two little girls."

Amilee sighed. It had been so long since she'd seen Ashlynn, and she wished her friend would have stayed. She was different, not the same person they had all known. Amilee could tell she was miserable, and she _had _to do something about it.

Back in Outworld, Quan Chi had dragged the two girls, plus Ashlynn, into the Inner Sanctum. Both Arilayn and Rhapsody stood close to their mother, trembling.

"It is time," the sorcerer said, his back to them, staring at the waterfalls.

"Time for what Father?" Arilayn asked, her voice barely audible.

Quan Chi turned, a chilling smile on his face. Ashlynn winced, she'd seen it before.

"Time to put your powers to use," he said.

Ashlynn pushed both girls behind her, blocking them from view.

"No," she said, "They're too young."

The sorcerer had been expecting this.

"Silence," he hissed, "Do not contradict me."

Ashlynn swallowed. After all these years he still frightened her.

"I won't let you," she said, her tone a cover for the fear she felt. Without a word, he seized her wrist, twisting it roughly.

"And just how do you plan on stopping me?" he hissed.

"Let go of me," Ashlynn replied, trying not to sound afraid for the sake of her children. The sorcerer's dark eyes narrowed, and he flung her to the ground.

"Pay no mind to your mother," he said to the now terrified girls, "She knows nothing. Come."

Arilayn glanced at Rhapsody, but neither of them moved. More out of fear than wanting to oppose him.

"Come forward!" he bellowed.

Ashlynn tried her best to stand, but Quan chi's foot was pinning her to the ground.

"Soon," he said, "The realms will belong to me. All thanks to you."

He extended a hand, closing his eyes. Ashlynn, knowing exactly what he was trying to do, struggled to free herself. After a while he opened his eyes, which glimmered red.

"This should be working," he growled, then looked sharply at Ashlynn still on the ground, "What have you done!"

"I didn't do anything," she replied. It was true, she was just as surprised as him. The ritual should have worked...

"Do you really wish to know why it isn't working?"

The sorcerer spun around angrily to face Raiden. He finally removed his foot, and Ashlynn was able to stand.

"This is your work?" Quan Chi asked, more of an accusation than a question.

Raiden ignored him, instead he turned to Ashlynn.

"Ashlynn," he said, "I have news that will change your life."

"What?" Ashlynn asked.

The thunder god's smile broadened.

"Do you remember the night before you traveled to the Netherealm six years ago?"

Ashlynn nodded, she would never forget that night...

"Yes," she answered, "I was...with Jay...why?"

Raiden chuckled, unable to hide his excitement.

"You see sorcerer," he said, gesturing toward the girls, "The ritual failed, because these children are not yours."

To Ashlynn, time seemed to stop. It couldn't be true, could it?

"You are insane," Quan Chi said, though he didn't sound too sure of himself.

"Maybe," Raiden replied, "But I'm telling you the truth."

Ashlynn felt her heart lift. She felt...happy, something she hadn't felt for years. She started to laugh, unable to control herself.

"All this time," she said, still laughing.

Raiden smiled warmly, "Come."

Quickly, she seized her daughters and rushed to Raiden's side. The sorcerer said nothing. But just before they vanished, she saw a look in his eyes that promised death.

Ashlynn opened her eyes. It was almost eleven o'clock, but Arilayn and Rhapsody were still sound asleep. They had spent the night in Amilee's apartment. Amilee had called Jay, and he was supposed to be there around noon. Ashlynn was nervous, she didn't really know how to tell him, especially after their last encounter.

A while later, after she had woken the girls, she found Sub-Zero on the couch in the living room.

"Hey," she said.

He didn't look at her, he was busy reading the newspaper.

"Good morning," he said shortly.

Ashlynn sighed. She knew that like Amilee and probably everyone else, Sub-Zero had also been angry with her for the last six years. She sat down next to him uncomfortably.

"Jay should be here any time," he said from behind the newspaper.

She stared out the window for a few seconds, then looked back at him.

"Look," she said, "I'm sorry okay?"

He turned a page in the newspaper, but still didn't look at her.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me," he said, "You should be apologizing to Amilee. You have no idea what it did to her when you left. You were her best friend and then you just...left. She said it felt like you were dead."

Ashlynn couldn't think of what to say, so she sat there until a knock sounded at the door. Amilee rushed from the kitchen to answer it, still in her sweat pants. Jay's smile vanished almost instantly upon seeing Ashlynn.

"Hi Jay," she said uncertainly.

He only stared at her.

"Um Jay," Amilee said, "Ashlynn has something to tell you."

He looked Ashlynn over, but didn't move. The two girls had stopped chasing eachother around the house, and were staring at him.

"Jay," Ashlynn said slowly, "Meet your daughters."

There, she'd said it.

Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Right," he said, "Ashlynn you have more problems than I thought so I'm going to leave now..."

"No," Amilee interrupted, "She's telling the truth."

Jay looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on.

The next few hours Jay spent getting to know his daughters, but he never once looked at Ashlynn. Later that night, after the girls had gone to bed, Ashlynn stood in the kitchen, eating a brownie, thinking. Jay had been prepared to leave, but decided that he couldn't just go without saying anything to her.

"Ash," he said, opening the kitchen door.

She turned to look at him, finishing off her brownie.

"What?" she asked.

"I just..." he couldn't really think of what to say, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ashlynn almost laughed, "Why didn't I tell you? I didn't know Jay."

"You didn't?"

He found it surprising that she couldn't tell by looking at the girls.

"No, I wish I would have."

She paused for a moment, "I'm so sorry Jay."

"No," he replied, "You did...what you thought was best..."

Ashlynn winced. She knew he had thought she was stupid to have done what she did.

"I really hope you can forgive me," she said.

He stared hard at her.

"I don't know Ashlynn," he said, "We'll see."

With that, he left her alone in the kitchen.

Quan Chi stood in his throne room, staring out of the window. His thoughts had not left Ashlynn since she'd escaped with the girls. He knew she would no longer help him, so the children were his last hope.

"Master?"

Rain stood close by, nervous as always.

"Hmmm?" he said, not taking his eyes from the window.

"You said you had a plan?" Rain asked, adjusting his mask. Quan Chi had yet to figure out why he insisted on wearing it indoors.

"Yes Rain," he said, "My plan...is to invade Earthrealm."

Rain felt his heart skip a beat. His master must really be desperate if he was willing to risk everything just to retrieve a pair of children.

"But Master we do not..."

He was cut off, "Silence Rain. Ashlynn will pay for what she has done to me. I will kill every living being in Earthrealm, saving her for last. She will watch her friends die one by one and by the end she will be begging for death!"

Rain had a feeling this _plan _had more to do with Ashlynn than the two girls, but he didn't dare voice his opinions.

"I want you to recruit every able bodied man and woman in Outworld," the sorcerer continued, "If they refuse...burn their houses and kill their families. Spare no one."

Rain nodded, unsure if his master was thinking clearly, and left. Quan Chi waited until he had gone before drawing up a large green orb. The fog cleared, and he could see Ashlynn. She was sitting on the couch in the small apartment, reading a book. Absently he reached out to touch the orb. Ashlynn looked up sharply, dropping her book. Angrily he pulled his hand back and the orb vanished.


	20. Havik

A few weeks later...

Cherin sat down on her couch, reaching for the t.v remote. The screen came on fuzzy, so she flipped through the channels, all the same.

"Damn cable," she muttered.

"Haven't you got better things to do?"

Cherin jumped to her feet, spilling her diet coke.

"Who's there?" she demanded. The voice had come from directly behind her, but it was dark, the only light coming from the fuzzy television.

"You have nothing to fear from me," the voice said, "I'm not here to hurt you Cherin."

"H-how do you know my name?" she asked, angry with herself for sounding so scared.

Out of the shadows stepped a man, almost a foot taller than her. He wore a midnight cape, and a strange skull shaped mask...

"Does it really matter?" he asked, "I can help you."

He took a step forward, and Cherin stumbled backward, searching for any kind of weapon.

"BACK OFF!" she screamed. The man stayed put, staring at her.

"My name is Havik," he told her.

Cherin couldn't help but chuckle despite her fear, "Well there's a name you can trust..."

"I have been watching you," he continued, "You are special, you don't belong here."

Cherin reached for the phone, "I'm calling the cops."

There was no dial tone.

"Come with me," the man extended a hand. Cherin looked at him. She didn't know this man, but she had a strange urge to go with him.

"No," she replied.

"All right," he said, smiling, "I see you will not trust me unless I explain. I am from another realm."

Cherin snorted, "Well I figured that."

"I make my home in the realm of Chaos," Havik continued, "It is a wonderful place, Chaos and disorder reign."

"Sounds fun," Cherin said skeptically.

"Oh it is," Havik said, the enthusiasm rising in his voice, "There are no rules, no one to control you. I see Chaos in your soul Cherin, you belong there."

"No rules huh?" she asked. Her mind felt...foggy, she couldn't think straight. Something was telling her to go with this man, and it wouldn't let up.

"Not one," he replied, his hand still extended, "Well, are you coming?"

She couldn't help it, she grasped his hand and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ashlynn sat down on the couch in Amilee's apartment, next to Sub-Zero. The strangest look had come over his face.

"What's up?" she asked.

He didn't look at her, "I just...have this feeling. Like something is-

He was cut off by the shattering of the window opposite the couch. He pulled Ashlynn behind the sofa to avoid flying shards. Amilee ran out of the kitchen, screaming at the sight of her ruined living room.

"What the hell!" she shrieked. Sub-Zero stood up slowly, walking toward the window. On the streets, so many stories below, the people of New York City were in a panic. The streets were completely crowded, frantic people trampled one another, trying to escape.

"What are they running from?" Ashlynn asked, coming to stand beside Sub-Zero. Her question was answered a moment later, when a massive wave of men clad in black uniforms came pouring down the street, quickly catching up with the fleeing people.

"Quan Chi," the Lin Kuei said simply. No one argued with him.

"How could I have let this happen?"

All three of them turned, and were not surprised to see Raiden. They had become used to the thunder god dropping in like that.

"Oh my god," Ashlynn gasped, "Arilayn, Rhapsody! Jay took them out to eat! I've got to find them!"

She started for the door, only to be pulled back by Sub-Zero.

"You can't go out there," he said, "It's not safe."

"Jay will take care of the girls," Amilee added.

Raiden sighed, staring down at the carnage below.

"Cherin is missing," he said without looking at them.

"What? Where is she?" Amilee asked.

Ashlynn hardly heard the bad news, her thoughts were with her children.

"That I cannot tell you," Raiden replied, "But...she is no longer within the boundaries of this realm."

"Do you think it was Quan Chi?" Amilee asked.

Raiden shook his head, "I have no way of knowing. But why he would take her I do not know..."

Ashlynn took a breath, finally able to speak again.

"What are we supposed to do?" she demanded, a little too loudly.

The thunder god looked at her.

"We will need help," he said, "Ashlynn, travel to Outworld and find Scorpion, he may be able to aid us. You two, I need you to locate Jax and Sonya, they are currently in Seido. I will try to find the others, we will hold back Quan Chi's forces as long as possible. Hurry."

Ashlynn rubbed her throbbing temples. Raiden had sent het to the small fishing village of Sun Do, in Outworld. After a while of walking, she realized that everyone had stopped what they were doing, staring at her with frightened expressions.

_They all recognize me_, she thought.

Slowly, a small man in an oversized hat approached her, bowing slightly.

"Is...is the emperor displeased with us?" he asked quietly.

"No," she replied quickly, "But that doesn't matter. I'm here for another reason."

The villagers had begun to gather around her.

"I've turned against the emperor," she began, "He's sent his forces to Earthrealm, my home, and I have to stop him."

"We want nothing to do with this," said an elderly woman to her left, "The emperor would burn our village to the ground if we defied him."

Ashlynn nodded, "I know. I don't want to bring you into it. I'm here looking for the ninja specter, Scorpion. Um...I've heard he's been seen around here."

The people looked at eachother questioningly.

"I know him," said middle aged man.

"Can you tell me where to find him?"

The man swallowed, obviously scared.

"He takes his residence in a cave but..."

He stopped, staring at her.

"But what?" she asked, trying not to become frustrated with him.

"The cave is located behind the encampment of a Tarkatan horde, led by...led by Baraka himself."

Ashlynn sighed, she knew exactly where to find it. The camp wasn't too far from the village, a thirty minute walk...a ten minute run.

"Thank you," she said quickly. Pushing her way through the crowd, she ran north at full speed. She found the camp in good time, although her legs were on fire and her sides felt like they would split. The camp, of course, was guarded.

"Halt!" the helmeted guard demanded.

Ashlynn stopped, trying to slow her breathing. She thought, maybe she could use her status to her advantage.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" she asked, forcing herself not to smile at how idiotic she sounded.

The Tarkatan guard paused, staring hard at her.

"Apologies," he said finally, "I did not know..."

"I accept your apology," she said, "I must speak with your leader."

He turned, giving her a chance to giggle silently.

"Baraka? He is inside. Go on."

She walked past him, pleased with herself. I didn't take her long to find Baraka, he was standing toward the back of the camp, close to the cave in which she needed to be. The Tarkatan leader recognized her almost immediately.

"How may I be of service to you?" he asked.

She winced at the sound of his voice.

"I have need of a...sacred space," she said, now it was almost impossible to keep from laughing.

"We have no scared space here," Baraka replied.

"Oh but you do," she said, "Do you see that cave?"

The Tarkatan leader glanced behind him, then turned, a skeptical look on his face. For a moment Ashlynn was afraid her plan may not be working.

"Of course," he said slowly.

The cave was smaller than it had seemed from the camp. Ashlynn had to squint to make out a wobbly door built into the stone. Cautiously, she reached for the knob...Before she could pull the door open, she was tackled to the ground.

"I have told you the Tarkata are not to enter this cave!" Scorpion bellowed.

"I'm not a Tarkata! Get off of me!"

The specter stared at her a moment before releasing her.

"I thought you were one of those revolting warriors," he said, "Thought you are not far from it..."

Ashlynn waved a hand, dismissing his insult.

"I'm here because Earthrealm is in danger."

Scorpion pulled off his mask, attaching it to his belt.

"Again?" he chuckled.

"This isn't funny," Ashlynn snapped.

"Wait...Why would _you _care about Earthrealm? Last I heard you were living in the fortress with..."

She cut him off short, "Don't say his name. He sent his forces to Earthrealm, people are dying, we need your help."

The ninja shrugged, "I could not care less, let Quan Chi take over Earthrealm."

Ashlynn sighed.

"You don't get it," she said, "If he takes over Earthrealm, what do you think he'll do next? He'll go after every realm until he has control of them all. We have to stop him."

Scorpion was silent for a few uncomfortable moments.

"All right," he said finally, "But I am only doing this for myself."

"As long as your helping," Ashlynn said, "I don't care what your motivations are."


	21. Family Honor

Amilee and Sub-Zero had just arrived in Seido, it was about noon. The whole realm seemed to be floating on air, and there were more guard towers than houses. There were people however, but they didn't seem interested in one another. They stared straight ahead, walking briskly.

"What's up with these people?" Amilee asked.

"This is the Realm of Order," Sub-Zero replied, "The people here must adhere to strict laws. We should head over to the main guard tower."

It didn't take long to find, the main guard tower was built of polished white marble, and located in the center square of whatever city they were in. Inside, they found none other than Jax and Sonya, speaking with a tall, white haired man. Jax turned, hearing them enter.

"Hey," he said, "Wasn't expecting you here."

"What's the matter?" Sonya asked, noticing their worried expressions.

"Earthrealm is under attack," Sub-Zero replied.

Jax and Sonya didn't need to ask who was responsible for the attacks.

"Come on," Amilee said after a while, "We have to get back."

Once back in New York City, they realized things were getting worse by the minute. Most of the city was no longer recognizable. Things were burning...buildings were crumbling. The sky was now a deep shade of purple. The remaining people, the ones who had survived the first attack, were now taking shelter in and under anything they could find. Cars, abandoned buildings, anything.

"God..." Amilee whispered.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, Quan Chi stood facing a select group of his soldiers.

"We have slaughtered many of the people here," said one of his generals, "There is not much left. We are sending more of our forces out, away from this city."

The sorcerer nodded.

"Good," he said, "And what of Raiden's fighters? How many have you slain?"

The general shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"None...We have yet to locate them sir," he replied.

Strangely, the sorcerer didn't seem angry.

"When you do find them," he continued, "Bring me the woman. You know which one. I want to make sure she witnesses the death of everything she has ever cared for. I want to see the look on her face...If you find the children, do not harm them."

The group departed, all except one. Noob Saibot stood alone, facing his master.

"I have brought you back from beyond death for one reason," Quan Chi told him.

"Yes Master?"

"Locate your brother...kill him," the sorcerer replied, "And for the God's sake _please _get rid of Amilee for me. She is bound to be with him."

Noob nodded, "With pleasure."

Noob left, following his brother's essence. He jogged around the side of a burning building, leaping over countless bodies, until finally he spotted his brother. He crouched behind a flipped car, waiting for the right moment.

Ashlynn and Scorpion had arrived back in Earthrealm, finally locating the others.

"Ashlynn," Raiden said, "I'm glad you found him so quickly."

Ashlynn eyed Scorpion, "It wasn't as easy as you might think..."

Sarah, more devastated by the carnage than any one of them, spoke up.

"There are so many soldiers," she said, "There's no way we can take them all."

"We won't have to," Maria replied, "Not if we take out their leader first."

"I have to find my daughters," Ashlynn said, completely ignoring Sarah.

"Plus I cant get a hold of Cherin," Sarah said.

"I say we split up," Maria suggested, pulling her dark hair back into a ponytail, a stern look on her face. Amilee and Sub-Zero had been whispering quietly to one another.

"Ashlynn should go look for Jay and the girls," Amilee told him, "But I think it's a good idea for Jax to go with her."

"And we _must _keep Quan Chi from finding Ashlynn," Sub-Zero added, "No more of his lies."

"Seriously," Amilee agreed, "She has this thing about believing him..."

"Well I'm going to go check out Cher's apartment," Sonya said,

Raiden nodded, "Good luck."

And then, as always, he vanished. Leaving them to their own devices.

"Come on Jax," Ashlynn said, turning to him.

Maria headed off in the direction of Times Square with Sarah.

"What do you need me to do?" Scorpion asked, the first time he'd spoken since his arrival.

Amilee snorted, "We need you to fight."

His eyes narrowed.

"Well this isn't the time for dumb questions you know?" she retorted, following Sub-Zero.

To Sonya's surprise, Cherin's door was unlocked. Inside, the television was on, playing a rerun of The Real World. There was no sign of anyone, so she crept down the short hallway, stopping in front of the slightly open bedroom door. She could make out two shadowy figures inside, one of which was Cherin.

"What do you think of my realm?" asked a man's voice.

"Actually," Cherin replied, "It was fascinating. I've never had a chance to travel to another realm just for the heck of it, you know what I mean?"

"No," the man said, "I have never thought about that."

"Well I'm always fighting for something," Cherin continued, "I never seem to get a break."

"Ah, I see," the man said.

"You know," Cherin said, "It's been so long since I've really had a connection with someone."

Sonya rolled her eyes, sick of listening to the conversation, and headed back down the hallway. So Cherin had a thing with some man who had access to the realms...What harm could that do?

Jay Yung stood in the corner of an alleyway, near France's Steakhouse, where he and his daughters had been eating out. The sign had been destroyed, and it now read

FRAN S TEA HO SE. Now he waited, crouched behind an overturned dumpster.

"Father," Rhapsody whispered, "It smells..."

He pulled both girls back just in time to avoid the taxi that sped into the alley. He sighed when Jax stepped out of the driver's seat.

"Well damn," he said, "I ain't driven like that since I saw The Fast and the Furious."

Ashlynn crawled out of the passenger's side, looking nauseous.

"Next time I drive," she growled.

"Mother!" both girls squealed, running to her.

"Ashlynn," Jay said, "What's going on?"

"Earthrealm is under attack," she replied, jostling her daughters into the back of the taxi. Jay followed, while Ashlynn buckled up the girls.

"We don't have time for this..." Jay complained. She shot him a look that would've made anyone take a step back.

"I'm just making sure they're safe," she said.

"Well they got a better chance of dying with you behind the wheel than on the streets," Jax chuckled.

"Shut it Jax," Ashlynn said, "And buckle your seatbelt."

She pressed her foot down hard, sending the car speeding forward out of the alleyway.

"Damn!" Jax gasped.

"Please don't curse in front of my daughters," Ashlynn told him, using her practiced motherly voice, "You're setting a bad example."

She smiled, turning her attention back to the road...just in time to avoid the group of ninja's blocking their path.

"Shit!"

Rhapsody glanced at her sister, who shrugged.

Sub-Zero finished off the last of Quan Chi's forces, then turned to Amilee and Scorpion.

"These guys suck," Amilee said, kicking at the body of a fallen fighter, "It's like they've never fought in their lives."

"That's because they haven't," Scorpion said.

She seemed confused, "What?"

"Quan Chi raided Outworld," the ninja specter continued, "And forced many of its citizens to join his army. They have had a limited amount of training."

"At least that's good news," Sub-Zero said.

He bent down to make sure the last ninja was really dead, when a black shape tackled him. It moved so fast it was almost impossible to see. The Lin Kuei ninja tried to stand, only to be thrown into the side of a car. Amilee ran forward, but was yanked back roughly by Scorpion.

"We have to help him!" she screeched, kicking at him.

He held tight, "No, you must not interfere!"

The shadow man had finally stopped moving. He removed his mask, and Sub-Zero's jaw went slack.

"It...can't be," he muttered.

"I have finally found you brother," Noob said, "Now I will give you what you deserve."

Amilee pulled away from Scorpion, leaping onto the black ninja's back. It took him only a moment to throw her to the ground.

"How dare you," he said, "Who do you think you are?"

She glared at him from the ground, "Who are _you_?"

"He is...my brother," Sub-Zero explained.

Suddenly, Amilee was pinned to the ground by some strange black net. Noob turned his attention back to his brother.

"Now Sub-Zero," he said, "It is time to die."

He aimed another fireball, but Sub-Zero rolled, coming up behind him. He swept Noob's feet out from under him, freezing his legs to the ground. Then suddenly, he stopped, staring.

"Kill him!" Amilee yelled, struggling with the net, "What are you waiting for!"

"I can't," he replied, "He is still my brother after all."

Noob chuckled, "You are weak. You have always been weak."

"Say what you will about me," the Lin Kuei said, "I can't kill you."

Much to Amilee's horror, he released his brother from the ice. Noob stood, looking uncertain, then vanished. Amilee, now free from the shadow net, stood.

"He tried to kill you," she said, brushing dirt from her pants, "Why couldn't you return the favor?"

Sub-Zero sighed, he had known she would act like this.

"You don't understand Amilee," he said, "He is my brother. I could never kill a member of my own family."

"It is a matter of honor," Scorpion told her, "Family honor. Apparently Sub-Zero still possesses some of it, unlike his brother."

Amilee nodded, trying hard to understand.

Scorpion turned away, looking around the ruins.

"Quan Chi has done enough damage," he said, "I think it is time to search him out."

"He's right," Amilee agreed, "We have to stop him before the whole world suffers."

"Right," Sub-Zero said, "But where do you think he is?"

"Somewhere high," Scorpion suggested, "Where he can keep and eye on things."

"A skyscraper?" Amilee asked.

"No," Sub-Zero said, "There."

She followed his outstretched hand. The Statue of Liberty.

"Ironic," she said, following the other two.


	22. The Heartless One

Cherin stood in her living room, staring out the window, admiring the pandemonium below. Havik had told her that when Quan Chi became ruler...there would be no rules. Not for them at least, not after they joined forces with him.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Havik said.

Cherin nodded, "Yes, when will the invasion be complete?"

"Not long," he replied, then his blue eyes widened, "Oh no..."

Cherin turned, "What is it?"

He took hold of her shoulders and spun her back around, pointing to the street below.

"Seidan Guardsmen," he hissed, "And led by none other than Hotaru himself."

Havik had told her of the Seidan Commander, Hotaru. He had said this man was the only person who could possibly prevent them from reaching their goal.

"We must stop them," he said, already heading for the door, "Come."

Down below, the Guard had managed to kill a sizable amount of Quan Chi's forces. Seeing Havik, Hotaru's eyes narrowed to slits.

"If you are wondering who killed your guards in the Realm of Chaos," Havik said, grinning, "You have us to thank."

Hotaru shook his head.

"I have bigger problems to deal with," he said, "Soldiers! Move out!"

Just as the Seidan Commander turned, Havik retrieved a silver throwing knife from his boot. He tossed it, purposely grazing Hotaru's leg, not harming him much. Nonetheless, the Commander spun around, furious.

"Kill them!" he screeched.

Havik glanced at Cherin, who nodded. Before the soldiers could make a move, she had engulfed them in some sort of red energy. They screamed hideously as their bodies were liquified, melting into gory puddles on the ground. Hotaru was left alone, and in shock.

"I will give you a choice Commander," Havik said, "Agree to join Quan Chi, or suffer the same fate as your Guardsmen. It is as simple as that."

"Never," Hotaru growled, "I will _never _help that fiend takeover Earthrealm."

"Why do you care what happens to Earthrealm?" Cherin asked, "Think about it. If you could into Quan Chi's good graces, he might give you a position of power."

Havik smiled, she was getting good at this.

"He may even give you command of his army," he added. He had no doubt this persuasion would work, he knew Hotaru all too well.

"Promise me control of his army," the Commander said after a while, "And I will agree to join him."

Cherin looked at Havik. She knew they couldn't possibly...

"We cannot promise you that," Havik said, "Not yet. But it is likely that he would, you are after all a great commander. You are the obvious choice."

Havik then directed the Seidan Commander to the Statue of Liberty, where Quan Chi was keeping an eye on things.

"We should seek out the sorcerer as well," he said to Cherin, after Hotaru had departed.

Ashlynn, Jax, and Jay bolted from the taxi. Ashlynn leaned toward the back seat before hoping out.

"Stay down," she said to the girls. They stared at her, wide eyed, then sunk down onto the floor. Rain was glaring hard at the three of them, arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"There you are Ashlynn," he said, "I have been searching everywhere for you. Where are the children?"

Ashlynn crossed her arms, mocking him.

"You don't scare me Rain," she said, "Quan Chi only sent you because he had no one else."

"You are lucky I have orders to capture you alive," he replied, "Now, _where are the children_?"

"You expect us to tell you?" Jay asked.

Rain sighed, sick of them all. He turned to his troops.

"The children are in the car," he told them.

The ninjas rushed forward, quickly subduing Jax, Jay, and Ashlynn.

"There is no one in here," said the soldier who had opened the car door.

_What_, Ashlynn whispered.

"They must have escaped," Rain sighed, "Search the city and do not rest until they are found."

Jax and Jay were pulled in one direction, while Ashlynn was shoved the opposite way.

"Take her to Quan Chi," the purple clad ninja instructed, "Keep the others under close guard."

Ashlynn tried desperately to escape, but her hands were bound and there wasn't a thing she could do.

Ashlynn reappeared and, much to her horror, found herself standing at the top of the Statue of Liberty. The sorcerer had his back to her, admiring his handiwork below.

"You see now what happens when you defy me," he said, slowly turning to face her, "People suffer. Your friends will die, and then I will figure out what to do with you..."

She stayed quiet.

"Are you afraid?" he taunted, "Funny. You seemed brave enough with the thunder god at your back. But now you are alone."

Unexpectedly, a stream of tears rolls down her face. She had been unable to stop it. It was like a dam had burst somewhere inside of her.

"You have brought this upon yourself you know," he continued, "The destruction of Earthrealm...it is your fault."

Suddenly, Ashlynn's despair turned to rage.

"I know!" she screamed, "Everything is my fault! The death of my friends will be my fault! The death of everyone in earthrealm will be my fault! Even Arilayn and Rhapsody-

The sorcerer cut her off.

"I will not harm them."

"Why?" Ashlynn asked, quieting down a bit, "You don't need them anymore..."

"I will not kill them because they are innocent."

Ashlynn paused. She must have heard wrong...

"When did you become so soft?" she asked, "You care about them! Don't you!"

"Nonsense," Quan Chi snapped, "I care for no one."

Ashlynn had to smile.

"You're lying," she said, "I can see it in your eyes."

"You can see nothing," he said, averting his eyes, "I have never cared for anyone in my life. I am not capable of it. I have no heart."

Ashlynn crossed her arms, "Everyone has a heart, even you."

"Let me ask you something," he replied, changing the subject, "Do you wish none of this had ever happened. Think carefully."

She closed her eyes, thinking back.

"No," she said finally, "I don't, because I wouldn't have my daughters."

The sorcerer's face seemed to harden.

"Is that the only reason?" he asked.

"What do you mean? What other reason would I have?"

He shook his head, "Nevermind. I have another question."

"Well untie my hands first, these ropes are cutting off my circulation," Ashlynn replied.

He seemed to consider it, then circled around her and untied her bonds. She smiled, knowing he couldn't see. She had a plan.

"Well," she said, "What is it?"

"There is no doubt that Jay Yung loves you," he said slowly, "But...do you love him?"

"Why ask me questions you already know the answer to?" she asked.

"Because...I looked into the orb," he replied.

Ashlynn nodded, remembering the damn orb he'd used to his advantage so many times.

"So," she said, "What did you see?"

"I will show you," he said.

He held his hands out, palms up, and conjured the glowing green globe. It was cloudy, but soon the fog vanished and Ashlynn could make out Amilee, standing across from Jay Yung. They seemed to be arguing about something. Then suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Jay retrieved a long, crude looking sword. Without an emotion on his face, he plunged it into Amilee's stomach. Her eyes widened, then glowed blue before she fell to the ground. By the time the orb disappeared, Ashlynn was in shock. She shook it off however, she had promised herself she wouldn't fall for any more of Quan Chi's tricks. But this fit in perfectly with her plan.

"How could he?" she cried, "I don't understand."

"Jay Yung has never told you about his past, has he?" the sorcerer asked.

"No," Ashlynn lied. Jay had told her his life story long ago.

"He once served Shang Tsung, as an assassin. He murdered many innocent people. To citizens of Outworld, he was known as _The Heartless One._ So what you said before may not be true, maybe not everyone has a heart."

Ashlynn had to force herself not to attack him. He was trying to turn her against Jay, and it was her plan to convince him that he had succeeded.

"I can't believe this," she sighed, "I guess I really don't know him."

Quan Chi nodded, and she could see the victorious gleam in his eyes. It made her sick. But what she was about to do would push her past the point of nausea.

"Maybe," she said, "But so are you."

"And yet you are not afraid of me," he replied, "Why is that?"

Ashlynn smiled outwardly, but inside she was cursing him.

"Because you won't hurt me," she said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?'

She swallowed, "Because Arilayn and Rhapsody aren't the only people you care about."

He chuckled, but to her it sounded forced.

"Surely you are not suggesting that I care about you?"

She crossed her arms, "You told me so yourself."

He laughed again.

"Yes," he said, "But you forget that at that time, I was trying to get you to help me fulfill a prophecy."

"So you lied?"

"Yes...and no."

"That's not an answer."

"I do not have to answer your questions."

"No, you don't _want _to answer me. Are you afraid?"

She knew that was a stupid question, but she was getting desperate.

"Of you? No. I am just letting you know that _I _hold the power here, and I do not have to answer your questions."

"I answered yours."

"What is your point?" he asked.

"I think that gives me a right to-

He stopped her.

"It does not give you the right to do anything," he said, "I will not be forced to-

This was what she'd been waiting for. Fighting back her disgust, she kissed him. He stepped backward, shocked. At that moment she wanted to throw herself out the window.

"Now answer me," she said in the most controlled voice she could.

"I have forgotten the question..." Quan Chi mumbled, apparently still stunned.

"Let me reword it then," Ashlynn said, "Did you ever love me?"

Her insides were screaming at her to laugh, but she kept herself under control.

The sorcerer paused.

"That...is hard to answer," he said.

This time it was Ashlynn's turn to be stunned. That was _definetly _not the answer she had expected. She had been sure he would completely deny it, and start in on the whole _I have no heart _speech. But he didn't...

"No, it isn't," she finally replied, "Yes or no?"

"Why do you care?" he asked, "You have always despised me.

This question was also unexpected.

"Not always," Ashlynn lied, of course she'd always despised him. She detested him more than any man she'd ever met.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Rain peeked inside.

"Master," he said, "We have been unable to locate the children."

_Good_, Ashlynn thought.

"Keep searching," she said.

Rain blinked.

"Who are you to give me orders?"

She took a step toward him, "Your queen."

Rain looked at his master, who nodded, then scrambled out of the room. Ashlynn sighed, maybe this plan would work after all...

Cherin followed Havik carefully up the steps, on their way to the top of the Statue. The guard stationed in front of the door held up a hand.

"Halt," he said.

"We need to speak with Quan Chi," Havik said.

The guard squinted, "I know you...You are Havik?"

Havik nodded, having no idea how this man knew him.

"My master is a bit...busy," the guard told them, "Perhaps you should return later..."

"Please," Cherin said, "This can't wait."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Havik shoved the smaller man out of the way, pushing open the door. At first he didn't see anyone in the room, then he spotted a woman standing near the windows. Cherin rushed past him.

"Ashlynn," she said.

The red haired woman spun around, surprised.

"Why are you here Cherin?" she asked.

Cherin crossed her arms, "Why are _you _here?"

"Nevermind that," Havik interrupted, "Where is Quan Chi?"

Ashlynn sighed, "He left a while ago."

"What's wrong?" Cherin asked.

Ashlynn shrugged.

"I tried to get him to leave Earthrealm," she replied, "It was my plan to convince him that I had rejoined him but...he saw right through it..."

"I should kill you," Cherin said.

At first Ashlynn thought she'd heard wrong.

"What?"

"How dare you try to deceive our future ruler!" Cherin screamed.

"Cherin..." Ashlynn breathed, "What is wrong with you? And who is this?"

"My name is Havik."

Cherin sighed, a crazed look taking over her face.

"Ashlynn," she said, "Don't you realize how wonderful it'll be after Quan Chi is ruler?"

Ashlynn glanced at Havik, "What did this guy do to you?"

Cherin never blinked.

"He helped me realize that rules are meant to be broken," she said, "Now, since you're apparently not helping Quan Chi, I have no choice but to kill you."

"Cher! I'm your friend!"

Cherin smiled, "Havik is my only friend."

Havik was growing tired of both of them.

"Take care of her Cherin," he said, "I need to find the sorcerer."

He left, leaving Ashlynn alone with the psycho.

"Cherin don't-

Before she could get another word out, Cherin lunged. Ashlynn dodged just in time. But Cherin had gotten quicker during her time with Havik. She brought her knee up, connecting with Ashlynn's gut. Now Ashlynn was mad, and ready to fight...even if this person was supposed to be her friend. Cherin brought her foot up for another kick, but Ashlynn caught it, shoving her back onto the ground.

"Cherin stop!" Ashlynn yelled.

It was as if Cherin couldn't hear her. Ashlynn let out a small yell as she was thrown backward, hitting the window with a sickening _crack_. She blinked, clearing her vision just in time to see Cherin running toward her...

Suddenly, in a blinding flash of fire, Scorpion appeared, blocking her path. Cherin ran smack into him, stumbling backward.

"Don't kill her," Ashlynn said.

"Why?" the specter asked, not looking at her, "She almost threw you out of a window, and now you're telling me to let her live?"

Ashlynn rubbed her head, "Something's wrong with her."

Taking advantage of Scorpion's distraction, Cherin hit him with her own version of a fireball. He flew backward, landing on Ashlynn. Scorpion stood, furious, and hit her with his own fire. She flew across the room, hitting the wall and landing on the floor, unconcious. Scorpion turned to see Ashlynn cradling her leg...the one he'd just landed on.

"I don't think I can stand up," she said.

"Hold on to me."

She nodded, holding her arms out to him. After a few painful attempts, she finally managed to stand, leaning on him for support. They headed for the door...they were almost there...

Scorpion jumped, startled, when the sorcerer appeared before them. He looked at Cherin.

"I thought she was your friend."

"Out of the way sorcerer," Scorpion ordered, "We are leaving."

"Really?" Quan Chi asked, "May I ask what you were doing here in the first place? Since when did you become such a hero?"

Scorpion smiled slightly.

"I am only doing this so that eventually I will have the chance to kill you," he replied.

The sorcerer chuckled, "I believe it will be the other way around. Now, I will give you a choice; leave her here, and I will let you go, or refuse, and I will kill you."

"Not much of a deal," Ashlynn mumbled.

"You will have to kill me then," Scorpion said, "Because I will not leave her."

"Why save her?" Quan Chi asked.

The ninja specter couldn't think of any way to answer.

"So be it," the sorcerer said, "I have no problem killing you."

Before Scorpion could react, he was blasted with a skull. He fell, bringing Ashlynn down with him. Ashlynn stood, ignoring her leg.

"But I do have a problem with it!"

She nailed the sorcerer with her own power, sending him to land near Cherin, who was started to awaken. Scorpion seized Ashlynn's wrist, pulling her toward the door, only to be stopped by a barrier of glowing skulls. Ashlynn turned, Quan Chi's eyes were flaming red...

"I think you made him mad," she said.

Scorpion stared at her, "Me?"

Scorpion, distracted by Ashlynn's comment, didn't have time to avoid the skull that was sent his way. He flew back, hitting the far wall.

The sorcerer grinned, "Surely you know by now that you cannot overcome my powers Ashlynn?"

"Why do you do this?" Ashlynn replied.

"Do what?" Quan Chi asked. He knew perfectly well what she meant, but he was having too much fun frustrating her. Cherin started to stand, leaning on the wall for support. She looked as if she would tackle Ashlynn, but Quan Chi put up a hand to stop her.

"I've never understood it," Ashlynn continued.

"Understood what? Do not play games with me!" the sorcerer warned.

"I don't understand your motivations," she said, "Why your soul is so...evil."

Quan Chi crossed his arms, regarding her seriously.

"I would think my motivations would be quite clear to you," he said, "When I am ruler of the Realms I will..."

She interrupted him, "I know, you'll have ultimate power. But why do you enjoy the suffering of others?"

She swallowed. Hopefully he had no idea all of her stupid questions were only meant to stall him.

"He was once a guardian," Scorpion said, pushing himself up off the floor, "Much like Raiden is to Earthrealm. They were good friends actually."

Quan Chi scowled at him.

"We were not _friends_," he said.

"Oh but you were," the ninja said, "That is until the thirst for power overcame you. You were weak, so you gave in to it. You betrayed Raiden and the Elder Gods. They banished you to the Netherealm, where your soul absorbed even more wickedness. Does that answer your question Ashlynn?"

Ashlynn nodded dumbly.

"There is no good left in your heart," Scorpion added.

The sorcerer smiled, "You are absolutely right."

"No," Ashlynn said, "There _is _a little, for Arilayn and Rhapsody."

"You are foolish," Quan Chi replied, "You know nothing."

"I do know that no matter how angry they made you, you never raised a hand to them," Ashlynn said.

Cherin looked frantic.

"Don't you see what she's doing!" she shrieked, "She's trying to get you to leave Earthrealm! Don't listen to her!"

Ashlynn gave her former friend a piercing stare, wanting to rip her hair out.

"Soon," the sorcerer said, "You will witness the devastation of your realm."

He hit her with a stream of power, pinning her to the wall with glowing green chains. Scorpion was next, landing close to her.

Quan Chi laughed at their efforts to escape.

"That should keep you out of my way for a while," he said, "Cherin, keep an eye on them. I will return shortly."

He vanished, leaving Cherin to watch over the two captives. She sighed, she felt...strange. She had enjoyed her time with Havik, very much so, but that wasn't the man she was thinking about.

_Stop it Cherin_, she ordered herself, _What's gotten into me?_

"Come on Cher," Ashlynn begged, "Let us go. Please."

Cherin smiled.

"Even if I wanted to," she said, "Which I don't, I couldn't. Quan Chi conjured those chains, he's the only one who can release you."

"When I am free of these chains I will rip your head from your spine woman!" Scorpion bellowed, pulling uselessly on the chains.

She shuddered, she had a feeling he wasn't kidding. But she quickly cleared that from her mind, thinking...daydreaming.


	23. Traitors and Old Enemies

Jay Yung sat down next to Jax, hopelessly letting his head fall into his hands. They had been shoved into a small abandoned storage room, the door bolted shut behind them. Outside, he could hear the muffled screams of the New York citizens who had managed to survive for this long. Jax stood, pacing anxiously across the tiny room, making Jay dizzy.

"Why do I always get locked up huh?" he asked, "Everything happens to me. Let's drag Jax to some realm where everybody wants to kick everybody else's ass, let's get Jax locked in a tower, in some crazy bald white man's fortress, let's make Jax fight an overgrown lizard, let's..."

"Enough," Jay interrupted, "I get it. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Jax looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey man, don't tell me what to...OW!"

He stumbled forward, catching himself on the wall. Jay stood to see what had tripped him.

"Good job," he said, "You just found our way out of here."

He pointed to the almost invisible handle poking out from the ground. Jay reached for the handle, pulling with all his strength, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me do this," Jax said, pushing him aside.

Seemingly without any effort, he ripped the trapdoor from the ground, revealing a flight of steps.

"I'm guessing these lead down to the subway," Jay said.

Jax shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

With that, he made his way down into the darkness, followed by Jay. Sure enough, after a while they reached the subway station. It was a massacre; bodies of innocent people littered the ground, the subway had crashed, and was now laying on its side. The lights flickered, giving the place an even more gruesome look. Jay stepped over the body of a fallen man, careful not to look at the face, and sprinted up another flight of stairs, this time leading them outside into the cool night air. Jay glanced up into the sky.

"We have to get to the Statue..." he said.

"It's gonna take us forever," Jax mumbled.

"Wait," Jay replied, "I have an idea. I'll fly to the statue, you search for my daughters. Meet me over in Times Square."

Without giving Jax a chance to argue, he took off into the sky.

Amilee and Sub-Zero had been waiting near the bottom of the Statue of Liberty for nearly an hour, and Scorpion still hadn't returned.

Amilee sighed, "What's taking him so long? You think Quan Chi overpowered him?"

"It's possible," the Lin Kuei replied, "Come on, we should go up."

She followed him inside, mumbling to herself. He sprinted up the unusually long staircase, to find a single guard standing in front of the double doors leading to the top.

"More of you?" the guard snorted, he didn't seem at all surprised at their arrival. Sub-Zero, who was already in a sour mood, wasted no time turning him into a popsicle. Amilee shuddered at the sound of the shattering body as it tumbled down the stairs. The Lin Kuei opened the doors slowly. Peeking inside, he could see Scorpion first, pinned to the wall by glowing green chains, and looking furious. Amilee shoved Sub-Zero inside impatiently, receiving an irritated glare in return. Ashlynn was chained to the wall next to Scorpion, smiling at the sight of her friends. That was when they noticed Cherin, fast asleep in a chair near the other wall. Amilee moved to wake her, but Ashlynn shook her head violently. It was too late however, Cherin's eyes snapped open, and she leapt to her feet.

"Cherin we're here to..." Amilee didn't have time to finish before she was kicked hard in the stomach. Sub-Zero stepped in front of her, his mood darkening with each moment.

"What is wrong with you?" he hissed.

Cherin shook her head, a slight smile on her face.

"Absolutely nothing."

"She's crazy," Ashlynn said from her spot on the wall.

"She has joined Quan Chi," Scorpion added.

Amilee ran a hand through her hair, "Are you stupid or something!"

"No," the traitor retorted.

Sub-Zero had been trying to free Scorpion of his chains, but to no avail.

"I gave up on that a long time ago," the ninja specter told him.

Ashlynn squinted as the whole room glowed green, then groaned. The sorcerer had returned. He glanced at the two newcomers.

"How do you always manage to get past my guards?"

Amilee laughed, "Well it wasn't exactly hard since you only had _one_."

"Correction," Quan Chi replied, glancing at Cherin, "I had _two. _Apparently this one has failed to follow orders."

Cherin lowered her head, apparently ashamed of her failure. Without warning, the sorcerer appeared behind her, snatching a handful of her hair. Strangely, she wasn't afraid...

"I will make you a deal," he said, "Surrender yourselves to me, and I will spare her."

Amilee glanced at Sub-Zero, her expression was unreadable.

"Amilee, she has betrayed us," the Lin Kuei said softly, "We can no longer trust her."

Ashlynn gasped.

"Don't you dare let him kill her!" she shouted from her spot on the wall.

Scorpion looked at her, "Ashlynn, you are far too softhearted."

"No," Ashlynn retorted, "I just care about the lives of others, unlike _some _people I know..."

The ninja shook his head.

"I am growing impatient," Quan Chi growled, "What is your decision?"

Amilee swallowed, "Kill her."

"What!" Ashlynn and Cherin cried simultaneously.

"Sub-Zero's right Ashlynn," Amilee said, "Why keep her alive if we can't trust her?"

"Fine," the sorcerer said, sounding disappointed, "Her blood is on your hands."

He waved his free hand, retrieving a broadsword from thin air, and held it to Cherin's throat. At this point the fear and realization of what was happening had taken her.

"Please," she begged.

Ashlynn rattled her chains furiously.

"Don't!"

Quan Chi looked at her, and a strange expression came over his face.

"I promised I would make you witness the death of everyone you have ever cared about," he said, "And I plan on keeping my word."

He paused, trying to enjoy the look of despair on the young woman's face, but he couldn't.

"What will you do for me if I let her go?" he asked finally.

"Anything," Ashlynn replied.

In a few seconds she realized what she had just gotten herself into. Quan Chi released Cherin, smiling.

"Anything?" he asked, "Really?"

Amilee rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Oh hell no," she said, "Not this again. Ashlynn, don't torture yourself anymore."

Suddenly one of the windows shattered, and Jay tumbled across the floor, oblivious of the cuts and scrapes he had received. He stood, bravely facing the sorcerer.

"Why must you ruin everything?" Quan Chi sighed, then he turned to face the others, "Why do none of you realize that you cannot win this war? You have no chance, but I must admire your determination. Why not join me, instead of always fighting against impossible odds? Believe me, your lives would be much simpler. Isn't that what you want Amilee? A normal life? If you join me, you can have it."

"No," Amilee replied quickly, "I would never turn my back on this realm, especially not for you."

He glanced at the others, awaiting their replies.

"Never," Sub-Zero said simply.

"You already know my answer," Scorpion said, "I would rather be boiled alive."

His eyes met Ashlynn's.

"Hell no," she said.

Cherin took a deep breath, "I will join you..."

The sorcerer waved a dismissive hand.

"You have already done that," he said, "Apparently you are the smartest of this group."

Ashlynn's brow furrowed, a strange look at come over Cherin's face. It was the same look she had always had whenever she thought she was in...

"Cherin!" Ashlynn yelled suddenly, "Snap out of it! Trust me, you don't want what you're thinking about!"

Quan Chi shook his head, "What are you babbling about?"

"When I said I would join you," Cherin squeaked, "That's not what I meant. I thought since Ashlynn is..."

She was cut short by Amilee's maniacal laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I do not see how this is a laughing matter..." the sorcerer grumbled, then turned to Cherin, "What did you mean?"

Cherin said nothing.

Amilee, meanwhile, was trying to stop laughing long enough to explain.

"She meant that she want to _join _you! Hahahahaha!"

She was now holding onto Sub-Zero to prevent herself from falling on the floor.

Scorpion gave Sub-Zero a sideways glance. The Lin Kuei shook his head, confused.

"It does not matter," Quan Chi said after awhile, "I have no time for this. Leave this place, or I will kill all of you."

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of scarlet light, and everyone, save Ashlynn and Scorpion, was thrown to the ground.

"No," Ashlynn gasped, gaping in horror at the man standing before them.

Quan Chi stood, facing his former ally and fellow sorcerer.

"I am glad that you are all so delighted to see me," Shang Tsung chuckled, "Oh come now, you knew I would return eventually. Jay Yung, you promised to retrieve the amulet for me, and you never returned to the Netherealm."

"The amulet has been destroyed," Quan Chi told him.

Tsung nodded, "I know. I see that you have been busy my friend, I must say you are not very organized. Your army is pathetic, and your so called hideout seems to be a bit obvious, don't you think?"

Quan Chi ignored the insults, "Why are you here?"

Shang Tsung laughed, "I am here to do what you cannot."

"You have no army," Quan Chi replied, "And you are no match for me."

The other sorcerer shook his head.

"You are wrong about both of these things," he said, "I _do _have an army, I have recruited every available demon in the Netherealm, and I am more than a match for you."

He conjured a ball of fire, sending Quan Chi sailing across the room, knocking Amilee over. Quan Chi shot a fireball of his own, but somehow Tsung managed to stop it in mid air. It vanished in a puff of green smoke.

"You see," he said, "I seem to have absorbed some new techniques during my time in the Netherealm. I am far stronger than you could ever hope to be, and _I _will be the one to dominate the realms."

Ashlynn's chains vanished, along with Scorpion's.

"Finally," Ashlynn sighed. Quan Chi looked at her.

"You must help me kill him," he said.

"Help you?" she replied, "Why?"

"Because if you do not your home will be overrun by demons," he answered, "far worse than what I would have done."

Ashlynn looked at the others, then walked forward to stand beside the sorcerer.

"We don't have a choice," she said.

Scorpion came next, standing beside her to face Tsung. Slowly the other did the same. With one sweep of his hand, Shang Tsung effortlessly sent them all flying backward, into the wall.

"He's too powerful," Ashlynn groaned, "We can't beat him."

"You are right..." Quan Chi said slowly.

Unexpectedly, there was a flash of light, and Raiden appeared before them, furious.

"THIS MUST STOP!" he bellowed.

Shang Tsung had lost his triumphant smile.

"I had a feeling you would return someday," the thunder god continued, "I have spoken with the Elder Gods, they will no longer sit back and tolerate this."

"So they'll help us?" Ashlynn asked excitedly.

Raiden shook his head, "Not exactly. They have decided that there is only one way to solve this..._problem_. A tournament. Of course, Shang Tsung, you are the only one who has a whole island to himself..."

Tsung cut him off, "Of course. I would be more than happy."

"No tricks sorcerer," the god warned, "The tournament will be held in one month. Quan Chi, you will remove your troops immediately or the Elder Gods themselves will become involved, and you do not want that."

"I...I will withdraw my troops..."

Ashlynn raised an eyebrow. The sorcerer sounded defeated, ashamed almost. She dismissed it, it was all an act, she decided.

"Prepare your fighters Raiden," Shang Tsung said, "They will need strength for what is to come."

He vanished. Ashlynn looked at Quan Chi.

"Um," she paused, "Thank you."

He chuckled, "For what?"

"Helping us," she replied, confused.

He laughed, "Helping you? Know this Ashlynn, I _will _be at the tournament...but not on behalf of Earthrealm."

He laughed again, disappearing as well. Ashlynn sighed, now they had to fight _two _sorcerers...

Then she remembered something.

"Jay," she said, ho looked at her, "Don't hurt Amilee."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Just...don't hurt her," Ashlynn replied, "No matter what."

Jay nodded slowly.


	24. The Tournament

The fog rolled up onto the docks, enveloping the Earthrealm warriors in a cold shroud. The dragon shaped bow that was so familiar to them emerged from the mist. It had been a month to the day since Shang Tsung's return. Quan Chi had been true to his word, and withdrawn his troops. New York City had been returned to normal, and none but the fighters could remember the invasion. To the rest of Earth's inhabitants, life went on the same as before.

They made their way up the ramp; Scorpion, Amilee, Sub-Zero, Cherin, Ashlynn, Sarah, Maria, and Jay Yung. Cherin followed behind, head hung low. Inside, the ship was cold and dreary, which served to further darken their moods. Each headed off in a different direction, searching for a cabin. Ashlynn soon found an empty one. She hauled her suitcase into the room, and sat down on the hard bed, sad. Her and Jay yung had mutually agreed to take a break from eachother, to sort things out. So she sat, alone. That was until she heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"The other cabins are full," said a familiar voice, Scorpion.

"Come in," she replied quietly.

He entered the cabin, mask off.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking a seat on the other bed.

"I'm fine," Ashlynn answered, "Just nervous I guess."

He smiled slightly, "You should be."

Ashlynn gave him a glare.

"Well thanks," she said, "That makes me feel better."

The ninja shook his head, "What? Do you want me to lie and tell you everything will be okay and you don't have to worry?"

"No but..."

"Well stop complaining then," he paused, staring out of the window, "We should be there by morning."

There was no answer, Ashlynn was already asleep.

Jay Yung angrily shoved his bag under the bed, in the cabin he was being forced to share with the traitor, Cherin. He fixed his eyes on the wall.

"I don't care if you ignore me," Cherin said quietly.

He sighed, "I don't understand you."

Finally he forced himself to look at her, her expression was unreadable.

"The Realm Chaos showed me that-

Jay cut her off.

"That's not what I meant," he said, "I thought you had something with...what was his name? Havik, or whatever."

Cherin lowered her eyes, "So did I but...I've found someone else."

She smiled happily. Jay, on the other hand, was close to the point of nausea.

"I know who you're talking about," he said, "You have to understand something Cherin, he doesn't care about you. That man has no heart, no soul, he will _never _love you. He's still in love with-

"No!" Cherin yelled, "You don't know what you're talking about! He doesn't love her! Even if he doesn't care about me now I'll...I'll make him! Somehow..."

Jay shook his head sadly, "You really don't know anything about him do you? You can't _make _him do anything, I'm trying to tell you-

"SHUT UP! I don't have to listen to this!"

With that, Cherin yanked the door open and stomped off.

The next morning...

The fighters had arrived on the island, and were now making their way up the many steps that lead into Shang Tsung's palace. Jax was hurriedly trying to help Ashlynn with her four bags of luggage.

"Damn girl," he said, lifting two of the heavy bags, "How much stuff do you need?"

Ashlynn shrugged, "I brought extras of everything, you know, just in case."

Jax shook his head as they entered the palace. It was his first time seeing it, he hadn't been at the first tournament.

Later, they met up with Raiden outside the dining hall.

"Are you all prepared for this?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

They nodded silently.

"Good," he said, "Then go have something to eat."

Once inside the dining hall, Amilee was the first to find a seat, right next to the desserts.

"Well Emma," Ashlynn laughed, "Looks like you're pretty comfortable."

Amilee nodded, already reaching for some kind of cake.

"You bet," she said, "Now ya'll hurry up and come sit down, I'm starving."

"But you just ate half a box of Dunkin Donuts on the boat..." Cherin said.

Amilee glared at her, "So!"

Cherin hushed as everyone took a seat at the table, quickly filling up the chairs. Soon there wasn't a seat left for her...

Suddenly Ashlynn felt a bit sad for her former friend, that was until Quan Chi approached the table, smiling broadly. He glanced around the table; Next to Ashlynn was Jay Yung, who's stare could not have been colder, beside Jay are Maria and Sarah, who were pretending to be interested in their empty plates, at the far end sat Sonya, foot on the table, and Jax was busily piling food onto his plate. Amilee and Sub-Zero sat next to one another, exchanging questioning glances. Finally, he noticed Cherin, who was twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. He smiled in amusement.

"I see you have left no room for another," he said, "Was Scorpion planning on joining you as well?"

"Where is Scorpion anyway?' Ashlynn asked, she hadn't even noticed his absence.

Maria cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Uh...He said he wasn't hungry," she answered, "That he would be...waiting for me...um..."

Ashlynn was beaming, "Really?"

Amilee started to make gagging sounds, but Ashlynn's warning glare stopped her. Sub-Zero coughed, but jax didn't seem to see the point in keeping his mouth shut.

"What in the hell is wrong with you!" he demanded, Maria sank down into her seat, "If you and Scorpion got a thing going on, does that mean everybody up in this thing is sleeping around with someone! Cause I just don't get ya'll females. There goes Ashlynn and Quan Chi, there goes Amilee and Sub-Zero, there goes Cherin and Havivkakasa whatever-

"It's Havik!" Cherin screamed. Some of the fighters at the other tables had picked up on their conversation, and were now listening intently.

"Anyway," Jax continued, "Then we got the smartest woman here, or so Ithought, sleeping with a guy that don't have no damn pupils! This is disgusting..."

Ashlynn, Amilee, and Maria all turned toward him.

"SHUT UP JAX!"

He closed his mouth, piling more chicken onto his plate.

Quan Chi had managed not to say a thing, but he knew that in the blink of an eye he could take advantage of Cherin, so he decided to make it a night...

"I suppose I will dine in another room," he sighed, "And Cherin..."

She looked at him, eyes wide.

"You are more than welcome to join me."

Cherin seemed to slip into some sort of trance. She nodded, looking at her former friends.

"Cherin," Ashlynn said, standing up, "Come on, eat with us. I mean I'd give you my seat and-

"Oh shut up Ashlynn!" Cherin snapped, "It's _so _obvious that you're jealous of me. You're just trying to find a way to eat with Quan Chi, by giving up your seat. Get over it, he doesn't want you, he wants a woman who will give him the respect he deserves!"

Without another word, she walked off, clinging to the sorcerer like a three year old.

Ashlynn remained standing, mouth hanging open, unable to speak. Everyone continued to eat, ignoring her, until finally Sonya had had enough. She got up from the table angrily, and slapped Ashlynn full across the face.

"Thanks," Ashlynn said eventually, though she did have a sizeable red mark on her cheek, "You guys I'm worried about Cherin."

"Yes," Sub-Zero said, "That's what we were talking about, while you were in a coma."

"Yeah, you've got some wet stuff on your shirt," Sarah giggled.

Ashlynn ignored her.

Amilee yawned, she had just finished her fifth plate.

"Well," she said, stretching her arms, "This has been a great dinner, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired and well, I'm going to bed."

Sub-Zero stood, a little too quickly...

"Me too."

They walked off together. For a moment, Ashlynn was jealous of their happiness, but it passed. Then she noticed that Maria was gone as well. Ashlynn sighed, letting her head fall into her hands.

"Hey Jax," Sonya said, "Are you finished because you know..."

Jax looked at her, "Oh yeah, I'm finished."

"Yeah," Sonya continued, "So you know Ashlynn and Jay might wanna..."

"Oh yeah I know."

He continued to sit there, unmoving.

"So...we should perhaps take a hike?"

"Sonya I don't feel like hiking right now," Jax said, trying to hide his smile.

Sonya rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Come on smart ass," she said, "I could whoop you with no arms and one leg."

Jax stood up.

"Girl, last time I was being easy with you, you never have whooped my ass..."

The continued to argue all the way out of the dining hall, the last thing Ashlynn heard was _little girly girl, _and something about blondes.

Sarah had taken the dishes away, so now it was just her and Jay.

"You haven't eaten a bite," he said softly, "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, and for no apparent reason, she started to cry.

"I miss my children," she said, they had left Arilayn and Rhapsody with one of her friends in New York, "I miss a real home, I miss a real _everything_. I mean, even if we do live through this, my life still won't be normal. Like, Amilee and Sub-Zero can just fit in anywhere, it's so damn easy for them, but not me...not anymore."

Jay leaned forward, "Why not?"

"Because...I don't even know if the girls would be able to attend a school, I don't know if I can even still control my powers now that I've been through so many...I don't know...experiments I guess. And I don't even have them the real, honest, decent, caring father they deserve."

She stopped, realizing her mistake.

"What?" Jay hissed, "I'm those girl's father, am I not! Don't even start with the parent bullshit because look who you are as a mother!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"They've been tossed back and forth through _so _much, and whose fault is that Ashlynn? Yours. Half this disaster could have been prevented if you would've just stopped listening to Quan Chi and all his filthy lies!"

Ashlynn had started to cry again.

"I did it to save you all!" she wailed.

Jay seemed unsympathetic.

"Right," he said coldly, "This is pathetic, _you're _pathetic! You slept with him to save us? Well sorry hero, but we're not feeling very _saved_ right now!"

"Why...why are you acting like this?"

She was shaking now.

"I don't know," Jay replied, a little quieter, "I just don't get you anymore and...if there's one thing I regret, it's ever having given you those girls."

Ashlynn stood, sending the chair crashing behind her. Jay was unprepared for the slap that she gave him, it sent him staggering back a little.

"Well if I...could make those kids anyone's they wouldn't have been yours either!"

She ran out of the room, ignoring the stares from the other fighters. Jay yung just stood, unable to move.


	25. Delphine

Amilee had been listening to Ashlynn sob in the room next to hers for almost half an hour. It was storming outside, which did nothing to improve her mood. She wanted to feel safe, and though Sub-Zero was asleep next to her, she couldn't. She wanted to comfort her friend, but she knew Ashlynn needed more than just a few words of advice. Suddenly she started to shake. She figured she was cold, although she didn't normally get cold anymore, she had gotten used to Sub-Zero's unusual temperature a long time ago. She quietly eased out from under the covers, sliding into her Elmo slippers. She left the room, deciding to head to the kitchen and get some ice cream...like Shang Tsung _has _ice cream, but she figured it was worth a shot. She crept down the long corridors, feeling the shadows closing in on her. There was a crash of thunder outside, and goose bumps ran up and down her body. She couldn't find the staircase that lead downstairs...it was too dark. Then there came a soft howl, from around the next corner. At least, she thought it was a howl. She suddenly remembered every horror movie she'd ever seen.

"Hell no," she whispered to herself, "I ain't those stupid white girls, going to see what the noise is because they're curious. I'm going to get Ashlynn...I'm about to piss my pants...Wait no, I'm a fighter...okay...stop it Amilee."

Amilee decided to take a look. Peaking down the corridor, she could she nothing but a faint green light from behind a door at the end of the hallway. She figured it was Shang Tsung or Quan Chi.

_Crack!_

Another clap of thunder.

She jumped, sprinting back down the hallway toward her room. About halfway there, she bumped into a figure, bringing it down with her.

"Help!" Amilee screamed.

"Shhhhh!" the person ordered.

"What? Ash? Oh, girl don't do that, I hate the dark..."

Through the darkness she could see Ashlynn cross her arms.

"Well then what are you doing?" Ashlynn asked.

"I heard you crying," she replied, "So I decided to get us some ice cream you know?"

She felt stupid, and she could just picture Ashlynn's face...

"Uh, Shang Tsung...Ice cream," Ashlynn said, "Right. But another thing, I wasn't crying, and my room is two rooms away from yours."

Amilee blinked, "Then who's in the room next to mine?"

"No one," Ashlynn replied, "Shang Tsung keeps it locked up."

Suddenly there was a loud _thump_.

"Let me out!" a voice cried.

Ashlynn looked at Amilee and, even though they couldn't see eachother, they knew exactly what to do...

"RUN!" Amilee screamed.

Ashlynn grabbed her arm, "No stupid. We have to see who's in that room."

"You're crazy" Amilee sighed, but she knew she didn't have a choice.

Ashlynn practically had to drag her to the locked room. They tried opening it, but of course it didn't budge.

"Stand back," Ashlynn said, backing up a few steps.

"What are you going do?" Amilee asked, "Hey Ash, this isn't one of those cop movies, you can't kick the door down."

Ashlynn didn't respond. She was busy concentrating. Soon, she held an orb of green light in her hands.

"Ashlynn..." Amilee warned.

It was too late, Ashlynn sent the power straight into the door, ripping it off its hinges.

They held their breath and peaked into the dark room...

Jay Yung's room was at the end of the hall. Once again, she was being forced to share a room with Cherin. She slept quietly in her bed, but he had been tossing and turning all night, and the storm wasn't much help. He dreamed he was a crow, flying over the world. There was blood...so much blood. Worst of all, he was the one who had caused it...

He woke up to a scream, which he recognized as Ashlynn's. He was out the door in half a second, still in his boxers. There was a strange light coming from down the hall, so he ran toward it. Looking inside the room...he couldn't describe what he saw. It was...beautiful, unreal.

In the room was a bed, and on that bed sat a woman. She was rather young, but she had the look of someone who had been around for ages. Her eyes were huge, and constantly changing color. Her hair was long and silky blonde, like corn silk. She was small and perfect in a flowing white gown, and her lips were frosty white like marble. She was staring at them. Suddenly she stood.

"Don't be afraid," she said, "Come in. It's been so long..."

The sound of her voice put them in a trance like state, all but Ashlynn. She had the strangest feeling in the pit of her stomach, this woman wasn't what she seemed.

Jay took a step forward, unable to believe she was standing before him again.

"Delphine," he breathed, "I thought you were dead..."

"Jay!" the woman they now knew as Delphine gasped, "You've changed, I hardly recognize you!"

"You just couldn't help yourselves could you?"

They spun around to see Shang Tsung standing in the doorway.

"She's been in here for quite some time," he said, "She's a beauty isn't she? She'll be a great use to me in the tournament."

Amilee's eyes narrowed, "Why do you keep her locked up in here?"

"Delphine...is not human. She is a rare gift, and I could not afford to lose her," he replied.

No one understood what he meant, no one but Jay Yung.

"She possesses a gift," he continued, "The gift of...what a pathetic word...love."

Ashlynn glanced at Delphine, and felt a pang of jealousy. Jay seemed as if he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, like he'd known her forever. As if they had once...no, it wasn't possible. Then, out of nowhere, Delphine had her arms around him, kissing him as if she would die if she ever let go. Ashlynn turned to run, but Shang Tsung was still blocking the doorway. She didn't care. She shoved the sorcerer aside, and dashed down the hallway. Amilee noticed the triumphant smile on Tsung's face, and it disgusted her. The others had awoken, hearing the commotion, and had now filed into the room. Amilee couldn't stand it. She shoved Delphine hard into the wall. There was an evil in the seemingly perfect woman's eyes, an evil Amilee had never seen before. She turned to see Jay staring at her, a look of rage on his face. He held his hand out to Shang Tsung, who gladly relinquished his sword. Sub-Zero attempted to freeze Jay Yung, instead he froze the sword just before it was plunged into Amilee's abdomen. Her eyes shone blue, and she sunk to the floor with a thump. Delphine had vanished, as had Shang Tsung. Jay suddenly seemed to snap back to reality.

"What happened?" he gasped, "Oh my god, Amilee! Someone get help!. Where's Ashlynn! I just saw her..You guys do something!"

No one budged. They were all staring at him with a mixture of hatred and shock. Sub-Zero had thrown himself over Amilee's body. He raised his head slowly, his eyes glowing icy blue...

"Jay Yung," Sarah choked, "You killed her."

"No," he protested, "No I didn't!"

Slowly, he backed up out of the room, jogging down the hall to find Ashlynn.


	26. A Leader Revealed

Ashlynn ran out of the palace and straight into the storm. She ran until her legs gave out beneath her. She fell...but she didn't care. She couldn't even feel the cuts as the sand raked her skin. She just...wanted out, out of everything. She couldn't even remember her past before the age of twenty. It was gone, blank. Whoever she was, whatever her life was like. For a few minutes she lay on the beach, but it felt like hours. Suddenly the pounding rain ceased, and she opened her eyes. To her surprise she was completely dry, standing in the center of some strange temple. It seemed to be built of crystal, and it reflected off of the many fountains, making them sparkle. Near the middle of the temple was a statue of a dragon, and next to the statue...

"Liu," she said, surprised.

Princess Kitana was there as well, telling a story to come children.

"Where am I Liu?" she asked, thinking this must be a dream.

He shrugged.

"I've failed," Ashlynn sighed, "I have nothing left...I _am _nothing..."

"Even though you feel the weakest," her longtime friend said, "You are as strong as they come. Your pain only comes from what you have chosen to believe. Here, follow me."

They vanished, reappearing a moment later in a room that reminded Ashlynn of some odd fun house. The room was small, and the walls were built of mirrors. Ashlynn was trying to avoid looking at her reflection, which wasn't the easiest thing in a room made of mirrors...

"You must understand," the former Chosen One continued, "The true warrior comes out only when you will her to. When you let the weak take over, the strong have nothing left to conquer. Do you understand?"

"Not really," Ashlynn admitted, "I think...That if I let those who use words for power take over, then I who am stronger won't have anything to fight for, because I've already been defeated."

Liu smiled approvingly.

"Exactly," he said, "You're not a failure Ashlynn. You've been chosen as a leader, you must lead the others to victory. They're lost without you. But now you've given up, run away from them. If you let Quan Chi and Shang Tsung take over, then you have failed the ones who really care about you."

No," Ashlynn said quietly, "They've all turned their backs on me, Jay especially..."

"No Ashlynn," Liu Kang said, "That's where you're wrong."

He took her by the shoulders, turning her toward him.

"Delphine is evil," he said, "She's a siren. She knows how to trap your mind in her presence. She's the reason you're so confused about Jay Yung, but believe me, he's more confused even than you are."

Suddenly Ashlynn couldn't see, she was blindfolded.

"Liu! Are you there?"

"I'm here," she heard his voice from somewhere nearby, "Look inside yourself and pull out your monster. Rediscover what you've kept hidden for so long. A talent like that can't be thrown to waste. Believe. Go!"

It felt as if she was traveling through her very own body, searching for something. Then she saw it, a box, all locked up inside her heart. Then it exploded. She didn't feel like herself. She could feel her body moving, but it was impossible to tell which direction it was going. Then it stopped. The blindfold was removed, and Liu stood beside her again.

"You're a natural born disaster," he chuckled.

Ashlynn looked around. She was back on the beach only...twenty of so ninjas were sprawled out on the sand, all dead. Shang Tsung must have sent them after her...

"I couldn't...I couldn't have done this," she stammered, "That was only like twenty seconds!"

"Right," Liu nodded, "You defeated every one of these men in twenty seconds. Do you understand? You've unlocked an ability you've had all your life. From now on you'll get stronger and stronger. Be careful though, don't let the beast slaughter the warrior, when the warrior is supposed to get the prize. Go, you have friends and an Earth to save."

Ashlynn nodded. She was feeling stronger than she'd ever felt before, and she knew that Liu had given her more than just advice, his words were lessons from one Chosen One to the next. She turned to thank him, but he had gone. It was near dawn, the sun was coming up in the horizon, and the clouds were moving quickly.

"Whatever the tournament brings," she said to no one but herself, "For better or worse...I will be ready for the outcome. Life...or death."

She walked toward the palace.

Delphine stood in the underground chamber of Shang Tsung's palace. The sorcerer waited impatiently while she fussed over herself in the mirror.

"Well," she sighed happily, "I'm just one of a kind, don't you think?"

"Of course," Tsung replied automatically, "But we need to get on with our plans. We have Raiden's warriors in the palm of our hands, now that one of their own is resting in a coffin."

The siren giggled, "Oh yes, pity. She was a lovely one, but fierce when she attacked me. Not the smartest of them eh? I am very intrigued by Jay Yung...he has become such a fine young man..."

Shang Tsung cleared his throat.

"Now," Delphine continued quickly, "Since the others believe Jay is the murderer, and I am the sweet, innocent prisoner, they'll fall at my feet. Earthrealm will be mine, and I will get the reward that is owed to me."

Tsung suddenly began to worry, was his plan to free Delphine the wisest thing he could have done?

"Listen," he said, "It was agreed that I would free you, we dispose of those Earthrealm warriors, and then we take over the realms _together_."

Delphine gave him her sweetest smile.

"Of course," she said, "I would never try to deceive you. I mean, you _did _free me after all."

She turned around, so that the back of her gown was facing him. The sorcerer paused, uncertain, then he slowly unlaced the dress. It fell to the floor...

The siren's body was flawless, and white as marble. Shang Tsung smiled, impressed as she danced around the room, blowing out every candle until the only light came from the crackling fireplace. She kissed him, then pulled away quickly.

"What is it?" Tsung asked, slightly irritated.

"I was just thinking," she replied softly, "Maybe there isn't enough room for two rulers..."

Tsung pushed her away, angry that he'd fallen into her trap. Delphine clutched him with an inhuman strength, her fingernails elongating into razor sharp claws, her perfect white body transforming until it was the color of black granite. Her hair had become ghostly white, and her teeth had grown into fangs, jutting over her bottom lip.

"No," the sorcerer pleaded, "We made an agreement! Delphine!"

She placed a single claw on his lips.

"Shhhh," she whispered, "No Shang, _I _never agreed to anything."

With that, her mouth expanded and she took off the sorcerer's head in one single bite. She let the body fall to the ground with a thud.

"Feast my pets," she cooed, "Feast!"

In a matter of seconds, the chamber was swarmed by hundreds of crows...

Maria sat in her room, shaking, Scorpion beside her.

"I sometimes wish that you could rewind time and go back," she said.

"To rewind time," Scorpion replied, "Is to rewind pain. I never want to go back."

"I know," Maria sighed, "But maybe if something would've happened differently, Amilee would still be alive."

"Maria, people die," the ninja said, "That is part of life. We just have to learn to keep going."

Maria shook her head, "That's so damn easy for you to say."

"Maybe," he said, "But after the death of my wife...my son...death doesn't scare me so much anymore."

"You regret not being able to save them," Maria said, looking up at him.

He took her hand, "Yes, I do."

He let her hand go and walked to the door.

"I have to get ready," he said, "And so do you."

Maria nodded.

"And Maria," Scorpion said, just before she left, "I believe in you."

Meanwhile...

Sarah, Sonya, and Jax had woken up early, taken a jog, and eaten breakfast. Now they were banging on Sub-Zero's door, trying to convince him to come out.

"Sub come on," Sarah said, "You haven't left your room since last night."

"Come on man," said Jax, "I had Sonya make you Amilee's favorite pancakes even, the ones with the chocolate chips...OW!"

"Shut up Jax," Sonya hissed, "Well, the tournament begins in 2500 hours, you know what you have to do, and where you have to be. Come on guys."

Sub-Zero sat cross legged on the bed, clutching the picture of Amilee he'd been starign at all night. He smiled slightly, she was the only person he'd ever really loved. He had always thought his heart was just a chunk of ice, but Amilee had melted that away, and now she was gone...She was the only person who could make him laugh, even when he was angry. He stood, placing the picture back in his bag. He knew who's side he was on, but at that moment there was only one thing on his mind...revenge. He would kill Jay Yung, and he wouldn't even give it a second thought.

Ashlynn was making her way back toward the palace. She knew that the incident with Delphine wasn't Jay Yung's fault, but she would have to explain that to the others. She was surprised to see Jay sitting on the steps of the palace, head in his hands. He looked up as she approached.

"Ashlynn..."

She ran to him, holding him as he cried. His eyes were sunken, and he seemed somehow smaller.

"Ashlynn I..."

He stopped.

"Jay it's okay," Ashlynn said softly, "Tell me what's wrong."

He looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"I don't remember how I did it," he said, "I _couldn't _have done it, I didn't Ashlynn. Please, don't hate me..."

Suddenly an uneasy feeling came over her. She remembered what Quan chi had shown her in the orb...

"No," she breathed, scooting quickly away from him.

"Ashlynn no," he pleaded, "I don't know what happened. I remember running toward your scream, and then Delphine, then everyone was yelling at me, telling me I killed her."

He took hold of her arm, but she jerked away.

"No!" she screamed. Unable to control herself, she rushed into the palace, leaving Jay on the steps. Where was Amilee? Ashlynn ran until she fell onto the hard floor, landing on her knees.

"I am assuming you know," she looked up to see Quan Chi, standing triumphantly over her, "Something is...different about you."

She stood, shaking. The sorcerer reached out to stroke her face, but like a bullet, she caught his hand.

"WHERE IS AMILEE!" she demanded.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he said, ignoring her question, "I like them emerald green like that..."

Without thinking, she lifted the sorcerer by his collar, slamming him into the wall. He seemed startled by her strength.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"She is dead," Quan Chi replied coldly.

"Who did it! TELL ME!"

He didn't answer.

"Fine," she hissed, "I'll find out for myself."

With that she began to stalk off.

"She is in the throne room," she heard him say, "But I do not think she would appreciate the way you are acting."

She ignored him, hurrying toward the throne room.

Inside the throne room was a coffin, crudely made as though it had been built in a hurry. Slowly, Ashlynn approached the coffin...

The others had dressed Amilee in some random white gown that Ashlynn had never seen before, and they had neglected to fix her makeup, but still...she was beautiful. Sub-Zero stared down at the body, a single rose in his hand. Everyone remained silent as he let the rose fall from his hand, a tear slid down his cheek, freezing on the rose. He looked at the others and nodded, then he fixed his gaze on Ashlynn. She approached him and, for the first time, he hugged her. She let him, feeling his tears freezing on the back of her neck. They stood that way for a few minutes, both crying. Then without a word, he left the room.

"I want you all at the fighting grounds," Ashlynn said to the others, "I have some unfinished business. Jax, Sonya, another thing. Jay Yung is the man I love, and I can swear to you that he didn't kill my best friend. So do this...Keep him safe, make sure Sub-Zero waits for my proof."

She started to leave...

"Wait!" Jax called after her, "Woman where are you going?"

She didn't look at him.

"To put an end to this," she replied, "I'm going to destroy Delphine."

She was walking down a long corridor, when she sensed someone behind her. She turned fast enough to see Cherin dart behind a statue.

"I know you saw me," Cherin said, slowly revealing herself, "I could kill you right here and now, but I have a tournament to get to. Too bad Amilee is dead, I would've enjoyed killing her myself."

Ashlynn shook her head, "She would've killed you first."

"You always thought you were too good for everyone!" Cherin snapped.

"No," Ashlynn said, walking away, "That was always you Cherin..."


	27. A Renewed Life

Ashlynn knew Delphine was expecting her, she could hear singing from somewhere down the corridor. She stopped in front of a heavy stone door. Taking a breath, she pushed it open. The room was dark, but once she stepped inside many candles lit on their own, revealing hundreds of crows, all staring at her. Delphine stood in front of a mirror, dancing around.

"I'm sorry about your friend," the siren chuckled, "And poor Jay Yung...Ha, he was always my favorite plaything."

"Oh really?" Ashlynn asked, knowing that Delphine was only stalling.

"Yes," Delphine replied, turning toward her, "A fine young boy he was, working for Shang Tsung after the sorcerer murdered his family...Well, for me, it was love at first sight."

The thought sickened Ashlynn, though she knew Delphine was probably telling the truth.

"He used to visit me," the siren continued, "And I would show him my beautiful crows. He loved them. But one night he came to visit and...I ordered him to confess his love for me. He said that he would never love me, and that he would one day marry a beautiful, smart woman, and have two children...coincidence. But then, he was only twelve. He angered me that night. I asked him to betray Shang Tsung for me, and he refused! What else could I do? No one refuses Delphine! So...I put a curse on him. But somehow...that curse was broken."

"You're sick," Ashlynn said, "And pathetic, and selfish-

"SILENCE!" Delphine screamed, "I am _much _more than you will ever be, and Jay Yung is mine!"

Ashlynn shook her head, "No, your time is almost up. Where is Shang Tsung?"

The siren giggled, "He is...no longer among us."

"I will kill you," Ashlynn hissed, "And I will enjoy it!"

Delphine crossed her arms.

"So brave," she said, "Let us begin..."

In a flash of light, both of them stood in the fighting grounds. Ashlynn looked around, the others had already made it there. She stood there next to the fighting ring as the tournament began, thinking up a plan. Quan Chi stood across the ring, he kept giving her strange looks, but she tried her best to ignore it. She turned as Sub-Zero approached.

"I want Amilee's killer," he said.

Ashlynn gestured toward Delphine.

"You're looking at her," she told him.

The Lin Kuei started forward, but she stopped him.

"No," she said, "I'd rather do this myself."

"I want Cherin," Sarah said quietly.

No one objected.

Maria was already in the fighting circle, facing none other than Havik.

She wished desperately that Scorpion was there, but he had been assigned to guard Jay Yung. Havik circled her, trying to make her nervous, but she wouldn't let his tactics get to her. She slid her foot along the ground, knocking him off balance, then aimed a hard kick at his face.

Sonya, standing on the sidelines, smiled. Jax shook his head.

"You ain't supposed to teach your moves to other fighters," he whispered.

Sonya only rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Unfortunately, Havik had gained the advantage. He punched Maria in the chest, sending her backward onto the ground. Maria wiped the blood from her mouth, unable to breath. Then she noticed him, Scorpion was making his way quickly down the hill from the palace. Havik turned toward Quan Chi, thinking he had won. Maria jumped to her feet, taking advantage of his distraction. Quick as lightning, she was on his back. He struggled to break free, but it was too late. There was a loud _crack _as his neck snapped, and his body slumped to the ground. Delphine glanced at Quan Chi.

"So much for that," she sighed.

Maria, grateful that the fight was over, went off to nurse herself while Sarah and Cherin made their way into the circle. Cherin glanced at Quan Chi, who gave her a practiced smile in return.

"I will make you proud," she said, turning around.

Sarah sighed. Inwardly, she was crying. She just couldn't believe how different her former friend was acting.

Suddenly, the fighting circle was swarmed by a black, screeching cloud.

"My crows," Delphine gasped.

Everyone had taken shelter behind or under something to escape the pecking beaks. But strangely, the Earthrealm fighters remained unharmed. At first Delphine found this bizarre, that was until she caught a glimpse of Jay Yung, making his way down the hill from the palace. The siren began to sing, trying to regain control of her pets, but it was no use.

While the others were distracted, Ashlynn took the opportunity to run to Jay.

"If you want Amilee back," he said, "You have to kill her."

"How?" Ashlynn asked.

Jay smiled slightly, "Well, her power is in her voice, and she can't sing if she doesn't have a head..."

Ashlynn nodded, she got the point. She returned to the fighting circle to find everyone staring, wide eyed, at the once flawless siren. She had transformed completely. The crows had flown on, but Cherin had been unable to escape them. She was now limping away, bloody.

"Ashlynn," said Delphine, now standing in the circle, "Take your stand!"

Ashlynn complied, standing before the monster.

"You're no match for me girl," the beast chuckled.

"She is right Ashlynn," Quan Chi said from his spot on the sidelines, "You will never defeat her."

Ashlynn ignored him, focusing all of her attention on Delphine. Quan Chi's tactic had worked however. Ashlynn was distracted just long enough for Delphine to get the first shot in. She fell backward, the siren was stronger than she looked. Delphine screamed, making Ashlynn's head throb.

"No," Ashlynn whispered.

She thought back to the lesson Liu Kang had taught her, and reached for the power that was deep inside of her. She felt her body begin to change...to transform, then she heard Sarah scream. Staring at her own hands, she knew why. Her normally small, pale hands had become long and scaley, with razor sharp claws.

The monster that was once Delphine was staring at her with a mix of worry and fascination.

Without missing a beat, Ashlynn plunged one of her clawed hands into the belly of her foe, but Delphine only laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?"

She shoved Ashlynn, who once again hit the sandy ground.

_I can't do this_, she thought.

She was surprised when the hideous monster transformed back into the gorgeous siren. Ashlynn did the same, glad to be in her own skin again. She looked at her friends, all watching the fight intently. Then she realized something...she didn't have a sword. Her daggers were her only weapon, and they definitely weren't any good for decapitation. As if reading her mind, Scorpion pulled his sword from the scabbard on his back, tossing it to her. She stood, holding the sword high above her head. Delphine was still laughing at her.

"I'm going to silence you once and for all," Ashlynn hissed.

Suddenly Delphine's eyes widened, and she stopped laughing.

"You...you can't kill me," she stammered, "Please, I haven't done a thing...it was all Shang Tsung! I was under his control I swear! Please, spare me!"

"Nice try," Ashlynn said, "But Shang Tsung is dead, and you're not a very good liar."

With all the strength she could muster, she swung the sword horizontally. Delphine's face was still frozen in shock as her head rolled across the sand, leaving a trail of blood as it went. The siren's body exploded, sending Ashlynn backward to be caught by her friends.

"Quan Chi," she said, "I'll be coming for you."

The sorcerer nodded, a strange look coming over his face.

"I...will be waiting," he said finally, just before vanishing.

"Well done," Raiden said.

Cherin had been hiding behind an overturned boat.

"I am disappointed in you Cherin," the thunder god said, "I have no choice, but to send you to Edenia-

"Hold up," Jax interrupted, "She turns her back on us, sleeps with that crazy guy from the Chaosrealm _and _that nasty bald white sorcerer guy...and your gonna send her to _Edenia_!"

Raiden raised a hand to silence him.

"If you would let me finish, I was going to say that I have no choice but to send you to a special rehabilitation camp in Edenia, established by Princess Kitana herself. It is for...troubled people, like yourself."

Cherin was hurt at being called _troubled_, but she kept herself from saying something smart. Now, staring at the people who had once been like family to her, something inside her changed, and she began to sob.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life," she cried, "I let my jealousy takeover me, and I forgot how much you guys really mean to me. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

She cried for a few more minutes, but no one felt compelled to comfort her.

Eventually a thought occurred to her.

"What about my things?"

Raiden smiled, "You won't need any of your possessions where you're going."

Cherin sighed, then took his extended hand. They vanished, leaving the others alone.

Ashlynn noticed that Sub-Zero didn't seem to be paying attention to any of this.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her strangely.

"What? Oh...I just...I can't imagine life without-

"Amilee!" Ashlynn said suddenly, remembering what Jay had told her.

Excitedly, she pulled Sub-Zero up the hill, where Scorpion and Jay where waiting by the palace doors.

"I killed Delphine," she panted, "Where is-

Just then, the doors burst open, revealing an irritated Amilee. At least, she looked like Amilee, but she was...different. Her hair had grown almost five inches, and now reached almost to her waist, and her complexion had changed a little, it was almost...flawless.

Ashlynn laughed, "You kind of look like Delphine."

Amilee glared at her, "I feel all fake and-

She didn't have time to get the words out before Sub-Zero's arms were wrapped around her, cutting off her air.

"Let's get out of here," she said, after finally prying him off of her.

"You guys," Maria said quietly, "I've made a decision. I'm going with Scorpion."

They were a little shocked, but no one argued with her.

After everyone else had departed, Ashlynn and Jay decided that they would stay in the unoccupied palace, at least for a while. Sarah had gone with Jax and Sonya, back to the OIA base.

"I really do love you, you know," Jay said.

Ashlynn smiled, "I know."


	28. Out of Line

It had been three months since the conclusion of the Mortal Kombat tournament. Everyone had returned home, back to their normal lives...everyone except Cherin. She rolled over in her cot and glanced at her watch, 2:23 a.m.

"Perfect," she whispered.

She stood up, careful not to disturb anyone, and crept out of the small tent. Outside, the camp was silent. She scanned the dark encampment, which was nothing more than a circle of tents surrounded by a wide river. A rickety bridge was the only exit, and it was guarded. Cherin, however, was desperate. She'd been stuck in this place for too long. Quietly, she circled around one of the tents. Staring at the rushing rover before her, she suddenly began to have second thoughts.

"No," she breathed, "I can't stay here." So she took a deep breath, and cannon balled into the river. The cold water shocked her, and she gasped, sucking it into her lungs. She choked and gagged as she was swept away with the current. Finally, by some miracle, she was able to grab onto a low hanging tree branch and pull herself onto shore. For a while she lay there, breathing hard, then she stood. A short distance away was a cluster of houses, their windows dark at this late hour. The river had carried her to the small village east of the camp.

"I must have gone at least a mile," she said to herself. Then she remembered something. This particular village contained a portal, often used by Kitana and some of the other officials at the camp. After a few minutes of creeping through the dark village, she found it...

Quan Chi, unable to sleep, had been wandering around his fortress when he felt a strange surge of power. It took him only a moment to realize what it was.

"The portal..."

He sprinted toward the portal chamber and pulled open the door. It was dark, and at first he couldn't see a thing. That was when he heard a soft groan.

"Ouch,"

"Who is there!" he demanded.

There was no answer.

"Whoever you are," he said, "You are trespassing."

Through the darkness, he could make out a figure, walking slowly toward him. By its small stature he could tell it was a woman, and for a split second he hoped it might be...

His hopes were shattered, when the most unlikely person stumbled through the doorway. Cherin, looking confused and lost.

"What are you doing Cherin?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

She looked around, still apparently confounded.

"I...I didn't...I don't...I don't know," she finally managed to stammer, "I didn't...didn't mean to come _here_."

"Really..." the sorcerer said, unconvinced. He was very aware of her feelings.

"Yes," she replied shortly, "I was in Edenia...on probation."

Quan Chi smiled.

"I see Raiden went easy on you," he said.

Cherin sighed. She had been fighting her unexplainable feelings for almost three months, and so far it had been working, but now that he was standing right in front of her...

"Can I ask you a question?" she said.

The sorcerer looked annoyed, but he nodded.

"Be quick about it."

She took a breath.

"Three months ago," she began, "At the tournament..."

She stopped, it was too hard to ask.

Suddenly the sorcerer began to laugh.

"That was a one time only occurrence," he chuckled, "It was a mistake on my part, and believe me it will never happen again Cherin."

Cherin took a step back.

"Why?"

Quan Chi seemed puzzled, "Why? What kind of a question is that? Get it through your head girl, I do not care about you. I never have, and I never will."

Cherin's eyes narrowed, "So you just used me?"

"Of course," the sorcerer replied, as if this should be obvious to her.

"Oh, I understand now," Cherin said, "You aren't over her are you? You never will be."

Quan Chi's eyes flashed angrily.

"You are out of line," he hissed.

"But you know I'm right!"

"You have no idea what you are talking about Cherin."

Cherin smiled, proud of herself for being so brave.

'"Yes I do," she retorted, "You're just too proud to admit it!"

"SILENCE!"

Suddenly, Cherin was blasted by a flash of green light. She hit the stone wall with a thud, falling to the floor in a heap.

The sorcerer took a breath, trying to regain his composure.

"Leave now," he said quietly, "Do not return, or I will kill you."

Ignoring the pain in her head and back, and the tears in her eyes, Cherin scrambled back through the portal.

A few days later...

Raiden had asked Ashlynn to meet him in the courtyard of the palace that had once been Shang Tsung's. He smiled, Ashlynn had had every one of the sorcerer's gruesome statues removed, and had replaced them with gardens and trees. He sighed, she was late as usual.

"Where could she be..."

His question was answered when Ashlynn came jogging from the palace doors, wearing a cream colored summer dress, her shoes in one hand.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, "I was with Ari and Rhapsody and-

He stopped her, "It doesn't matter. I have bad news Ashlynn, Cherin has somehow managed to escape the camp in Edenia."

Ashlynn sat down on one of the stone benches, signaling for him to do the same.

"I thought she'd have learned her lesson by now...Do you know where she is?"

The thunder god nodded, "She is somewhere here, in Outworld, but I cannot tell where. I did, however, sense her presence in the area of Quan Chi's fortress not three days ago."

Ashlynn shuddered at the mention of the sorcerer.

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"As I said, I cannot tell. She is still in Outworld, that's for sure. She seems lost, she's been wandering for days."

"We can't just leave her out there," Ashlynn said, "Although she might deserve it. You want me to search for her, right? That's why you're here?"

"No," Raiden replied, "Not you. I am going to send Jay Yung in search of her, I have another mission in mind for you...Ashlynn, it is time."

Ashlynn sighed, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"As long as Quan Chi lives," the thunder god continued, "There will always be a threat to the realms."

"I know," Ashlynn said, "But I'm not sure I can beat him."

Raiden smiled, "You seemed pretty sure three months ago at the tournament, after you defeated Delphine"

She returned his smile.

"Yeah," she said, "But I was all caught up in the heat of the moment, I may have made some promises I can't keep. Besides, Quan Chi is stronger than Delphine was, you know that Raiden."

"Yes," Raiden agreed, "But I also know that you can be stronger than Quan Chi. If you don't believe you'll win, then you won't, it's as simple as that."

Ashlynn nodded, "I'll travel to Outworld as soon as Jay finds Cherin, someone has to be here for the girls."

"About the girls," Raiden said, "Keep a close eye on them. They hold a great power, and I know there are beings out there who would stop at nothing to obtain it."

"Thanks," Ashlynn said, "I'll go talk to Jay."

With that, the thunder god vanished.

Amilee glanced at Maria and Scorpion again, feeling sick. She had traveled all the way to Sun Do, just to visit, but maria had been too busy with Scorpion to pay any attention to her. Amilee shook her head and let her eyes rest on the beautiful ring on her finger. It was icy blue, and sparkled whenever she moved. Looking at it reminded her of Sub-Zero, now her husband, and it made her feel better.

"Maria?" she said.

Maria didn't look at her, she was still staring at Scorpion.

"Hmmm?" was all she said.

"I think I should be going home..." Amilee said.

Maria waved a hand at her, "Okay."

Amilee shook her head, leaving the small house.

"Disgusting," she muttered.

She stopped in surprise when something landed on the path in front of her. It was a girl of no more than five years, her face was red with tears. Amilee stared to ask what was the matter, when a short, fat man ambled down the steps of a nearby house.

"Evaria!" he shrieked, "How many...how many warning have I given you hmmm?"

Amilee could tell right of the bat that he was drunk. She gasped when his foot collided with the tiny girl's side.

"Horrible little brat...horrible..." he muttered.

He raised his foot again, only to find a dagger pointed at his throat.

"Touch her again," Amilee said, "And I'll slit your fat throat!"

"Mind your own business!" the man demanded.

"I'm making _this _my business!" she yelled, attracting the attention of several villagers, "How dare you treat an innocent child like that!"

The drunken man smiled, "What are you gonna do about it?"

She raised the dagger, only to find it pulled from her hand. She spun around to face a man in a dirty brown robe, his face was concealed by a hood.

"What are you doing? Give me my dagger!"

"You can't just walk around killing villagers," the hooded man said, taking her arm. He led her away, toward the village gates.

"Who are you!" Amilee demanded.

The man pulled back his hood, revealing a face that was somewhat familiar to her.

"I've seen you before," she said, "But I can't remember where."

"It was a long time ago," he said, "During the battle with Shao Kahn. You were working for Quan Chi at the time, I met you once, but only for a few minutes."

"I'm sorry," Amilee said, "I don't remember."

"It's okay, I didn't really expect you to. My names Johnny, Johnny Cage."

"Wait! Sonya told me about Johnny Cage, about how he was killed by Shao Kahn...You _can't _be him."

Johnny smiled, "Yeah, I was stupid. I was trying to protect Sonya, and I ended up getting myself killed in the process."

Amilee's was staring at him with a mix of confusion and amusement.

"If you died," Amilee said, "Then how am I talking to you?"

"My soul couldn't ascend to the Heavens like it was supposed to, because I still had unfinished business here."

"Sonya?"

"Yeah," Johnny replied quietly, "Sonya, I couldn't leave her. It's been so long, I bet she's already moved on, hasn't she?"

Amilee shook her head.

"No," she said, "She's never gotten over you, she talks about you a lot."

"Yeah well, don't kill this guy," Cage said, changing the subject, "Although I'm pretty sure he deserves it."

Amilee shifted her eyes back to the drunken man, who was sitting cross legged on the ground, staring at her.

"You will never lay another hand on this child," she said, "Do you understand me?"

He nodded, though she knew it was no good. A man like that would never change.

Quan Chi stood in his throne room, trying to distract himself from what Cherin had said.

"She is nothing," he said to himself, "Nothing more than a foolish, lovesick mortal. She knows nothing..."

Rain crept silently into the room, not wanting to interrupt his master's musings...or whatever they were.

"Master?" he said finally.

The sorcerer didn't look at him.

"I have some information," he waited for his master to say something, but he didn't, so the ninja continued, "Ashlynn is on her way here...to confront you."

"I was expecting this," Quan Chi said, turning around, "Fear not Rain, she stands no chance against me. She doubts herself, therefor she is incapable of defeating me."

There was silence for a few moments.

"So...you will fight her Master?"

"Yes," the sorcerer replied, "But I will not kill her. I only need to show her that she cannot win, and that she has no choice but to surrender herself to me."

"Not to be intrusive," Rain said slowly, "But I doubt she will join you..."

The ninja received a look that would have boiled water, and he shot out of the room.

"She _will _join me," Quan Chi said, once Rain had gone, "Once Jay Yung is out of my way, and I know the perfect person to eliminate him...he will never suspect it."

He laughed, and it echoed through the halls, sending a chill down every spine within earshot to hear it.


	29. Stryker

Scorpion sat on the edge of his bed, meditating. Maria had gone walking, and he figured she wouldn't be back for a while. His mind was free of all thought, that was until something began to happen. It seemed like a vison, although he'd never had one so he couldn't be sure. He could see Maria walking along a path in the woods, singing something. Suddenly she turned, a frightened look on her face. She screamed and sprinted down the path until finally she fell onto her hands and knees. She was being attacked by something, but he couldn't tell what. Unable to stand it anymore, Scorpion transported himself to the woods near Sun Do in a whirlwind of fire. Maria lay on the ground, crying. Long, bloody gashes crisscrossed her arms and legs. He rushed to her side.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She sniffed, "It was a crow."

"What?"

"A crow," she repeated, "It came out of nowhere, and it chased me..."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Scorpion.

"Jay Yung," he breathed.

"What? No, Scorpion it couldn't have been Jay..."

"Who else do you know of that can transform himself into a crow at will?" he asked.

"Maybe it wasn't a person though," Maria replied, "Maybe it was just a normal crow."

"No," Scorpion said, "It wasn't. Maria, go back to the village."

"Where are you going?" Maria asked, letting him help her stand.

"Go back to the village," he repeated, then he was gone.

Back at the palace...

"You don't have to do this," Jay said.

Ashlynn shook her head, "Yes I do. Quan Chi is still a threat."

"I don't want you to go alone."

Ashlynn looked at him, wishing he could come with her.

"No," she said, "I have to do this alone, and you have to look for Cherin."

"If I lost you..."

He stopped, unable to bear the thought.

"You would move on," Ashlynn said, "For Arilayn and-

Suddenly she was thrown backward in a flash of fire, landing in one of the courtyard gardens. Jay rushed to her.

"I'm fine," she said, standing. Then she noticed Scorpion, standing not five feet from them, his eyes gleaming.

"What's wrong with you!" Jay demanded.

Scorpion blinked, then looked at Ashlynn.

"You should leave," he said, "Or I will kill you too."

Ashlynn gasped, "What!"

Without warning, Jay was sent backward, crushing one of the benches.

"Stop! Why are you doing this!" Ashlynn cried. She wanted to run to Jay, but Scorpion was blocking her path.

"He attacked Maria," the ninja replied.

"No," she said, "He's been here all day."

"No, I saw it. I saw what he did to her!"

"Listen to me," Ashlynn said, trying desperately to calm him down, "You have to stop and think about what you're doing. Jay didn't-

"Ashlynn, Maria was attacked by a crow," Scorpion interrupted.

"But...Jay would never...he couldn't have..." she stuttered.

"Stop trying to protect him," Scorpion said, "I am telling you the truth!"

Ashlynn glanced at Jay, still unconcious, lying in the rubble of the ruined bench.

Just then, Raiden appeared. Standing between Ashlynn and Scorpion, who was on the verge of attacking her.

"I would think you would have learned by now," the thunder god said, "That crow was not Jay Yung, it was-

"I told you," Ashlynn said.

"Silence Ashlynn," Raiden said, "That crow was a creation of Quan Chi. Scorpion, he was trying to turn you against Jay Yung. The sooner the sorcerer is destroyed, the better."

Jay was awake now, and he managed to pull himself to his feet.

"Ashlynn," Raiden said, "You must leave. Quan Chi must be destroyed, we can waste no more time."

Ashlynn was busy trying to steady Jay.

"What about Cherin?" she asked.

"She will have to wait a while longer I'm afraid," he replied.

Somewhere in the wastelands of Outworld...

Cherin had been wandering across the plains of Outworld, lost, for days. The only light now was the glow of the two moons overhead. She shivered as a breeze blew across her skin, giving her goose bumps.

"There has to be _something _here," she mumbled.

Her stomach growled, reminding her how long it had been since she'd last eaten.

"I have to-

She gasped as her foot caught on something, and she fell to the ground.

"Dammit!"

Suddenly she heard a soft growl, coming from somewhere behind her. She stood.

"Hello?"

She heard another growl, and then a woman's voice.

"You have stumbled into the wrong place intruder!"

Peering through the darkness, Cherin could see the figure of a woman, slightly taller than herself, and behind her, some sort of camp.

"I will rip the flesh from your bones!" the woman growled.

Cherin stumbled backward.

"Wait," she pleaded, "I'm lost!"

"That is no concern of mine," the woman said, walking toward her. As she stepped forward, the moonlight illuminated her. She had dark hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore a veil over her face.

"I m sorry to inform you that you have stumbled across a Tarkatan camp," the woman said, "And I am even sorrier to inform you that currently residing in this camp is none other than Baraka himself."

"Baraka?" Cherin asked, she'd heard of him. He was supposedly the most feared Tarkatan in Outworld, and she didn't exactly feel up to an encounter with him. Then it struck her, this woman with the veil, she could only be...

"Mileena," Cherin said, "That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes," Mileena replied.

"If this is Baraka's camp," Cherin said, "Then what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Scouting," was all Mileena said before charging forward with a growl that sent a chill down Cherin's spine. She managed to dodge, and hit Mileena with a punch to the kidney. Mileena was quick to jump back up, a sai in each hand. She tackled Cherin, who hit a nearby boulder. She barely had time to move before Mileena lunged at her with the sais. Cherin came up behind her opponent, sweeping her feet out from under her. Mileena fell onto her back, gasping when Cherin pressed her foot down onto her throat. Quickly, she caught Cherin's ankle, pulling her to the ground, slashing at her stomach with one of the sais. Cherin tried her best to ignore her bleeding abdomen as she aimed a kick at Mileena's knee. She heard a satisfying _crack_, and the other woman fell, dropping the sais. Cherin wasted no time. She snatched up one of the weapons and plunged it into her enemy's heart. Mileena let out a howl of agony, then was silent. Cherin, more exhausted than she'd ever been in her life, stumbled backward, catching herself on the boulder.

"I have to find help," she panted, knowing she could probably die if she didn't find someone soon. She began to walk, her wound screaming in pain, until finally she could no longer take it. The world faded to black, and she fell.

A few hours later...

Cherin pried her eyes open. She was no longer surrounded by the darkness of Outworld, and she was staring up into the face of a stranger. The man was holding a cloth covered in blood, her blood, she realized. He smiled, helping her sit up. His eyes caught her attention. They were a deep brown, and had a strange innocence to them. He was wearing a baseball cap, which told her he was probably from Earthrealm, and a jersey that was two times too big for him.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Well," the man said, "You're still in Outworld, is that's what your wondering."

He had a New York accent, he was definitely from Earthrealm.

"This is my temporary er...home, I guess you could call it," the stranger continued, "Until I can get back to Earthrealm."

Cherin glanced around. She was sitting on a cot, in a tiny wooden cabin. A small fire was burning in the hearth on the far end of the room.

"What's your name?" the man asked, taking off the hat to smooth his shaggy brown hair.

Cherin blinked, trying to shake off her drowsiness.

"Cherin," she replied finally.

"I'm Kurtis, but you can call me Stryker. So tell me, what are you doing in the middle of Outworld?"

Cherin sighed.

"I was in this...camp...in Edenia," she said, she avoiding saying rehabilitation camp, "I left through a portal and I ended up...well, somewhere I didn't want to be. So I went back through the portal and got stranded in Outworld."

"What about that?"

It took her a moment to realize that Stryker was referring to the wound on her side.

"I was attacked by a Tarkatan," she said.

Stryker nodded.

"I can't stand those things," he told her, "They're always coming around here trying to steal what little I have."

"Since I told you my story," Cherin said, "Why don't you tell me yours?"

"I'm really not very interesting," he replied, "I worked in the L.A.P.D, I was head of the Riot Squad, until..."

"Until what?"

"Until I found out about Outworld," he continued, "I realized the forces of this place were a huge threat to Earthrealm, so...here I am."

"You just left everything behind?"

"To tell the truth," Stryker said, "There wasn't much to leave."

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost three months now," he replied, "I've been looking for the _biggest _threat to Earthrealm."

Cherin shook her head, "That'd be Quan Chi."

"Never heard of him...So, he's the one trying to take over Earthrealm?"

"His goal is to ultimately control all of the realms," Cherin said.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

Cherin was shocked by this question. She couldn't imagine anyone _wanting _to find Quan Chi. She couldn't help but smile.

"You really are new to this aren't you?" she chuckled, "You can't go after that guy. You'd be dead before you even knew what was going on."

"If I can't confront him," Stryker said, "Who can? Is _anyone _a match for this guy?"

"Yeah," Cherin said, smiling a little, "A friend of mine. She knows his weaknesses. If anyone can beat him, it's her."

"She?" Stryker asked, raising an eyebrow, "You're saying the one to kill this guy and save Earthrealm is a woman?"

Cherin's eyes narrowed.

"Yes," she said, "If you knew her you wouldn't even consider asking that question."

Stryker seemed ashamed.

"Forget I even mentioned it," he said, "Sorry."

Cherin shrugged.

Quan Chi slammed his fist down on the table.

"My plan has failed," he growled, "Ashlynn will be on her way here by now..."

"Is there anything I can do Master?" Rain asked.

"Yes Rain," the sorcerer replied, "When she gets here, I want you to stall her."

"How Master?"

Quan Chi glanced at him.

"Any way you can," he said, "Use your imagination."

"Yes Master..."

"Meanwhile, I have a surprise for her. My backup plan. You must keep her occupied for as long as you can."

Rain blinked, trying to think of how he would possible stall the Earthrealm woman.

"What are you standing there like an idiot for? GO!"

Startled, Rain scampered out of the room. The sorcerer stood from his chair, approaching the shimmering red pool in the center of the room.

"Come," he said, "Your master is calling."


	30. The Confrontation

Ashlynn stopped for a moment, staring at the sun rising over the Outworld mountains. She still had a few miles to go before the fortress would even be in sight. She sighed, and started her trek again. Arilayn and Rhapsody had cried before she left, afraid that their mother might never come back. She had promised she would, and now she was praying that she could keep that promise. Jay had refused to speak to her, angry because she wouldn't let him come. She pulled her black shawl closer, shivering. That was when she heard something...footsteps. She turned to see Amilee, Sonya, Jax, Sarah, and a man she hadn't seen in almost nine years.

"Johnny Cage?" she breathed.

He told her everything, and she noticed the smile on Sonya's face hadn't vanished once.

"Wait...why are you here!" she Ashlynn demanded suddenly. She had been so preoccupied with Johnny's return that she'd forgotten about the others.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Amilee laughed.

Sarah smiled, "You didn't think we'd let you do this by yourself?"

"You shouldn't be here," Ashlynn replied, "I have to do this alone."

"Too bad," Jax said, putting an arm around her, "Looks like you're stuck with us. We followed you _all _the way out here, and you can't even show a little appreciation?"

"Fine," Ashlynn said quietly, "But if you die, it's not my fault."

"Deal," Johnny said, "When we die we won't blame you."

"This isn't funny!" she snapped.

"I never said it was funny," he said, grinning.

"Then why are you laughing?"

Jax chuckled, "Cause you're not good at being mad."

"How exactly do you plan on helping me hmmm?"

Ashlynn was tapping her foot, trying to seem angry, though she was secretly glad they had come.

"Quan Chi is bound to have assassins waiting for you," Amilee said, "We'll take care of them, while you go after marshmallow ass."

"You're right..."

She hadn't even thought about the fact that Quan Chi would have a trap waiting for her.

"Come on," she said, "The fortress isn't too far from here. By the way Amilee, where's Sub-Zero?"

"He stayed behind with Raiden," Amilee replied, "To keep an eye on things."

"Well why are we just standing here?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Jax said, "We got ass to kick!"

Sub-Zero sat on top of a small wall in the courtyard of the palace. Raiden had been pacing back and forth, giving him a headache. Jay Yung was inside, still angry.

"I have a job for you," Raiden said, suddenly stopping.

"Yes?"

Raiden looked at him.

"I need you to find Cherin," he said, "I know she is still in Outworld, I can sense her presence, and I may be able to get you close to her location."

The Lin Kuei shook his head, "I don't know why we bother helping her."

"I understand how you feel," Raiden said, "But Cherin needs her friends now more than ever. If she doesn't have them, what do you think she'll do?"

"She will go running back to Quan Chi," Sub-Zero said, "Because she will believe we have betrayed her."

"Yes," Raiden said, "And I cannot let that happen. Go now, help her."

After Sub-Zero's departure, Arilayn came walking quickly into the courtyard.

"Mother is coming back," she said quietly, "Isn't she?"

The thunder god nodded, "Your mother would never leave you."

The small girl only nodded, walking back toward the palace doors.

Raiden hoped he was right. If Ashlynn _didn't _come back...he shook off the thought.

Rhapsody looked at her sister.

"Everyone keeps saying we have this...power, but I don't feel powerful," she said.

"Mother says our power has to be unlocked," Arilayn replied, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Is that what Quan Chi was trying to do?"

"I think so," Arilayn replied, "Mother says he wanted to use us to take over the realms."

"We can't let him," Rhapsody said.

"I know Rhapsody, that's why we have to help Mother."

"How?"

"Maybe...we could...er...convince Quan Chi not to hurt her...I don't know, it was a stupid idea," Arilayn said, staring at the floor.

Rhapsody shook her head, "No it wasn't. I think it's a good idea. But how would we get to the fortress?"

"The portal," Arilayn said. She was referring to the portal in the palace, the one that was off limits for _anyone _to use. Raiden had said it was no longer a safe means of transportation.

"But the portal is guarded," Rhapsody said.

"We could slip through when the guards switch places," Arilayn said, "In about ten minutes."

"Good idea," Rhapsody said, "Mother will be so happy when we help her."

Actually, it was the most dangerous thing they had ever done, but to a six year old's mind...it was a good idea.

Quan Chi stood in the middle of the Inner Sanctum, smiling. He raised his arms, welcoming the demon warriors that filled the room. He had taken the time to enslave them during his time in the Netherealm, and now his effort would pay off. He quickly scanned the group, there must be close to a hundred of them.

"I have summoned you," he said, "For a very important reason. There are six warriors on their way here at this very moment."

The largest demon, the leader, he assumed, chuckled.

"Do not take this so lightly," The sorcerer warned, "These fighters are not to be underestimated."

"If they are so powerful," said the demon leader, "How do you expect us to kill them?"

"Simple, I will drain their power, while you attack. They will be-

The sorcerer stopped. A strange presence had just entered his awareness.

"Someone has come through the portal," he said, "Find out who it was."

The largest demon took off at a run. After a few minutes Quan Chi heard a familiar voice...two familiar voices, actually. The demon returned, pulling the two girls along with him, kicking and screaming.

"Release them," the sorcerer ordered.

The demon let them go, walking back to join the ranks.

"Arilayn," Rhapsody whispered, "This was a stupid idea."

"You said it was a _good _idea..."

"It has been quite some time," Quan Chi said, "But I am sure your mother would not approve of you being here. Why have you come?"

Arilayn took a breath, trying to be brave.

"To...to ask you...to leave Mother alone," she said, "And...to stop trying to take over the realms..."

She sighed. Now that she was saying it, it really did sound stupid. The sorcerer smiled.

"Tell me," he said, "What makes you think I would do that?"

Rhapsody looked at the demons, then at the sorcerer.

"Because...you don't want to hurt Mother," she said quickly.

His smile faltered, "Why do you say that?"

"Mother...never wanted any of this to happen," Rhapsody replied, "She...she just wants it to be over and..."

She couldn't think of what else to say. The sorcerer seemed to be thinking. Just then, they heard Rain from somewhere outside the doors.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME ALONE!"

"Who says you make the rules pinky?" Jax asked.

"It is not pink!"

"We don't have time for this," Ashlynn said, "Let us through."

"No."

"MOTHER!" Arilayn squealed.

"Ari! Is that you! Are you okay! Where's your sister!"

Ashlynn shoved Rai aside, rushing through the Inner Sanctum doors.

Quan Chi had been forming a new plan. He seized both girls by the arm as Ashlynn and the others burst through the doors.

"Let them go!" Ashlynn demanded.

"Come now Ashlynn," the sorcerer said, "You really do not think I abducted them? I believe your daughters have something to tell you."

He pushed Rhapsody forward, keeping a hold of Arilayn.

"Mother," the little girl sobbed, "I...we...we thought..."

Arilayn rolled her eyes, "Mother we came to save you! We thought if we could get Quan Chi to stop being...evil...we could be happy..."

Quan Chi smirked, pulling Rhapsody back toward him.

"Happy?" Jax laughed, "Happy...ya'll got to be the most dysfunctional family I have ever seen in my entire _life_."

Ashlynn ignored him.

"Please," she begged, "Let them go. They don't have anything to do with this."

Quan Chi was staring at the ground in front of him. It was...shifting, changing.

"Uh, what is that?" Amilee said.

A hole had opened in the ground. A swirling black hole.

"Do you know what this is Ashlynn?" the sorcerer asked, looking up at her.

Ashlynn shook her head, confused.

"It's a portal," Amilee said, answering her previous question, "But it's...different."

"You are right," Quan Chi said, "If I were to say..._drop _something in this portal...it would never be seen again."

He pushed the girls forward a little. Laughing at the horrified look on Ashlynn's face.

"Stop it!" she screamed, "What do you want!"

He smiled, pleased that his plan was working out so well.

"You know what I want Ashlynn," he said, "Join me. Give it up...give yourself to me."

Ashlynn ran a hand through her hair, "We've been through this already..."

"What will it be Ashlynn?" the sorcerer asked, "Join me, and your friends go free, along with your daughters. Or your daughters are lost for all eternity, and your friends die trying to save you. You are _very _good at making these decisions you know."

Ashlynn looked at her daughters, both little faces were now covered in tears.

"All right," she said, "Let them-

"Wait!" Sarah said, pulling Ashlynn and Amilee toward her, so that they were out of earshot of the sorcerer.

"Ashlynn," she said, "If you do what he wants, you'll just end up making the situation worse."

"Seriously," Amilee added, "Quan Chi can't possibly hurt those girls."

"Okay, here's the plan," Sarah said, looking at Quan Chi who was staring at them impatiently, "You tell him no, and Amilee will run and grab the girls. Quan Chi will push Amilee into the portal and we'll all fake being shocked, and the funniest thing about this is that Amilee is going to land right on Cherin's head."

The other two women stared at her like she'd lost her mind.

"You're not making sense," Ashlynn said.

"I'm with Ashlynn," Amilee said, "What the hell are you trying to do? Killing me wasn't part of the plan..."

"While I was in training at the OIA, I studied portals and stuff like that," Sarah said, "That portal, it's like a wormhole. Amilee, when you fall through it, you have to picture Cherin...and hopefully you'll land wherever she is."

"Hopefully?" Amilee said.

Sarah shrugged, "Well I've never actually _seen _one of these things before, but that's how it's supposed to work."

"If this doesn't work," Amilee said, "And my ass is out floating around in space somewhere forever, I'm blaming you."

"But-

"I do not have time for this!" Quan Chi bellowed, "Answer me Ashlynn, or I will throw you _all _in!"

"No," Ashlynn said, "I won't join you."

"When did you become so brave?"

He started to push the girls toward the portal, and just like Sarah had said, Amilee came running forward.

"Noooo!" she yelled dramatically, "Leave them alone!"

Quan Chi easily avoided her, shoving her into the portal. She vanished, and the hole closed.

"That was not the wisest thing to do..." the sorcerer said.

Sarah glanced at Ashlynn, who got the hint.

"Oh no," she said, "Amilee! She's gone forever!"

Sarah eyed the others, then followed.

"We'll never see her again!" she cried dramatically, "Help us Elder Gods!"

Ashlynn, seeing the look on Quan Chi's face, knew that Sarah had taken it too far.

"What are you up to?" he asked, "Your fakery is so clear."

"All right," Ashlynn said, trying to improvise, "I confess. I don't care what happens to Amilee, and neither does anyone else. She was a traitor, just like Cherin. We've been hoping to ger rid of her."

Quan Chi glanced at the others, who nodded quickly.

"Enough of this," he said, "You will all die today, there is no escape this time."

He gestured toward the demons behind him, then released the girls.

"You are welcome to _try _and fight back," he said, then he turned to Ashlynn, "It is a shame you refused to join me, everything would have been perfect."

He vanished, leaving them alone with the demons. Jax had been trying to open the inner Sanctum doors, but even his strength could not overcome Quan Chi's magic.

"Mother I'm scared," Arilayn sobbed.

Ashlynn didn't hear her, she was too busy staring at her other daughter. Rhapsody's eyes had turned an emerald green color.

"I really hate demons," the little girl said, her voice had become unnaturally deep.

Suddenly, a nearby demon exploded.

"Rhapsody," Ashlynn said, "How did you do that?"

Rhapsody's looked confused, but her eyes kept glowing.

"I'm just so angry at Quan Chi," she said in the deep voice, "And these DEMONS!"

This time a whole cluster of the demons exploded.

'STOP IT RHAPSODY" Arilayn shrieked, "Your eyes are about to burst from your head!"

"I can't!" Rhapsody said, "I am so mad!"

She took a step forward, and the demons took a step back. Jax laughed, thinking it was funny to see a whole group of Netherealm demons terrified of a six year old girl. Ashlynn suddenly felt prickles of electricity, crawling up her arm. She glanced down..Arilayn had been holding her hand, and she could still feel her there but...she couldn't see her.

"Mother," she heard Arilayn say, "What's wrong? Are you going crazy too?"

"Arilayn," Ashlynn said slowly, "I can't see you."

"Now why does that sound so familiar?" Jax said.

"Seems like your daughters have a few of your family traits," Sonya added.

"This is perfect," Sarah said, "Rhapsody, I think you know what to do."

Rhapsody looked at Sarah, then back at the demons. She concentrated...but nothing happened. Her eyes had returned to their normal brown color, and Arilayn had become visible again.

"Rhapsody," Ashlynn said, "You have to get angry."

"I _am _angry!" she tried again, but only succeeded in giving herself a headache.

"Mother," she said, "I feel...tired..."

Ashlynn gasped as Rhapsody fell forward onto the floor. She rushed to her daughter's side. She was breathing, but she wouldn't move. Then there was a thump from behind her. Ashlynn turned. Arilayn had passed out also. Ashlynn picked up Rhapsody, carrying her back to where Arilayn lay on the floor.

"What's wrong with them!" she cried.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a spine chilling laugh that seemed to come from the air itself. Ashlynn recognized it as Quan Chi's, but he was nowhere to be found.

"As I thought," she heard the sorcerer's voice say, "My plan is working perfectly. I have drained their power, as I will soon do to you. Your friends will be defenseless against my army."

All of a sudden, she started to feel tired, more exhausted than she'd ever felt in her life. Sarah rushed to her side.

"Come on girl, stay awake!"

The last thing she saw was Jax, Sonya, and Johnny trying to keep the demons at bay.

"Nothing we do is hurting them!" Sonya said.

Then the world went black.


	31. Quite a Slide

Amilee was falling through darkness, she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. It felt like she'd been falling for hours, even though in reality it had only been a few minutes. She had given up screaming, her throat hurt. Suddenly, below her, she saw a faint light. The light grew larger and larger until finally she could make out a face, a familiar face. The face looked up at her and screamed. Amilee landed right on top of Cherin, knocking her to the ground.

"GET OFF!" Cherin screamed.

Amilee groaned and stood up. The two of them were standing outside a small hut, the sun was beginning to set.

"Sorry," Amilee said, glancing at Cherin.

"How did you...fall from the sky?" Cherin asked.

"You can blame Sarah for that," Amilee replied, "It was her idea."

"What?"

"Let me explain," Amilee said, "Me and some of the others went with Ashlynn to confront Quan Chi. He had this army of demon things, and he had Arilayn and Rhapsody. He formed this black portal, or at least we thought it was a portal. Sarah told us it was like some kind of wormhole or something, and we came up with this plan. So yeah...I kinda fell through the hole."

"Wait," Cherin said, "The others are still there?"

"Yeah," Amilee replied, "And now that I found you, we have to go bak and help them."

"One problem," Cherin said, "There aren't any portals around here."

Amilee looked around.

"It doesn't look like there's _anything _around here," she said, "Where are we anyway?"

Just then the hut door opened, and a Stryker approached them.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"This is Amilee," Cherin said, "I'll explain how she got here later. Amilee this is Kurtis Stryker."

"I have to get back to the fortress," Amilee said, completely ignoring Stryker.

"I have no idea where the fortress is from here," Cherin said, "But if you plan on heading out, be careful. There's a Tarkatan camp not too far from here."

"You're not coming?" Amilee asked, though it didn't really surprise her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Cherin said, "I'm done with this whole Quan Chi thing. I'm staying here."

Amilee planted her fists on her hips.

"You can't just hide here Cherin," she said, "But I don't care, do want you want. You can stay here with Strukey or whatever, but I'm leaving."

"It's Stryker..." Stryker corrected.

"Whatever," Amilee said, "Which way is out of here?"

"I'd suggest you stay the night," Stryker said, "It's getting late."

"I can't stay here," Amilee said, "I have to get back."

"I'm going inside," Cherin said. Just as she was walking away, Amilee was tackled by something.

"A Tarkata," Stryker gasped, "Cherin help her! I'm going to get my gun!"

"What am I supposed to do? Hit it?"

Amilee was struggling to get the thing off of her. With effort, she pulled the dagger from her boot, stabbing the creature through the chest. It let out a squeal that seemed to echo for miles.

Amilee glared at Cherin, "So much for your help!"

"Amilee, I don't think that was a good idea,"Cherin said quietly.

"What do you mean? It was trying to kill me!"

"It cried when you killed it," Cherin said, "That's not a full grown Tarkatan, no doubt the whole camp will come looking for it."

Stryker had come back, carrying a gun and a bag.

"We have to leave," he said.

Without giving them time to protest, he took both women by the arm and ran, full speed, for the trees in the distance.

"Where...are we going?" Amilee panted.

"There's a river," Stryker said, "It's not too far from here. I have a boat there, we can make our way to Lei Chen!"

They entered the trees, the branches scratching them as they ran. Amilee thought she could hear people behind them. Just as they reached the boat, tied to a rock on the river bank, Amilee spotted a blue light gliding through the trees. She didn't have time to wonder about it before it vanished.

"They're coming!" Cherin screamed, peering through the trees behind them.

Stryker was searching the boat for something.

"What's taking you so long!" Amilee demanded.

"I'm looking for the key!"

"What's wrong with you! We're about to die because you misplaced your stupid key!" Amilee yelled.

"Found it!"

He pulled the key from under the seat and started the boat. They could see the Tarkatans rushing through the trees now. Stryker started the boat and took off...but they weren't moving fast enough.

"They're gonna catch us!" Cherin cried.

What looked like the whole Tarkatan camp, was now running alongside the river, keeping pace with them.

"God...They have bows! Stay down!" Amilee said, just before an arrow landed in the boat just inches from her leg. Suddenly there was a load roaring sound, then there was silence. Amilee peered over the side of the boat. The riverbank was now littered with frozen bodies. Amilee smiled, she had had a feeling about that blue light. Her smile vanished, however, when the river began to freeze. The boat was skidding across the frozen water so fast it was hard to hold on.

"Waterfall!" she heard Cherin scream. Sure enough, they were approaching a huge drop. She looked around desperately, but there was nothing to help them. Them she got an idea, she had seen it in a movie once.

"Give me your gun!"

Stryker handed the gun over without question. Amilee scanned the trees for the smallest one, then she found it. She shot it, and kept shooting it until finally it fell. The boat crashed into the tree, sending only Amilee flying over the cliff. She closed her eyes and waited for death...but it never came. Something was carrying her, claws digging into her back. They landed on the river bank.

"Jay," she said, "Thanks. I thought Sub-Zero was here..."

"He is," Jay Yung replied, "He's coming. Stay here, I'm going to get the other two."

She nodded, watching him fly back toward the top of the ice fall.

"I'm sorry about that," she heard someone say. She turned to see Sub-Zero making his way toward her, "I missed."

"It was quite a slide," Amilee laughed.

Jay had returned, with Stryker and a frightened looking Cherin.

"Lei Chen isn't far from here," Jay said.

Quan Chi stood in his throne room, staring out the window. Ashlynn and the girls had been bound, and were now sitting, still asleep, near the throne. The others had been locked in the dungeon to die there. He looked at Ashlynn, she was starting to wake up. He smiled, looking once again at his glass orb. Inside was a swirling green mist, the power he had wanted for so long.

Ashlynn opened her eyes, she felt so weak...Her vision was foggy, but she could see Quan Chi only a few feet away, his back to her.

"What have you done to us?" she asked, her voice sounded hoarse.

"You are mortal," the sorcerer replied, turning to her, "Without your powers. Is that not what you have always wanted Ashlynn? A normal life?"

"You're sick," Ashlynn said, trying to blink away her dizziness, "What did you do to my daughters?"

"They are fine," he replied, "They are sleeping now."

Ashlynn's head was spinning.

"What are you planning to do with the orb?" she asked, noting the orb in his hands.

"Once I figure out how to open it," he said, "Your power will be mine...and so will the realms."

"Where are my friends?" Ashlynn asked, suddenly remembering that they been there.

"In the dungeon," the sorcerer said, "I must say though, there chains are a bit...tight. They will be dead within a day's time."

Ashlynn thought about Sarah, Jax, Johnny, and Sonya, all trapped down there. Ashlynn knew the chains were meant to be tight, their circulation would be cut off...they didn't deserve to die like that. Then she thought about Maria, and wondered where she was in all of this. Quan Chi seemed to read her mind.

"I have sent my assassins to find the others," he said, "Jay Yung...I have special plans for him."

Ashlynn lowered her head, barely able to breathe.

"And for you three," he continued, "I will need you soon."

He clapped, and several robbed servants entered the room. They untied Ashlynn and her daughters.

"Take the girls to make chambers," the sorcerer said, "Guard them. Ashlynn, come with me."

Ashlynn had no choice, she was being pulled along by one of the servants. She wanted to fight back, to be her normal, stubborn self, but she didn't even have the energy to do that. So instead, she let them drag her down the hall, into a room that looked to her like some sort of study. She had never seen it before. There was nothing special about it, except for the four covered tables on the far side. She looked closer. Under the covers was what looked like people. She felt like she'd just walked into a morgue. She would have made a smart remark, but she couldn't. She could only walk limply to where Quan Chi was standing. Quan Chi snapped, and the servants pulled the covers off of three of the tables. Ashlynn's legs gave out beneath her, and she collapsed to the ground. Lying on the tables were exact replicas of Arilayn...Rhapsody...and herself. Quan Chi pulled her to her feet, guiding her toward the table where her clone lay. Suddenly its eyes opened, but they weren't her eyes. They were a deep green, like Rhapsody's had been before.

"They're alive," she said quietly.

"Yes," Quan Chi said, "But they cannot function. They have no souls...and that is why I need you."

He slid an arm around her waist, but she was too shocked to do anything about it.

"You don't know anything about soul transplantation," she said.

"You are wrong about that," the sorcerer replied, "I learned a few things from Shang Tsung."

Ashlynn closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them everything would be gone, but unfortunately she wasn't dreaming.

"When you soul is inside of that body," Quan Chi said softly, "You will obey my every command...you will not have any choice."

Unable to hear anymore, Ashlynn collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

Arilayn woke, seeing her sister close to her on the bed. She could see two people sitting on the ground near the chamber doors, guards, she thought. Not wanting to catch their attention, she pretended to be asleep.

"I'm sick of this," said the man, "I'm going to run down to the kitchen. You want anything?"

Arilayn felt their eyes on her.

"Do you think they'll wake up?" asked the other guard, a woman.

"They're six," the man said, "What do you think they're going to do? Plus, they're sleeping like babies. Quan Chi won't be back for a while anyway."

Arilayn heard them leave. As soon as the doors had closed, she shook her sister.

"Rhapsody wake up," she whispered.

Rhapsody opened her eyes ,staring dreamily around the room.

"Where is Mother?" she asked.

"I don't know," Arilayn said, "But we have to get out of here."

She looked around the room, finally spotting a desk in the corner. On top of the desk sat a glass orb, about the size of a grown person's fist. Arilayn couldn't help herself, she picked up the orb.

"Ari, there's a key in here," Rhapsody said, digging through one of the desk drawers. Arilayn was too busy staring at the orb to notice her.

"Come on," Rhapsody said, pulling her sister toward the door. Arilayn shoved the orb in her pocket and followed. They peered down the hallway, it was empty. Quietly, they snuck down the hall, and then down the stairs toward the entrance hall, but the doors were guarded. Arilayn pulled her sister backward, pushing her into the hall closet.

"Stay there Rhaps," she said, "I'll be right back."

"Arilayn it's dark in here!"

Arilayn ignored her. She ran down the hall, knowing exactly where she was going. Inside one of the servant rooms was a vase. She picked it up and rushed back down the hall. With all of her might, she heaved the vase as far as she could throw it. The guards hurried down the opposite hall to investigate, and Arilayn pulled her sister out of the closet. They ran, hand in hand, down the entrance hall and out the front doors. They ran through the darkness until they were exhausted, and they collapsed to the ground. Arilayn helped Rhapsody stand, and looked around.

"The dark scares me Arilayn."

Arilayn clutched her sister's hand.

"Shut up Rhapsody," she said, "Stop being a baby. Come on."

They took off, this time at a walk, away from the fortress.

Amilee, Cherin, Stryker, Jay Yung, and Sub-Zero had finally made it to the gates of Lei Chen, cold and exhausted. The guard at the gate noticed them, and ordered the gates to be closed. Amilee's mouth fell open in shock.

"What are you doing?" Amilee cried, "We have to get in there!"

"Apologies," the guard said, "No one is to enter the city after nightfall."

"This is an emergency! My friends are dying!" Amilee said.

"I am sorry," the guard replied, "But if I let you through I will lose my job. I have a family, Miss."

Amilee frowned. Jay had been trying to convince her that they could find another portal, but she refused to listen.

"No!" she yelled, "I saw that army and I know what Quan Chi is capable of!"

"We will find another way," Sub-Zero told her. Angrily, she shoved him aside.

"If you don't open this gate," Amilee said, "Quan Chi is going to take over this city, and then you _won't _have a family to go home to!"

Surprisingly, the guard moved aside, signaling for the gates to be opened. Without another thought, they rushed toward the nearby portal, heading for the fortress.


	32. Happy Endings

Ashlynn woke up to the sound of yelling. She was once again in the throne room, bound, but Arilayn and Rhapsody were nowhere in sight. Two people, a man and a woman, stood in the doorway, both had been bloodied. Quan Chi stood before them, Ashlynn had no doubts that he had been the cause of their injuries.

"You will pay for this!" he bellowed, "Those two rats have gotten a hold of the orb! Get up! I want them back here! Do not rest until they are found! GO!"

The two guards, terrified, scrambled quickly out of the room. Quan Chi ran a hand over his face. Feeling Ashlynn's eyes on him, he turned to her.

"While you were napping," he said, "Your little princesses made a getaway. Clever, aren't they? But not too wise."

"Not like you were smart to leave the orb where they could reach it," Ashlynn said.

"You look a bit thin," the sorcerer said, ignoring her comment, "You must be starving. You will need your strength."

Ashlynn shuddered, remembering the first time he'd said those words to her. Quan Chi called two of his servants into the room, ordering them to haul Ashlynn to the dining room. Apparently, he'd had this planned out. The table was already laden with food. Ashlynn was shoved into a chair, the sorcerer sat across from her. She didn't _want _to eat the food, but she couldn't help herself, she really was hungry. She dug into the food. Quan Chi's were glued to her the whole time. After she had finished, she wondered where her daughters could possibly be. How did they manage to escape, when she herself could hardly move? The guards removed her from the chair, taking her back to Quan Chi's chamber, and of course, locking the door. Quickly, she riffled through the desk drawers until she found what she was looking for. A small, leather bound book. It had been Shang Tsung's, she knew. The writing was that of Outworld, but Quan chi had forced her to learn it long ago. Finally, she found the right page. On it was a sketch of the orb, and instructions.

"The only way to destroy it," she said to herself, "Is to cover it in the blood of its creator..."

She shook her head.

"How in the world am I supposed to do this?"

Hearing footsteps in the hall, she put the book back and sat on the bed. Suddenly, she realized that her friends were still locked in the dungeon. She wondered if they were still alive...Then she wondered why no one had entered the room yet. She glanced at the door, then quietly crawled under the bed, pulling herself up so that she wouldn't be visible when someone checked underneath it. Finally the door opened, she held her breath. She could hear footsteps, and she knew Quan Chi was searching for her. She almost lost her grip when he looked under the bed, but he stood up and walked away. She heard him berating the guards, and then they rushed down the hallway. Ashlynn lowered her body to the ground. Her arms had turned purple with the effort to keep herself up. She crept out from under the bed and into the hallway. She ran, and finally ended up in the armory. Quickly, she searched for a small weapon, one she could conceal easily. She settled for a small dagger, slipping it into her shawl. She left the armory, heading for the front doors...then she stopped. What was the point in running? She had to face Quan Chi, now without any of her powers. Now, she thought, life really sucks.

Maria pulled out her hand mirror. Since coming to live with Scorpion, she had stopped wearing makeup, and her face had taken on a more natural look. There was a clap of thunder, and she followed Scorpion outside. The sky was a dark purple, and through the darkness she could make out figures running quickly toward them.

"Assassins," Scorpion said, "We must go."

"Oh my god! The others! Let's go!" Maria gasped, she had forgotten about her friends. She started toward the village's portal, but Scorpion pulled her back roughly.

"You're hurting me," she said.

"I can't let you go anywhere," he replied.

"I thought you said we had to leave?"

"Listen...Maria," Scorpion said slowly, "I'm sorry about this."

Maria felt herself fly backward. She hit the ground with a thud...

A while later, she awoke in a completely different place. She was in chains, and she could make out shadowy figures.

"Sarah?" she asked.

Sarah lifted her head slightly.

"Maria," Sarah said hoarsely, "We're dying..."

"Where are we?" Maria asked, confused.

"Quan Chi's fortress," Sarah replied, "Ashlynn's...somewhere. I don't know, but we don't have very long...and neither do you."

Suddenly, she remembered Scorpion, and she burst into tears.

"Scorpion's a traitor," she said, "He was lying to me the whole time..."

Maria continued to cry, and Sarah let her head fall onto her chest.

Amilee, Sub-Zero, and Jay Yung were wandering through the woods near Quan Chi's fortress. Cherin had refused to come, and had stayed in Lei Chen with Stryker. Amilee stopped, sensing something behind her. She turned, and let out a small squeal. Several of the sorcerer's demon soldiers were approaching from the trees. Sub-Zero pushed Amilee backward.

"Don't miss this time," Amilee warned.

Sub-Zero didn't answer. He froze the demons, who shattered. But as soon as they had hit the ground...their body parts had begun to piece themselves back together.

"Oh hell no," Amilee said, "Let's go."

There was a scream from somewhere in the distance. Jay Yung took off into the sky, he knew that scream. He flew until he caught sight of two small figures down below, one kneeling, the other one on the ground. Rhapsody looked up when he landed, her brown eyes wide. Arilayn lay on the ground. She was sweating, even though the air was cool.

"What happened!" Jay asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I don't know," Rhapsody replied, "She started shaking, and then she fell."

"How long has this been going on?"

Rhapsody shook her head, "I...I don't know. Thirty minutes."

Jay picked up Arilayn...something was strange. He lay her back down on the ground and lifted her shirt.

"What is that!" Rhapsody shrieked.

Embedded in Arilayn's stomach was the glass orb. Jay tugged at it, but it refused to budge. Arilayn was bleeding profusely now.

"Shhh," Jay said, stroking Rhapsody's cheek. When he removed his hand, her face was smeared with blood. Quickly, he snatched both girls and flew toward the fortress.

Ashlynn had finally found Quan Chi in the throne room, reading from Shang Tsung's book. She knew better than to attack him from behind, so instead she pulled the dagger from her shawl and sliced her own shoulder, then hobbled into the room and fell dramatically to the floor. The sorcerer spun around.

"You've been injured," he said, removing her hand from the wound. She slipped the dagger from her shawl, she had to get it done before it was too late...

Suddenly, Amilee burst into the room, followed by Sub-Zero, and then Jay Yung. Ashlynn put the dagger back, angry that she had missed her opportunity. Her anger was forgotten when she saw Arilayn, covered in blood. Jay lifted her shirt to show Ashlynn the orb.

"The orb is feeding off of her life force," Quan Chi said, though he didn't sound glad.

"Where are the others?" Amilee asked.

The sorcerer turned to her.

"You are still alive," he said, "I thought my soldiers would have taken care of you. If you really want to know, I will show you. Your friends are in the dungeon, probably dead by now."

Just then, Rhapsody remembered something. The key.

"No!" she screamed, grabbing Amilee's hand, "Don't go with him!"

Amilee, feeling the small object in her palm, knew exactly what the little girl had done.

"I'll be okay," she said, winking, "Take us to them."

Quan Chi laughed, watching as Amilee and Sub-Zero were led away. Ashlynn was trembling by now, cradling her daughter.

"Get this off of her!" she screamed.

"I would," the sorcerer replied, "But she would die in the process. The orb has become a part of her, there is nothing to be done."

Jay Yung took a step forward, staring the sorcerer in the eye. Unexpectedly, Quan Chi hit him with a skull, sending him backward. The servants that had taken Amilee and Sub-Zero came back, and Ashlynn didn't struggle as she, Jay, and her daughters were led away, back to the room with the clones. This time the forth table was uncovered...it was Jay Yung. Quan Chi was chanting something, eyes closed. Rhapsody and Jay were pulled backward by the servants.

"Please!" Ashlynn begged. Before she could do anything, the sorcerer had a handful of her hair, dragging her forward toward the table where her clone slept.

"Somehow," he said, choosing a gruesome looking knife from another table lined with sharp objects, "You always manage to escape me. Not this time Ashlynn."

Ashlynn felt the knife on her throat...Before he could finish her, she pulled dagger from her shawl, slicing him across the chest. He stumbled backward, falling onto the table full of sharp things.

"Sorry," she said, "But I'm getting away this time too."

She snatched the knife from his hands and raised it above her head.

"It is over..." he said quietly.

"It's about to be."

With a grunt, she plunged the knife into his abdomen. The servants released Jay and Rhapsody. There master was about to be defeated, there was nothing they could do. Ashlynn picked up Arilayn, clearing off the table and laying her next to Quan Chi, who was still barely alive. She stared at him for a moment, remembering everything he had done to her. Then she closed her eyes and plunged her hands into wound. She cringed as warm blood covered her small hands, then touched the orb in her daughter's stomach. She looked at Quan Chi one last time. He nodded, and then there was a blinding green light. Ashlynn blinked. The sorcerer's body was gone, and the ground was shaking.

"Come on Ash!" Jay yelled, pulling her with him, "The fortress is collapsing!"

They ran, each carrying one of their daughters, until they were at a safe distance from the crumbling fortress.

"No!" Ashlynn screamed suddenly, "Amilee and the others!"

"Chill woman," said a familiar voice, "I'm trying to enjoy the show."

Ashlynn turned. There they were, all helping eachother to stay on their feet. She looked at Arilayn.

"She's not moving," Jay said.

"Wake up," Ashlynn cried, "Ari wake up!"

Arilayn didn't move. Rhapsody was bawling, unable to comprehend the fact that she's lost her sister and best friend. While everyone else was crying, Jax was watching Arilayn. She started to cough.

"Did ya'll see that?" he asked.

Ashlynn looked at her daughter. She coughed again, and her eyes fluttered open.

"GET IT OFF! IT'S STUCK TO ME!"

"It's okay now," Ashlynn said, lifting her from the ground, "It's okay..."

"Mother I can't breath."

Ashlynn let her go, and smiled as she ran to her sister.

Ashlynn looked at Jay, "_Everything's _okay now."

He kissed her, receiving an eye roll from everyone else. But then Johnny, unable to help himself, kissed Sonya, they were followed by Amilee and Sub-Zero.

Jax was tapping his foot impatiently, staring at Sarah.

"What the hell," he said, "Get over here and kiss me already."

They made their way toward Lei Chen, tired and ready to go home.

"Where's Cherin anyway?" Sonya asked.

"Back in Lei Chen," Amilee replied angrily, "With some guy."

Ashlynn noticed Maria, who was walking a few feet behind the others.

"Where's Scorpion?" she asked.

Maria looked at her, tears in her eyes.

"He's gone," she said, "He hit me. Then he left for who knows where...He never really cared about me, I don't know why I let myself think he did."

Ashlynn put an arm around her. She didn't know how to comfort her.

"We'll track him down," she said finally, "And get some answers."

Later, in front of the gates of Lei Chen...

"Ashlynn," Raiden said, smiling, "You've managed to save the day again."

"Let's go home," was all Ashlynn could say.

_They had three years of peace after that. Ashlynn could never locate Scorpion, but now she wouldn't need to, because he had plans..._


	33. The Legend

The six realms that make up existence, Earthrealm; home to a sophisticated group of humans, and lovingly guarded by the Thunder God Raiden, the Netherealm; the forsaken land of fire, Outworld; a land finally free of an evil ruler, the Realm of Chaos; inhabited by a race of humans who worship destruction and disorder, Seido; the Realm of Order, where rules preside over all and punishments are harsh, and Edenia; homeland of the Royal Family, ruled over by Queen Sindel. These realms are able to exist because of the One Being. Long ago, the One Being roamed the universe. His body absorbed all power, so there was nothing but a black void. Life could not exist. The only other beings were the Elder Gods. They devised a plan to put the One Being to sleep, so that life could be created. Their plan was successful, the One Being was banished to the depths of the universe, asleep. In his dreams, the One Being created six realms where life existed. The six realms are a part of the consciousness of the One Being, and if he should ever wake up, life will be extinct. The One Being has been under a spell of slumber since the beginning of time, but now there was someone who wanted to change that...

Jay Yung awoke when a sharp elbow poked him in the ribs.

"Ow," he said, rolling over. He looked at his wife, who was tossing and turning beside him. She must be having another nightmare, he thought. He knew better than to wake her up. The last time he'd done that he'd almost received a black eye for his efforts.

"No," she whispered, "I had to..."

Jay sighed, laying his head back down on the pillow, trying to ignore her muttering.

"It wasn't my fault..." she said, "I had to!"

She shot up, staring wildly around the room. Jay put an arm around her.

"It's okay," he said, "It was a dream."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't mean to keep waking you up, it's just these damn nightmares..."

"It's okay," he told her, "Go back to sleep."

He glanced at the clock. 5:47 a.m.

"Well," he sighed, "_You _can go back to sleep. I have to go to work."

Ashlynn watched him as he wandered around the room, looking for his clothes.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

He waved a dismissive hand.

"It's fine Ash."

By the time he had gotten ready, it was 6:32. He hadn't had time to warm up the car, so the leather seats were freezing.

Amilee was sitting at her desk at work, staring at the dress design in front of her. She glanced up at her assistant, who smiled innocently.

"This won't work," Amilee said, "The woman who ordered this dress is a little...plump. The measurements around the waist aren't right, plus the front is too low cut. We don't want her walking down the aisle with her boobs hanging out."

Her assistant looked disappointed, she'd only had the job for a week.

"Oh," she said, "I guess I'll scrap this one then..."

Amilee turned back to her computer just as the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Help me," said a woman's voice.

"Who is this?"

"It's Maria. Please Emma, you have to help me!"

"Calm down," Amilee said, "Where are you?"

"I'm trapped," Maria said, "In the Netherealm."

"How the hell are you calling me from the Netherealm?"

"I'm not using a phone," Maria replied, "I'm using psychic communication. Raiden taught me."

Amilee was too confused to wonder why Maria had never told her that before, and why Raiden would chose to teach only her, and if there even _was _such a thing as psychic communication...

"Okay," she said, "Don't worry. I'm coming."

"I don't know exactly where I am," Maria said, "Someone is guarding the door."

"Okay, don't try anything. I'm coming," Amilee said, hanging up the phone. She shot up from the desk, grabbing her coat and running for the door.

Ashlynn was just walking through the doors of the New York School of Martial Arts, when there was a flash of light. She blinked, confused. She was no longer standing in the city, she was standing the middle of the nexus. Raiden was a few feet away.

"What the hell!" she asked.

"Amilee is in danger," the thunder god replied, "She has been lured into a trap."

"What kind of trap?"

"I don't know," he said, "But she believes that Maria is being held in the Netherealm. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to a word I said. Hurry, she may not have much time."

He vanished, leaving her alone. She took off her coat, knowing where she was headed she wouldn't need it.

The Netherealm...

Ashlynn reappeared, shuddering at the sight of the all too familiar demon city. Irritated with having to search for Amilee, she approached the closest demon to her. A small woman with black eyes and skin the color of old bruises.

"What do you want from me human?" she demanded.

"Has anyone come through this portal recently?" Ashlynn asked.

The demon averted her eyes, "No..."

"You're lying. Where is she?"

"She...came through the city a few hours ago. She spoke with one of the guards and then-

Suddenly she stopped, her eyes wide with fear. Ashlynn could feel someone standing behind her. She turned, knowing that every enemy she had ever killed was in this realm somewhere. Standing close behind her, arms crossed, was Noob Saibot.

"You look surprised Ashlynn," he said.

"Why are you here?" she asked, "You're not dead."

"No," Noob said, "I am not. I have been promoted, I am now head of the Brotherhood of Shadow."

"No, the Brotherhood was destroyed when-

Ashlynn stopped, seeing the smile on his face.

"When Quan chi escaped this place," he said, "You are right. We stopped working, because we had no master."

He laughed, enjoying the look of fear on her face.

"He's...here then?" she asked slowly.

"Obviously," Noob said, "Where else would he go, after being killed...for the second time?"

Ashlynn shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen her?"

"Sub-Zero's whore? Yes, she was here."

Ashlynn bit her tongue, trying hard to control her temper.

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"She was headed toward the temple to the north," he replied, then a sick smile came over his face, "But be careful, my master is not far from here."

Amilee blinked rapidly, trying to shake off the fogginess in her head. As her eyes focused, she realized she was in some sort of circular room, lit by torches. She blinked again, confused. The last thing she remembered was heading north from Nekros, one of the demon guards had told her to check the temple. She had only been maybe fifty feet from the strange, glowing building, when something happened. She couldn't recall what.

"Hello?' she called.

She coughed, realizing how thirst she was.

"Hello?" she said again, "Is anyone there?"

No answer. She pulled on the door, but just as she had figured, it was locked.

"Anybody?"

She could hear a faint sound on the other side, like footsteps.

"Who's out there?"

Nothing. Frustrated, she banged loudly on the door until her arms hurt.

"If you value your life," said a voice from the other side, "You will stop that."

The voice was strangely familiar, but she couldn't remember where she'd heard it before.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah it matters!" she screamed, "Tell me where the hell I am!"

"No," was the only response.

She pounded on the door again, but there was no answer. Then suddenly, she remembered Maria.

"Please," she begged, "I have to help my friend!"

"Your friend is not here," said the man, "She is perfectly safe back in Earthrealm."

He laughed, sending a chill down Amilee's spine.

"Who are you?"

No reply.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"You'll die before you ever know the answer to that."

She hit the door a few more times, then gave up and sat down on the floor, thirsty, sore, and confused.

Ashlynn was speed walking across the Netherealm wastes, toward the glowing temple. When she was close enough, she broke into a run, stopping in front of the steps to catch her breath. She looked up and was surprised to see two guards, spears pointed at her face. They were dressed in black uniforms, with a single red slash across the chest. The Brotherhood of Shadow.

"No one but Brotherhood members are allowed here," said one of them.

"This is an abandoned temple," Ashlynn said, "Why would the brotherhood want it?"

"That is none of your concern," said the other guard.

"Leave now," said the first one, "And we will spare your life."

"At least tell me if there's a woman in there," Ashlynn said. She knew that was a stupid thing to ask, but she had to try.

"There is no woman," the second guard replied, "Only Brotherhood members."

Ashlynn's eyes were blazing green.

"This is the second time I've been lied to today," she hissed, "and I'm getting sick of it."

She knew she probably shouldn't attack two highly trained Brotherhood members, but it was looking more and more likely that she would have to.

"Please," she said, desperate to try one more time.

"Leave," said the first guard, "We would not want to stain this ground with your blood."

Ashlynn had run out of ideas, she didn't have any choice but to fight them. Without warning, she kneed to first in the gut. The other lunged with his spear, but she managed to duck, and give him a roundhouse kick to the jaw. He staggered backward, falling onto the steps. Meanwhile, the other guard aimed a blow at her head. She brought up her arm to block, when something wrapped tightly around her ankle. She fell forward onto the steps, and there was nothing she could do as she was blindfolded and carried inside the temple. She was dumped onto the floor, and she could hear a door slam shut behind her.

"Ashlynn!"

Ashlynn ripped off the blindfold, to find herself face to face with the cause of all this, Amilee.

"This is what I get for trying to help you," Ashlynn mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Amilee said, "I'm sorry. Where are we anyway?"

"The Netherealm," Ashlynn replied, "In a temple that's now apparently being controlled by the Brotherhood of Shadow."

Amilee crossed her arms, "It was stupid to come here..." she mumbled.

"I know," Ashlynn said, "And it's your fault."

Amilee rolled her eyes.

"We have to get out of here before-

The door swung open, slamming loudly against the stone wall. Both women jumped to their feet to face the yellow clad ninja in the doorway.

"I should kill you," Amilee said, although she knew very well that she couldn't.

"Maria," Ashlynn said quietly, remembering the look on her friend's face, "Why would you do that to her?"

Scorpion smiled, "Maria...Maria was just a toy to occupy me while I set my plan in motion."

The ninja had been expecting the women to be surprised that _he _was the one holding them, but they weren't. Ashlynn especially, she had known it was just a matter of time.

"How did you get in here?" Ashlynn asked, "The Brotherhood is run by Quan Chi, they would never let you pass."

"Wrong," Scorpion replied, "The Brotherhood is _not _run by the sorcerer, at least not anymore."

"But Noob said-

"Noob lied," Scorpion told her, "He was following my orders. _I _now control the Brotherhood. Quan Chi was run out by his own men. He is hiding now, somewhere in the wastelands, but his time will come. I will send his soul straight to the Void, and be rid of him for good."

"The Void?" Amilee asked, looking at Ashlynn.

"If you die in the Netherealm," Ashlynn replied, "Your soul is sent to the Void, a place of eternal darkness. There's no escape from that place."

"So what is this _plan _of yours?" Amilee asked, not expecting Scorpion to tell them. But, foolishly, he was too proud of his plan to keep it to himself.

"First," he said, "I will enjoy watching you die in this room. Then, I will get rid of Quan Chi for good. After that, when the Brotherhood is once again at full power, well...I cannot tell you the rest, your minds could not comprehend it."

He laughed, walking away and slamming the door shut behind him.

"There has _got _to be a way out of this..." Ashlynn mumbled.

Amilee smiled, "Too bad Jax isn't here, he could break the door down."

Ashlynn sighed. It had been a long time since she'd seen Jax or any of her other friends. Cherin was in L.A., with Stryker, Maria had moved to Miami, Jax, Sonya, and Sarah were in Washington, and Johnny Cage had gone off to whose knows where to do who knows what.


	34. Destruction of the Brotherhood

A few hours had passed...

There was a loud crash outside the door. Amilee opened her eyes in panic, then there was another crash, this time followed by a yell.

"We can't stop them!"

Ashlynn was still asleep.

"Ashlynn!" Amilee said, shaking her.

Ashlynn opened her eyes and blinked.

"What was that?" she asked groggily, hearing the sounds from beyond the door.

"I don't know," Amilee replied.

Suddenly, the door was ripped from its hinges and flung across the room. Ashlynn screamed, but Amilee could only stare in horror. Standing in the doorway was a man...sort of. His skin was a greenish brown color, and his eyes were sunken back into his skull. He limped forward, an arrow lodged in his leg. It was one of the Netherealm's many zombies, she knew that, but that wasn't what scared her. In his hand he was carrying a hatchet covered with dark blood. The women looked around, but it seemed their was no escape.

"We're gonna die," Ashlynn whimpered, closing her eyes.

Amilee readied herself as the monster made its way toward them. Then suddenly, it stopped as if frozen. It's black eyes glowed green for a moment, and it lowered the hatchet. Amilee pinked Ashlynn's shoulder and she opened her eyes.

"What's it doing?" Amilee asked.

Ashlynn didn't answer, she couldn't. She was too busy staring at the man behind the zombie...

There was something different about Quan Chi, he no longer possessed the arrogant look that was so familiar to her.

"Come," he said to the zombie, then turned to leave. The zombie followed obediently, leaving the women by themselves.

"Come on," Amilee said. She practically had to drag Ashlynn out of the room. The temple had been ravaged, the floor was littered with bodies, all wearing the colors of the Brotherhood. Outside, Quan Chi stood with his back to them, facing a small group of zombies.

"You have carried out my orders well," he said to them, "I release you from your bond."

The zombies stood for a moment before ambling away in different directions. Quan chi turned around, and Ashlynn moved further behind Amilee.

"You are lucky I got here in time," he said, "Scorpion would have killed you, but saving you was not my purpose for coming here."

He turned as if to leave.

"Wait," Amilee said.

"What are you doing?" Ashlynn hissed.

Amilee ignored her, "What's Scorpion planning?"

The sorcerer was silent for a moment.

"He is planning to awaken the One Being," he told them finally.

"The One Being," Amilee said quietly, she had heard the story before, "If it wakes up...everything will disappear."

"What are you talking about?" Ashlynn asked, still standing behind her friend.

Amilee explained to her the legend of the One Being.

"But if it does wake up," Ashlynn said, "Won't Scorpion vanish too?"

"No," Quan Chi replied, "Not if he has found a way to control it."

Amilee crossed her arms, "How could anyone possibly control that much power?"

"He wants to start over," Ashlynn said, "To re-create the realms...How do we stop him?"

She stepped out from behind Amilee, looking directly at Quan Chi for the first time.

"We kill him," Amilee said, "Obviously."

"You are only half right," the sorcerer said, "You must destroy him while he is still within this realm, otherwise he will only return. You must send his soul to the Void."

"That's why you came here," Amilee said, "You were looking for Scorpion."

He nodded.

Ashlynn swallowed, "Will you help us?"

"You expect me to _help _you," he said, "After what you have done to me? After you condemned me to this wretched place once again?"

"Please," Ashlynn said quietly.

The sorcerer smiled, he had planned on assisting them from the beginning, but toying with Ashlynn was too much fun.

"I will need more help than you two," he said, "Find your companions and bring them back here. I will be waiting."

A few days later...

Everyone had been gathered, and were now standing near the fountain at the Temple of Light, their usual meeting place. No one but Amilee and Ashlynn have any idea what is going on. Ashlynn sighed, Jay had stayed with Arilayn and Rhapsody in New York.

"Hey girl," Jax said, "You wanna explain why I had to fly to China?"

"I can answer that," Raiden said, approaching the group.

He sat on the edge of the fountain and explained their situation.

Cherin ran a hand through her hair.

"Wait," she said, "You want us to _help _Quan Chi?"

"Look," Amilee said, "If we don't help him we'll all die anyway, so I don't see how we have any other choice."

"So we are all agreed?" Raiden asked, he held up a hand before any of them could answer, "That was a rhetorical question."

"This is not a good idea," Sub-Zero said.

"Yeah well, when is anything we do _ever _a good idea?" Sonya laughed.

"You must hurry," Raiden said, "We don't have much time."

"I don't want to do this," Cherin whispered quietly to Stryker.

"Why not?" he asked, "You don't want to have a part in saving the world?"

"No...that's not why..."

She was thinking about another encounter with the sorcerer.

"Quan Chi should be waiting in Nekros," Ashlynn told them.

"Well then come," Jax said, "Let's go kick ass."

Nekros, the Netherealm...

Jax jumped down from the portal platform.

"So," he said, "Where is old baldy?"

"It is not wise to name call behind another person's back, they could become offended."

Quan Chi was making his way toward them.

"This is everyone," Amilee said.

"Good," he nodded, "Scorpion has gone east, toward an ancient cavern where I believe he has been making sacrifices."

"Sacrifices?" Sonya asked.

"There is no time to explain," Quan Chi said, "There is something else however. Apparently my assault on the temple did not destroy the Brotherhood of Shadow, there is another base off to the south."

"We should split up," Maria said.

"Exactly."

He gestured toward the fighters on his right; Stryker, Sarah, Sonya, Jax, and Johnny Cage.

"Head south," he told them, "Find the Brotherhood base and exterminate every one of them, leave no one alive."

Stryker glanced at Cherin.

"I want to stay with Cherin," he said.

Quan chi's dark eyes narrowed. He moved toward Stryker until they were face to face. Stryker had never met the sorcerer, so he had no idea what to think. Quan Chi was about five inches taller however, and much more well built.

"This is not the time to negociate," he said, his voice low and threatening, "You will do as I say, understood?"

Stryker nodded, his eyes wide. Quan Chi stepped away from him and pointed at the city gates.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, "Go."

After they had departed, he turned to face the remaining five; Ashlynn, Amilee, Sub-Zero, Maria and...Cherin.

"We must make our way east," he said, "The cavern is a two day walk from here, but if we hurry we can make it in a day and a half."

He signaled for them to follow as he walked toward the gates. Ashlynn jogged to catch up with Cherin who was ahead of her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She knew the answer was no, but she figured she would be nice and ask anyway.

"Sure," Cherin replied curtly.

"Please tell me your over him by now," Ashlynn said, "You have Kurtis, how could you-

Cherin cut her off, "Shut up, leave me alone."

By now Amilee and Maria were walking beside them.

"She's just messing with you," Maria said.

"Yeah," Amilee added, "Lighten up."

Sub-Zero was walking ahead of them, behind Quan Chi. Amilee ran to catch up with him.

"You know Cherin," Ashlynn said, "I'm your friend, you can tell me if you not-

"I AM OVER IT!" Cherin screamed. Quan Chi turned his head, but didn't stop walking. Ashlynn decided it would be best not to push her anymore, so she walked ahead. They followed Quan Chi out the gate, and began their trek across the plains of the Netherealm. After a few hours almost everyone had run out of water, and Ashlynn, being the shortest of the group, was struggling to keep up. Even Sub-Zero was having a hard time keeping up with Quan Chi's fast pace.

"You're going too fast," Ashlynn said finally, "We can't keep up."

The sorcerer stopped, irritated.

"I could carry you," he said, smiling, "If that would help."

"Funny," Ashlynn said, shaking her head.

Quan Chi turned and began walking again, a bit slower this time. A while later the sun, or what passed for a sun in the Netherealm, was begging to sink behind the mountains.

"Shouldn't we maybe...camp or something?" Amilee asked.

"We have no time," he replied.

"We're all exhausted," Ashlynn said, "None of us can walk anymore."

The sorcerer stopped.

"All right," he shrugged.

Sub-Zero made his way toward a nearby boulder, sitting with his back to it. Amilee sat down next to him, followed by Cherin, Maria, Ashlynn, and then finally Quan Chi. Amilee glanced at Cherin, she hadn't said a word since they'd left Nekros.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

Cherin looked up at her slowly, "I'm fine."

"But Cher-

"I said I'm fine."

"Someone needs to stay awake and keep watch," Sub-Zero said.

"I'll take the first shift," Ashlynn said. This had been their system every time they had traveled together. One person would stay awake for half the night, and then they would switch until morning.

"I'll take the second," Sub-Zero said.

Later...

Ashlynn sat for hours, watching everyone sleep. After a while Quan Chi sat up.

"Your watch has been over for two hours," he said.

She didn't look at him.

"I know," she said, "But I don't want to wake Sub-Zero up."

She stared off into the distance, expecting him to go back to sleep, but he continued to stare at her. She coughed uncomfortably.

"Arilayn and Rhapsody," he said, "They are nine now, correct?"

Ashlynn nodded. They didn't say anything for a long time, just stared into the darkness.

"Are you afraid?" the sorcerer asked.

Ashlynn finally looked at him.

"Yes," she said, "I am, but I don't plan on letting Scorpion get away with this."

"Go to sleep," Quan Chi said, "I will take the next watch."

Ashlynn felt like she was talking to a stranger.

"What happened to you?" she asked him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're so...different."

Quan Chi smiled slightly.

"I learned a few things after being defeated by you Ashlynn," he said.

Ashlynn could think of nothing else to say, so she tried her best to sleep.


	35. The Awakening

Jax stood just as the sun was beginning to rise.

"RISE AND SHIIIIINE!" he yelled. Sonya jumped startled. Sarah stood up, she wouldn't have been surprised if everyone in the Netherealm had heard him.

They made their way south again. Sarah was walking slightly behind the others, when suddenly a hand was clamped over her mouth. She struggled to get away, but her captor was too strong. Finally, she managed to kick him in the knee. The others spun around to see a black clad man.

"Aw hell naw!" Jax said.

"Noob Saibot," Sarah said, "What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry I had to do that," Noob said, "I did not want you to attack me on sight. I am here to help you."

"Ha!" Sonya snorted.

"I say we kill him," Jax said, crossing his arms.

"Please,' Noob continued, "I am not lying. I can lead you to the base."

"Ashlynn told us you worked for Scorpion," Johnny said.

"No," Noob replied, "Quan Chi is my master, he will always have my loyalty."

"Looks like somebody don't have much of a life..." Jax mumbled.

"Whatever," Sonya said, "If you're going to show us where the base is them hurry up and get moving."

"It is hidden underground," Noob told them, "You would never have found it without my help."

Jax shook his head, watching as the man in black took the lead.

Near the Netherealm mountains...

Sub-Zero was the first to wake.

"Come," Quan Chi said, after they had all risen, "We must hurry. Scorpion is undoubtably near the cavern by now."

"I'm starving," Amilee said to Ashlynn, who shrugged.

They sighed, and once again followed behind the sorcerer. After a while they had reached the base of the mountains, and were now facing a narrow pass. It was dark, as if the light couldn't touch it.

"The cavern is beyond this pass," Quan Chi told them.

They were walking toward the opening, when the sorcerer stopped. Amilee nearly ran into him.

"What? Why are you stopping?" she asked.

"Something is coming," he answered, keeping his eyes glued to the dark gap in front of them.

Just then, they heard a spine chilling growl, and then more coming from the pass.

"What is-

Ashlynn started to ask, but suddenly she was tackled to the ground.

Quickly, Quan Chi pulled out his sword, impaling the creature and kicking it off of her. She stood, startled. The creature that had tackled her looked like a wolf, only bigger, with long yellow fangs that jutted over its bottom lip.

"I have never seen anything like this," Sub-Zero said.

Quan Chi was looking at the pass again.

"You are about to," he said, "There are more coming."

They all staggered backward as eight more dogs dashed out of the darkness. Cherin dodged one, kicking it and snapping its head backward. Meanwhile, Ashlynn was taking on two of them. They circled around her, waiting to strike. Amilee was staring hard at another. It exploded, drenching Cherin in blackish blood.

"You did that on purpose!" she yelled. She was so busy trying to get the blood off that she didn't see the dog sneaking up behind her. Maria nailed it with a boot to the head, and it landed on the ground with a thud.

"Five more," Amilee said.

"Four," Quan Chi corrected, pulling his sword out of the creature he'd just killed. Ashlynn pulled her dagger from her boot. One of the dogs leapt, but Ashlynn was quicker, stabbing it in the eye. It screeched, stumbling blindly until Sub-Zero froze it. Ashlynn had already killed the other. The remaining two ran for Amilee, who jumped to the side. She spun around and trust her knife into the head of one, while Maria snapped the neck of the other. Cherin was still trying desperately to get the blood off. Quan Chi was already heading into the pass, the others followed. It was narrow, and their visibility was low. Amilee stayed close to Sub-Zero, Ashlynn stuck with Maria, but Cherin was left alone in the back, feeling scared and alone. Eventually the temperature began to rise, until it was almost unbearable.

"We are close," Quan Chi told them. Up ahead they could make out an opening, there was an orange glow coming from somewhere inside. They made their way through the opening, and down a short flight of steps. Beyond the steps they found themselves in a narrow, winding passageway. They had to walk in single file in order to fit. They turned a corner and suddenly the passage stopped. They were now facing a solid wall of rock.

"Great," Amilee said, "So now what?"

Sub-Zero pointed to a small hold near the bottom of the wall, then looked at Quan Chi.

"It's too small for either of us to fit," he said, "One of the women will have to crawl through and find a way around."

Ashlynn glanced at Maria.

"You're the skinniest," she said.

Maria raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "I'm not any smaller than you, and you're the shortest. Why can't you go?"

Ashlynn sighed.

"I...I just can't...I have this thing about small spaces okay?"

Maria shook her head.

"Fine," she said, "Move."

She started to crawl through the hole. It was a tight fit, but she made it. Once on the other side, she gasped. She was standing on a cliff, overlooking a lake of boiling lava. There was nothing else but a short bridge leading to the other side. She looked around, but there was no other way through. She crouched back down in front of the hole.

"There's no way through," she called.

Sub-Zero looked at the other three women.

"You have to go through," he said, "And find Scorpion."

Ashlynn's eyes widened.

"I'm not crawling through _that_!"

Amilee ignored her, crawling through the hole.

"What if I get stuck?" Ashlynn asked.

Cherin walked past her and followed Amilee through the hole.

"I can't..."

"Come on Ashlynn," Sub-Zero said, "We're running out of time."

"No," Ashlynn said, "You don't understand."

The Lin Kuei glared at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I can't."

Sub-Zero bit his lip, "Fine, stay here."

One the other side...

Amilee, Cherin, and Maria stood facing the bridge.

"You go first," Amilee said to Cherin.

"No, you."

Maria pushed both of them aside and made her way across. Amilee followed next, stopping every time the bridge creaked. Cherin just stood on the other end, staring at them.

"Come on!" Amilee said.

Cherin took a breath, then carefully put one foot onto the bridge, and then the other.

"We don't have forever!" Maria yelled.

"I'm coming, don't-

Suddenly there was a snapping sound. Cherin froze.

"What was that?" she breathed.

The snapping continued, and the bridge swung forward. Cherin held on for dear life, dangling off of the cliff. Amilee and Maria rushed to help her, hoisting her up onto the cliff. Maria looked at the broken bridge.

"Now how are we supposed to get back across?"

"We'll worry about that later," Amilee said, "Come on."

They helped Cherin to her feet, then rushed through the set of brass doors before them.

Meanwhile...

Ashlynn was sitting with her back to the wall, no one had said a word since the others had left. Sub-Zero wrung his hands, worried about Amilee.

"By the way," Quan Chi said, "Where is Jay Yung?"

"He stayed behind with the girls," Ashlynn told him.

He was about to say something else, when he noticed the ring on her finger.

"You are married now?" he asked.

Ashlynn looked at the ring, but avoided looking at him.

"Yeah," she said.

Out of nowhere, the ground began to shake violently, they heard a loud crash, and then everything was silent again.

Sub-Zero looked frantic, "What was that!"

The other side...

Amilee was the first to rush through the doors. Once on the other side, she stopped, a look of pure terror on her face. They were standing at the end of a long, wide hall. Along the sides were multiple fire pits, and hooked chains dangled from the ceiling. But it got worse. Littering the floor were thousands of bones, human bones. The whole hall was completely covered, all the way to the other end. Maria covered her nose to fend off the smell of burnt flesh, but Cherin couldn't take it. She blindly ran back out the doors, they could hear her vomiting. After a while she stumbled back inside. Amilee stared at the carpet of charred bones.

Slowly, Maria lifted one foot and stepped forward. They all shuddered at the crackling sound.

"Come on," she said.

She started across, and the others followed reluctantly. Amilee made it to the other side first, Cherin last. At the end of the hall was a flight of steps leading upward. They jogged up to find themselves standing on a balcony, with steps leading down on both sides. The balcony overlooked an enormous vat of boiling red liquid. They could only guess what that liquid was...

"Where do you think-

Amilee's question was cut off. Something had wrapped around her ankle and she was pulled down the left set of steps, hitting her head on each one. Scorpion stood at the bottom near her unconcious body, smiling hideously. Amilee lay sprawled their, unmoving. Scorpion removed his spear and looked up at the other two.

"How nice of you to visit me Maria," he said, "I've missed you, I really have. Cherin, you are still alive? I'm surprised your friends haven't decided to kill you yet. It is too bad for this one though, I'm sure Sub-Zero will be devastated. Where is the other one? Did my wolves manage to kill Ashlynn?"

Cherin shook her head, afraid to even move.

"Before I kill you," Scorpion continued, "Would you like to know what my plan is? That is why you're here, is it not? All right, I'll tell you. You see that vat? I've been collecting souls for months now, I should have enough by now. Soon, the One Being will awaken, and I will rebuild this world, start over, bring my family back."

"That's why you're doing this?" Cherin asked, "No matter what you do, you can't bring them back. You may recreate the world, but it would be artificial. You family is gone, you have to accept-

Cherin flew backward, hit with a blast of fire, down the other steps. Now Maria stood, alone and unsure of what she was supposed to do.

I really do apologize for what I did Maria," Scorpion said, still standing at the bottom of the steps, "It had to be done I'm afraid, but it doesn't matter now. You know, I think I'll keep you alive long enough for you to witness the Awakening."

He sprinted up the stairs. There was nothing she could do, she had nowhere to run. Roughly, he snatched her by the hair and dragged her toward the vat. He threw her to the ground, and she was preparing to run, when thick, vine like ropes sprung from the ground beneath her, holding her down. Scorpion stood over the vat, speaking a strange language. The liquid bubbled violently, and the ground began to shake. Maria struggled against the ropes, but it was no use. There was a flash of light, and the liquid shot upward, splattering against the roof of the cavern. The light intensified until Maria couldn't see anything. It felt like the earth itself was exploding. As quickly as it had started, it was over. Scorpion was gone, and the ropes binding her had vanished. Confused, Maria rushed to Amilee's side. She still wasn't moving.

"Emma wake up," she begged, "Please."

Amilee didn't respond. Cherin was running down the steps now.

"Is she-

"She's alive," Maria said, "She's just unconcious. Come on, we have to get back to th others. Help me carry her."

Maria took hold of Amilee's arms, and Cherin grabbed her feet. They rushed as fast as they could carrying Amilee, back through the hall and onto the cliff. Then they stopped, they had forgotten about the bridge.

"What now?' Cherin asked.

"It's not that far," Maria said, "Maybe we could-

"Oh hell no," Cherin interrupted, "I'm not jumping over that!"

"Okay," Maria said, "Just come up with another way of getting across, and we'll do it."

Cherin sighed, "What about Amilee?"

Maria looked at her unconcious friend.

"We'll throw her..."

Cherin raised an eyebrow, but she knew they had no other choice. On the count of three, they heaved Amilee across the gap. She landed with a thud.

"You first," Maria said.

Cherin didn't argue this time. She took a few steps back, then ran forward and leapt across the gap. She barely made it. Maria did the same, landing on her knees. She stood up, staring hopelessly at the hole in the wall.

"Okay," she said to Cherin, "I'll crawl through first. I'll pull Amilee through, and then you come from behind and make sure she doesn't get stuck."

Cherin nodded. Maria crawled through the hole. The others crowd around her, all asking her question about what had happened.

"Hold on," she said, "I have to pull Amilee through."

"_Pull _Amilee through!" Sub-Zero gasped.

Maria ignored him, reaching through the hole for Amilee arms. She tugged with all of her strength until finally she came through, followed by Cherin. Sub-Zero snatched her, cradling heri n his arms.

"What happened!" he demanded.

"She fell down some steps," Cherin told him.

Amilee's eyes fluttered, and she looked around.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Scorpion pulled you down those steps," Maria told her, "And you blacked out."

"You found Scorpion?" Ashlynn asked.

"Yeah," Maria replied, "I'm not sure what happened exactly. There was a vat of blood, and he said these weird words, then it got really bright and he was gone."

Quan Chi's eyes widened. Ashlynn looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It has begun," he said.

"What has begun?" Ashlynn asked.

"The Awakening," he replied, "Scorpion has started it which means-

"We failed," Ashlynn finished for him.

Everyone was silent. Amilee stood, rubbing the back of her head.

"The whole world is going to disappear," she said, "And it's our fault. We should have been faster."

Ashlynn closed her eyes, leaning against the wall.

"What do we do now?" she asked, turning to the sorcerer.

"We do nothing," he said simply, "There is nothing that _can _be done. The destruction of the realms has already begun."

"We should go back to Earthrealm," Maria said quietly.

"Why?" Ashlynn asked, "It'll probably be gone before we can get there."

"Uh, I don't know about you," Amilee said, "But I don't want to die here. If we die here, our souls are condemned to the Void. I don't want that..."

Quan Chi shook his head.

"Don't you understand? The One Being has been awakened, our souls are condemned to the Void anyway. The world is being erased, it will be as if we had never existed."

Ashlynn sat down, letting her head fall into her hands.


	36. One Last Hope

Jax and the others were walking away from the Brotherhood base. They had infiltrated it without much of a problem, and killed off everyone inside. Suddenly, the Netherealm sky began to darken, changing from an orange red to a deep purple.

"What the hell?" Jax muttered. Sarah was the first to figure out what had happened.

"Jax," she said quietly, "They failed."

Jax was silent, still staring at the swirling sky. The ground shook, splitting and cracking around them.

"Look!" Sonya screamed. They could barely hear her over the howling wind. Heading straight for them was a gigantic, swirling black cyclone. They ran, but the vortex was too strong. It engulfed them, sending them all flying in different directions.

Inside the cavern...

Ashlynn was sitting with her face in her hands, waiting to die, when she heard a voice, a woman's voice.

"_Stand up,"_ she said, _"Do not lose hope yet."_

Ashlynn looked around, but none of the others seemed to have heard the voice.

"_You can stop this," _the woman continued, _"The Awakening is not yet complete, the realms are merging, but there is still time. Find an ancient scroll."_

"How do I find it?" Ashlynn asked out loud.

The others stared at her.

"_Look to the sorcerer," _the voice told her, _"He knows."_

"What do I do with it?" Ashlynn asked, receiving yet more strange looks from the rest.

"_You do nothing with it, you do not possess the power to control it. The sorcerer however, does. But make haste, you must find it quickly before time runs out."_

The voice faded and Ashlynn jumped to her feet. She recognized the voice, it was one of the Elder Gods, the God of Water.

"I know we're about to die and everything," Amilee said, "But is talking to yourself really helping?"

Ashlynn ignored her, looking at Quan Chi, a smile on her face.

The sorcerer shook his head, "You have completely lost your mind haven't you?"

"A scroll," she said, "It's not too late, we have to find a scroll."

Cherin touched her shoulder, "I think you should sit back down..."

Ashlynn brushed her hand away.

"No," she said, "We have to find a scroll. The Elder Gods said you knew about it."

Quan Chi seemed to be thinking.

"Maybe," he said after a while, "I might know what you are talking about but-

"But what?"

"That scroll is kept in the mountains of Outworld," he replied, "And as you know, I cannot leave this realm."

Ashlynn's smile brightened, "That doesn't matter now! The realms are merging into one, which means you aren't restricted to the Netherealm."

The sorcerer nodded, "I suppose it would not hurt to try, although I have my doubts about this..."

Everyone stood unenthusiastically, following him outside. They made their way out of the pass to discover that the Netherealm was no longer the Netherealm. There were pools of lava here and there, but the sky was now a dusky gray, and the ground was split in places. In the distance to the north they could just barely make out a familiar mountain range.

"The mountains of Outworld," Quan Chi said. Once again, they set off.

Meanwhile...

Sarah blinked. The world had been turned upside down. Painfully, she rolled over. She was lying in a patch of grass, surrounded by a few trees. It was strange, the small grassy area seemed to be in the middle of a wasteland. She rubbed her head, pulling herself to her feet.

"Jax?" she called, "Sonya? Where are you?"

Nothing, then a sound from behind her. She turned, Noob was sprawled out on the ground near her. He groaned, standing up.

"The Awakening has begun," he said, scanning their surroundings, "We are all doomed now."

"Where are we?" Sarah asked, ignoring his negative comment, "This isn't the Netherealm."

Noob nodded, "No, I believe this was once a part of Earthrealm."

"How?" Sarah asked.

"The realms are merging," he explained, "As soon as they are one-

Sarah finished for him, "Everything will disappear...We have to find Jax and the others, come on."

Not having any idea where she was going, she began walking north, toward the mountains.

Ashlynn sighed, they had been traveling for hours, but the mountains didn't seem to be getting any closer. She ran ahead to catch up with Quan Chi.

"Something's not right," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She gestured toward the mountains.

"Haven't you noticed? We're not getting any closer."

"You are right," the sorcerer agreed, "Funny you were the only one who noticed."

"What now?"

By now the others had caught up.

"Why are we stopping?" Amilee asked.

Ashlynn placed a hand on her forehead, "We have a problem."

"Something is preventing us from reaching the mountains," Quan Chi told them.

"Scorpion," Maria said quietly, "It's Scorpion, it has to be. He's done something."

Ashlynn looked at Quan Chi, who's face was tight with concentration.

"Can't you do something?" she asked, "I mean he had to of used some sort of magic right? Can't you fight it with your own?"

"Perhaps," he replied, although he sounded unsure, "Stand back."

They obeyed, backing up a few feet. Watching him mutter something in a different language, Ashlynn thought about how strange it was to be depending on him so much. In his hands he held a bluish orb. It grew larger, until it spanned about fifty feet. Then it expanded, covering the land as far as they could see. They covered their eyes to block out the searing light, and in a few moments, it was gone. Quan Chi was kneeling on the ground, breathing hard. Apparently he had used too much of his power all at once. Ashlynn approached him.

"Did it work?" she asked.

He looked up at her slowly.

"I am fine," he said, "Really, there is no need to worry..."

She shook her head, "Did it work or not?"

"Yes," he replied, "I think so."

Amilee sighed.

"Look," she said, "There's no way you can make it there like this. You can barely stand up."

The sorcerer was going to argue, but Ashlynn interrupted him.

"We need to rest anyway, we'll head for the mountains in the morning."

He shrugged, irritated.

Later, they all sat shivering near a cluster of trees. Everyone had huddled together to keep warm, all except Quan Chi and Cherin. She had no idea where Stryker was, or if she would ever even see him again. No one slept, they just stared off into the distance, silent. Ashlynn lganced at Quan Chi.

"How much time do you think we have?"

"I cannot say," he told her, "Two, three days at the most."

"We'll never make it in time."

He looked at her, "Yes we will, I know where the scroll is kept...I was the one who hid it."

The next morning...

"Where's Maria?" Amilee asked, stretching out her cramped legs.

They searched the area for a while, but Maria was nowhere to be found.

"Who was keeping watch last night?" Sub-Zero asked.

Everyone was silent.

"I was," Cherin said finally, "But...I guess I...I must've fallen asleep..."

Amilee glared, "Great! Maria's gone Cherin!"

"I'm sorry," Cherin said meekly.

"It's not her fault," Ashlynn said.

"It does not matter," Quan Chi said, "We do not have time for this. We _must _keep moving."

They were all worried about Maria, but they knew he was right.

"But what about Maria?" Ashlynn asked.

The sorcerer turned to her, his eyes narrowing slightly. She remembered that look, it meant _shut your mouth and do what I say_.

"I am truly sorry about your friend," he lied, "But we must keep moving."

Ashlynn nodded. She followed quietly behind the others as they made their way toward the mountains. After a few hours, they had reached the base of a winding path leading up the side of one of the mountains. Quan Chi led them up. It was a difficult climb, and there was one close call when Cherin almost tumbled back down, but was caught by Sub-Zero. At the top of the path they came to a stone door, engraved with strange markings...the entrance to the chamber where the scroll was kept.

"This is where the scroll is housed," Quan Chi said. He signaled for them to back away, kneeling in front of the door. He had barely gotten one word out of his mouth, when something hit him hard from the side. He flew to the left, slamming into the side of the mountain.

"You thought I did not know about the scroll?" Scorpion laughed.

The sorcerer stood furiously.

"You will die where you stand," he growled.

"No," Scorpion replied, "You are weak, and you are no longer any match for me."

He let loose a blazing fireball, but Quan Chi ducked, responding with a skull of his own. It hit Scorpion in the chest, but he didn't even flinch.

"You see," he chuckled, "I told you."

Unexpectedly, he shot another fireball, but this time at the others. It expanded, surrounded them in an orange barricade. Sub-Zero kept the three women back, making sure they didn't touch it.

"You are a coward," Quan Chi said.

Scorpion's smile vanished.

"_I _am a coward? No, you are the coward sorcerer! What kind of a man destroys a village with no defenses! What kind of a man kills an innocent woman and a three year old child! You have done all this and more, and then you ran when I confronted you! You have been running from me for years, now you have nowhere to go!"

This time Scorpion's fire hit the sorcerer, sending him backward. While they fought, Ashlynn and Amilee were trying something new. Amilee grabbed Ashlynn's hand, and they both stared intently at the shimmering force field, their eyes glowing. It flickered, and then vanished. Scorpion turned quickly, infuriated. He was outnumbered now, and he knew he had no choice but the flee. In a flash of fire, he was gone. Quan Chi had fallen to one knee.

"Are you alright?" Ashlynn asked.

He nodded, standing with effort. The stone door swung open with a scraping sound, and they walked inside. It was a large cavern, and at the other end stood a golden pedestal. Quan Chi was half way across the room, heading for the scroll, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Damn!"

Jax stumbled out of an opening in the left side of the cavern, followed by Sonya, Johnny, and Stryker.

"Jax!" Ashlynn smiled, relieved that they were okay. Jax looked at her, his eyes wide, backing away from the opening. Something was coming...

"What is it?" Amilee asked, although she knew she was about to find out. Slithering from the dark opening were the biggest snakes she had ever seen. Their scales shone a bluish green color, and each one had glowing green eyes, like two emeralds. The snakes did not pose much of a problem, however. Quan Chi had killed two of them in no time, and Amilee finished off the remaining one, once again covering Cherin in sticky slime.

"Ugh!" she groaned.

Ashlynn and Quan Chi were already standing over the scroll.

"Can you read it?" Ashlynn asked.

He nodded.

"Yes," he replied, "The words on this scroll...they are instructions."

"So what do they say?"

"In order for the Awakening to cease," he said, "There must be a sacrifice. It says something about innocent blood."

"So...like a child?"

"Yes," Quan Chi said, "A child or a virgin I would guess."

Ashlynn bit her lip, "Then we have a problem. I would never sacrifice a child, and none of us are still...well..."

"Are you sure about that?" the sorcerer asked, unable to hide his smile.

Ashlynn walked back toward the others, wringing her hands.

"Um, we need to know something," she said, "Are any of you still...

She was unable to finish the question, so Quan Chi gladly did it for her.

"She would like to know if any of you are still..._pure._"

Amilee moved closer to Sub-Zero, staring at the ground.

"See?" Ashlynn said, "I told you."

"Wait," Cherin said, "Maria is."

"What?" Amilee asked, seemingly shocked, "She and Scorpion never-

"No," Cherin answered, "She told me she was waiting..."

"We must find her," Quan Chi said.

Ashlynn turned to him, the realization of what he was saying hitting her.

"No," she said, "Do you know what you're saying? We're no sacrificing Maria!"

"Sacrificing her!" Cherin gasped.

"Did you think we were just asking this question because we were curious?" Ashlynn snapped.

"This is the only way Ashlynn," Quan Chi said, trying to keep his temper in check, "And you know it."

Ashlynn could not fathom killing one her dearest friends, even to save the world.

"I just said we're not sacrificing her!" she snarled.

The sorcerer took a breath, "And I just said that we _have no choice_!"

"But Maria is my friend-

"I know this is difficult but-

"This is more than difficult!" Ashlynn screamed, "I can't do it!"

"I am trying to be patient with you," Quan Chi said, his eyes had taken on a red tint, "Which, to be honest, is not something I am particularly good at. I have told you over and over again that we have no choice. If you keep refusing to listen to me, your ignorance will be the death of us all!"

Everyone else stood silently, not wanting to interfere.

"Haven't you ever lost someone you cared about?" Ashlynn asked, "Oh yeah that's right, you've never cared about anyone!"

"You should watch what you say," Quan Chi said, his eyes were blood red now, "Your loose tongue will get you killed one day."

Ashlynn snorted, "And I suppose you'll be the one to kill me?"

Amilee couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't you get it Ashlynn?" she asked.

Ashlynn's eyes did not move from the sorcerer.

"Get what!"

"After all this time," Amilee chuckled, "Haven't you figured it out?"

Ashlynn looked at her, the irritation was evident in her face.

"What are you talking about?"

Amilee paused, unsure if she should say it.

"Ashlynn," she said finally, "He loves you."

Ashlynn looked back at Quan Chi. His eyes had stopped glowing, but he said nothing.

"You don't know what you're talking about Amilee," she said.

Amilee ran a hand through her hair, frustrated with her friend. She was about to reveal a secret that Raiden had warned her not to...long ago.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about," she said, "You know that prophecy you supposedly fulfilled?"

Ashlynn nodded slowly.

"Guess what? You were never a part of that prophecy, Quan Chi lied to you!"

There, she had said it. The anger vanished from Ashlynn's face.

"Wh...what?" she stammered.

"Raiden knew," Amilee said, "He told us, but we didn't have the heart to tell you about it."

Ashlynn swallowed. That prophecy had been the reason she'd lived at the fortress for six years. If she had known it wasn't true...

She couldn't take it. Unable to look at any of them, she darted out the door and back down the path.


	37. A Forgery

Sarah and Noob had reached the bottom of the mountain, when Noob stopped.

"Someone is here," he said.

He was right, they could hear someone hurrying down the path in front of them. Ashlynn came into view, slipping and falling down the rocky path.

"Ouch," she muttered, then looked up to see Sarah, "Sarah! You're okay!"

That was when she noticed the other person standing nearby.

"Maria," she said, "Where were you?"

Maria looked ashamed.

"I was...I saw Scorpion when everyone was sleeping," she said, "I followed him...I thought maybe I could help."

She lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Where's everyone else?" Sarah asked.

Ashlynn shrugged, "Probably following me by now..."

She turned and, sure enough, Amilee was skidding down the path.

"Girl don't do that," she said, "I almost fell down the damn mountain trying to keep up with you!"

"Why were you running?" Sarah asked.

Ashlynn thought back over what had just happened in the cavern.

"It's...nothing," she replied, then glanced at Maria, "We need to talk to you about something."

Back in the chamber...

The others stood silently. They had been told by Amilee to wait a few minutes before leaving, to give Ashlynn some time.

Jax sighed, "Drama drama drama..."

Cherin was staring at the floor, unable to look at Stryker.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, still not looking at him, "Nothing."

Quan Chi knew exactly what was wrong. He walked toward her until they were only a few inches apart. Cherin finally managed to pull her eyes from the ground.

"Tell me Cherin," the sorcerer said, "What can I do to help you with this?"

Her mouth fell open in shock. She was afraid he might tell Stryker, but he did not intend to cause more problems.

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly.

He smiled, "You know _exactly _what I am talking about. Come with me."

She didn't really have a choice. He didn't give her a chance to protest before he was pulling her into the small opening in the wall, so that no one else could hear.

"You must move on Cherin," he said quietly, "If not for your sake, then for mine. This has gone on for far too long. I know how you feel, but you must understand something...I do not feel the same. I never have, and I never will. I am sorry for what I did to you, I truly am, but that was a long time ago."

"I know," Cherin said, "Even then, you loved Ashlynn. Although...you sure had a weird way of showing it. I knew how you felt though, everyone did. Well, everyone except Ashlynn."

Quan Chi nodded.

"Yes," he said, "And I regret so many things..."

"I don't understand," Cherin said, "How can you stand there and lecture _me _about moving on, when you obviously can't? Ashlynn is _married, _she has _children_, and after all this time you still haven't let go of the fact that she'll never love you?"

He didn't say anything.

"Tell me something," she continued, "When did it start? I've always wondered that."

He knew what she meant, but it took him a while to answer.

"Eight years ago," he replied finally, "A while after she was forced to free me from the Netherealm."

"Why?" Cherin asked, that all too familiar jealousy coming back to haunt her, "Why Ashlynn? What the hell does she have that I don't!"

Quan Chi signaled for her to lower her voice.

"Careful," he smirked, "We would not want your friend to hear."

"Answer me," Cherin said, lowering her voice slightly.

"Cherin...I do not know," he said, "And why do you care so much? What about...what is his name?"

"Kurtis," Cherin said slowly.

"Yes, what about him? You care about him, do you not?"

Cherin nodded, "I do."

"Then go to him," Quan Chi said, "And put this behind you. Ashlynn is your friend, I think you have forgotten that."

He said nothing else, walking away.

At the bottom...

Ashlynn, Amilee, and Sarah had explained the situation to Maria. They had told her what the scroll said, and what she must do.

"This is the only way?" Maria asked, her throat dry, staring at the ground.

Ashlynn was too upset to answer, so Amilee nodded.

"I'm so sorry Maria," she said, "If there was any other way-

"But there isn't," Maria said, "If this is our only chance, I'll do it."

By this time everyone else was making their way down the path.

"Just do it," Maria said, noting the scroll in Quan Chi's hands, "Get it over with."

"Ashlynn," the sorcerer said, "I need to...drain her life force, but I cannot do that and read from the scroll at the same time. I need you to read the rest of it."

Ashlynn took the scroll numbly. Maria stood rigid, her face had gone white.

"You will feel no pain," Quan Chi told her.

He began, while Ashlynn did her best to hold the scroll steady while she read.

Maria's body glowed green, and then white. Ashlynn forced herself to keep reading as her friend fell to the ground in a heap. She finished the last line...there was an explosion of light, and the earth trembled. Ashlynn had to squint, but through the blinding light she could see a crack where the ground had split. It got wider, swallowing Maria, and separating Quan Chi and herself from the others. Eventually the light became too intense for her eyes, and she closed them...

Ashlynn opened her eyes, the world was passing her by. Trees were rushing past at a dizzying speed, and the motion made her stomach turn. Blinking a few times, she realized she was being carried, and the person carrying her was running at full speed. She lifted her head with effort. Quan Chi's eyes were focused ahead, and he was breathing hard.

"What's going on?" she asked, choking on her own words.

"We have to get out of here," he replied.

He was rushing toward a tiny hut made of stone. He knew it probably wouldn't hold up against what was coming, but it was their only hope. The sorcerer flew through the doorway, dropping Ashlynn roughly onto the ground and slamming the door behind them.

"What happened!" Ashlynn screamed, watching as Quan Chi frantically tried to push a heavy table in front of the door.

"The scroll was a forgery," he replied, beads of sweat running down his face and neck, "Scorpion knew we were looking for it, so he created a copy. Only this one...was meant for something else."

"What?" Ashlynn asked.

"I am not sure," he told her, "After the light, the realms were returned to their original states but...There was a black cloud. We had been separated from the others, so I grabbed you and ran."

Ashlynn was afraid to ask her next question, "What is the cloud doing?"

Quan Chi had finally managed to push the table in front of the door, he looked at her.

"In the forest," he said, "I saw it consume a group of Tarkata and after it passed...there was nothing left."

Cautiously, he peeked through a tiny crack in the door, "It is approaching fast."

"Are you safe in here?" Ashlynn asked, although she was certain they weren't.

The sorcerer only stared at her...

Meanwhile...

Amilee and the others had stationed themselves on top of a crumbling palace in some part of Outworld. They all stood silent, gazing at the massive black cloud with a mix of horror and amazement. They could see people down below, all running in terror. Some were too slow, and were devoured by the cloud, their bodies disintegrating in seconds.

"What's happening?" Sarah asked quietly. No one answered her.

"We have to get inside," Sub-Zero said, but no one moved, "Now!"

Finally they turned, following him inside. The went down, it was the only thing they could think of. They had gone down three sets of stairs when they finally came to the palace's underground dungeons. The Lin Kuei signaled for them to enter, and they all crowded inside. He froze the door shut, leaving them in complete blackness. Everyone remained silent, waiting for whatever was to come.

Back inside the hut...

Ashlynn was still sitting in the corner, Quan Chi was once again peering out the crack in the door.

"The cloud is upon us," he gasped.

Suddenly, there was a sound the like the rushing of wind, accompanied by an unbearable screeching. Ashlynn clutched at her head, trying to block it out. The sorcerer was crouched next to her, his eyes squeezed shut. He opened them for a split second to see that the door was shaking, and the table was sliding forward.

"No," he couldn't even hear himself say the word. He leapt to his feet, pushing against the table with all of his strength.

"This is no use," he said. Then, looking at Ashlynn still crouched in the corner, an idea came to him. He let to table go and ran to her.

"We have one last chance!" he yelled.

"What?" Ashlynn asked, she couldn't hear him over the roaring wind. Quan Chi didn't reply. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing forth every ounce of his power.

"What are you doing?" Ashlynn tried to ask.

Soon, the two of them were surrounded by a green glow. A few seconds later the door gave way, and the black smoke poured in. For the few seconds Ashlynn dared to open her eyes, all she could through the blackness were stones and debris falling around them. Miraculously, they weren't hit. The sound got fainter, Ashlynn opened her eyes again...The entire building had been destroyed. They were now sitting on the ground in the middle of a wasteland. There were still trees, but they had been charred black, and most had fallen over. It looked to Ashlynn like a bomb had just gone off. The black cloud was now in front of them, moving away, destroying everything in its path. The green light had vanished, so Ashlynn pushed herself to her feet. Quan Chi remained on the ground, breathing hard. Ashlynn knew he had just used most of his power to save them from the cloud. She sighed. He didn't have to save her, he could've just protected himself and left her to die...but he hadn't. She placed a hand on his shoulder. The sorcerer looked up sharply, as if her touch had startled him.

"Thank you," was all she said.

He removed her hand, rising to his feet.

"Please do not do that," he said.

Ashlynn was confused, what had she done?

"Do what?" she asked.

He was staring at the cloud in the distance.

"Touch me," he said, walking away.

Back in the dungeon...

The sound was earsplitting. Amilee clutched her head, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. It only lasted a few seconds however. Everyone opened their eyes, their ears ringing. Without a word, Jax shattered the ice that had been blocking the door and pried it open.

"Shit..." he muttered.

The palace was gone. The fact that they were underground had been the only thing that saved them. They followed Sub-Zero outside. The land around them was unrecognizable. There were no people, the trees had been blackened, and all that remained of the buildings was rubble.

"There's nothing left," Cherin breathed.

Stryker ran a hand through his hair, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"There's nothing we can do against _that_," Amilee replied, pointing angrily at the cloud.

"There is one way," said a voice. The group spun around, all staring daggers at the thunder god.

"Oh so now you show up," Jax snapped, "Where were you before all this shit happened?"

Raiden shook his head, "I wanted to help you, but I had my own battles to fight. As for the cloud, there is only one way to stop it. You must destroy its creator."

"Scorpion," Amilee hissed.

"No," Raiden replied, "Not Scorpion. I wish it were that easy, but Scorpion did not conjure that cloud, he hasn't the power to do that."

"Then who created it?" Sonya asked, kicking at the remains of a dead tree.

"Someone I had hoped you would never have to face," the thunder god replied, "Shinnok, a fallen Elder God and former ruler of the Netherealm. You see, he prevented Scorpion from awakening the One Being, and now he is destroying the realms with the help of that cloud. Like Scorpion, he wants to recreate the them, but not in the same way. Shinnok wants to exterminate all human life, and create a new race of his own. One that he can rule over with no opposition."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sarah asked.

Raiden let his gaze fall on each of them, and then replied, "I don't know."

"What the hell you mean you don't know!" Jax snarled.

"You always know what to do!"

"We can't do this without you!"

"You always help us out!"

"ENOUGH!" the thunder god bellowed, silencing them all immediately, "I may be a thunder god, but I am _not _all knowing. There are some things that you must solve on your own...and some things that cannot be solved. I hate to say it but...this may be too powerful even for you."

"Are you saying you've lost faith in us Raiden?" Sub-Zero asked.

"No," Raiden replied quickly, "You will always have my faith. I am just saying that nothing like this has ever happened before. You have no idea how powerful Shinnok is."

"You don't think we can do it this time," Sonya said.

"No," the thunder god answered, "Not this time."

"Wait!" Amilee interrupted, "Quan Chi defeated Shinnok before didn't he?"

Raiden nodded.

"But Quan Chi was undoubtably killed by that cloud," Sarah said, "And Ashlynn..."

She couldn't force herself to say it.

Cherin bit her lip, "Then there's really nothing we can do is there?"

Sonya glared at her, "We can't just give up, we have to try. And if we do fail at least we'll go down fighting."

Raiden gave them a half smile.

"There," he said, "That's the spirit I'm used to."

Jax stood in front of them, his arms crossed.

"Come on ya'll," he said, "Whoever this Shinnok guy is, I'm pretty damn sure we can kick his ass, just like we kicked everybody else's. Let's do this!"

They couldn't help but smile.

"If you really wish to face Shinnok," Raiden said, "You must attack him at his base."

"The Netherealm?" Sarah asked, although she knew that had to be it.

Raiden nodded, "The Netherealm."

Amilee glanced at the cloud, it was moving away quickly.

"Has the cloud hit any other realms?" she asked.

"Only Seido," the thunder god replied, "I believe Shinnok is biding his time, waiting for the right time to unleash it upon Earthrealm. Before you travel to the Netherealm, I will escort you to Seido. You look like you need food and rest."

Cherin's eyes lit up. It had been a while since they'd last eaten.


	38. Complications

Ashlynn stepped carefully over the fallen remains of a dead tree, trying to keep up with Quan Chi's pace.

"There's nothing left," she said when she finally caught up with him.

He didn't say anything, instead he walked even faster. He wasn't exactly in the best mood, and he didn't feel like listening to her. In fact, at the moment he couldn't even stand looking at her. So they made their way silently, having no idea where to go...

Edenia...

"Damn," Jax said, "Where'd ya'll learn to make pie? This is the best I ever...

While Jax rambled on about the food in Edenia, the others were talking softly, gathered around a table in the Royal Family's palace.

"How much time do you think we have?" Amilee asked.

Sarah shrugged, "Probably not much, as usual. Plus, we don't even have a real plan yet."

"All we know is that Shinnok is _somewhere _in the Netherealm," Cherin added.

Amilee only nodded. She was still getting over the loss of her best friend...The truth was, it hadn't completely sunk in yet. She just couldn't believe Ashlynn was gone, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was still out there somewhere...

Her thoughts were interrupted when the queen of Edenia herself approached the table. She waited for each of them to look up at her before speaking.

"Raiden has told me everything," she began, "An impending doom threatens us all, and I know there is not much hope but...Well, I should not speak like that. I have faith in you, but before you can leave for the Netherealm...there is a slight problem. It is the portal, it isn't working."

"Is that even possible?" Sarah asked.

The queen shrugged, "Apparently it is, because no matter how hard we try, no one can get through. So unless we can find a way to fix this, you are stuck here."

"Problems problems problems..." Jax mumbled, finishing off his pie.

Back in Outworld...

Ashlynn clutched her stomach. It had been growling nonstop for hours. They had stationed themselves just outside the ruined forest, and the smell of the charred trees was making Ashlynn nauseous. Quan Chi was approaching, he had returned from his search for food. Apparently he hadn't had any luck...He sat down near her, a scowl on his face.

"I wonder where the others are," Ashlynn said, "If they're okay..."

The sorcerer said nothing.

"Why do I bother talking to you?" Ashlynn snapped.

Quan Chi couldn't help but smile, "Because there is no one else here."

He glanced at Ashlynn. She was staring off into the distance, her eyes sad, so he tried his best to look sympathetic.

"I am sure they are fine," he said. He wasn't, he knew it was almost impossible for them to have survived, but he didn't know what else to say. Ashlynn wasn't looking at him. It was time, he decided, to ask the question he'd been wanting to ask since the night before.

"I have a question," he said.

"Yeah?" Ashlynn said, still not looking at him.

Quan Chi hesitated, it was difficult for him to ask but...

"Do you think," he started slowly, "If Jay Yung did not survive the cloud...that it would be possible...for you and I to-

The rage in her eyes brought him to a halt.

"How dare you," she said, "That's exactly what you want, isn't it? For Jay to just...go away? Would that make you happy? Well it won't happen! He's not dead! He's perfectly safe back in Earthrealm!"

She knew she probably shouldn't have screamed at him, but she needed to reassure herself.

"Ashlynn," the sorcerer said, "I am sorry, I should not have asked."

"You're right," she replied, "You shouldn't have."

There was a flash of light, and they both jumped.

"Raiden!" Ashlynn squealed, "The others-

"They are fine," the thunder god replied, "They must be on their way to the Netherealm by now."

He explained their situation. By the time he was finished, Ashlynn's eyes were wide with fear, and Quan Chi was furious.

"I thought I had gotten rid of Shinnok," he muttered.

"I'm afraid I must leave you now," Raiden said, "I have to-

"Wait," Ashlynn interrupted, "You can't just leave us out here!"

"My powers are being drained," he replied, "I cannot transport you, it took most of my energy just to transport _myself_, but you do have somewhere to go."

"Explain yourself thunder god," Quan Chi hissed, "I am not in the mood."

"The magic that surrounds your fortress protected it from the cloud," Raiden told them, "It is still standing. Now, I must go."

He vanished, leaving them alone in the middle of the wasteland.

"So we've been wandering aimlessly for no reason," Ashlynn said.

The sorcerer was already walking away.

Edenia...

Sonya was making her way slowly away from the palace. Edenia's sky wasn't its usual cheerful shade of blue, it had taken on a dusky gray color, and the sun was nowhere to be seen. In the distance, it seemed to be growing darker by the second.

"What's wrong?"

Sonya jumped, she hadn't seen Jax walking behind her.

"I don't know if we can do this," she admitted, "I mean, like Raiden said...we've never had to face something this strong."

Jax nodded, unable to think of any way to comfort her. Deep down, he knew she was right.

A few days later...

The others made their way out of the palace, toward the portal in the center of the nearby village.

"My guards have been trying to figure this out for days," Sindel said, as soon as they had arrived, "So far we haven't had much luck."

She gestured hopelessly at the shimmering portal.

"We'll do what we can...I guess," Amilee said. Although she wasn't sure what they _could _do.

Meanwhile...

The woman opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was...she couldn't remember anything. The air around her was damp and smelled of wet soil. Every muscle in her body was stiff, as if she'd been lying in one position for too long. She shook out her arms, then her legs, groaning with the pain. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out her surroundings a little better. She was sprawled out in the bottom of some sort of cavern, and the walls were crisscrossed with thick, rope like vines. Somewhere far above, she could make out a faint light. Searching around, she discovered that there was no exit. She was trapped underground, with no way out. Panic began to set in, and she willed herself to calm down. She looked again at the vines, knowing they may be her only way out. The light from above didn't look like the sun, bu then again, it was really too far away to tell. So slowly, she used the vines to pull herself off of the ground, climbing them toward the light like a ladder. She climbed higher and higher, until her arms and legs were exploding with pain. With the last of her strength, she hauled herself out of the hole and onto solid ground. She lay there, trying to catch her breath, staring at the stars above her.

Edenia...

Sarah was staring intently at the portal, thinking. The others were talking amongst themselves, they had apparently given up, but Sarah was determined to figure it out.

"Something's blocking it," she muttered, "But what?"

Jax rolled his eyes, "Come on girl, we've tried everything."

"Wait!" Sarah said suddenly, jumping to her feet, "I have an idea!"

"And that would be?" Sonya asked skeptically.

"Push me through," Sarah replied.

The group stared at her like she'd lost her mind.

"You'll just come through the other side," Amilee said.

Sarah shook her head.

"No," she said, "I mean push me through and hold me there. Maybe I can see what's blocking it...or something. Come on, I know this will work."

The others glanced at eachother.

A few minutes later...

Sub-Zero had returned, carrying a long rope.

"Okay," Sarah said, "Tie it around my waist."

"You're crazy," Sonya mumbled, watching as Jax pulled the rope into a tight knot. When it was secure, she started to walk through, with Jax holding onto the rope. A few moments passed, and she didn't reappear. There was a tug on the rope.

"Sarah?" Jax said, holding tight.

Another, harder pull this time. Jax tugged back, trying to drag Sarah out...They heard a snap...and Jax flew backward, the broken rope in his hands. He scrambled to his feet and ran through the portal, only to reappear a few seconds later. He runs through again and again, but with no luck.


	39. Shinnok

The shock of suddenly being in a completely different place overwhelmed Sarah, and she fell face first onto the hard ground.

"Welcome."

Startled, she scrambled to her feet.

"Wh...where...

She stammered. When she realized where she was however, she found herself unable to speak. She was obviously no longer in Edenia, because she was surrounded on all sides by smoke and deep lakes of lava...The Netherealm. Spinning around, she found herself staring into a pair of emerald eyes. The man before her strongly reminded her of Quan Chi, except that there was something...darker, about him. He was dressed in blood red robes, and a hat of the same color.

"Who-

He cut her off.

"My name is Shinnok," the man said, "Ruler of the Netherealm, Commander of the Army of Darkness."

That was when Sarah noticed the two women standing close by. Two women who'd been killed long ago. Mileena and Tanya.

"No need to be frightened mortal," Shinnok continued, "That is, unless you make the wrong decision. As you can see, Tanya and Mileena have already made the wise choice to join me. Now, the question is, will _you _make the wise choice?"

Sarah was trembling visibly now. What was she supposed to do? If she refused Shinnok would kill her, and her soul would be trapped in the Void forever. Realizing that there was no other possible choice, she nodded.

"Welcome," Shinnok said, "To the Army of Darkness."

The woman, who had finally remembered that her name was Maria, was making her way toward a distant structure. As she got closer, she realized that it must be the ruins of what had once been a town. All that remained was a crumbling stone wall, and the shells of a few burned out buildings. She walked through what had once been the main gate, and peered around. Seeing no signs of life, she walked froward. It was eerily quiet, and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the people here. Ahead of her, she found that what she had thought was some sort of palace from a distance, was actually something resembling a boat. Only...it had large, leathery wings sprouting from either side. It was a simple round platform, with the head of a dragon forming the bow. There was no one around, it seemed to be abandoned. Carefully, Maria pulled herself up onto the platform. She'd heard of dragonflies before. They were used to travel quickly around Outworld. They were owned mostly by the rich and powerful, because they were not cheap. Near the front of the dragon fly, just behind the dragon's head, was a cloudy glass orb. She looked into it, but saw nothing but a bluish mist. Cautiously, she placed one hand on it, and then the other. Strangely, it felt warm under her fingers.

"How do I fly this thing?" she muttered. At the word _fly_, the ship tilted upward, soaring into the sky. Maria was taken by surprise, but managed to keep a hold of the orb. One it was high above the ground, the dragonfly straightened out and slowed down a little. She thought a moment...

"Um...find people," she commanded. It sounded stupid, but she didn't know what else to say. Suddenly, the ship turned hard to the right, toward the rising sun.

Meanwhile...

"I thought you said the fortress wasn't far from here?" Ashlynn said. Quan Chi ignored her, increasing his already fast pace.

"Maybe it is not," he said finally, "My sense of direction must have been thrown off..."

Suddenly he stopped and Ashlynn, who hadn't been paying attention, ran into him.

"Ow! What-

She stopped, following his outstretched arm toward the sky. High above them, something was floating.

"Is that...a boat?" Ashlynn asked, squinting.

"No," the sorcerer replied, "It is a dragonfly."

"What's that?"

"It is a ship used to traverse Outworld," he explained, "But what is it doing out here?"

Ashlynn smiled, "That means there's a person up there!"

"Yes but-

"We have to let them know we're down here!" Ashlynn said.

"Are you insane?" Quan Chi said, "You have no idea who it is."

"I don't care," Ashlynn replied, "You won't admit we're lost, and I'm tired of walking."

"We are not lost..." the sorcerer mumbled.

Ashlynn crossed her arms, "I don't see how we have a choice. We can't find the fortress, and we can't keep going like this."

"All right," he said, giving up, "Stand back."

In the Sky...

High in the sky, Maria jumped when a stream of emerald light passed by to her left. She glanced down below, and could barely make out two figures on the ground. There was another beam of light.

_Are they signaling me? _She thought.

She wanted to land, but realized she didn't know how.

"Land," she said...nothing happened, "Land! Land land land!"

Maria threw her hands up in frustration. By the time she realized her mistake, it was too late. The dragonfly tilted, pitching her forward. She managed to catch hold of the dragon's head as the ship spiraled to the ground...

On the Ground...

Ashlynn smile faded as the ship began to fall rapidly. She glared at Quan Chi.

"What did you do!" she screamed.

"I did nothing," he said.

"You hit it!"

"I did not hit it!"

The dragonfly hit the ground with a sickening thud, cracking the dragon's head. The head fell to the ground. Ashlynn rushed forward to see if the person who'd been flying was all right. At first she saw no one, then there was a groan, and a woman stood from behind the broken bow. She wobbled, steadying herself on the side of the ship. Ashlynn walked forward and froze. Maria only stared at her, unsure of what to do.

"Hi," she said stupidly.

"You died," was Ashlynn's reply, "You fell."

Maria shrugged, she couldn't remember much...Before she could say anything Ashlynn was hugging her, crying.

Edenia...

Jax had been pacing back and forth for almost an hour, staring helplessly at the portal. Desperately, he rushed through again, expecting to reappear on the other side...He stopped, smiling. He was standing in the middle of the nexus. Happily, he ran back through the Edenian portal to find the others staring at him in surprise. Confused, they followed him through.

"How did you do that?" Amilee asked.

Jax shrugged, "You know me girl, I can fix anything."

"Please," Sonya snorted, "You're ass can't fix a damn thing. You didn't do this."

"Oh yeah," Jax said, crossing his metallic arms, "Then why's it working huh?"

Before she could replay, Raiden was before them.

"Because I asked for the assistance of the Elder Gods," he told them.

Jax only lowered his eyes.

"So what now?" Amilee asked.

The thunder god turned to her.

"First," he said, "You must tell Jay Yung what has happened."

Amilee nodded, she'd been expecting that. She left through the Earthrealm portal without another word.

"You three," Raiden continued, gesturing to Sub-Zero, Cherin, and Stryker, "Stay here for a while, I may have need of you. The rest of you, travel to the Netherealm. Find out what Shinnok has planned but do not, I repeat, _do not _confront him, or you will be killed."

Outworld...

After changing their course slightly, they had finally made it to the fortress. Ashlynn rushed through the double doors, too exhausted to notice Rain, who had been standing guard. Quan Chi and Maria found her in the throne room...sitting on the throne. She payed no mind to the sorcerer's disdainful glances and folded her arms behind her head.

"So uh, what's the plan?" Maria asked finally, after waiting for Ashlynn to start the conversation.

"We will rest here," Quan Chi replied, not taking his eyes off of the woman in his seat, "And make our way to the Netherealm in a few days. Shinnok will undoubtably be waiting for us."

Ashlynn stood, signaling for Maria to follow and headed up the stairs, toward her old chamber. The room she had been in when...She stopped, forcing the memory from her mind. She led Maria to the room next to hers, that one had been Kobra's, before returning to her own. Everything was as she remembered it, nothing had been changed.

Earthrealm, New York City

It was early morning, Amilee had been knocking on the door for almost five minutes. Jay and the girls must have been asleep. Finally it opened, revealing a man who vaguely resembled Jay Yung. His hair was disheveled, and dark circles had formed under his eyes, signs that he hadn't slept well recently. He said nothing, just stared at her as if he couldn't believe she was standing there.

"Jay, let me explain-

"Ashlynn," he interrupted, his voice gruff, "Where is she?"

"She's fine," Amilee assured him.

She avoided telling him where she was, knowing how he reacted to the sorcerer's name, or any reference to him.

"Good," he said, "But that's not what I asked you. Where is she Amilee?"

She could tell he already knew, but she answered anyway.

"The last time Raiden saw her," Amilee said slowly, "She was traveling with Quan Chi, to the safety of his fortress."

Jay chuckled, an ugly sound. Amilee cringed, the last few days must have been hell for him.

"Safety?" he said, "She will never be safe with _him_, never."

"Dad?" came a voice from within the house. A blonde head squeezed its way past him, followed by a mane of flame colored hair.

"Why is she back at the fortress?" Rhapsody demanded, seeing Amilee.

"It's a long story," Amilee said, "I don't have time to tell you now."

"I have to get to her," Jay said.

Amilee nodded, "I thought you might say that. Come on, I have a feeling that won't be there for long."


	40. The Winds of War

As soon as the fortress had come into sight, Jay had taken off running. Amilee and the girls did their best to keep up with his unnaturally fast pace, but in no time at all they could barely make him out in the darkness. Once they did reach the doors however, they found him, face to face with Rain and another guard, a spear pointed at his throat.

"More of them," said the guard.

"Rain you idiot," Amilee said, sighing, "We're on _your _side!"

"Just because Ashlynn is here doesn't mean your on our side," Rain replied, "I don't trust you."

"Lower your weapon."

Hearing his master's voice, the guard obeyed immediately. The spear hit the marble floor with a clatter, echoing through the silent hall.

"He didn't say drop it..." Rhapsody muttered.

"Where is my wife!" Jay demanded, pushing past Rain. He had deliberately phrased his question that way, knowing that it bothered the sorcerer. If it did, Quan Chi showed no outward signs of it.

"There is no need for such a tone," he said, smiling.

"Answer me!"

The sorcerer shrugged, "Up the stairs, it is the third door on the left."

Within a split second, Jay had bolted past him, up the staircase. He found Ashlynn, sound asleep, but was unable to keep himself from shaking her. She opened her eyes, dazed, and then a smile lit up her face.

"Jay," she breathed, standing, "You're okay!"

She squeezed him tightly, then did the same to her daughters, cutting off their air supply.

"We have to go to the Netherealm," Amilee said, although she was sure Ashlynn was aware of it.

"I know," Ashlynn said, biting her lip, "Jay, take the girls back home."

Jay's mouth fell open in protest, but she stopped him.

"Listen to me," she said firmly, "I'm not leaving them alone, and I'm sure as hell not taking them to that place. Take them home Jay."

Jay nodded, reluctantly.

"All right," he agreed, he had no choice but to acquiesce, "But promise me you won't try to be a hero."

He knew it was pointless, she always did.

"I promise," she said, kissing him, "Now go."

Jay stared at her, a forlorn look on his face, not noticing that Quan Chi had entered the room behind them. His expression was blank, but his dark eyes shone with a sort of jealous fire, it was an emotion he rarely felt, and it was all he could do to suppress it. Still sulking, Jay led the girls from the room, but Amilee remained.

Three Days Later...

Ashlynn, Amilee, and Maria hardly had time to bathe and eat before they were being rushed toward the fortress's portal.

"Amilee stop it," Maria snapped suddenly.

"What?" Amilee asked, confused.

"Stop staring at me like I'm some kind of freak," Maria said, "You've been doing it for the last three days."

"Sorry," Amilee said, "It just...hard to believe this isn't a dream. You know what would be funny? If all of this, the realms and sorcerers and all that, _was _just a dream, and we woke up and we were all still nineteen..."

Ashlynn stopped watching her two friends, Amilee's voice trailed off as she walked away. Ashlynn sighed, she had wished it was all a dream on more than one occasion. She jumped, feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Quan Chi asked.

She nodded, the realization of what was happening hitting her all at once. The world as they knew it was probably doomed, and here he was trying to comfort her, in his own way. It was something he'd never done before.

"I'm fine," she said, then hurried to catch up with the others.

On the other side of the portal, in the Nexus, they were surprised to meet Cherin, Stryker, Sub-Zero, and the thunder god himself. By the time the commotion over Maria's strange return had settled, Jax, Sonya, and Noob Saibot had returned from their trip to the Netherealm.

"What have you learned?" Raiden asked.

"That Shinnok guy has this big ass army," Jax told him.

"The soldiers aren't human," Sonya added, "And they all wear black armor."

Suddenly, Ashlynn realized something.

"Where's Sarah?" she asked.

Silence.

"We don't know," Sonya replied finally, "We...lost her."

"Lost her?"

"She went through the portal," Cherin explained, "But she didn't come back."

Ashlynn noticed that Jax's eyes were glued to the ground, his metallic arms folded across his chest.

"I hate to say this," Raiden said, "But we have no time to worry about that now. We need to concentrate on Shinnok's army."

"We don't stand a chance," Cherin sighed.

At this, Ashlynn, Amilee, and Maria smiled.

"Yes we do," Amilee said.

Cherin and the others seemed perplexed.

"Long ago," Quan Chi began, "I recruited a group of soldiers, demons from the Netherealm. I knew that one day I might have need of them. I kept them hidden in the mountains during my time in the Netherealm. They are still there, asleep, awaiting my call."

Ashlynn's smile had broadened almost to the point of being maniacal.

The Netherealm...

Hidden deep within the fiery wastes of Hell, Shinnok's army waited. It was not gigantic at five hundred soldiers, but it was a force to be reckoned with. Each soldier, clad in black chainmail, stood nearly seven feet tall. Their eyes shone crimson, the color of blood. They stood still as statues, organized into rows, unblinking. Nearby, Shinnok himself stood talking to the largest of the soldiers, his general. His demonic face was concealed by an oversized helmet, crowned with uneven horns. Sarah rubbed her arms. Despite the heat of the Netherealm, a chill had crept into her bones.

"Soon," Tanya said, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Soon this will be over, and the realms will belong to Lord Shinnok."

Sarah said nothing, Shinnok was now speaking with Mileena. She had to strain to hear the conversation.

"She must fight for us," Shinnok said.

"But why her?"

"Because she has done something even I never could. She defeated Quan Chi, she would be a powerful ally. Find her. Obviously she will resist, so use this."

He placed a small glass bottle filled with a black liquid in her hand. Mileena nodded, then vanished. Suddenly Shinnok's eyes shone green.

"What is it my Lord?" Tanya asked.

"Our enemies have arrived."

Meanwhile...

They had gathered themselves, along with Quan Chi's army, in a small, sheltered inlet in the Netherealm, near the city of Nekros. Ashlynn had been pacing for the last twenty minutes, worried.

"Where is Shinnok now?" Amilee asked.

Quan Chi glanced toward the horizon, "Farther north."

Shinnok had been barking orders at his soldiers, trying to prepare them for the approaching battle. Mileena had been gone quite a while, and Sarah had been praying silently that she wouldn't succeed in her mission. Suddenly, from overhead, there came a horrible screeching sound. Shinnok glanced upward. High above them, soaring through the blood red sky, were four winged shapes. They were too far away to be seen clearly, but they were flying toward the south.

"Master..." Tanya breathed.

"Vampires," Shinnok spat, "No doubt they are here to aid our enemies. Disgusting creatures."

Sarah smiled, she knew he was probably right. During her time working with the OIA, she'd read a book on the nature of vampires. She knew their loyalty could be bought, for the right price.

Ashlynn glimpsed the dark figures first. She motioned to Quan Chi, who looked at the sky and grinned.

"Our reinforcements have arrived," he said, signaling for the army to halt. The four winged creatures landed gracefully a few paces away, each with silky black wings and dark eyes.

"I am glad you decided to come," Quan Chi said.

"Know this sorcerer," said a woman with dark hair, standing ahead of her three companions, "I do this for the benefit of my race, _not _for you."

"You never told me you enlisted vampires..." Ashlynn whispered.

"You never asked," the sorcerer whispered back.

"Do you have something to say girl?" the dark haired woman asked sharply. Ashlynn froze under her piercing stare.

"No," she replied quickly, "I mean I..."

"She wanted to thank you for your assistance," Quan Chi said, answering for her. The vampiress nodded to the other three, and they took off into the sky again. After they'd gone, Quan Chi glanced at Ashlynn, shaking his head.

"What? I've never talked to a vampire before," she said defensively.

The sorcerer smiled and walked back toward the waiting army. He turned just in time to see Ashlynn vanish...


	41. Unbearable Loss

Sarah's mouth fell open. Mileena had appeared as if from nowhere, a handful of Ashlynn's hair wrapped around her hand. She released the red haired woman, throwing her savagely to the ground. Ashlynn stood, she hadn't noticed Sarah standing in the shadows behind her.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

Tanya was approaching from her left, and she knew she was in trouble.

"Please don't resist," said the woman in yellow, "Make this easier on yourself."

Knowing that Ashlynn hadn't seen Sarah, Mileena tossed the bottle of dark liquid to her. Sarah only stared at it, unsure of what to do. Ashlynn was too busy arguing with Tanya to notice. Mileena desperately gestured at Ashlynn, making drinking motions with her hands. Sarah glanced at the bottle, then at her friend. In a split second decision, she threw the bottle to ground, shattering it. The sound caught Ashlynn's attention, and she turned.

"Sarah," she said, surprised, "You've been here this whole time?"

Sarah only nodded, her throat dry with fear. Tanya and Mileena had identical looks of fury on their faces.

"It is about time we met," said a voice.

Ashlynn turned again, this time to face a pale man with emerald eyes.

"Shinnok," she guessed. From Raiden's description, this couldn't be anyone else.

"The one the and only," he replied arrogantly, "I have brought you here to ask, no, to _demand _that you join me."

"I would die first," Ashlynn spat.

A strange smile took over his face.

"No," he said, "They will die first."

Tanya took her by the shoulders, spinning her around. Only a few yards away was a shimmering orange orb, and inside the orb...

"God no," Ashlynn breathed.

Jay Yung was pounding on the orb, desperately trying to free himself and his daughters, but to no avail.

"Please," Ashlynn begged, her eyes glued to her family, "Please don't hurt them."

"All right," Shinnok said nonchalantly, "Agree to join my army, and they will be safe. I give you my word."

Ashlynn pried her eyes from the orb, looking into his strangely vivid eyes. Usually she could tell when someone was lying, but she had no idea about this man.

"Mom!" Arilayn yelled, "Mom don't! You know you can't trust him!"

"She's right Mom," called Rhapsody, her face wet with tears, "Don't do it!"

Jay blinked, astonished at how mature they were acting. He himself was holding back tears.

"It's not worth it Ashlynn," he said, his voice cracking, "Don't."

"I can't let him hurt you..." Ashlynn said, crying herself now.

Rhapsody buried her face in her father's arm, sobbing.

"If we have to die to save the realms then...then oh well!" Arilayn said bravely.

Ashlynn turned again to face Shinnok, shaking.

"I...I will not join you," she said quietly.

"Funny," he laughed, "You were so easily manipulated by Quan Chi..."

"I've learned."

"Obviously," he said, "Very well, have it your-

Suddenly he flew forward, taking Ashlynn to the ground with him. Angry at being caught off guard, he pushed himself up to face his attacker. Scorpion was standing, unmasked, sword at the ready. Ashlynn smiled in spite of herself, letting Sarah help her to her feet.

"I have no time for this foolishness!" Shinnok bellowed, "Tanya! Mileena! Take care of this nuisance!"

The two women closed in on him, both faces set in hard stares. Tanya lunged first, but Scorpion was quicker. He ducked her blow, rebounding with a slash of his sword to her abdomen. She sank to her knees, blood dripping down her legs. The ninja then turned his attention to Mileena, snatching her braid before she could attack. With one fluid movement, he sliced through her neck, letting the body fall and then dropping the head on top of it. Tanya, meanwhile, had fallen face first onto the ground. Scorpion wasn't taking any chances. He plunged the sword through back, pulling it back out with little effort. Shinnok had been standing nearby. His expression was a mix of shock and admiration.

"Impressive," he mumbled.

It was then that they heard it, coming from far off to the south...a battle cry.

As Quan Chi led his own army toward Shinnok's he could make out his nemesis, alongside Ashlynn, Sarah, and Scorpion. Shinnok was pushing through his soldiers, furiously making his way to the front.

"Quan Chi," he said, "We meet again. Although I believe the outcome of our encounter will be a bit different this time."

Quan Chi blinked, but his face remained emotionless.

"I doubt that," he said, "I defeated you before, and I will defeat you again."

Ashlynn, still standing near Sarah, was not paying attention to them at all. It was as if everything else had vanished, her family was all that mattered.

"We will see," Shinnok said.

He started to turn around, but instead blasted Quan Chi with a stream of power. The sorcerer, not expecting the attack, was thrown backward, knocking Amilee down as well. That caught Ashlynn's attention. Using her powers of speed, she bolted toward Shinnok. For a few seconds she was nothing but a blur of motion. When she finally stopped, Shinnok was on his knees, winded but not hurt badly. This gave Quan Chi an opportunity. He charged toward his foe, preparing to attack, but to his surprise Shinnok vanished, reappearing near the rear of his army. Quan Chi nodded, snatching Ashlynn's arm, who seemed to be in a trance. Sarah had made her way back to her friends by now. Scorpion, on the other hand, stood stock still, his face blank. Maria walked forward.

"Come on!" she called to him.

He blinked as if just awakening from a dream, then nodded and ran to join them.

Across what was now the battlefield, Shinnok was cursing silently, angry that he had lost his two generals. Quan Chi glanced back at his army, not much larger than Shinnok's. Ashlynn, who was standing beside him, was staring straight ahead, a murderous gleam in her eyes.

"Let me take care of Shinnok," he said to her.

She didn't even blink.

"Listen to me," he hissed, "You may be powerful, but you cannot defeat Shinnok. He is a former Elder God, you have never seen that kind of power."

Finally, she looked up at him.

"He's put the people I love in danger," she said, "I'll rip his heart out."

"Ashlynn-

He was interrupted by the sound of Shinnok's voice from across the field.

"CHARGE! KILL THEM ALL!"

The Army of Darkness started forward, the Netherealm sun reflecting off of their armor, black as night. Time slowed maddeningly...then the two armies collided. Ashlynn was slashing at soldier after soldier, all the while never taking her eyes off of Shinnok. The vampires had joined them, swopping down and snatching soldiers here and there, carrying them high into the sky and dropping them to their deaths.

-Amilee had lost track of her friends in the chaos. She plunged her sword into the chest of a soldier, then ran on, never looking back. A sense of calm had come over her, she was no longer afraid. A little ways away, she caught a glimpse of Ashlynn, mercilessly slaying Shinnok's soldiers.

_If only she could see herself, _she thought absently.

She also saw Sub-Zero, who had just turned an unfortunate group of soldiers into popsicles. Her heart skipped a beat, but it passed quickly, he could take care of himself.

-Cherin, Maria, and Scorpion had been fighting side by side. Suddenly, Cherin let out a small yelp, falling forward. Maria hurriedly pulled her to her feet, saving her from being trampled. Cherin groaned, and it didn't take Maria long to realize why she was in so much pain. There was a crossbow bolt lodged in her ribs. Desperately, she called for Scorpion, knowing that Cherin could no longer fight.

"Please," she said, "You have to get her away from here!"

"We cannot afford to lose him," said Noob Saibot, who was nearby, "Leave her!"

Scorpion glanced at Maria. Her eyes were filled with a mix of fear and hope. He killed another soldier, then lifted Cherin from the ground, careful to avoid her injury, and ran away from the battle.

-Quan Chi was sprinting full speed toward Shinnok, but so was Ashlynn. He had been trying to argue with her, but she ignored his protests. Shinnok had spotted her approach, and was prepared when she aimed a blow at his head, knocking her sword from her hands. She fell to the ground, fumbling for her weapon.

"Shinnok!" Quan Chi called, desperately trying to distract him.

Shinnok turned his attention to the sorcerer.

"This is it," he said, "I will finish you once and for all."

He lunged forward, but Quan Chi dodged, coming up behind him and clubbing him in the back of the head. Shinnok stumbled forward, but managed to stay on his feet. By now Ashlynn had retrieved her sword. She looked at Quan Chi, who nodded. Simultaneously, they lifted their weapons. Shinnok had no time to react before he was impaled by both swords. His mouth opened as if to say something, but no words came out. Instead, he slumped to the ground, unmoving. Suddenly, the Army of Darkness came to a complete halt, their bodies began to glow red...Quan Chi knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Run!" he yelled.

The others followed him until they were at a safe distance from the glowing army. Ashlynn was going to ask what was happening, but her question answered when there was an explosion of dark fire. It consumed the army...and the orb that held her family.

Jay could tell what was about to happen. He pulled his daughters close, trying to shield them from what he knew was coming.

Ashlynn pulled away from Amilee's grasp, running forward. Through the billowing smoke she could barely make out three figures. One was one the ground, the other two were huddled in a crouch.

"Jay!"

Jay was sprawled on the ground, his face black with soot. Ashlynn ran to him, oblivious of the tears that were streaming from her eyes.

"Jay," she breathed, shaking him, "Jay wake up!"

His eyelids fluttered, and he looked up at her through glassy eyes.

"Hey Ash," he said, coughing.

"Jay please," she begged, "Don't do this to me."

"Don't cry," he said, "You know I hate to see you cry."

His eyes closed, and he was still.

"Jay? Jay Yung wake up!" Ashlynn screamed, shaking him violently. He didn't move. Devastated, she dropped her head onto his chest, crying harder than she had ever cried before. The others remained silent, standing behind her. Finally, Amilee crouched down beside her, wrapping an arm around her best friend.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

"I know I could have saved him," Ashlynn said quietly, "I know I could have Amilee."

Amilee shook her head, pulling Ashlynn to her feet.

"No," she said, "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault."

Ashlynn held her arms out to her daughters, who were also sobbing uncontrollably. Not looking back, they followed the others south, looking for Cherin.

A while later...

They had made their way back to Outworld, which had been returned to normal, and were camped near some crumbling ruins. Ashlynn had spoken with Raiden, terrified that Jay's soul would be sent to the Void, since he had died in the Netherealm, but the thunder god had assured her that the Elder Gods wouldn't let that happen. Now, Quan Chi sat on an old stone bench, away from the others. He had never seen Ashlynn so upset, and the fact that he actually cared was bothering him. Amilee sat down, cross-legged, next to Maria and Sub-Zero. No one had spoken a word since their return.

"I can't believe this," she said.

"At least Shinnok is gone," Sub-Zero said, trying to comfort her.

Maria dropped her chin into her hands.

"Does it really matter?' she sighed, "I mean, we _always _win, and then something else happens and we have to do it all over again, and now Jay's gone..."

Amilee signaled for her to shush, Arilayn and Rhapsody were sitting nearby. Cherin joined Stryker near the fire, warming her hands.

"Aren't you happy?" he asked.

Cherin had to stop herself from screaming at him, he hadn't actually known Jay like the rest of them had. She shook her head, unable to answer him.

Ashlynn, meanwhile, was standing alone, in the shadows away from the others.

"I need to talk to you."

She jumped, she hadn't seen Raiden approach. She only looked at him, remaining silent.

"Ashlynn, how old are you?" he asked.

Her brow furrowed, "I'm twenty nine Raiden, you know that."

"Yes," the thunder god said, "Have you noticed, in all this time...that you haven't changed at all?"

Ashlynn shrugged, "I don't know I-

Raiden cut her off, "You haven't, and neither have any of the others. Do you know why that is?"

"Raiden please," Ashlynn said, running a hand through her hair, "Just say what you want to say, I'm not in the mood for this."

Raiden nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said, "All right. You, and the others, have been chosen. Not only to defend Earthrealm, but all of the realms. The Elder Gods themselves have handpicked you. Your job is to protect the realms...for all time."

"So you're telling me," Ashlynn said slowly, "That we're stuck with this damned job of protecting the realms from God knows what else, forever?"

Raiden nodded.

"Exactly. You do know what this means, don't you?"

"We'll...have to leave Earthrealm," Ashlynn said, "If we don't age, we'll attract attention...So whose brilliant idea was this?"

The thunder god smile slightly, "The Elder Gods, of course. It is a security measure. I told you first Ashlynn, so that you could tell the others. I thought you might do a better job than I could. Ashlynn, I really am sorry..."

"Sorry!" she snapped, "Sorry that my life has been completely turned upside down! Sorry that any hope I might have had of ever having a normal life again is gone! Sorry that I have to live until the goddamned end of time without Jay! Well guess what Raiden, sorry isn't helping me!"

Raiden wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry for a few minutes. When she looked up, her face was soaked.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, "I didn't mean that."

Raiden shook his head, "It's fine. But Ashlynn, you must be strong, especially for your daughters."

"That's the problem," she said, "I'm not strong. I know everyone expects me to be the leader or whatever but...but I'm really not as strong as you think I am."

"You and the others are all strong in your own ways," Raiden said, "One person's strength can compliment another's weakness. Don't you see? You were chosen the moment you were born. You and your friends were destined to meet, it was all planned out by the Elder Gods. Everything that has happened in your lives has lead up to this, it has prepared you for this task. Even Jay Yung's death, eventually you will be stronger because of it. I'm afraid I must leave you now, tell the others the situation."

He nodded and smiled one last time before disappearing. Ashlynn massaged her head, making her way toward the campfire. She walked straight past Quan Chi, who grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him. She couldn't let herself cry anymore, so she took a deep breath.

"What?" she asked evenly.

"Where will you go?" the sorcerer asked, he'd been listening in on her conversation with Raiden.

"I don't know," Ashlynn said, "And why do you care?"

"I was just asking..."

"I'm still trying to process everything," she admitted, "And my head hurts, and I just want to get some sleep, so excuse me."

She tried to walk away, but he wouldn't let her go.

"I am sorry," he said, "About Jay Yung..."

Ashlynn eyes narrowed, "No you're not. You have no reason to be."

The sorcerer sighed, unsure of what exactly he was trying to say.

"All right," he said, "Let me put it this way. I am not sorry about Jay Yung's death, but I am sorry that it is causing you so much pain."

Ashlynn blinked rapidly, sure that this was just some strange dream and she would wake up soon.

"What the hell happened to you?" was all she managed to say.

Quan Chi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened to the power hungry maniac who tried to kill me a few years ago?" she asked.

The sorcerer wasn't sure how to explain it to her, because he could hardly understand it himself.

"As I have told you," he said, "I do not know what happened. After you defeated me I...felt different. You have changed me somehow Ashlynn, and I am not so sure that is a good thing."

"Trust me," Ashlynn said, "That's a very good thing."

He smiled slightly, but it faded quickly.

"You have not answered my question," he said, "Where will you go?"

Ashlynn sighed, frustrated with his persistence, "I don't know..."

"You do not have forever."

"I really don't know I mean-

"Come with me."

He stopped, shocked that he had said that. He hadn't meant to...

"You're kidding right?" Ashlynn said, laughing.

His face remained serious, "Why would you think that? Where else do you have to go?"

Ashlynn hook her head, unable to absorb anything else.

"Just...let me think about it okay?"

The next morning...

"I can't do this!" Amilee shouted, "This is so not fair!"

Ashlynn had just given them the news, and they were not happy, to say the least. Cherin had started crying, knowing she could never return to her home in L.A. Her head was buried in Stryker's shoulder now. Everyone had begun to discuss where they would go now that they couldn't return home. Amilee had finally decided to travel to the Lin Kuei Headquarters with Sub-Zero, in the frozen north of Outworld. Cherin and Stryker were planning to head back to his old hut, and Cherin had insisted that they add on to it. Maria, on the other hand, had no clue what she was supposed to do. Finally, she looked at Jax, Sonya, and Sarah, who were heading back to the OIA base.

"You could come with us Mia," Sarah said, seeing the look on her face.

Maria shook her head, "No, I really don't think that's the right place for me..."

"Yeah," Jax said, "You'd never survive."

Maria punched him playfully, "I really don't know what to do."

Suddenly Ashlynn smiled, an idea coming to her.

"The temple of the Elder Gods," she said, "They could train you to be a priestess, I mean you're already a great healer."

Maria shrugged, it was the only good idea she'd heard so far.

"I guess..." she said.

"Ashlynn."

Ashlynn jumped, Quan Chi was standing behind her.

"Have you decided?" he asked.

She stood up, nodding.

"Yeah," she said, "I...We don't have anywhere else to go so..."

"Good," he said, a little too enthusiastically for his own liking, "Then we should be going."

A few days later...

Ashlynn hadn't sleeping well for the last few nights. Every night she would wake, expecting to see Jay asleep beside her, and when he wasn't there she would dissolve into tears. During the day, she wandered around the fortress, lost in thought. Now, once again unable to sleep, she was standing in the courtyard, staring at the sky.

"I love you Jay," she said quietly.

Feeling someone watching her, she turned. Sure enough, Quan Chi was standing not five feet from her, leaning casually against a statue. He said nothing, he just stood there, staring at her.

"Do you want something?" Ashlynn asked finally.

"Will you be all right?" he asked, walking toward her.

She swallowed, then nodded, lowering her eyes.

"It'll take a while," she said, "But I'll be okay."

"Good," the sorcerer said, "You are not acting like yourself."

Ashlynn couldn't help but smile, "Is this you trying to comfort me?"

He shrugged, "Possibly..."

"You're not good at it," Ashlynn laughed.

"I realize that..."

"You really don't have to do it," she said, "I'll be fine by myself."

He started to reply, but was interrupted when Arilayn and Rhapsody came running into the courtyard, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Ashlynn asked.

"Scorpion is here," Arilayn said, "On the bridge."

"When saw him from our window," Rhapsody added.

Quan Chi began to make his way past her, but Ashlynn stopped him.

"Let me take care of it."

Once through the fortress doors, she found Scorpion standing silently at the end of the bridge. The guards had been blocking his path, but it didn't seem as if he would attack them, he only looked annoyed. He turned his head as Ashlynn approached.

"Why are you here?" she asked, signaling for the guards to lower their spears.

"I could ask you the same question," the ninja replied.

"I'm here because I had nowhere else to go," she told him.

He seemed skeptical, "Really?"

"Yes," she said, "But I asked why _you _were here."

"Because I need to ask you something," Scorpion said, "I have been trying to explain that to these idiot guards of yours."

Ashlynn crossed her arms, "Go ahead."

Scorpion sighed, "Do you know where Maria is?"

Ashlynn nodded, "The temple of the Elder Gods, training to be a priestess."

"I...I want to talk to her but..." he paused.

"But what?" Ashlynn asked, "Go see her."

"You know it's not as simple as that," he said, "She will never forgive me for what I have done. The guilt...has been killing me."

Ashlynn shrugged, "Maria is a forgiving person. It may take time, you'll have to patient."

Scorpion nodded.

"Thank you Ashlynn," he said hesitantly.

In a flash of fire, he was gone. Ashlynn turned, and was startled to see Quan Chi not two feet from her.

"You forgave him so easily," the sorcerer said.

"I know what he did was horrible," she said, "But...he only wanted to bring his family back."

Quan Chi shook his head, "That is your problem Ashlynn, you are so willing to forgive."

"If I wasn't," Ashlynn said, walking past him, "I wouldn't be here."

**The End**

**Be sure to read part 2 of the Mortal Kombat Chronicles, it's called Mortal Kombat:Destiny, I'm still working on it but it will be up shortly. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, good and bad, I appreciate it and I think it's made the story better.**


End file.
